La leyenda de Hinata
by Valerie Hyuga Senju
Summary: El ciclo se repetía, el espíritu del Avatar había reencarnado nuevamente para cumplir su propósito, instaurar el equilibrio en el mundo de los humanos, y ser el puente entre éste y el mundo de los espíritus. Esta vez sería una niña la que llevaría el titulo del nuevo Avatar, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga.
1. Prólogo

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon, Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia va a tomar el universo de Avatar, pero todos los personajes dentro de la misma serán del anime Naruto.

Narración

–Diálogo–

* * *

La noche era fría y silenciosa, todo el estruendo de la batalla anterior había acabado. Ahora sólo quedaba el cuerpo inerte del enemigo en el suelo. El rival había sido fuerte y poderoso, tanto que acabar con él le costó su propia vida a Namikaze Minato.

–Ku...kushina–Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el agonizante hombre.

–Ya vienen los médicos, so-sólo resiste un poco más– Soltó con una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación Kushina Uzumaki, su esposa y madre de su hijo.

–Kushina, escúchame con atención… Debes buscar al nuevo Avatar, será un maestro agua– Hizo una pausa, respiró con dificultad, sabía que esas serían sus últimas palabras– Búscalo y protégelo, será el único que podrá enfrentar el peligro que se avecina.

–No Minato, no morirás, ¡no hoy! – Respondió llorando la que por años había sido su compañera de vida.

–Cuida a Naruto, dile que su padre lo ama, como te amo a ti– Habló en un susurro.

Su respiración cada vez se hizo más lenta, sentía como su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo. Le hubiese gustado ver crecer a su pequeño. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón dejó de latir.

Así fue como una noche de invierno murió Minato Namikaze, el Avatar que murió por el gran amor que le tenía a su familia a su pueblo, el Avatar que murió protegiendo a Konoha del enemigo.

. . .

Eran las 10:28 p.m. del 27 de diciembre en el complejo del clan Hyuga, donde una mujer daba a luz a una pequeña prematura de 2.350 kg. La recién nacida era la hija primogénita del líder de dicho clan, Hiashi Hyuga, el cual estaba orgulloso de tener por fin a su heredero. Como todo padre, esperaba grandes cosas de su hija.

Las mujeres limpiaban al bebé, que lloraba sonoramente. Era una niña sana a pesar de ser pequeña. El bebé abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran perlados, como los de toda su familia, pero en ellos había una luz blanca extraña. Una de las mujeres se percató de este detalle, pero no le dio importancia.

Hiashi se acercó con cautela a donde estaba su mujer, que cansada, sólo veía con una leve sonrisa como una de las parteras le daba a su hija envuelta en una cobija. Al tenerla en sus brazos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr, apenas la veía y ya sentía un inmenso amor por ella. Al instante de sentir su contacto, la niña dejó de llorar, para en su lugar disfrutar de la calidez de su madre. Era una réplica de ella misma, con su mismo cabello, ojos y tono de piel.

–Es hermosa, como tú, Hitomi. –Era de conocimiento de todos lo mucho que amaba el líder de los Hyuga a su esposa– Gracias.

–Hinata…su nombre será Hinata– Su expresión era de alegría, le hacía bastante ilusión ver crecer a su hija.

–Un lugar soleado.

. . .

–El Avatar ha muerto. Su misión es encontrar al nuevo Avatar, será una maestro agua, así que comiencen buscando en el País del Agua, especialmente en Kirigakure, ahí se concentran la mayoría de maestros agua de la región.

– ¿Pero cómo lo encontraremos? –Preguntó uno de los asignados a la búsqueda.

–Es un recién nacido, cualquiera cuyo nacimiento haya sucedido entre ayer y hoy. –Debía obtener el poder del Avatar, usarlo a su antojo, tenerlo de aliado. – Me los traerán, no los maten, no queremos hacer aún más difícil esto.

– ¿A todos?

–A cada uno de ellos.

. . .

Hombres a caballo invadieron el centro de Kirigakure, todos se dispersaban a lo largo y ancho del lugar, con un solo objetivo. Irrumpieron en casas y hospitales, llevándose a todos los bebés recién nacidos. Las madres desconsoladas lloraban, suplicando que no se les arrebataran a sus hijos. Al menos tres niños habían nacido después de la muerte de Minato Namikaze. Tomaron a esos niños y salieron de Kirigakure, dejando un gran vacío en la aldea.

. . .

El ciclo se repetía, el espíritu del Avatar había reencarnado nuevamente para cumplir su propósito, instaurar el equilibrio en el mundo de los humanos, y ser el puente entre éste y el mundo de los espíritus.

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir este fic, me emociona la idea de unir Naruto con Avatar, ambas son series que me han marcado y me encantan. Como ya había mencionado, todos los personajes dentro de la historia serán de Naruto, no usaré a los personajes de Avatar: la leyenda de Aang ni de la leyenda de Korra. Espero les agrade este nuevo proyecto y que lo apoyen dejándome su opinión, estoy abierta a sugerencias y observaciones.

Saludos :3


	2. Un nuevo inicio

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo I. Un nuevo inicio**

 _Hace muchos años existió un hombre que hizo grandes cosas, su nombre era Hashirama Senju, del clan Senju del bosque, donde nacían los maestros tierra más poderosos del mundo. Él junto con su hermano Tobirama Senju, un maestro agua, lucharon contra el clan Uchiha, cuna de feroces maestros fuego. Su rivalidad por el poder y supremacía duró décadas. Finalmente, Hashirama y el líder del clan rival, Madara Uchiha, pactaron la paz con la promesa de unificar sus clanes en una misma aldea la cual se llamaría Konohagakure._

 _Pero había algo más importante aún sobre la vida de Hashirama Senju, su dominio de los elementos no se limitaba al elemento tierra, él podía usar el fuego, aire y agua por igual. Él era el Avatar y uso su poder para darle al mundo un periodo de paz y armonía. Su modelo de aldea fue replicado en otras partes del mundo y se crearon las cinco grandes naciones. Konohagakure crecía y él se encargaba de invitar a otros clanes poderosos, así fue como miembros del clan Uzumaki, casa de los maestros aire de Uzushiogakure*, y miembros de la rama secundaria del milenario clan Hyuga de Kirigakure, reconocidos por ser los mejores maestros agua, se establecieron en la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

 _La paz no duró mucho tiempo, pronto el clan Uchiha se sintió excluido de las decisiones que se tomaban en la aldea, encontraban injusto el hecho de que Hashirama fuese el líder de ésta y que el clan no tuviese influencia política. Inconformidad había, pero todos temían al poder del Avatar, excepto Madara. Él junto a su hermano Izuna lucharon contra los hermanos Senju, Izuna murió a manos de Tobirama y Hashirama le perdonó la vida a Madara, esperando que él y el Uchiha pudiesen trabajar juntos._

 _Madara decidió vengar a su hermano, pero Hashirama lo detuvo. Su encuentro trajo consigo una batalla que es recordada aún en nuestros días como la batalla en el valle del fin. Madara había adquirido un poder superior que le permitió ponerse al nivel del Avatar, pero finalmente éste último venció. Dando fin a la guerra entre clanes e inicio a la historia de Konoha tal cuál la conocemos._

–Hasta aquí por hoy Hanabi, tienes que dormir.

–Está bien, pero para la próxima léeme un cuento, no uno de tus libros de historia Nee-sama– Dijo una pequeña niña con voz infantil mientras hacía pucheros.

–A Otou-san no le gusta que te lea cuentos infantiles, ya deberías saberlo– Dijo una niña de ojos plateados y cabello azulado.

–Lo sé, pero me gustaría que me contaras algo más, tal vez sea lo último que me cuentes en mucho tiempo– La niña de cabello castaño se abrazó a su hermana con fuerza–. Lo siento mucho Nee-sama, yo no quería que pasara eso.

Hinata soltó aire con pesar y acaricio el cabello de su hermana menor, no quería separarse de ella.

–No es tu culpa Hanabi-chan, sólo pasó. No tiene nada de malo ser maestra agua, deberías estar orgullosa por serlo– Dijo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

–No es por eso, sino que por mi culpa a ti te van a enviar con los de la rama secundaria y eso no es justo, tú eres la heredera– Su voz mostraba la tristeza que sentía al ser distanciada de su hermana mayor.

–Así debe de ser, yo soy un no-maestro, por lo tanto no puedo ser la líder de un clan de maestros agua, es lógico. Tú mereces serlo, eres fuerte, valiente e inteligente Hanabi, mamá estaría orgullosa de ti– Le regalo una tierna sonrisa a la niña, la cual se sonrojo al recibir esos halagos.

–Sólo prométeme que vendrás cada que puedas y que me dirás como es el mundo afuera, ¿está bien? – Le entusiasmaba ver o al menos conocer por medio de otros el mundo exterior.

–Está bien, lo haré. Ya duérmete, que mañana será tu gran día– Le dio un beso en la frente y cobijó– Buenas noches Hanabi-chan.

–Buenas noches nee-sama. Te quiero.

–Yo igual.

Salió de la habitación en silencio y se fue directamente a su cuarto. Al cerrar la puerta, se recargó en ésta, se deslizó hasta quedar sentada con las piernas estiradas, y comenzó a llorar. Al día siguiente la separarían de su hermana y sería enviada a Konohagakure, donde estaba la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga. Su padre decidió enviarla ahí porque era en ese lugar donde se entrenaban a los no maestros del clan en artes marciales para la defensa de la casa principal, él se negó a dejarla ahí porque no quería que su hija, la legitima heredera del clan, fuese servidumbre de la rama principal.

Las tradiciones del clan dictaban que todo aquel miembro de éste que posea la habilidad de dominar el elemento agua, fuese parte de la rama principal. Los que no nacieran con éste poder, conformarían la rama secundaria, destinada a salvaguardar a la principal y a servirla. Así de simple.

Esa misma mañana, a Hinata se le había dado una última oportunidad para demostrar que era una maestra agua, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fracasó. Llevaba años tratando de aprender el agua control, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Su frustración era mayúscula, pues su padre ponía bastante presión sobre sus hombros por ser su hija primogénita. Sin embargo no tenía el poder, como si lo hacían Hanabi y su primo Neji, el cual era considerado un genio. Ni siquiera hubo un enfrentamiento por el liderazgo, al ser no-maestra automáticamente su título de heredera fue pasado a su hermana menor.

A ella no le importaba ser la líder del clan, ella sólo quería no quería que la alejaran de ellos y la trataran de manera indiferente.

Se levantó del piso y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta color crema. Suspiro y comenzó a ordenar las pertenencias que llevaría a Konoha. Abrió un cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó de ahí una imagen de su madre, la cual había fallecido en el parto de Hanabi. Esa fotografía la atesoraba con mucho cariño, pues era la única que tenía e impedía que olvidara la apariencia de su progenitora. Llevaba otras, donde salían su hermana, su primo Neji, su padre y su tío. Su padre se había amargado bastante tras la pérdida de su amada esposa, sus ojos reflejaban su enorme vacío. Las guardó todas en su mochila junto a otras cosas y se preparó para dormir.

Por más que daba vueltas en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba bastante nerviosa y un poco emocionada, mañana por primera vez en su vida saldría del complejo del clan Hyuga. Al día siguiente conocería el mundo exterior, a personas desconocidas y paisajes nuevos. Desde que la intentaron secuestrar hace ya muchos años, su padre emitió una orden, la cual prohibía que todos los miembros de la rama principal salieran del complejo sin escolta de la rama secundaria. Excepto sus hijas y sobrino, ellos no saldrían hasta cumplir cierta edad.

Ahora al ser de la rama secundaria era libre de ir por el mundo. Sólo pensaba como sería todo, se preocupaba por muchas cosas, en especial por su familia. Todos esos pensamientos le impidieron dormir en forma, cuando sintió sus ojos por fin cerrarse ya estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando tocaron a su puerta para que se despertara y preparara, ella apenas sentía que había cerrado los ojos. Con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos y con algo de cansancio, se levantó para dar inicio al primer día de su nueva vida.

Sentía como sus manos temblaban mientras se dirigía a la sala ceremonial, ahí se le asignaría a un nuevo tutor que se encargara de cuidar de ella de ahora en adelante. Ya estaba lista, con un kimono sencillo color blanco con bordados en lila y con un brazalete de plata en su mano izquierda, herencia de su difunta madre. Caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión Hyuga lentamente, tratando de aplazar el momento de ver el rostro decepcionado de su padre. Sabía que no era la hija que él hubiese querido, pero le dolía que se lo recalcara con esa mirada que él tenía sólo para ella.

El consejo y toda la rama principal estaban ahí reunidos, todos la miraban con una combinación de tristeza y decepción, no pudo ser la heredera que el clan merecía, no poseía las habilidades necesarias, aceptaba que su hermana menor era la mejor opción, pero todo eso era demasiado para ella. En medio de todos esos rostros encontró a uno más amable que el resto, no lo conocía, pero parecía una persona agradable.

–Hoy estamos aquí para despedir a Hinata, a partir de hoy formará parte de la familia secundaria– Su voz era firme, pero hizo una pausa, aunque no lo pareciera, para el líder del clan era duro hacer eso, pero esa decisión no dependía sólo de él. Él amaba a su hija y le dolía verla partir, pero esperaba dejarla en buenas manos–. Desde hoy, su deber será servir y proteger a la familia principal y para cumplir con este objetivo, se le ha sido asignado uno de los hombres más leales al clan, Ko Hyuga.

El mencionado inclino levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto.

–Hinata, Ko ahora será tu tutor, tu guía y tu maestro, aprende todo lo que puedas y se obediente– La niña asintió tímidamente, el hombre castaño que acababa de conocer le regalo una sonrisa amistosa y la saludo respetuosamente.

–Mucho gusto, Hinata-sama– La peliazul le respondió de igual manera.

Hiashi ante la vista de todos le extendió una pequeña cajita, ella la tomo con sus manos aún temblorosas por la presión de ser observada por todos y la abrió. Era un hermoso collar de plata con un grabado de unas olas, el símbolo del elemento agua. Parecía ir a juego con su brazalete.

–Era de tu madre, a ella le hubiese gustado que tú lo conservaras– Dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz.

–Muchas gracias padre– Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero trato de ocultarlo para que no la tacharan de débil.

–Ko, cuídala mucho– Fue lo último que su padre dijo. Su nuevo tutor la tomo de la mano para transmitirle apoyo. Caminó con ella a la salida del recinto, donde ya la esperaban mujeres del servicio con sus pertenencias y su hermana Hanabi, quien no dudo en abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla al punto de ahogarla.

–Por favor, prométeme que vendrás seguido y me escribirás cartas, prométemelo– Podía sentir las lágrimas de su hermana mojándole el kimono.

–Lo prometo– No quería irse tan pronto, pero sabía que aplazar esa despedida no sería mejor–. Tu prométeme que te cuidaras y te harás muy muy fuerte.

–Lo prometo– La niña le sonrió, algo que movió todos sus sentimientos, quería arrepentirse, pero no era decisión de ella, nunca lo había sido.

–Vamos Hinata-sama, son muchas horas de viaje hasta Konoha y no queremos llegar tan noche– Ko nuevamente la tomo de la mano y se la llevo caminando hacia un carruaje jalado por caballos. Una vez que tenían todo listo para partir, dio un último vistazo a todos y encontró la mirada de su primo Neji entre todas, no parecía particularmente interesado pero se veía algo satisfecho con su partida. Hinata sintió eso y giró su rostro hacía Ko, el cual la veía con algo de tristeza.

–Va a ser duro, no lo niego, despedirte de tus seres queridos sólo será el inicio, mi objetivo es hacer de ti una guerrera, y el primer paso para hacerte fuerte es éste. Sea valiente Hinata-sama, veo que tiene un gran corazón, por eso sé que si así lo decide, puede lograr grandes cosas–. Acaricio su cabello con cariño, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la niña tímida y temblorosa que tenía a lado.

Las palabras de Ko le impresionaron, nadie había esperado tanto de ella y que él le dijera eso siendo apenas un desconocido le daba algo de ánimos.

–Lo haré– Fijo su mirada hacia al frente, se sentía extrañamente decidida. Vio como las puertas se abrieron y le ofrecieron una vista totalmente nueva de mundo. En cuanto los caballos comenzaron a avanzar el horizonte se fue ampliando, había bastante niebla, después de todo estaban en Kirigakure*, había bastantes árboles, ríos y lagos pequeños. Ko le menciono que cuando llegaran a la costa tendrían que abordar un barco que los llevara a las orillas del país del fuego. La idea le emocionaba, primer día fuera del complejo Hyuga y ya viajaría en barco.

Ko la miraba con atención desde su lugar, le daba un poco de pena la vida de Hinata, nunca había sido una niña normal, siempre encerrada, sin amigos y obligada a cumplir con las altas expectativas del clan. Él era consciente de cuál era el trabajo que le había encomendado Hiashi, pero en lo que a él concernía, dejaría ser a Hinata una niña, la entrenaría y educaría, pero no al grado de privarla de su infancia.

Cuando subieron al barco Hinata no podía evitar sonreir al sentir la brisa del mar. Los nervios se habían ido tan pronto dejó la mansión, era como si una piedra enorme fuese quitada de sus hombros, lejos de esas miradas acusadoras y exigentes se sentía libre, como si por fin pudiese respirar. A medida que se acercaban al País del fuego el clima iba cambiando, sentía un calor agradable en su piel y como el Sol comenzaba a salir de entre las nubes. Cuando llegaron a la costa, siguieron su trayecto a caballo, el no haber dormido la noche anterior finalmente le cobraba factura, así que se quedó profundamente dormida en uno de los asientos del carruaje.

Unas horas después el carruaje dio un salto, despertando a Hinata por el movimiento, ella se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero cuando pudo apreciar la luz exterior, éstos se abrieron mucho al contemplar la belleza del paisaje, el verde prevalecía, la frescura del aire y los sonidos de la naturaleza rápidamente la atraparon. Había leído libros y visto ilustraciones en sus libros, pero nunca imagino que podía ser tan hermoso. Veía maravillada, mientras Ko sólo la observaba con ternura.

–Ya estamos a nada de llegar a Konoha, Hinata-sama.

–Me alegro– Ya quería conocer a la famosa aldea de Konoha–. Siempre quise visitar Konoha, sólo me gustaría que Hanabi estuviera aquí.

–No se preocupe, puede enviarle postales y cartas cuando quiera. Además, seguro ya estando usted aquí, Hiashi-sama tiene más confianza en dejar venir a Hanabi-sama.

–Eso espero…ahora que ella es la heredera serán más sobreprotectores y exigentes– Su expresión era de tristeza, su hermana acababa de adquirir una gran responsabilidad.

–Eso es cierto, pero tratare en lo posible de llevarla conmigo cuando valla a Kirigakure. Para eso debo entrenarla arduamente, para que sepa defenderse.

–Pero si no soy una maestra agua ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será?– Sus ojos reflejaban la duda.

–Bueno, no necesitas ser maestra de ningún elemento para llevar este entrenamiento, de hecho es especial para No-maestros. Nosotros, los Hyuga de la rama secundaria, somos expertos bloqueadores de Chi*. Es una técnica ancestral, conocida sólo por nuestro clan– Dijo con un toque de orgullo–. Le explicaré más a fondo cuando inicien las lecciones, para las cuales espero su total compromiso Hinata-sama.

–Por supuesto Ko-san– Hizo una leve inclinación, ya se sentía ansiosa por iniciar–. O debería decirle Ko-sensei a partir de ahora.

Ko sonrió, esa niña ya le caía bien, se esforzaría por hacerla toda una guerrera, tanto que la rama principal se arrepentiría de menospreciarla.

–Mire Hinata-sama, ya se pueden ver las puerta de Konoha.

Hinata asomo su cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron, no sólo se veían las puertas, se veía una montaña con dos rostros tallados. Sintió cierta familiaridad en esos rostros, pero no recordaba conocerlos de ninguna parte.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Apuntó con el dedo hacia ese monumento.

–Ah, eso. Es la roca de los Avatares, ellos dos son los Avatares que han vivido en Konoha desde su fundación. Son Hashirama Senju y Minato Namikaze.

–He leído de ellos… me gusta mucho la historia. Sus vidas son bastante inspiradoras–. Cada vez se acercaba más a las puertas y no perdía detalle de nada.

–Tiene razón, ambos salvaron en múltiples ocasiones a la aldea y vivieron para protegerla, todos unos héroes... Mire, ya llegamos.

Hinata disfrutaba de la vista, Konoha era bastante colorida y llena de vida. La gente caminaba tranquila, había puestos de diversos artículos y decoración por toda la calle. Sus ojos no paraban de observar, parecía asombrada. Todo el camino hasta el complejo Hyuga se la pasó así. Una vez que llegaron pudo apreciar lo grande e imponente que era, muy parecido al de Kirigakure.

–Aquí será su nuevo hogar. Yumiko* le mostrará su habitación.

–Un placer conocerla Hinata-sama, mi nombre es Yumiko y estoy a su servicio– La chica de cabello castaño y ojos perlados le hizo una reverencia, a la cual contesto de la misma manera Hinata

–N-no tienen por qué tratarme con tanta formalidad, yo soy una de ustedes– Le regaló una sonrisa a Yumiko y a Ko. A ella no le importaban esas cosas ni la jerarquía dentro del clan.

Una vez que se instaló y acomodo sus pertenecías en esa habitación, que a pesar de ser mucho más pequeña que la anterior, era acogedora. Puso el portarretrato de su madre sobre su buro y unió sus manos para hacer una plegaria. Habló con su madre, siempre lo hacía cuando necesitaba soporte. Estaba determinada a dar lo mejor de sí misma para ese nuevo inicio, así que le hizo una promesa a su difunta progenitora.

–Madre, te prometo que me esforzare y tratare de superarme todos los días. Prometo no decepcionarte y hacerme fuerte…prometo no darme por vencida.

Así comienza una nueva etapa en la vida de Hinata.

Continuará…

* * *

Uzushiogakure*: Aldea oculta del remolino. Era una antigua aldea que se encontraba dentro del País del Remolino, también llamada la Aldea de la Longevidad.

Kirigakure*: Aldea oculta de la niebla. Se encuentra en el País del agua.

Chi*: Se refiere a la energía metafísica que fluye a través del cuerpo humano utilizada en el Universo Avatar como un concepto que sirve como la raíz del control y una variedad de otras habilidades.

Yumiko*: Su significado es "Niña arquera". Su importancia en la trama se verá en el próximo capítulo.

¡Hola a todos!

Estoy feliz de ver la aceptación que ha tenido el prólogo de este fic. Realmente me ha motivado ver que les gusta esta idea de mezclar Naruto con Avatar. Honestamente me la pasó pensando en ideas sobre esta historia, se va a hacer larga, porque voy a desarrollar a Hinata como personaje.

En este primer capítulo sólo di una introducción sobre la vida de Hinata en el clan y su transición a la rama secundaria, ya después profundizare en ciertos temas. Los personajes principales en este fic aparte de Hinata serán Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Itachi y Sasuke. Todos tendrán sus momentos de protagonismo, en los capítulos que vienen les daré su debida introducción.

Sobre la pareja, claro que habrá una pareja establecida, pero aún no me decido. Creo que Hinata es el personaje más shippeable de Naruto y quedaría bien con cualquiera de ellos, pero dejare que la historia tome su rumbo y de acuerdo a como avance decidiré la pareja de Hina. Claro, pueden dejarme sus comentarios sobre cuál pareja les gustaría a ustedes. Aunque por ahora es algo pronto, porque no están en edad de andar de novios aún, pero no duden que cuando crezcan un poco agregare mucho romance.

Agradezco mucho sus review, que marquen como favorito y sigan este fic. Me dan el power para continuarlo.

Mención especial a:

 **Hitsuji-Sama**

 **Elena**

 **Azu**

 **Guest**

 **Himawari Hyuga.**

Respondo a usuarios sin cuenta:

 **Elena** : De hecho pensé lo mismo, el uso de elementos en el mundo de Naruto es similar y hace que los conceptos de Avatar no salten tanto. En el futuro, también tendrán que ver los subelementos que se manejan en Avatar con los kekkei genkai como la lava, cristal, madera etc.

 **Azu** : Aún no me decido cual será la pareja final, pero si hay posibilidad de un NaruHina, aunque realmente pienso en jugar un poco con todas las parejas para ver cual me gusta cómo queda. Tendrá mucho que ver el rumbo que tome la historia.

 **Guest** : Me da gusto que te agrade, espero no hacerte esperar tanto, tratare de actualizar constantemente. Aunque a veces me tarde, no dudes que concluiré las historias que tengo incompletas aún. Esa es mi meta y camino ninja ;)

Los quiero, saludos y muchos besos :3

Fecha de publicación: martes 20 de junio del 2017.


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 2. Nuevos amigos**

 _A la muerte del Avatar Hashirama, su espíritu reencarnó en un niño de Kumogakure*, su nombre era A y al crecer todos lo conocieron como el Tercer Raikage. Era un hombre fuerte, el Avatar más alto conocido midiendo poco más de 2 metros, conocido por su valentía, habilidad en el campo de batalla y lealtad a su gente. El mundo entero hablaba de su fortaleza y como ni el ejército más poderoso podía hacerle frente. Aunque el dominaba los cuatro elementos, su especialidad era el rayo, una técnica especializada de su nativo elemento fuego. Y no era cualquier rayo, era el temido "rayo negro*" el cual con un leve contacto carbonizaba a la víctima._

 _Una de sus habilidades más sobresalientes aparte de la creación del "rayo negro" fue su armadura de rayo, reconocida como "el escudo más fuerte" éste era impenetrable, sólo vulnerable a su propio dueño. Todo esto lo hizo de A un Avatar sumamente poderoso, imparable, el cual no necesitaba hacer uso de los cuatro elementos para imponer respeto. Demostró que no se necesitaba nacer en uno de los grandes clanes para ser un excelente maestro de los elementos._

 _Su periodo como Avatar estuvo marcado por la paz gracias a los sacrificios de su antecesor, pero la avaricia del hombre es grande y esto no fue la excepción con Iwagakure*, los cuales atacaron uno de los puntos estratégicos de Kumogakure por un conflicto relacionado a la creciente economía de ésta aldea. A evacuó a todos los civiles de la zona, al ser un ataque de sorpresa no contaba con los hombres suficientes para hacerle frente a los 10000 maestros tierra rivales. No iba a arriesgar la vida de sus hombres ni el bienestar de su pueblo, así que en un acto casi suicida, decidió quedarse el solo a combatir y darle tiempo a su gente de huir._

 _Tres días y tres noches duró la batalla, el carmín pintaba todo el panorama, los mismos hombres que habían ido buscando conflicto yacían muertos. Ninguno de ellos le dio el golpe final, lo hizo él mismo, por error había penetrado su escudo con su propia mano producto del cansancio, su propio rayo lo había matado. Dicen que al encontrar su cuerpo, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa, tal vez de ironía por haber sido tan fuerte que sólo él mismo podría hacerse daño, pero lo más posible es que fuera causada por la paz y tranquilidad que sintió al haber salvado del peligro a su amada Aldea._

Hinata cerró el libro y suspiró, quería leer más pero debía levantarse temprano, la rutina en ese lugar era bastante estricta, Ko se aseguraba de que su entrenamiento fuese perfecto, cada segundo de su día estaba planeado.

Apenas estaba una semana en ese lugar y ya le dolían todos los músculos. Nunca pensó que el entrenamiento que llevaban los No-maestros de la rama secundaria del clan fuese tan demandante. Ko le recordaba cada que mostraba cansancio que un No-maestro debía exigirse al doble o triple que un maestro, que debían convertir toda debilidad en fortaleza y entrenar su cuerpo para resistir cualquier golpe o ataque del enemigo.

Durmió profundamente esa noche aunque al día siguiente su cuerpo se sentía pesado, resintiendo el duro entrenamiento del día anterior. Ko le estaba enseñando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al no haber niños en ese lugar tenía que entrenar con ella, y por más que no quería lastimarla, sabía que si quería hacer de ella una guerrera no podía tratarla con suavidad.

Se levantó de su cama con los músculos adoloridos, fue a su baño personal y llenó la tina con agua caliente, esperaba que eso relajara un poco su cuerpo. Estaba disfrutando de su baño matutino pero aunque quería quedarse un poco más de esa forma tuvo que terminar y prepararse para el desayuno. Ahí ella no era la heredera, era una más, por lo cual no podía esperar que le llevaran el desayuno a la cama o que la esperaran para comenzar. Pero a diferencia de con la rama principal, ahí si disfrutaba sus comidas, pues aunque todos eran educados y ordenados, nadie la callaba cuando hablaba, no le llamaban la atención por encorvarse y tampoco la ignoraban. Las mujeres de ahí platicaban con ella, la peinaban y abrazaban como si de una hija se tratara.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, comenzó a leer unos pergaminos que Ko le había dado para estudiarlos, eran sobre el Chi y como fluía este por el cuerpo humano. Ko le había dicho en una ocasión que los bloqueadores de Chi contrarrestaban el control, principalmente. Otra consecuencia de bloquear el Chi de alguien era dejarlo en un temporal estado de inmovilidad. Le parecía fascinante todo el nuevo conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo.

Dos horas después Ko ya la esperaba en el dojo, paso saliva al poner un pie en el recinto, pues sabía que recibiría su paliza diaria. Por más que se esforzaba, seguía siendo torpe, sus pequeñas extremidades no le permitían moverse con la libertad que deseaba. Ni el pensamiento de no tener experiencia y luchar contra alguien que si la tenía la consolaba. Quería mejorar, pero le era muy difícil con un cuerpo que estaba más molido que el día anterior.

–Vamos Hinata-san, su cuerpo es pequeño así que en lugar de tratar de resistir los golpes trate de esquivarlos– Trataba de animarla, se sentía mal por ser tan duro con ella pero las ordenes de Hiashi eran claras. Su finalidad como instructor era ayudar a que ella se fortaleciera por dentro y por fuera. Hinata tenía sólo 10 años, pero había nacido en un clan de élite en el cual no se toleraba la debilidad.

–Y-yo...yo preferiría e-estudiar los pergaminos, e-estoy muy cansada– Respiraba con dificultad, casi 3 horas de entrenamiento la tenían al borde del colapso.

–El conocimiento es parte esencial de su formación, pero no por ello más importante que el entrenamiento. Debe aprender estilos de lucha y artes marciales antes de que le enseñe a bloquear el Chi, para eso aún falta.

Vio como la niña se apoyaba en sus rodillas, estaba agitada y con la cara roja de esfuerzo.

–Está bien, descansemos un poco– Él se sentó en el suelo de manera elegante mientras que ella se acostó en el–. Hagamos un trato Hinata-san.

Hinata volteó a verlo con sus ojos atentos y asintió dándole a entender que escuchaba.

–De lo máximo de usted en los entrenamientos durante la semana, sé que tiene más que ofrecer, y yo la llevaré al parque para que juegue con otros niños el domingo– Quería motivarla de alguna manera, era difícil sacar lo mejor de alguien sin un poco de motivación.

Hinata lo vio como si no creyese lo que le estaba diciendo, su corazón ya acelerado brincó ante la idea de salir a conocer la aldea y a otros niños de su edad. Nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de ser una niña normal ni por un sólo día, no podía desaprovechar la oferta que le daba su mentor.

–Hai– Aceptó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ko sonrió sabiendo que de ahí en adelante el entrenamiento podría ser más fluido. Se levantó de su lugar y espero que la niña hiciera lo mismo. La miro atentamente, toda su vida le habían dicho que hacer y cómo debía de ser, él quería darle una razón para hacerlo, no sólo ordenarle. Quería que ella deseara aquello, que no lo viera como una carga u obligación molesta que debía cumplir para quedar bien ante los ojos de su padre.

–El por qué usted debe aprender artes marciales y estrategias de pelea antes que el bloqueo de Chi, es por dos razones, primera; para acercarse lo suficiente a un maestro y bloquear su Chi, se tiene que ser rápido, ágil e inteligente en combate. Y segunda; los maestros dependen demasiado del control en su elemento, al bloquear éste, la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor. Si nuestra capacidad de pelea no depende de un elemento, sino del nivel de fuerza física y habilidad, debemos trabajar en ello.

Hinata escuchaba con atención. No perdía detalle de ninguna palabra, trataba de grabar todo en su mente. Al ver que su sensei se ponía en posición de lucha ella también lo hizo. Ahora no sólo quería hacerse más fuerte, realmente deseaba salir ese domingo a la aldea.

. . .

El domingo llegó antes de que se diera cuenta. Se levantó antes de lo que acostumbraba, estaba ansiosa, se puso un chaleco ligero color lila y un pantalón negro que le llegaba a la pantorrilla. En el desayuno jugaba con sus dedos índices nerviosa, temía no agradarle a nadie y que se alejaran de ella, nunca había sido buena hablando así que le daba miedo tartamudear demasiado frente a alguien o simplemente no poder decir nada. Para cualquier otro eso era tonto, pero no para ella.

Al salir del complejo, Ko la tomó de la mano de forma paternal y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Veía como la gente se saludaba entre sí y platicaban amenamente mientras hacían sus labores diarias, la aldea parecía bastante activa, los sonidos y los colores eran bastante estimulantes. Al caminar por una de esas calles, un olor bastante agradable llegó a su nariz, eran rollos de canela. Su tutor pareció leerle la mente.

– ¿Le gustan los rollos de canela Hinata-san?

La niña asintió con timidez, no acostumbraba pedirle nada a nadie, no quería molestar.

Así que entraron al negocio, éste se llamaba "Uchiha Senbei". Ko pidió los rollos de canela de Hinata, comenzó a platicar amablemente con los dueños del establecimiento. Hinata se escondía tras él inconscientemente. La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, lo primero que pudo ver fue a un chico de cabello negro y ojos afilados con largas pestañas, era bastante atractivo a pesar de las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, era un adolescente. Junto a él venía un niño de su misma edad, de cabello igualmente negro, piel igual de blanca que la de ella y ojos bastante fríos para ser sólo un niño.

No sabía por qué pero todos sus sentidos se ponían alerta al sentir a ese niño, su cuerpo se tensó cuando él le dirigió la mirada, rápidamente huyo de su rango visual colocándose más cerca de Ko, buscando su protección. Ese niño tenía algo raro en él, no sabía describirlo, simplemente sentía como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral en su presencia. Por otro lado, el chico mayor que acompañaba a éste tenía un aura totalmente diferente, desprendía amabilidad y calidez.

–Buen día Ko-san, ya tenía mucho sin verte– El chico mayor de ojeras hizo una reverencia en su dirección–. Veo que has estado algo ocupado, ¿quién es la pequeña?– Vio directamente a Hinata.

–Buen día Itachi-san, ella es Hinata-san, vino desde Kirigakure para formar parte de nosotros– Presentó a la niña, la cual sonrió tímidamente en dirección al chico que tenía en frente–. Hinata-san, él es Itachi Uchiha y su hermano Sasuke-san.

–M-mucho gusto– Hizo una reverencia hacia ellos. Trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer una retrasada social.

–El gusto es mío Hinata-san, a partir de ahora es una habitante de Konoha y por lo tanto una apreciada compañera–. Revolvió el cabello de su hermano menor y siguió hablando con una sonrisa– Tal vez pueda ser también amiga de Sasuke.

–Hmp…no molestes nii-san– Hizo un gesto con la boca que a Hinata le pareció lindo, en ese momento no entendió como una misma persona podía tener ese tipo de cambio en menos de 5 minutos.

Ko le extendió a Hinata una caja de rollos de canela, ella amablemente ofreció a todos los presentes, sólo Sasuke se negó a aceptar uno. Ella sólo seguía a Ko mientras él hablaba con Itachi sobre una misión, ella no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación pues iba admirando la belleza de Konoha. Sasuke iba junto a su hermano, a pesar de que su expresión era de indiferencia total hacia el mundo, ella notaba como ésta cambiaba cuando su hermano le hablaba, sus facciones se suavizaban, lo veía con una mezcla de amor y admiración.

Cuando llegaron al parque vio como todos los niños corrían de un lado a otro, hacían mucho ruido y reían entre sí. Se sintió perdida, Ko e Itachi seguían conversando como si de buenos camaradas se tratara, Sasuke se acercó a unos niños para jugar un juego raro para Hinata, en el cual debían hacer ingresar una pelota en una portería. Ella no hacía más que observar, no sabía que hacer o a quien acercarse. Volteaba a ver constantemente a Ko, el cual le daba ánimos para ir con los niños. Estaba reuniendo valor para ir con un grupo de niñas, cuando lo vio.

–Ya no vas a jugar futbol con nosotros Naruto-baka, ¡lo que tú haces es trampa! –Exclamó uno de los tantos niños que jugaban.

–Claro que no, metí un gol dattebayo– Dijo indignado un niño rubio con ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Para Hinata ese niño era el más hermoso que había visto. Sus ojos brillaron deslumbrados por la visión que tenía.

–No vale si usas aire control, es injusto– Acaso había escuchado bien, aire control, según lo que sabía los maestros aire control estaban al borde de la extinción gracias a la gran masacre que hubo contra el clan Uzumaki hace ya mucho años.

–Son unos envidiosos dattebayo– El niño salió corriendo de ahí, ella sin pensarlo lo siguió, no era como si le fuese a hablar, su timidez natural se lo impedía, simplemente quería saber más de él.

El niño llegó a una casa pequeña pero bonita y bien decorada. Ella se ocultó tras un árbol que había en frente por miedo a que la viera. Él ingresó y pronto se escucharon los gritos de una mujer. A los pocos minutos, salió él en compañía de una hermosa mujer pelirroja, su cabello le llegaba a los tobillos. Tomó la mano del niño y salieron hacia la calle.

– ¡No te mereces que te lleve a Ichiraku ramen dattebane! –Dijo levantando un puño al aire.

–Ya cálmate Kaa-san, no fue para tanto dattebayo– Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, Hinata se enamoró de esa sonrisa tan brillante y honesta.

–Ya, ya, no sé cómo siempre logras convencerme dattebane.

Hinata se sintió conmovida por la escena, era muy linda la relación de esos dos, no los conocía pero le agradaban. A ella le hubiese gustado ir por las calles tomada de la mano de su madre, una traicionera lágrima amenazó con salir de su ojo. De repente los perdió de vista. Se encontró a sí misma perdida, no conocía la aldea y al ir tan concentrada siguiendo a ese niño rubio no se dio cuenta por donde iba, simplemente no sabía cómo regresar al parque. Comenzó a caminar desorientada, mirando para un lado y para el otro tratando de recordar el camino.

Paso cerca de una hora caminando entre calles hasta que vio a los hermanos Uchiha, al ser las únicas personas no desconocidas por ahí se acercó a ellos con algo de pena.

–Hola Hinata-san, ¿qué hace tan lejos del parque sin Ko? – Preguntó el mayor, al parecer ellos ya sé dirigían a otro lugar en ese momento.

–Y-yo…etto…me perdí– Agacho su cabeza, se sentía como una tonta.

–No se preocupe, seguramente Ko-san la está esperando aún en el parque pensando que está escondida en algún lado mientras juega. Venga con nosotros, la llevaremos.

–Mu-muchas gracias…Itachi-san– El chico la tomó de la mano y la llevó con ellos hacía donde la esperaba su tutor. Itachi parecía ser una persona de lo más amable y bondadosa, saludaba a todos los que se cruzaban con él y hablaba con una tranquilidad que se transmitía.

Una mujer muy bella de cabello largo y negro iba en dirección contraria a ellos, llevaba varias bolsas llenas de frutas y verduras. Itachi se acercó a ella y le ofreció su ayuda, al parecer era su madre. Itachi le pidió a Sasuke que llevara a Hinata con Ko mientras él le ayudaba a su madre con las compras. Sasuke aceptó de mala gana. Mientras iban caminando él la veía con fastidio, como si su sola presencia le fuese molesta.

–Acaso eres tonta, ¿o qué? – A Hinata le impresiono que un chico de su edad pudiese hablar con tal severidad.

–Y-yo no lo soy– Trato de responder lo mejor que pudo.

–No tartamudees, te escuchas patética.

–L-lo siento– Bajo aún más la mirada, no necesitaba decirle lo que ella ya sabía, su padre se había encargado de que nunca lo olvidara.

–No te disculpes. Ya llegamos– Sin despedirse ni agregar nada simplemente se dio la media vuelta y la dejó en el parque. Él también había sentido algo extraño cuando estaba cerca de ella, él lo atribuyo a que era muy rara. Aun no decidía si ella le agradaba o no, sólo sabía que ella no era una chica normal.

. . .

Su entrenamiento seguía sin cesar, Ko había mantenido su palabra de sacarla los domingos, ya hasta le permitía salir sin compañía, pues ya conocía la aldea. En más de una ocasión había jugado con una agradable niña llamada Ten Ten, ella era un no-maestro pero al parecer no era algo de mucha importancia para la niña. Hinata se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de padres o clanes no ponía mucha presión en los miembros que no poseían el control de su elemento. Ella era la única niña de ahí que había sido hecha a un lado por esa razón. Otra cosa que notó es que los niños no entrenaban, jugaban todos los días sin falta después de ir a la academia, en la cual se daban las materias formativas normales, el entrenamiento y enseñanza del control eran tareas de cada clan.

Al único niño que siempre veía entrenando en los campos de entrenamientos era a Sasuke Uchiha. En una ocasión se quedó maravillada al ver como el niño emitía grandes bolas de fuego por la boca. Aún recordaba cómo comenzó a tratar con él.

– _Sal de ahí acosadora, sé que me estás viendo desde hace un buen rato– Ordenó con su típica voz de aburrimiento._

– _Etto…y-yo lo siento Sasuke-san, no era mi intención molestarlo– Inclinó la cabeza._

– _¿Acaso no tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer?_

– _No en realidad, y-yo ya termine mis labores y mi entrenamiento, Ko-san me dio el resto del día libre– Hizo una pausa esperando que Sasuke le dijera algo, pero al no haber respuesta continuó–. Es increíble lo que hace con el fuego Sasuke-san– No pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba elogiándolo._

– _No es la gran cosa– Dijo sincero, no estaba siendo modesto– Itachi lo hace mucho mejor._

 _Hinata se iba a retirar pero la voz del Uchiha la detuvo._

– _Eres bloqueadora de Chi, ¿verdad? –Levantó su ceja interesado, había visto a varios Hyuga usar esa técnica y quería aprender más de ella. No era muy común encontrar a un Hyuga accesible que aceptara entrenar con alguien fuera de su clan, eran muy celosos con sus conocimientos._

– _N-no, no aun, yo estoy entrenando para serlo, pero Ko-san dice que aún falta tiempo para eso._

– _Bueno, pero algo has de saber ¿no?_

– _Supongo_

– _Entonces, tengamos un enfrentamiento._

– _E-espere Sasuke-san, yo no sé bloquear el Chi aún– Agitó sus manos con algo de pánico, si bien si había aprendido a pelear después de días enteros de práctica, le daba miedo enfrentarse contra alguien como Sasuke, sentía que el muchacho era capaz de quemarle el rostro con tal de ganar–. Además, u-usted es maestro fuego y yo no uso ningún elemento. E-estoy en desventaja._

– _Eres una gallina, si no manejas ningún elemento y eres así, siempre estarás en desventaja contra cualquiera– Hinata meditó sus palabras, él tenía razón, si ella seguía siendo así de débil no iba a poder hacer nada contra nadie–. Ni siquiera iba a usar fuego, mírate, no iba a desperdiciar mi energía contigo._

 _A pesar de su forma de ser amable y tímida, tenía orgullo. No iba a dejar que ese niño la viera como menos. Se puso en posición y respiró profundo, trataba de recordar todos los consejos de Ko, esperaba que sus dos meses de entrenamiento dieran frutos en ese momento._

– _Adelante Sasuke-san– La niña lo miró decididamente, parecía haber cambiado totalmente en menos de 1 minuto._

 _Sasuke no tardo en acercarse, tratando de acertar una patada en los pies de la chica para hacerla caer. Eso era una prueba para él, pues en su clan más que entrenar artes marciales, entrenaban su fuego control, así que si ella era buena en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sería todo un reto. Poco le interesaba que fuera una niña, la dejaría tirada en el piso si era necesario, estaba ansioso de superar a Itachi y si no podía vencer a esa chica, no podría hacerle frente a su hermano._

 _Hinata por su parte espero a que el fuera el primero que atacara, quería analizar sus ataques y movimientos, observaba atentamente para ver cuál era el estilo de lucha de Sasuke. Al contrario de ella, él era impulsivo, no había formado una estrategia, pues solamente se lanzó a atacarla sin más, ella por su parte había puesto mucha atención a los movimientos del chico como para que éste la tomara desprevenida, esquivó la patada dando un brinco y volviendo a su posición._

 _No había pasado mucho pero Sasuke ya sudaba, esa niña de apariencia débil estaba esquivando todos sus golpes. Le molestaba no poder acertar ni uno sólo, así que algo desesperado, atacó con más brío. Para Hinata, la defensa del chico era bastante deficiente, sólo se dedicaba a atacar e ignoraba las vulnerabilidades que tenía, sus ataques consistían en patadas y puñetazos, aunque no usara el fuego control se delataba como un usuario de este elemento. Tal como había imaginado, él no estaba teniendo ninguna consideración, los golpes que lanzaba eran fuertes. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe varias veces, pero no lo había hecho, seguía siendo gentil hasta en la lucha._

 _Pero si no vencía de una vez a Sasuke, eso iría de largo, sin mencionar que el chico cada vez se veía más frustrado y al parecer la frustración lo hacía incrementar la fuerza de sus golpes, estuvo a punto de darle en la cara, Hinata se agachó y le dio un contundente gancho al hígado*, tal como Ko le había enseñado._

 _A Sasuke se le fue el aire al instante, se llevó las manos a la zona afectada y se dobló del dolor. No sabía que un golpe ahí dolía tanto, su orgullo le hizo obligarse a no llorar, menos frente a esa niña. Estaba acostumbrado a tener quemaduras en parte de sus brazos y labios al practicar el fuego control, pero no a recibir golpes. Hinata por su parte en esos dos meses se había acostumbrado a recibirlos y darlos, Ko le había enseñado a dar golpes que le asegurarían un KO inmediato, pues era una mujer y su complexión delicada no le ayudaba, debía ser contundente a la hora de pelear, tenía que ser rápida y analítica, pues no podía arriesgarse a recibir un golpe y quedar inhabilitada._

– _Impresionante Hinata-san. Debo decirle a Ko-san que ha hecho un excelente trabajo– Itachi había estado mirando la pelea casi desde su comienzo, mientras los observaba hacía notas mentales para corregir la forma en la que peleaba Sasuke, descuidaba mucho su defensa y sus movimientos eran bastante predecibles, lo que realmente le había impresionado era el final que tuvo dicho encuentro, nunca espero que la niña le diera ese golpe, eso no era algo que se usara en una pelea amistosa, pero comprendía que ella simplemente se defendía con la misma intensidad con la que Sasuke la atacaba._

 _Hinata se quitó unas vendas de las manos y entonces Itachi lo vio, tenía moretones en los brazos y sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y cicatrizados. Entonces entendió la habilidad de la niña, su entrenamiento era extremo, típico de los Hyuga, lo había visto en otros como Ko, pero no imagino que le exigieran de la misma manera a una niña. Más que sentir admiración, le dio tristeza, sabía que ella era la ex heredera de su clan, su padre se los había dicho cuando se enteró, prácticamente se había burlado de Hyuga Hiashi, pues mientras él tenía dos maestros fuego, Hiashi sólo tenía dos niñas débiles y una de ellas era no-maestra. Sabía la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros Hinata, pero no imaginó que se le moliera a golpes en sus entrenamientos como si se tratara de un hombre adulto._

 _Itachi se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó tímidamente y se levantó de donde estaba sentada._

– _¿Está bien Hinata-san? –Sasuke miro con enojo esa escena, se suponía que el lastimado era él y su hermano le preguntaba a la Hyuga si estaba bien._

– _S-sí, y-yo lo siento por lastimar a Sasuke-san– Bajó la mirada, como si esperara un regaño de parte del Uchiha._

– _No se preocupe Hinata-san, así son las peleas, uno gana y el otro pierde. Espero que mi hermano haya aprendido lo suficiente de este encuentro– Le acaricio su cabello azulino a Hinata como si fuese un cachorro, a Hinata le tomó un poco desprevenida esa acción, no acostumbraba a recibir esa clase de contacto, menos viniendo de un hombre. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Itachi, sintió una calidez instalarse en su corazón–. Iba a entrenar hoy con Sasuke, pero al parecer va a estar así un rato más._

– _Por supuesto que no, quiero la revancha ahora mismo–. Se levantó un poco más compuesto, aún sentía una punzada de dolor en la zona del golpe, pero quería recuperar su dignidad frente a su hermano, esa maldita niña lo había hecho ver débil, no iba a permitir que eso se quedara así._

– _Y-yo, lo siento, pero me temo que ya debo regresar al complejo– El crepúsculo arrebolado se alzaba en Konoha, pronto anochecería–. Tal vez en otra ocasión Sasuke-san._

– _Más te vale aparecer mañana a la misma hora aquí, no creas que esto se va a quedar así._

– _Está bien, mañana aquí estaré. Hasta luego Uchiha-san, Sasuke-san– Se despidió de ellos y partió rumbo al complejo del clan Hyuga._

– _Eso te pasa por subestimar a tu rival Sasuke– Itachi creía que su hermano tendía a ser presumido y temía que se volviera una persona soberbia, como la mayoría de su clan._

– _Me las va a apagar, mañana la derrotare por paz mental– Bufó algo molesto, trataba de buscar una forma de sanar su ego herido– Hubiese sido muy diferente si hubiera usado mi fuego control, ahora ella estaría frita._

– _No presumas Sasuke, te ganó limpiamente y debes aceptar la derrota como hombre, pero también debes aprender de tus errores, tal vez puedas aprender mucho de Hinata-san._

– _Ya, ya, como sea._

A partir de ese momento, Hinata y Sasuke se reunían en ese campo de entrenamiento rodeado por árboles para medir sus habilidades. Itachi a veces los veía pelear, admitía que los maestros fuego por lo general eran más ofensivos que defensivos, la defensa era su gran debilidad así que él mismo aprendía de las técnicas de pelea de los Hyuga, eran elegantes y agiles, pero Hinata le agregaba un estilo personal, parecía estar bailando, sus movimientos eran suaves y gráciles, pero sus golpes eran directos y efectivos.

Aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera, estaba formando un vínculo con esa niña de ojos perla. Le gustaba pasar las tardes con ella ya que no era ruidosa ni molesta como otras niñas de su edad, era muy similar a Itachi, por eso mismo su compañía le era grata.

Habían pasado 3 meses de que había llegado a Konoha y ya había pasado casi un mes del primer entrenamiento que tuvo con Sasuke. Ese día, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, llevó onigiris para Itachi y Sasuke, para éste último los hacía de tomates y atún. Después de cada pelea se sentaban a comer. Siempre llevaba para Itachi aunque no siempre fuera a verlos. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata eran personas calladas y reservadas, aunque por diferentes razones, uno por frialdad y la otra por timidez, ambos siempre comían en silencio aunque a veces después de terminar con sus alimentos él le preguntaba cosas sobre su familia y otras cosas, que aunque un poco triviales, hacían que ambos se conocieran un poco más.

– ¿En serio nunca has visto el fuego control de Itachi?

–No, nunca lo he visto.

–Es genial, según mi padre, ese es el verdadero fuego control y que sólo los prodigios del clan pueden hacer las llamas azules de Itachi.

– ¿Llamas azules*?

–Sí, son llamas de color azul, es fuego control avanzado, es más potente y caliente que el fuego normal. En nuestro clan sólo Itachi lo usa, él me prometió que me enseñaría a usarlo cuando sea un verdadero maestro fuego.

–Eso es excelente Sasuke-kun, me gustaría ver el fuego de Itachi-san.

– ¿Quieren ver mi fuego? – Itachi apareció de la nada. Hinata se acercó a él y le dio el bento que le había hecho. Debía tener hambre, pues según le dijo Sasuke, Itachi acababa de llegar de una misión importante. Itachi era parte de la organización ANBU, aunque no sabía con exactitud que hacían ellos, suponía que debía ser algo muy importante, pues eran considerados los maestros más poderosos después del Hokage en esa aldea.

–Nii-san, le estaba contando a Hinata sobre lo genial que es tu fuego control. Muéstrale– Aunque siempre trataba de competir con su hermano, sentía mucho orgullo de él, le gustaba que la gente supiera que eran familia.

–Está bien, sólo no se acerquen mucho– Hinata abrió más sus ojos, no quería perder detalle de eso.

Estaban cerca de un lago, así que Itachi decidió lanzar su fuego en dirección a éste para no dañar la vegetación del lugar. Llevo dos dedos cerca de sus labios y sopló, una cantidad enorme de fuego azul salió y evaporó gran parte del agua de ese lago.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta, ya había visto el fuego control de Sasuke, pero sin duda el de Itachi era muchas veces más impresionante. Noto que a diferencia de Sasuke, que utilizaba los puños para emitir fuego, Itachi usaba sólo dos dedos.

–Eso fue genial, dattebayo!

Hinata reconoció esa voz y volteó de inmediato.

–A ti nadie te invito a estar aquí Naruto. No te metas donde no te llaman– Dijo algo molesto Sasuke.

–No eres el dueño del bosque ¿o sí?, puedo venir cuando yo quiera, dattebayo.

–Hola Naruto-kun, ¿ya conoces a Hinata-san? –Itachi, tan amable como siempre, presentó a los dos niños.

–Hola Hinata-chan, mucho gusto– Se rasco su rubia cabellera y le sonrió, después se fijó un poco más a ella y se acercó demasiado al rostro de la niña–. Oye, que bonitos ojos tienes, son raros, pero están bonitos.

Hinata se sonrojo totalmente, el calor en sus mejillas era intenso y él la veía tan atentamente que sintió pánico, era el chico que le gustaba justo frente a ella. Estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo no le respondió y se desmayó, dejando a Naruto muy confundido.

– ¿Qué rayos le hiciste tonto? – Sasuke se acercó a ella tomándole el pulso, Naruto pudo jurar que se le veía preocupado.

–Nada, yo no le hice nada dattebayo!

Itachi se acercó y tomo a la niña en brazos.

–No tiene nada, sólo se desmayó, tal vez el entrenamiento fue mucho esta vez.

–Lo dudo, siempre entrenamos igual y no se queja– Miro con suspicacia a Naruto–. Algo le hizo él.

–Y basta Sasuke, llevemos a Hinata-san a su casa. ¿Quieres acompañarnos Naruto-kun? – Vio como Sasuke le daba una mirada molesta por su invitación.

–Por supuesto– El chico los siguió de cerca, aunque no conocía a la niña muy bien, nunca perdía oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos. – Lo que hiciste con el fuego fue genial Itachi-san, no sabía que se podían hacer flamas azules. Un día tú y yo deberíamos tener una pelea, aire contra fuego.

–Eso sería bastante interesante Naruto-kun.

–Eso jamás, un tonto como tú nunca podría ganarle a un genio como Itachi, si alguien va a enfrentar a Itachi en un duelo Agni Kai seré yo.

–Crees eso porque nunca has visto mi aire control, puedo extinguir tu fuego en un segundo dattebayo!

Los chicos peleaban sobre quien podría ganar entre ellos dos. A Itachi siempre le había agradado Naruto Uzumaki, era un chico alegre y simpático, su madre era Kushina Uzumaki, la cual era líder y uno de los dos miembros existentes del clan Uzumaki. El padre de Naruto había sido el legendario Minato Namikaze, el Avatar, aunque a Itachi no le gustaba idealizar o idolatrar a las personas, definitivamente podía decir que admiraba al Avatar Minato, los ideales del hombre eran los mismos que los de Itachi. Él era muy pequeño cuando Minato murió, pero lo recordaba, Naruto era su viva imagen, por eso, cada que veía al niño lo trataba con amabilidad y respeto, como el hijo de héroe que era. Su padre había muerto para salvarlos a todos, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Itachi era un hombre de paz, a sus 15 años entendía la vida mejor que mucho hombres adultos, era un ejemplo de madurez y humildad, pues a pesar de ser considerado un genio, el nunca alardeaba serlo. Él al igual que muchos, esperaba con ansias el regreso del Avatar, muchos decían que su espíritu había muerto junto a Minato y que éste nunca renacería entre ellos. Sabía que sólo el Avatar podía hacer la diferencia, pues era un espíritu de luz que llegaba a la tierra cada tantos años en forma de humano, pero desgraciadamente, aún no se descubría al sucesor de Minato.

Era consciente de la ardua búsqueda de este ser, pues a su corta edad había logrado ingresar en la Orden del Loto Blanco gracias a sus habilidades y aspiraciones de paz. Cuando él tenía 10 años, hubo un secuestro masivo de infantes nacidos después de la muerte del Avatar Minato, muchos de ellos fueron encontrados muertos meses después o nunca se supo de ellos. A esas alturas ya no sabían si el próximo Avatar era un maestro agua, pues al no haberse manifestado aún, se había comenzado a buscar entre los maestros tierra. Él había acudido más de una vez a conocer a niños los cuales sus propios padres proclamaban como el nuevo Avatar. No hace falta decir que todos y cada uno de ellos no lo eran.

Él no perdía la esperanza, simplemente no sabía dónde buscar. Pero el destino lo había puesto en el lugar adecuado, pues no tenía que ir a ningún lado para encontrar al Avatar, pues éste dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Continuará…

* * *

Kumogakure: Kumogakure no Sato; literalmente "Aldea Oculta de las Nubes" es la Aldea Oculta del País del Rayo. Como una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Shinobi, Kumogakure posee su propio Kage, un líder conocido como el Raikage.

Rayo negro: Se ha encontrado evidencia de un tipo de radiación de alta energía llamado "relámpago negro" ("dark lightning"), fuerza que precede a los relámpagos brillantes o "normales". El relámpago negro u oscuro es una descarga de rayos gama producida durante una tormenta eléctrica, constituido por electrones de velocidad extremadamente rápida, chocando con moléculas de aire. Este fenómeno dura apenas 300 milisegundos.

Iwagakure: Iwagakure no Sato; literalmente significa "Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas" es un aldea ninja que se encuentra en el País de la Tierra.

Gancho al Hígado: Un gancho al hígado bien colocado puede tumbar hasta al rival más fuerte. La sensación al recibir este golpe comprende la paralización de las piernas, dificultad para respirar y un impresionante ardor en la zona que abarca este órgano. Debido a que sólo tenemos un hígado en nuestro cuerpo, ubicado en el lado derecho del abdomen, el golpe debe ser lanzado con la mano izquierda. Una diagonal en dirección ascendente y con el brazo en forma de gancho, como su mismo nombre lo dice. Es un golpe más difícil de notar que aquel que va a la cabeza, probablemente menos espectacular, pero mucho más efectivo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, como verán en este capítulo debutaron mis hermosos hermanos Uchiha y Naruto, como verán ellos tendrán un papel muy importante en esta etapa de la vida de Hinata. Hice la pelea entre Sasuke y Hinata porque creo que él es una persona de muy pocas palabras y se conecta más con alguien en el campo de batalla, tal como lo hace con Naruto.

Quise agregar varias cosas del mundo de Avatar tal como son el Agni Kai y la Orden del Loto Blanco, también usare conceptos de Naruto, pero no habrá jutsus, pues entonces el control de los elementos perdería sentido. Itachi pertenecerá a la Orden, daré más detalles en los siguientes capítulos pues va a ser importante en la historia. El fuego control de Itachi es igual al de Azula, pues Itachi es un prodigio al igual que ella, considero que es el estilo de fuego control más fuerte y espectacular de las series de Avatar. En el futuro también aparecerá Shisui.

Sobre Ko como aliado, él hace lo mejor que puede por hacer de Hinata una niña normal, pero lamentablemente sus órdenes son lo contrario, tiene que darle ese tipo de entrenamiento tan duro para cumplir con su fin, no me lo vayan a odiar, él no lo hace en mal plan, el hecho de que la deje salir a divertirse es una muestra de su buena voluntad.

Hablando de Hinata como Avatar y de porqué es una no-maestro, digamos que eso lo explicare más adelante, antes de desarrollarse en su manejo de los elementos quiero que ella se desarrolle en otros ámbitos, me he fijado que la mayoría maestros en las series de Avatar (El último maestro aire y La Leyenda de Korra) si les bloquean el Chi o no están en su medio ideal (Ejem: maestros agua en un medio sin ella o maestros fuego en un lugar demasiado frío), se hacen bastante inútiles, pues dependen tanto de sus elementos que al quitárselos no saben qué hacer. En este caso, quiero que Hinata sea una persona fuerte sin depender de un elemento, imagínense como será como Avatar entonces. De hecho en la serie del Último maestro aire hay varios personajes que son no-maestros que son bastante hábiles como lo son Ty Lee y Suki. Aún falta para que Hinata entre en estado Avatar, pero no me odien, les prometo que lo va a hacer de una manera súper épica.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las lindas personas que han dejado su review, siguen la historia y la ponen en sus favoritos, ustedes son la razón por la cual uno sigue escribiendo, muchas gracias.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **MikaSyo**

 **BigPanzer**

 **Shironeko black**

 **Azu**

 **BlackVampire**

 **Ingridsilla**

 **Himawari Hyuga.**

Por dejar su review en el capítulo anterior, les mando besos a donde quiera que estén.

Fecha de publicación: domingo 16 de Julio del 2017


	4. El cumpleaños de Naruto

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 3. El cumpleaños de Naruto.**

 _Un 25 de enero murió el Avatar A, ese mismo día nació en los alrededores de la aldea oculta entre las hojas Minato Namikaze, el siguiente Avatar._

 _El clan Namikaze era pequeño, bastante pequeño para ser considerado uno de los grandes clanes, pero no por ello sus miembros eran débiles, al contrario, mucho de los maestros aire más fuertes pertenecían a este clan. Ellos eran originarios del país del agua donde se dedicaban a la pesca y al comercio, se diferenciaban de los Uzumaki por el uso de su aire control, mientras que los pelirrojos lo usaban para traer paz y armonía al mundo, prohibiendo a sus miembros usar su poder para ejercer la violencia, los Namikaze lo usaban de manera más libre, usándolo para infringir daño si era necesario._

 _Los padres de Minato habían huido del País del Agua por los conflictos entre clanes de la zona. Una vez que Minato nació y fue de conocimiento de todos la muerte del Avatar A, se inició la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar maestro aire, se comenzó con el clan Uzumaki, todos los avatares aire habían nacido en ese clan. Lo que el mundo no esperaba era la masacre que se llevó a cabo por parte de una emergente organización anarquista que pretendía imponer un nuevo orden mundial y terminar con el ciclo del Avatar, la Orden del Loto Rojo. Conformada por hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo, qué en anonimato realizaban las acciones necesarias para lograr su fin, al ellos enterarse de la muerte del Avatar, sabían que el siguiente sería maestro aire, su resolución fue buscar entre los Uzumakis, siendo así como secuestraron a los bebés nacidos a partir del 25 de enero y asesinando a todo el clan. Muchos huyeron de la masacre, refugiándose en aldeas aliadas o en países lejanos. A partir de ese momento, las naciones entraron en guerra._

 _Al Minato cumplir los cinco años y descubrir que era el nuevo Avatar, los líderes de Konoha ocultaron su existencia, pues estando en medio de la segunda guerra mundial, los enemigos buscarían la forma de matarlo. El Sandaime Hokage*, Hiruzen Sarutobi se encargó de salvaguardar a Minato hasta el término de la guerra._

 _A los 10 años Minato ya era un Avatar completo, dominando los cuatro elementos, demostrando que era todo un prodigio. A pesar de que la segunda guerra ya había terminado, seguían existiendo conflictos entre las aldeas, a su corta edad el Avatar ya había intervenido en varios de estos y actuado como protector de la aldea. Pero sin importar los esfuerzos del joven Avatar por llevar la paz al mundo, la tercera guerra llegó con más fuerza que la segunda. Todos los días morían maestros y caían las tropas, llegando al punto de enviar a jóvenes maestros al campo de batalla._

 _Minato Namikaze se ganó el sobrenombre de El destello amarillo de Konoha, por su característico cabello rubio y la insuperable velocidad a la que se movía. Su velocidad se atribuía a su ligereza de maestro aire y al impulso que se daba con el fuego control. Cuando el aparecía, los ejércitos enemigos se retiraban, nadie quería encontrárselo pues se decía que acababa con tropas completas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No sólo lo destacaba su habilidad y velocidad, sino también su inteligencia y su capacidad como estratega. Era un genio en combate, a lo largo de su vida logro dominar además de los cuatro elementos, múltiples técnicas especializadas del control, como el sentido sísmico*, el cual utilizaba para localizar a los enemigos ocultos en batalla, la generación del relámpago* y la energía control*, siendo el primer y único hombre en poseerla. A sus adversarios muchas veces les llegó a perdonar la vida, pero a cambio les quitaba sus poderes de control._

 _Era una persona amable, valerosa y de un gran corazón. Se convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage*, siendo así el tercer Avatar en convertirse en Kage y el segundo en ser Hokage. Protegió a la aldea a costa de su propia vida, murió a manos de Obito Uchiha, un hombre que siguió los pasos de Madara y que murió ese mismo día, un 26 de diciembre._

 _Los datos sobre su muerte y la batalla que se llevó a cabo son inexactos, pero según cierta información, Obito Uchiha dominaba los cuatro elementos al igual que el Avatar. No se sabe si esto es cierto o posible, pero es algo que aún hoy en día está sin resolver. Lo único que se sabe con certeza es que gracias a Minato Namikaze las generaciones de hoy disfrutan de la paz por la cual él sacrifico su vida. El mundo aún espera la llegada de nuevo Avatar, la entidad que ha brindado paz, estabilidad y esperanza al mundo._

–Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin.

Hinata sintió como su corazón palpitaba con emoción, la historia de los Avatares del pasado era sorprendente, se inspiraba en ellos en sus entrenamientos, quería tener al menos un poco de su fuerza, valor y coraje. Ya había terminado de leer la colección de libros de Jiraiya-sama, él había sido el sensei de aire control del Avatar Minato, era un hombre bastante poderoso pero que rara vez se dejaba ver, pues tenía fama de ser un ermitaño y mujeriego, el día que hubiese una firma de autógrafos en Konoha iría a conocerlo y decirle que admiraba su trabajo, no todo, sólo sus libros de aventuras e historia, no su colección erótica de Icha Icha*, no podía creer que la misma persona pudiese escribir algo así.

Había avanzado bastante en su entrenamiento, debía admitir que Sasuke y Naruto le habían ayudado en ello, pues le daban la motivación necesaria para querer ser mejor y más fuerte, no quería quedarse atrás, por eso le había pedido a Naruto que usara su aire control en sus entrenamientos. Naruto era algo torpe en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, necesitaba constantemente apoyarse en su aire control para esquivar golpes y atacar. Era difícil acertarle un golpe a un maestro aire, Ko ya le había dicho que los maestros aire eran bastante escurridizos y era casi imposible bloquearles el Chi por su velocidad y agilidad. Necesitaba practicar con uno para así mejorar sus propios movimientos y aprovechaba que Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarla. No sólo se le dificultaba entrenar con Naruto por su rapidez, sino porque al rozar sus cabellos rubios o cruzarse con su azul mirada la ponían nerviosa y se desconcentraba.

Con Sasuke era más fácil, no había distracciones y habían decidido que no usaría su fuego control hasta que ella fuese más rápida, pues temía quemarla. Además, Sasuke se mantenía en una sola posición, atacando y esquivando, no como Naruto, éste brincaba, esquivaba, lanzaba ráfagas de viento y se impulsaba con aire para prácticamente flotar sobre ellos. Hinata veía a Naruto e imaginaba que así debía verse el Avatar Minato en su niñez, sabía que éste era el padre de Naruto.

Era Octubre y pronto sería el cumpleaños de Naruto, había pensado mucho en qué regalarle, había pensado regalarle un libro muy bello escrito por Jiraiya-sama titulado La historia de un maestro absolutamente audaz*, trataba de un maestro aire llamado Naruto, la verdad es que su amigo Naruto tenía mucha similitud con el protagonista, pero al rubio no le gustaba leer, quería regalarle algo que realmente le gustara. Había pensado mucho en eso, ya se acercaba el 10 de Octubre y aún no sabía que darle.

Algo que le había parecido curioso es que Sasuke cumpliera años el mismo día que ella, tenían muchas cosas en común pero eran muy diferentes a la vez. También no sabía que le regalaría al Uchiha para ese entonces, era muy disgustado para todo, ni siquiera sabía si había algo que realmente le gustara aparte del tomate, Itachi y entrenar. Al menos tendría más tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

Ese día tendría clase de canales y puntos de Chi con Shiori-sama, una anciana perteneciente a la rama principal del clan pero que por convicción se había ido a vivir con la rama secundaria, era una mujer muy sabia, sus conocimientos en curación con agua control y su lectura de la energía espiritual la hacían alguien conocido en Konoha, cuando alguien tenía problemas con sus poderes de control acudían a ella. Después de su clase con ella, iría a practicar tiro con arco con su sensei y nueva amiga Yumiko, ella era la mejor arquera del clan.

Shiori-sama era bastante extraña, pues de repente decía cosas de la nada que no tenían sentido para Hinata, en una ocasión le dijo "Tú energía espiritual es bastante débil niña, es como si estuviese atascada, cuando naciste creí que eras el Avatar, era tan fuerte tu energía que podría jurar que eras la sucesora de Minato-sama, pero ya veo que me equivoque, tú energía es igual de fuerte que la de un caracol" A veces creía que estaba senil, pues olvidaba su nombre y hasta que hacía en ese lugar, de ratos se ponía seria y hasta estricta, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba diciendo que los Hyuga tenían al Avatar, pero que éste seguía dormido. Todos las juzgaban de loca en ese aspecto.

Ellas practicaban con un muñeco de madera que tenía tallados los caminos por los que fluye el Chi y había agujeros que marcaban los puntos de Chi, Hinata debía memorizarlos para posteriormente practicar con Ko. La anciana usaba su agua control para que el líquido fluyera por los canales de Chi. A Hinata le parecía hermoso ver el agua control, para ella era el elemento más fascinante, también creía que su forma de control era la más elegante y estética. La gracia con la que el agua se movía la hipnotizaba.

Al terminar su clase con Shiori-sama se fue a un campo de tiro con arco bastante grande perteneciente a su clan, el clan Hyuga era el que más tierras poseía en Konoha, a pesar de tener pocos integrantes ahí. En él había varias dianas para tiro, a Hinata le gustaba practicar a solas o con Yumiko, cuando alguien más la veía se ponía tan nerviosa que ni a la diana le daba. No tenía tan buena puntería, pues le faltaba práctica, a veces no tensaba lo suficiente el arco y otras veces lo hacía demasiado, no entendía como le hacía Yumiko para siempre dar en el centro. Aunque eso tenía lógica considerando que a eso se había dedicado desde que comenzó a caminar. Yumiko ya salía a misiones y le contaba sobre qué eran. Las misiones se le daban a todos aquellos que pasaran un examen hecho para medir tus capacidades físicas y mentales.

Los clanes crecían gracias a los ingresos que les daban las misiones de sus integrantes. Los clanes más ricos y grandes poseían riqueza no sólo por su tamaño de población sino por la cantidad de maestros que tenían. Siendo así el clan Hyuga y Uchiha los más ricos del país del fuego y posiblemente del mundo. El clan Hyuga superaba al Uchiha en ese aspecto, pues el Uchiha no se separaba en ramas, así pues, sus No-maestros se dedicaban al comercio o a otro tipo de labores, mientras que los Hyuga tenían a sus maestros y No-maestros a disposición del estado para misiones de élite. Los Uchiha eran la policía militar de Konoha, el ejercito de los Hyuga no protegía ni al pueblo ni al Kage, ellos velaban por la seguridad del clan y de sus líderes.

Yumiko le contaba a Hinata que a pesar de ser No-maestra, ella iba a misiones con maestros fuego control de los Uchiha, decía que la mayoría de estas eran de protección a las familias de los señores feudales, para transportar mercancía y evitar asaltantes en el camino. Lo que Hinata no sabía era que la chica también era parte de ANBU*, Yumiko a sus 15 años ya había asesinado a hombres con tal de proteger los intereses de Konoha, casi todos ellos eran asesinos, ladrones y rebeldes desertores, pero eso no hacía que su consciencia pesara menos.

A la chica le gustaba compartir tiempo con Hinata, le era grata su compañía, sin mencionar que se sentía en paz consigo misma a su lado, la niña le transmitía su pureza y bondad. Cada que regresaba de una misión de ANBU iba a los campos de tiro para ver a Hinata practicar con el arco, quería recordar que el mundo era bueno y que aún había inocencia en él.

Yumiko se le acercaba de ratos para acomodarle la flecha, corregirle la postura y darle consejos. Para Hinata ese momento era considerado un descanso de todas sus demás actividades, también le gustaba ir con Shiori-sama por más loca que estuviera. Después de tirar y fallar varias veces, pudo acercarse un poco al centro, aunque Yumiko le festejó ella sentía que había sido suerte.

De ahí se fue al dojo para entrenar con Ko, ya comenzaba a enseñarle bloqueo de Chi, ahora que ya sabía un poco más sobre como fluye éste y sus puntos. Ko la felicitaba de vez en cuando por su esfuerzo y dedicación. Esto no sólo se demostraba con la destreza adquirida al moverse casi de forma automática, sino se veía en su cuerpo, el cual a pesar de seguir siendo infantil, se veía mucho más fuerte y tonificado. Sus músculos resistían mejor los golpes, sus patadas eran más potentes y sus nudillos se habían endurecido. A pesar de que había mejorado su condición física, no dejaba de ser agotador entrenar con Ko.

Al finalizar su entrenamiento, sus energías estaban en el piso, pero no así su emoción por ver a sus amigos. Se daba una ducha, se vestía, iba a la cocina a ayudar a las mujeres a hacer la comida, envolvía alimentos al gusto de sus amigos para llevarles y así comer juntos. Al llegar a su punto de encuentro, veía al Uzumaki y al Uchiha entrenar entre ellos, pues sabía que ellos se desocupaban antes que ella, aunque realmente ellos no hacían nada más que jugar y ser los niños pequeños de sus padres. La única que tenía deberes y obligaciones era ella, pero eso no podía importarle menos, estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Mientras estaba sentada apreciando el horizonte, pensaba en el regalo del Uzumaki, a veces él resultaba tan complicado para ser una persona simple. A ella le gustaba en secreto, tal vez nunca se atrevería a decirle directamente, pero al menos se esforzaba por darle su amistad y mostrarle lo especial que era para ella como amigo. Al Uchiha lo apreciaba también, pero al ser éste tan seco, ella no se aventuraría a ser cálida con él y recibir a cambio un reproche o una mirada de indiferencia.

Sasuke era un chico realmente talentoso, pero lamentablemente en su clan no veían eso, estaban cegados con el brillo y genialidad de Itachi y Shisui Uchiha. Era lo malo de los grandes clanes, nada era suficiente. De cierta manera lo entendía, era bastante difícil lidiar con el rechazo de los padres, al menos ella ya no estaba bajo la constante mirada decepcionada de su padre, pero Sasuke vivía día tras día siendo la sombra de su hermano, buscando la aprobación de su progenitor y esperando algún día ser notado.

Naruto por otro lado era un desastre, no tenía mucho talento pero al menos se esforzaba, entrenaba pero no lograba concentrarse por demasiado tiempo, necesitaba de una pelea estimulante para aprender de sus errores, a pesar de no ser un genio era bastante intuitivo, creaba estrategias inteligentes a pesar de no parecer analítico y era la persona que más sorpresas te podía dar, pues su mente era bastante creativa al pelear. En ese aspecto superaba al Uchiha, pues mientras este esperaba un golpe o un movimiento basado en la lógica, Naruto actuaba en contra de ésta y lo tomaba con la guardia baja.

Sus encuentros eran interesantes, ambos usaban sus elementos al combatir, Sasuke no se limitaba, por alguna razón no le daba miedo quemar a Naruto, no era por subestimar a Hinata por ser una No-maestra o ser una chica, era porque en el fondo no quería hacerle daño, pero nunca admitiría esto en público. Naruto se defendía perfectamente desviando el fuego y soltando de sus manos y piernas ráfagas de viento que el Uchiha no podía esquivar, lanzando a éste varios metros atrás.

–Buenas tardes Hinata-san. Es interesante ver a maestros fuego y aire pelear, ¿no es así? –Itachi estaba a su lado observando a los dos chicos, como siempre, había llegado sin hacer ruido.

–Hola Itachi-san– Hinata se acercó y le dio lo que había hecho de comer especialmente para él.

–Apuesto un tazón de ramen de Ichiraku a que Naruto le gana a Sasuke– Dijo Shisui, el primo de Itachi y Sasuke– ¿Qué dices Tachi?, no temas apostar sólo porque se trata de tu hermanito.

– ¡¿Alguien dijo ramen?! – Gritó Naruto el cual se desconcentro en su oponente, permitiendo que Sasuke le diera con su fuego en el trasero. Naruto rodó en el pasto para apagarlo, dejando su pantalón quemado.

–Uh, creo que perdí– Fingió tristeza Shisui–. No vuelvo a apostar por ese tonto. Mejor apostaré por usted Hinata-san.

Hinata se sonrojó, Shisui solía provocar ese tipo de reacciones en las féminas, sus ojos almendrados, gruesas pestañas y cabello ondulado en las puntas lo hacían un hombre atractivo hasta para los ojos de una niña de diez años. Ella también le extendió comida a él, últimamente acompañaba a Itachi y creía que sería una falta de respeto no llevarle a él, además le caía bastante bien.

–Tal vez mañana Shisui-san, creo que me lastime un poco el brazo en el entrenamiento de hoy.

–Esos Hyuga se pasan con el entrenamiento, eres una niña ¡Por Kami!, si fueses una Uchiha…

–Shisui, déjalo así– Itachi intervino, a pesar de apoyar a su primo no le gustaba meterse con las prácticas, costumbres o ideologías de otros clanes, debía respetarlas si esperaba que otros respetaran las propias.

–Debo decir Hinata-san que su comida es de las mejores que he probado, cuando crezca la pediré en matrimonio, no me cansaría jamás de su comida.

Hinata nuevamente se sonrojó por el comentario, Shisui no se cansaba de hacerla reír y sonrojar.

–Eres muy viejo para Hinata, cuando ella crezca serás un anciano– Dijo Sasuke con algo de molestia en su voz, estaba sudado y con algo de tierra en la ropa, al oler la comida de Hinata supo que debía parar esa pelea–. Deja de acosar niñas y consíguete una de tu edad– Shisui rio.

–No te pongas celoso, no te la voy a quitar– Hinata se avergonzó por lo dicho, no podía imaginarse a Sasuke en plan romántico con ella–. Además, a mí me sobran mujeres, deberías saberlo, soy un Uchiha después de todo– Sonrió con orgullo.

–Hmp... –Sasuke hizo un gesto de molestia, no le gustaba que insinuaran que le gustaba la Hyuga.

– ¿También trajiste algo para mi Hinata-chan? –Preguntó ansioso Naruto

–Por supuesto Naruto-kun.

Entonces Hinata supo que debía regalarle a Naruto, si algo le gustaba al rubio era el ramen de Ichiraku, eso le regalaría el día de su cumpleaños, una comida en Ichiraku.

Después de un tiempo comiendo, Naruto se levantó y fue a donde había estado luchando contra Sasuke, al parecer todo su dinero se había esparcido por el terreno, ya que éste se había salido de sus bolsas. Hinata pensó en hacerle un monedero especial para que el niño no perdiera su dinero.

Todo siguió como siempre, con ellos terminando sus alimentos y acompañando a la Hinata al complejo Hyuga, jugando y riéndose en el camino por las ocurrencias de Naruto y las bromas de Shisui. Le gustaba esa sensación cálida en su pecho cuando estaba con ellos, se había adaptado tan pronto a ellos que los sentía como una pequeña familia. Itachi parecía el padre maduro, serio y sobreprotector, Shisui era el tío buena onda, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke eran los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Ella lo veía así, tal vez era la falta de cariño de su familia de sangre o que nunca tuvo una familia realmente, quería verlo así porque en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba una familia cariñosa y comprensiva.

. . .

El día siguiente era domingo y como ya se había hecho costumbre, Ko le dio el día libre por su excelente desempeño durante la semana. Esta vez no fue al punto de encuentro con sus amigos, sino a comprar el material necesario para hacerle el monedero al rubio. Decidió que le haría una pequeña rana verde, la haría lo suficientemente espaciosa por dentro para que esta se inflara cuando tuviese mucho dinero dentro. Llevó el material al complejo, tomó los bentos que les llevaría y se vendó las manos, hoy entrenaría con Naruto.

Al llegar encontró a todos ahí, seguramente Shisui ya había hecho su apuesta, posiblemente le apostara por ella para darle ánimos, pero ella en el fondo sabía que lo hacía sólo para eso, darle ánimos, Naruto era un contrincante difícil para un maestro como Sasuke, ni que decir para un No-maestro como ella. Sentía mucho respeto por los maestros aire, lamentablemente estaban casi extintos.

– ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!, si ganas te llevaré a Uchiha Senbei por los rollos de canela que tanto te gustan. – Gritaba Shisui, él, Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados bajo un árbol observando el encuentro.

Hinata sudaba y mucho. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo al rubio, no sólo era rápido y ágil, sino que parecía tener una energía infinita. Naruto no la atacaba tanto como a Sasuke pero si la esquivaba en todo momento. A la ojiperla les estaban fallando las piernas, no se podía acercar ni un poco a Naruto, no sabía por qué pero a pesar de ir perdiendo se estaba divirtiendo.

– ¡Hey!, ¡Naruto! – El rubio volteó en dirección a Shisui prestándole atención–. Si ganas te llevare a Ichiraku toda la semana por ramen.

Hinata aprovechó la distracción de Naruto y se acercó rápidamente, Naruto alcanzó a reaccionar pero cuando iba a alejar a Hinata con una de sus ráfagas de aire ella logró darle un golpe en el hombro. El rubio se tocó la zona afectada y soltó un alarido de dolor.

– ¡No siento mi brazo! –Trato de hacer aire control con el y simplemente no pudo.

– ¡Y la ganadora es Hinata! –Shisui levanto en el aire el brazo de Hinata para hacer notar que ella había ganado, la Hyuga no se sentía así realmente, pues sabía que Shisui había jugado sucio con tal de que ella venciera al rubio y él a su vez a Sasuke–. Creo que debes pagarme Sasuke.

–No es justo Shisui, distrajiste a Naruto– A Hinata le dolía un poco que Sasuke apostara por Naruto, pero siendo realistas, él le iba a ganar sin dudas.

–Veo que ha mejorado mucho en sus entrenamientos Hinata-san, ya puede bloquear el Chi– Comentó Itachi–. Se ha esforzado mucho y se nota.

–Gracias Itachi-san– Se sonrojó por el comentario de Itachi. Aún no era tan fuerte y rápida como Ko, pero al menos podía quitarle el control de su elemento a un maestro ahora, ya no era débil ni estaba indefensa.

–Naruto-kun, debería practicar un poco más sobre técnicas de aire control de tu clan– Itachi vio a Naruto como un maestro a su alumno.

–Pero que dices Itachi-nii– Naruto siempre se tomaba mucha confianza con la gente– Le he ganado a Sasuke y a Hinata, soy buen maestro aire ¡dattebayo!

–Los has vencido porque también a ellos les falta entrenar, lo único que haces es impulsarte con aire y lanzar ráfagas de viento, deberías aprender a realizar técnicas más avanzadas, tu clan tiene o tenia bastantes, puedo conseguirte pergaminos para que las estudies. Además, es necesario que comiences a meditar, gran parte del poder de un maestro aire radica en la meditación y en el equilibrio de su energía espiritual– Itachi había decidido ayudar a los chicos en lo que pudiera, no era un maestro aire, pero podía ayudarle a adquirir conocimientos de sus ancestros, él tenía acceso a pergaminos rescatados de los templos aire en Uzushiogakure.

–Mi mamá me dice que tengo una energía espiritual muy alta pues soy el hijo del Avatar, dattebayo.

–Lo sé Naruto-kun, pero eso el talento natural no es suficiente para convertirse en un gran maestro, necesitas mucho trabajo duro y compromiso. ¿Acaso no te gustaría ser un maestro legendario como Jiraiya-sama?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!, él es mejor maestro aire que ha existido, después de mi papá, claro. Él lo entrenó, por eso yo también debo ser entrenado por Jiraiya-sama.

–Y eso lo conseguirás entrenando y meditando, él no entrena a los niños flojos ¿sabes? –Itachi podía ser bastante persuasivo cuando quería.

– ¡Lo haré y me convertiré en Hokage, dattebayo! – Levantó su puño al aire determinado. Hinata lo veía con ilusión, Naruto le contagiaba el valor para cumplir sus objetivos y no darse por vencida.

Itachi sabía que Kushina no era muy apegada a las antiguas tradiciones de los Uzumaki, pues después de la masacre ella fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes y fue adoptada por Mito Uzumaki a una muy temprana edad, Mito murió poco después sin poder transmitirle todos los conocimientos y rituales de su clan. Kushina creció como una ciudadana de más Konoha, usaba su aire control, pero no era similar al de los Uzumaki, sino al de los Namikaze como su esposo. El único maestro aire conocido en tener conocimiento de las tradiciones y técnicas Uzumaki era Jiraiya-sama, el mentor del Avatar Minato y legendario Sannin. Él quería que Naruto adquiriera el conocimiento de sus antepasados así que trataría de contactar al ermitaño Jiraiya para que fuese sensei de Naruto, eso sería un reto, pues el hombre nunca se dejaba ver y cuando lo hacía era en burdeles y cantinas de mala muerte.

Con respecto a Sasuke, aumentaría la intensidad y frecuencia de sus entrenamientos, se haría tiempo para instruirlo y que no se quedara atrás. Sabía que su hermano no se quejaría, pues aunque no era tan entusiasta como Naruto para lograr sus metas, sabía que tenía hambre de reconocimiento, en especial el de un hombre, su padre.

Sasuke le pagó a Shisui el dinero de la apuesta de mala gana, le molestaba perder pero le molestaba más ser estafado. Shisui le invitó unos rollos de canela a Hinata y de ahí la llevaron a su casa como de costumbre.

. . .

Hinata no había ido con Naruto y Sasuke ese día, estaba haciendo su regalo para Naruto. Había estado toda la tarde cociendo el monedero en forma de rana y bordando una playera negra con la frase "No ramen, no life" en frente, haciendo referencia al gusto excesivo que tenía el rubio por el ramen. No sabía si le gustarían a Naruto, pero lo ponía su corazón en lo que hacía. Nunca le había regalado nada a un amigo, así que estaba nerviosa por la reacción que tendría el ojiazul.

Había pensado en comprarle algo, pero para ella tenía más significado hacerlo, si apreciabas a alguien tenías que darle algo único y especial, algo irrepetible y solamente para esa persona. Sentía que si le regalaba algo comprado se vería su falta de interés y esfuerzo y no quería que su regalo dijera tan poco sobre sus sentimientos para el rubio. De último momento decidió bordarle otra playera, pero está tendría el símbolo de los maestros aire al frente y en la espalda el emblema del clan Uzumaki. También agrego el libro de Jiraiya-sama que pensaba darle en un inició, tal vez a Naruto le gustaría tanto como a ella.

Al terminar lo envolvió en un paquete de regalo, al día siguiente Naruto cumpliría 11 años. No sabía cómo definir lo que sentía por él, pues nunca lo había experimentado, le tenía el mismo cariño que a Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui, admiraba su espíritu así como admiraba la fuerza y valentía de Itachi y Shisui, pero aparte de eso podía sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y su estómago se revolvía cuando estaba a su lado, algo que no había sentido antes por alguien, era amor pero distinto al que le tenía a Hanabi, Neji o a Ko, ese no era fraternal.

. . .

El día había llegado, trato de hacer sus labores y terminar su entrenamiento de la manera más rápida posible. Ese día no jugarían ni entrenarían, Naruto fue temprano a la mansión Hyuga para decirle a Yumiko que le dijera a Hinata que se encontraran en Ichiraku ramen. Al parecer a alguien más ya se le había ocurrido invitarle varios tazones de ramen a Naruto.

Se bañó a conciencia, puso en la tiña esencia de vainilla para que ésta se impregnara a su cuerpo. Se puso un kimono sencillo pero formal, los Hyuga eran muy elegantes en su forma de vestir y en sus modales. Yumiko le hizo un bonito peinado, le colocó una peineta en forma de flor de loto. Se veía muy bonita y tierna. Yumiko se había encariñado con Hinata, al principio creyó que sería altiva y soberbia como todos los de la rama principal, pero afortunadamente Hinata era la niña más noble y de buen corazón que había conocido.

Hinata se dirigió a Ichiraku ramen con su regalo en mano. Al llegar inmediatamente pudo escuchar desde el interior del local la voz escandalosa del rubio. Al verla corrió hacia donde estaba.

–Feliz cumpleaños Na-naruto-kun– Naruto no estaba sucio y lleno de tierra como en los entrenamientos, estaba vestido con ropa casual y su cabellos rubio estaba un poco más peinado que de costumbre. Ella le entregó su regalo y él lo recibió gustoso. Al parecer la madre de Naruto había reservado el local sólo para ellos. Había pocas personas, en la mesa en la que estaba la pelirroja también estaba la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y otras mujeres que ella no conocía.

–Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, no tenías que venir tan elegante, sólo es Ichiraku– Hinata se sonrojo, todos iban casuales, con su ropa normal, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Naruto la guio a la mesa en la que estaban Itachi, Sasuke y Shisui. También había otros cuatro niños a los cuales nunca había visto, al parecer Naruto tenía más amigos a parte de ellos. Se los presentó uno por uno, eran dos niñas, una era rubia con grandes ojos azules, se llamaba Ino Yamanaka. La otra tenía un peculiar pero bonito cabello rosa y ojos verdes brillantes, su nombre era Sakura Haruno. Los otros dos eran un niño regordete Chouji Akimichi y otro que parecía aburrido de ojos pequeños y cabello negro peinado en forma de piña de nombre Shikamaru Nara.

Ellos platicaban entre sí, la forma de ser de esas chicas la eclipsaba, se sentía incomoda pues a pesar de no gustarle ser el centro de atención, parecía ser invisible ahí. Ellas se peleaban entre sí, buscando la atención de Sasuke, la miraban con hostilidad por tener mayor cercanía con el chico de la que ellas hubiesen tenido nunca. La hacían sentir pequeña e insignificante con sus personalidades tan atrevidas y extrovertidas.

–Se ve muy bien hoy Hinata-san– Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, al parecer el chico había percibido la incomodidad de Hinata, esas niñas eran bastante escandalosas, él la prefería muchas veces más a ella, y sabía que Sasuke también.

–Tachi tiene razón, un día serás una mujer muy hermosa y quien sabe, tal vez la madre de mis hijos– Le sonrío de manera coqueta y guiño su ojo. Era verdad lo que decía, las Hyuga eran mujeres muy hermosas al crecer, de muy buenas proporciones y rostros angelicales, él lo sabía perfectamente, pues había tratado de conquistar en varias ocasiones a chicas de este clan.

–No te pases Shisui, vas a asustar a Hinata-san– A pesar de saber lo bromista que era su primo, eso podía ser mal visto, pues Shisui le llevaba al menos ocho años* a Hinata.

–Exacto, ya te dije que serás un anciano cuando ella crezca– Sasuke habló por primera vez en todo ese rato, estaba hastiado, siempre que podía evitaba a Ino y Sakura, era una molestia que Naruto las invitara–. Además, tú ya tienes novia.

– ¡Claro que no!, son rumores, no tengo nada serio con nadie por el momento, estoy muy ocupado entrenando a los nuevos miembros de la policía militar ahora.

Sakura e Ino desde hace unos minutos estaban prestando atención a la conversación, les molestaba que los Uchiha le prestaran tanta atención a esa niña, en especial Sasuke, el cual no parecía ser indiferente a la niña de ojos perla. Mientras tanto Shikamaru las veía con cara de "que problemáticas son".

Kushina fue a su mesa, todos ahí la conocían excepto Hinata.

–Así que tú eres la pequeña Hyuga de la que tanto habla Naruto– Kushina le regaló una amable sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario, Naruto hablaba de ella–. Eres tan linda y tierna que dan ganas de abrazarte.

Hinata se dejó hacer mientras la pelirroja se acercó para abrazarla. Kushina sintió como su piel se erizó, sintió el aroma y el tacto de su difunto esposo en ese instante. De repente dejó de abrazarla para ver directo a los ojos perla de la niña, parecían los ojos de alguien que ha vivido cien vidas. Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar emitir alguna expresión que evidenciara su impresión. Sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, trataba de reprimir las ganas de llorar, había sentido a su Minato.

"Imposible" Pensó mientras observaba la expresión confundida de Hinata. ¿Acaso ella…?

–Lo siento– Se retiró del lugar deprisa, no quería que su hijo la viera llorar y echar a perder su fiesta de cumpleaños.

A Hinata la había llenado una sensación de calidez con ese abrazo, se sintió mal, pues creyó que la pelirroja había reaccionado así por su culpa. Naruto se acercó rascándose su rubia melena confundido por como su madre se fue al baño, seguramente estaba en esos días donde su humor era tan inestable que costaba adaptarse.

–Amm… Mi mamá les iba a decir que ya va a comenzar la competencia de glotonería, quien coma más tazones de ramen ganara un cupón de un mes gratis en Ichiraku ¡dattebayo!– Todos los concursantes de sentaron en una mesa larga. Hinata decidió concursar, le habían dicho en varias ocasiones que tenía muy buen estomago para ser tan pequeña. Las mujeres se impresionaron por ello, ellas no solían competir en ese tipo de concursos, pues no eran muy "femeninos". Ino y Sakura se alegraron, pues así Sasuke vería que ellas eran más femeninas y delicadas que esa chica rara.

Itachi, Shisui, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, el padre de éste llamado Chouza, Sasuke (el cual competía sólo por orgullo y por no dejarse del resto) y Hinata estaban listos para comenzar. Los platos de ramen caliente llegaron, se prendió un cronometro y dieron inicio a la competencia. El límite de tiempo era de una hora, el que comiera más durante ese tiempo ganaría el preciado cupón.

Todos comían lo más rápido que podían, Naruto y Chouji parecían llevar la delantera. Nadie creía que la única participante femenina tuviese oportunidad ante los Akimichi y el fan No.1 del ramen.

Itachi comía rápido pero era pulcro, no se ensuciaba la boca y la ropa como los demás. Shisui era rápido pero cada tanto parecía querer vomitar por el esfuerzo de ingerir todo de una sola vez. Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían miradas retadoras y trataban de ganarle al otro, no parecía que les importaran el resto de competidores. Shikamaru levantó la mano y se retiró voluntariamente, al parecer sólo había concursado para saciar su hambre, había comido la nada despreciable cantidad de 8 tazones. Los Akimichi seguían comiendo frenéticos, no parecían sufrir como los demás, al contrario se estaban dando un festín gratuito, estaban confiados en ganar.

Hinata parecía comer un poco más lento que el resto, pero era constante y no parecía llenarse o sentirse mal. Ella estaba concentrada en comer, a pesar de estar contrarreloj, ella seguía siendo elegante hasta para comer, sus modales Hyuga se hacían presentes hasta en esa situación.

El segundo en retirarse de la competencia fue Sasuke, su rostro estaba tomando tonos de verde, salió corriendo al baño, sólo pudieron escuchar el sonido de sus arcadas. Había logrado comer 12 tazones. Naruto le siguió con 14 tazones, el rubio siguió al Uchiha al baño, amaba el ramen pero eso era demasiado para él. El cuarto en salir fue Itachi, decidió que era suficiente para él y opto por retirarse pacíficamente antes de hacer el ridículo vomitando frente a todos, 18 tazones eran buen número. Shisui le siguió, al no alcanzar a llegar a los baños vomitó en un cesto de basura. Todos arriscaron la nariz por el aroma a ramen con jugos gástricos que inundo el lugar. Shisui había comido 22 tazones.

Todos miraban con atención a la niña Hyuga, era casi imposible que siguiera así, pues ahora sólo quedaban ella y los dos pesos pesados de Konoha. Si hubieran hecho una apuesta, la mayoría se hubiese inclinado por Chouza Akimichi. Todos se impresionaron cuando Chouji cayó rendido sobre la mesa, parecía estar inconsciente, había consumido 27 tazones. Ahora la competencia estaba entre Hinata y Chouza.

Todos los presentes estaban absortos e impresionados, esa niña había podido comer más que el mismísimo Chouji. Sasuke, Naruto y Shisui se fueron a sentar un poco más compuestos, querían ver cuál sería el gran desenlace. Naruto se vio por debajo de la mesa de los concursantes, por un momento pensó que Hinata estaba haciendo trampa o tirando la comida, aunque sabía que la chica no era así se le hacía difícil que ella tuviese un estomago tan grande en ese pequeño cuerpo. Faltaba un minuto para que terminara el tiempo, se veía muy cerrado el final. Al sonar la campana todos soltaron un grito de emoción. Teuchi y Ayame contaron los platos de Chouza y Hinata respectivamente.

–Chouza-san ha comido 35 tazones de ramen– Chouza parecía satisfecho, no creía que esa niña le ganara, aunque debía reconocerle que tenía buen aguante y capacidad.

–Hinata-san comió 37 tazones. ¡Hinata-san es la ganadora! – A todos se les cayó la mandíbula cuando se anunció al ganador, no lo podían creer, esa niña le había ganado a los Akimichi, todos la observaban de pies a cabeza ¡¿Dónde rayos había puesto todo ese ramen?!

Al dar por concluido el concurso y recibir el premio, Hinata fue a donde estaban sus compañeros, todos la veían con sorpresa y admiración.

–Hinata-san, ¿se siente bien? –Preguntó algo preocupado Itachi, creía que ella era del tipo de personas que ocultaban sus malestares para no molestar o incomodar, incluso para no verse débil, así eran los Hyuga.

–Sí, gracias por preguntar Itachi-san– Le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Eres genial Hinata-chan, no sabía que podías comer tanto, ¿Cómo le haces para estar tan delgada? –Estaba curioso, nunca había conocido a alguien que comiera como ella y tuviese esa talla.

–Sí, dinos– Sasuke también parecía interesado, eso no pasó desapercibido para Ino y Sakura, les volvía a molestar la atención que le prestaban a Hinata.

–Y-yo, entreno mucho, además…me cuesta mucho ganar peso– Contestó apenada.

Después de un rato aún se seguía hablando de la intensa competencia y su inesperado final. A Hinata le tomaron una foto con todos los tazones que había consumido y la colgaron en el muro del negocio, había ganado el título de "La Legendaria Reina Comedora", le dieron su cupón de un mes de ramen gratis y aplaudieron al unísono los presentes. Kushina Uzumaki, ya recuperada, anunció que iban a cantarle "feliz cumpleaños" a Naruto y posteriormente abrir los regalos. Todos entonaron la canción, y esperaron el momento en el cual el rubio comenzó a ver sus presentes. Cada uno de ellos era diferente, unos se veían un poco más elaborados que otros, los de Sakura e Ino parecían ser comprados de improviso, mientras que el de los Uchiha y el de Hinata eran más personales.

Los hermanos Uchiha optaron por regalarle un planeador aéreo, era un objeto útil para que los maestros aire se transportaran con facilidad. Fue fabricado por Itachi y Sasuke, el mayor había encontrado diseños de ellos en las ruinas de un templo de maestros aire en Uzushiogakure, actualmente no habían, pues la población de maestros aire se había reducido a dos. A Itachi le pareció un buen detalle darle algo que fuese especialmente para él. Naruto agradeció emocionado el presente.

Fue el turno del regalo de Hinata, estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Naruto, y aunque él no era caprichoso ni despreciativo, temió que le dijera que le gustaba aunque no fuese así. Naruto sonrió cálidamente al sacar las dos playeras, Kushina le sonrió con ternura, pues el símbolo de los maestros aire y el del clan Uzumaki eran recuerdos de sus orígenes. Al rubio le gusto la que decía "No ramen, no life", era perfecta para él. A la pelirroja le conmovió ver el libro de Jiraiya-sama, pues le recordaba a su esposo Minato y lo mucho que le gustaba, por el le habían puesto el nombre Naruto a su hijo. Al sacar el monedero en forma de rana verde del envoltorio el chico corrió y abrazó a Hinata, la cual se sonrojó totalmente.

–Gracias a ti Hinata-chan ya no perderé mi dinero, dattebayo– La abrazó más fuerte, a Hinata le dio gusto que apreciara de esa manera sus regalos, quería que de esa forma su cariño llegara al corazón de Naruto.

– ¡Falta uno! –Grito Shisui. Le extendió un sobre. Naruto lo abrió frenético. Era un cupón por cincuenta tazones de ramen. Shisui había considerado comprar uno de un mes, pero sabía que el rubio era un fan del ramen y seguramente lo llevaría a la ruina. Mejor una determinada cantidad que tentar a su suerte. Naruto se lo agradeció mucho.

La celebración había concluido, los Uchiha dejaron a Hinata en el complejo Hyuga y todos se retiraron a dormir.

Había sido una noche bastante divertida en compañía de sus amigos, con esa idea en mente durmió con una sonrisa en su boca.

Continuará…

* * *

Sandaime Hokage*: Tercer Hokage o tercera sombra de fuego.

Yondaime Hokage*: Cuarto Hokage o cuarta sombra de fuego.

La historia de un maestro absolutamente audaz: Su nombre real es "la historia de una shinobi absolutamente audaz", modifique el nombre por fines de la trama, es el libro que Jiraiya escribió mientras entrenaba a Konan, Yahiko y Nagato, el libro está dedicado a éste último. A Minato le gustó tanto el libro que decidió ponerle a su hijo el nombre del protagonista, Naruto.

ANBU*: Contracción de Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, en español Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, comúnmente conocido como Fuerzas Especiales ANBU. Sus integrantes son elegidos por sus capacidades únicas y destreza sin importar su edad, sexo y origen.

Edad de Shisui*: Shisui tiene 18 años, él tiene aproximadamente tres años más que Itachi. No se sabe con exactitud su edad.

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente a todos!

Este capítulo lo hice más enfocado a la convivencia del futuro Equipo Avatar, el cual tendrá más integrantes, pero los conoceremos luego. Me inspire en el capítulo 18 de Boruto Next Generations, específicamente en la parte en la que Naruto lleva a Boruto a Ichiraku Ramen y éste se da cuenta de que su madre es la Legendaria Reina Comedora, superando a Chouji y Chouza, se me hizo bastante graciosa esa parte, por eso quise poner algo relacionado a Hinata y su habilidad para consumir ramen sin engordar (quisiera comer tanto como ella sin subir de peso u.u).

Sobre el porqué Kushina sintió a Minato, ambos tenían una muy fuerte conexión, una que al Minato ser el Avatar, pasa a su siguiente vida. Hinata siente un cariño natural por Naruto y Kushina, no sólo porque le guste Naruto, sino que ella tiene conexión con Minato, así que su amor por Naruto es principalmente fraternal.

Díganme cuál es la extensión que les gusta más para los capítulos, he ido aumentando la cantidad de palabras por capítulo gradualmente, me gustaría saber si les agrada así. La historia así como la tengo planeada será larga, me gustaría avanzar de una manera constante para así llegar al punto cumbre de este primer arco en no más de quince capítulos. Hasta el momento tengo pensados cuatro arcos, pero así como está mi inspiración con esta historia, creo que se pueden extender.

Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo en forma de comentarios y favoritos, me motivan bastante, apreció que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar su opinión.

Mención especial a:

 **Jessi RoNi**

 **Shironeko black**

 **MikaSyo**

 **Himawari Hyuga**

 **Hinata Uzumaki 2.0**

 **Lotus-one**

Por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Les mando besos y abrazos a todos.

Fecha de publicación: sábado 19 de Agosto del 2017


	5. El Bosque de la Muerte

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 4. El Bosque de la Muerte**

 _La Orden del Loto Blanco fue fundada por el Avatar Hashirama, ésta en un inicio se creó para unir a las aldeas por medio de sus maestros más prominentes y sabios, aquellos que buscaran lo mismo que el Avatar; paz, sabiduría y verdad. La orden era secreta, pues de saberse la identidad de sus miembros, éstos correrían peligro. Al Hashirama ser muy anciano y ver su muerte cercana decidió que la orden también se dedicaría a encontrar a su sucesor, protegerlo mientras éste crezca, entrenarlo en las artes del control y guiarlo en su camino como Avatar._

 _Hashirama Senju recibió a la muerte con tranquilidad, pues sabía que había dejado al siguiente Avatar en buenas manos._

 _La primera generación de la orden fue dirigida por el hermano de Hashirama, el Nidaime Hokage* Tobirama Senju, él encontró al sucesor de su hermano, A, a la edad de 5 años, supo reconocerlo ya que el niño se identificó con objetos personales de su hermano además de aprobar en la prueba de elementos, en ella colocaban los cuatro objetos frente al posible nuevo Avatar, un cuenco con agua, una vela encendida, una roca y una campana de viento. Si el niño lograba hacer reaccionar aunque fuese un poco a los elementos, se daba aviso a los miembros de la orden del descubrimiento del nuevo Avatar y se le llevaba a un lugar seguro, donde estaría protegido hasta dominar los elementos._

 _Tobirama cedió el cargo de Hokage y de líder de la orden a Hiruzen Sarutobi, el que después se convertiría en el Sandaime Hokage*, un talentoso maestro fuego proveniente del clan Sarutobi. Tras la inesperada muerte del Avatar A, Hiruzen fue a donde los Uzumaki, cuna de todos los Avatares maestros aire, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, pues el clan entero había sido masacrado, al parecer la información de la muerte de A había sido obtenida por alguien antes que ellos. Buscó en las ruinas y al terminar confirmó sus sospechas, habían sido maestros fuego los causantes de tal crimen y ningún bebé recién nacido había sido encontrado, en un escondite bajo tierra encontró a tres bebés cuidados por dos pequeños, al parecer éstos corrieron y se ocultaron. Él llevó a estos pequeños a Konoha, éstos al no ser parientes cercanos se dieron en adopción por separado, uno de ellos fue adoptado por la viuda del Avatar Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki, era una niña y fue nombrada Kushina._

 _Hiruzen encontró años después al sucesor de A, Minato, que para sorpresa de muchos se convirtió en el primer Avatar maestro aire no proveniente del clan Uzumaki, era como si el universo lo hubiese protegido de nacer en éste masacrado clan. Hiruzen cedió el mando de Hokage y líder de la orden a Minato una vez que éste creció y dio termino a la guerra._

 _La muerte del Avatar Minato conmocionó al mundo entero, su prematura partida dejó en shock a la orden, la cual sin líder y sin preparación previa, partió en la búsqueda del Avatar maestro agua sucesor de Minato, se otorgó nuevamente el cargo de líder tanto de la orden como de la aldea de Konoha a Sarutobi, el cual ha buscado al nuevo Avatar desde entonces. Él ha buscado por años a alguien que le suceda, pero las opciones son pocas, por un lado está Jiraiya, su más querido alumno, uno de los pocos maestro aire existentes y miembro de la orden, el cual ha rechazado el cargo en más de una ocasión. Pero por otro lado está Itachi, un genio en el uso de fuego control y un líder nato, pacifista a pesar de nacer en uno de los clanes más conflictivos de la historia, gran estratega, astuto, con un intelecto superior, una mentalidad de Kage y un cúmulo de habilidades y cualidades que lo hacen digno de un miembro del Loto Blanco. Hiruzen esperaba el momento adecuado para cederle el cargo al joven Uchiha, sólo esperaba encontrar al nuevo Avatar antes de hacerlo, para así no dejarle tanta carga._

 _Así es como Itachi Uchiha es el candidato Nº1 a ser el Godaime Hokage* y el próximo líder de la Orden del Loto Blanco._

. . .

Itachi observaba a los chicos bajo un árbol, habían mejorado considerablemente desde que se conocieron, internamente agradecía que Hinata llegara a sus vidas, pues al parecer sólo esa niña y ese niño rubio podían hacer a su hermano convivir con alguien más que no fuese él. Tenían una amistad peculiar, pues en lugar de salir a pasear o a jugar como los demás ellos peleaban para demostrar su fuerza y medirse en poder, buscando mejorar y hacerse más hábiles. A pesar de que eso era lo que veían otros, él podía ver algo más, veía como Sasuke suavizaba su carácter y expresión al estar con Hinata, y notaba como Naruto se tranquilizaba e incluso buscaba no hacer el ridículo frente a ella. Era natural, pues Hinata a pesar de no ser como las demás niñas de su edad seguía siendo una, una no tan delicada, pues ella era tratada con mayor dureza que muchos hombres desde su más tierna infancia.

Comprendía el hambre de reconocimiento de los tres, especialmente de su hermano. Sasuke quería demostrar a toda costa que era tan digno como él, quería que su padre viera su valía y que lo volteara a ver por una vez en su vida. Naruto quería ser un digno heredero del Avatar Minato, las expectativas con él eran enormes, pues no sólo era la viva imagen del Avatar, sino que él representaría al clan Uzumaki un día y era uno de los últimos maestros aire. Hinata por otro lado sufría de un rechazo mayor, pues ella no había nacido con el control de su elemento, a los ojos de su padre jamás sería como su hermana menor, pero aun así Hinata quería demostrarle que ella era tan fuerte y valiosa como cualquier otro miembro de la rama principal. Itachi los observaba y sonreía levemente, esos niños eran el futuro de Konoha.

Naruto había estado todo el día tratando de usar correctamente su planeador aéreo nuevo, Hinata y Sasuke lo apoyaban, pero al no poder hacer más que observar se fueron a sentar al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Itachi.

–Sólo déjate llevar Naruto-kun, no corras contra la corriente, deja que ella te lleve a ti– Itachi le había insistido que dejara eso por un momento y fuera a comer con ellos, pero el rubio se negó, dejando bien en claro que no ingeriría alimento hasta que no pudiese planear con su nuevo artefacto.

Ellos comenzaron a comer los onigiris que Hinata había llevado, se habían acostumbrado tanto a su comida que la extrañaban el día que no la ingerían. El rubio bufaba frustrado, pues ese día el viento soplaba de manera bastante débil. Pasaron los minutos cuando de pronto se sintió una ventisca viniendo del Norte. Naruto se sostuvo fuerte del planeador y poco a poco sintió como sus pies se despegaban del suelo, el aire lo llevaba pero no era suficiente así que se impulsó con aire que expulsó de sus pies, se sintió como una hoja danzando con el viento, ligero y libre. Así se debía sentir ser un verdadero maestro aire.

Los demás observaban a Naruto elevarse por los aires, Hinata se levantó de su lugar y corrió para ver mejor a su amigo, Sasuke e Itachi la siguieron, veían con alegría como por fin Naruto lo había logrado, sabían que lo haría pues él nunca se daba por vencido. Pronto vieron como se alejaba de donde ellos estaban, Naruto lanzaba gritos emocionado, veía a toda Konoha desde las alturas, nadie más que él tenía en ese momento la satisfacción de volar por los aires cual ave y tener esa hermosa vista. Estaba tan distraído viendo hacia la aldea que perdió de vista a sus amigos, de pronto sintió miedo "¿Cómo carajos bajaría de ahí?", eso ya no era tan divertido, estaba volando bastante alto y aun no controlaba del todo ese artefacto, quiso virar pero cuando lo intento una ráfaga de aire del Oeste lo impactó con fuerza arrastrándolo hacia otro lugar, ese lugar era el temido bosque de la muerte.

Itachi vio hacia donde se dirigía Naruto y supo que nada bueno podía salir de eso. En el bosque habían espíritus, él lo sabía por ser parte del Loto Blanco, pero no era de conocimiento general, ellos había creado rumores negativos sobre el bosque para disuadir a curiosos de ingresar en el, pero en realidad lo que no querían era que los humanos perturbaran a los espíritus, sólo el Avatar podía ingresar a ese lugar lleno de energía espiritual y regresar integro, no sabían de muchas personas que lograran regresar cuerdos, los espíritus no se manifestaban físicamente sino en forma de alucinaciones. Él había ingresado ahí en una ocasión por cuestiones de investigación y había estado perdido por al menos una semana en ese lugar.

A pesar de saber eso, si algo tenía claro era que no dejaría al pequeño Uzumaki solo, así que fue corriendo al lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no muy atrás de él iban Hinata y Sasuke también preocupados por su amigo. Al llegar al bosque se toparon con varios avisos de "No entrar" y "Peligro", toda la zona era rodeada por una alambrada, el bosque tenía una forma circular y estaba lleno de árboles altos y frondosos, desde el exterior no se podía ver nada más que las copas de los árboles, había una densa niebla que cubría los troncos de éstos. Itachi ingresó por una parte floja del alambrado y volteó a ver con seriedad a los dos niños.

–No me sigan, espérenme aquí, sino regreso para antes del anochecer informen a Kushina-san, nuestro padre no tiene porque saber– Lo último se lo dijo a Sasuke. No quería que informaran a más personas y que estos a su vez fueran a buscarlos a menos de que pasara más tiempo.

–Está bien– Contestó Sasuke, estaba preocupado por su amigo y ahora también por su hermano, a lo largo de su vida había escuchado muchas cosas malas de ese lugar.

–Itachi-san, debería llevar esto– Hinata le ofreció su mochila, en ella llevaba unos cuantos onigiris, una botella de agua y vendas.

–Muchas gracias Hinata-san.

Sin más Itachi ingresó en el bosque, iba con cuidado, no usaría su fuego control, en el pasado había hecho enfurecer al bosque de tal manera que fue lanzado por una de sus raíces. Miraba atentamente a su alrededor, no parecía haber nadie ni nada, gritaba cada cuanto el nombre del rubio pero sólo recibía su propio eco como respuesta. Comenzó a dejar señales con una navaja en los árboles, para así no perderse y saber por dónde regresar, mientras más caminaba más perdido se sentía, parecía infinito el bosque y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como su desesperación crecía. La niebla comenzó a nublar su vista y con ella su mente, sentía que caminaba en círculos, entonces supo que el bosque lo estaba poniendo a prueba, sabía que no valdría la pena caminar, pues no encontraría a Naruto mientras tuviese esa bruma mental, se sentó y comenzó a meditar para disipar toda esa confusión.

Fuera del bosque Sasuke veía el cielo arrebolado, pronto anochecería. Estaba desesperado pues había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Vio a Hinata, ella jugaba con sus dedos tan nerviosa como él.

–Voy a entrar– Dijo con decisión, Hinata no lo convencería de lo contrario y aunque Itachi le había dicho que no lo hiciera él lo haría como el buen hermano y amigo que era.

–Pero Itachi…

–Pero Itachi no está solo, siempre quiere solucionar todo solo, tal vez seamos más jóvenes que él pero eso no significa que seamos idiotas, además, no me digas que crees que fantasmas.

–No, pero…

–Entonces vamos– Interrumpió nuevamente a Hinata, no le daría oportunidad de argumentar por qué no era bueno que ingresaran ahí. Sasuke había creído toda su vida, al igual que todos los niños de Konoha, que el bosque prohibido estaba lleno de fantasmas, lo que él no sabía es que esas historias habían sido creadas para mantenerlos lejos de ahí.

Ambos tomaron valor y entraron al lugar, en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro la niebla los rodeó, a medida que avanzaban se volvía más densa.

–Hinata, toma mi mano– Hinata extendió su mano a Sasuke, él por un momento temió estar en ese abismo solo, no quería separarse de ella, su hermano era bastante valiente o estaba loco.

Caminaban y veían marcas en los árboles, esperaban que Itachi fuese el que las dejara y las siguieron.

–Hinata, mira, ya encontré a Itachi– La niña volteó pero por más que buscó con su mirada no encontró a Itachi.

– ¿Dónde?, no lo veo.

–Ahí– Señaló nuevamente Sasuke a un punto vacío–. Vamos.

Sasuke corrió hacia el lugar como con miedo a perder nuevamente a su hermano, sintió como la chica se tropezaba con una raíz en el piso y soltaba su mano, cuando viró su vista a donde antes estaba la chica ésta ya no estaba. Sudó frío al darse cuenta de que lo que vio no había sido su hermano sino una ilusión bastante real y de que había perdido a Hinata.

Hinata por su parte se guiaba con sus manos, tocaba el suelo pues no podía ver nada, de pronto sintió algo, sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad y soltó un grito, estaba tocando los huesos de alguien que había muerto en ese lugar, comenzó a sudar frío pues temía que ese fuera su destino estando sola en ese lugar inhóspito. Escuchó un quejido a lo lejos y se dirigió guiándose por su oído al lugar. Al llegar supo que era un animal, comenzó a tocarlo, éste gruño y la hizo retroceder unos pasos pero nuevamente se acercó a él y acarició su pelaje el cual era bastante suave. Observó mejor su entorno y entonces vio que estaba atrapado, un tronco había caído sobre su parte trasera y no podía liberarse. Ella como pudo trató de levantar el tronco pero no podía. Sabía que no tenía tal fuerza para levantarlo pero pensó en otra manera de hacerlo así que tomó un tronco caído de menor tamaño, lo puso por debajo del otro y comenzó a hacer palanca hasta que el animal fue liberado. Al verlo frente a ella sin ese tronco aplastándolo pudo ver su grandeza y el peligro que emanaba, era un León y este se acercaba a ella, retrocedió unos pasos y cayó al suelo, comenzó a sentir miedo cuando de pronto el animal agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Cuando el animal hizo esto ella comenzó a sentir la energía del suelo con las palmas de sus manos, y entonces los vio, fue como si en su mente se trazara el mapa completo del bosque y éste le mostrara la ubicación de sus amigos. Se levantó del suelo maravillada, sabía a donde debía ir, el más cercano a ella era Sasuke. Acarició nuevamente al animal en forma de despedida, pero éste la siguió.

Al llegar a donde estaba Sasuke lo vio confundido, él no podía verla, era como si no estuviese ahí realmente, parecía perdido. Lanzaba ataques de fuego a enemigos imaginarios, Hinata no podía simplemente acercarse, así que trato de esquivar las llamas lanzadas al azar de su amigo y para que éste dejara de lanzar fuego le bloqueo el Chi de sus brazos, al tomarlo de la mano éste reaccionó.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Eres real?

–Sí, soy yo y soy real– Él hizo algo que no había hecho hasta ese momento, la abrazó.

–Lo siento por haberte soltado– Dijo con arrepentimiento el chico mientras por encima del hombro de Hinata vio lo que parecía ser un león–. No creo que seas real, pues estoy viendo un león aquí mismo y dudo que él lo sea.

–Ah, eso– No sabía si Sasuke le creería pero le diría– Mira, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Se hincó en el suelo y puso su palma sobre el, Sasuke la miró raro, no sabía a qué iba Hinata con todo eso. Hizo lo mismo que ella y no sintió nada.

– ¿Qué se supone que tenga que pasar?

–Y-yo, yo sentí la energía del bosque y me guío hacia ti– La cara de Sasuke era de duda pero no le dijo nada y simplemente la dejo que continuara– Itachi está algo lejos, tardaremos en llegar si vamos caminando.

Como si le hubiesen hablado el león se posicionó de tal forma en la cual parecía indicarles que se subieran sobre él. Ambos al entender eso lo hicieron y como si el animal supiera exactamente donde se encontraba Itachi los llevo ahí.

Itachi los vio cuando estuvieron cerca de él, al parecer él no estaba igual de confundido o perdido que Sasuke, parecía ir peinando la zona en búsqueda de Naruto.

–Les dije que no me siguieran– Esos chicos, en especial su hermano eran tan tercos que sólo amarrándolos a un árbol podría hacer que no lo siguieran. –Pero me alegra que estén bien.

–Hinata, muéstrale a Itachi como lo encontraste a él y a mí– Itachi aún tenía sus dudas de como habían dado con él y habían superado la parte de la niebla, la cual te confundía mostrándote tus miedos y demonios internos.

Hinata le tomó la mano, fue un simple toque pero logró que las mejillas de la niña se tiñeran de rosa. Él también lo sintió, una pequeña descarga eléctrica correr por sus dedos. Hinata dirigió la mano de Itachi al suelo y le pidió que se concentrara en la energía del suelo. Sabía que las raíces estaban llenas de energía espiritual pero no sabía cómo ella lo había descubierto. Se concentró, cerró los ojos y entonces lo sintió, como las raíces del bosque le guiaban hacia Naruto. Eso fue lo más sorprendente que había visto, era como si todo y todos se conectaran en ese lugar de gran energía espiritual. Inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar, debían encontrar rápido a Naruto, ya habían pasado varias horas, sólo esperaba que estuviese bien.

No preguntó como descubrieron esa manera de localizarlos y conectarse con el bosque ni porqué iban sobre un León, esas preguntas las haría después, una vez que encontraran a Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a donde Naruto, éste estaba inconsciente, su planeador estaba sobre una de las ramas de un árbol alto, al parecer había caído desde esa altura y no había despertado. Lo cargó en sus brazos y se hincó, para buscar el camino hacia la salida. Hinata se bajó del león y trepó con cierta dificultad el árbol para bajar el planeador aéreo de Naruto. Para su amigo era importante, así que no lo dejaría ahí.

Durante el camino hacia afuera todos iban callados, estaban exhaustos y eso que faltaba el regaño de Kushina-san, la cual tenía la fama de ponerse histérica y golpear cuanta persona se pusiera en su camino, no por nada era llamada el Habanero Sangriento.

– ¿Cómo lo hizo Hinata-san?, es la primera vez que sé de alguien que logra liberarse de la bruma y guiarse a través del bosque– Tenía curiosidad, grandes maestros y personas mayores habían quedado atrapados en la bruma hasta que se liberaban después de días o morían ahí y una niña de diez años lograba ir por el bosque como si este no implicara ningún peligro. – ¿Logró superar su miedo?

– ¿Cuál miedo? –Hinata lo miró confundida. Entonces Itachi supo que en ella la bruma no tuvo efecto.

–La bruma atrapa a los hombres y les muestra su mayor miedo o los encierra en su confusión y falta de decisión. Sólo se sale de ella superando aquello que nos limita, enfrentándonos a nosotros mismos– El mayor miedo de Itachi era la guerra y ver a Sasuke morir, tuvo que convencerse mentalmente de que eso no era real, afortunadamente logró concentrarse y tratar de disipar su miedo.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, lo suyo no era un miedo propio, él ni siquiera sabía sobre la existencia de lo que sea que haya aparecido en su visión, sólo supo que lo que sea que fuese eso estaba conformado por maldad, su aura era oscura y su sola presencia erizaba la piel, él trato de atacarlo con fuego y fue entonces que llegó Hinata y lo liberó.

–Yo supongo que no pasó nada de eso conmigo. Perdí a Sasuke de vista y me encontré con nuestro amigo león, supongo que fue gracias a él que logré localizarlos pues caí y cuando toqué el suelo sentí la energía del bosque– Sasuke nuevamente pensó eso, él no había sentido nada, no había podido liberarse de la bruma por sí mismo, prácticamente no había hecho nada, se sintió inútil y frustrado.

Itachi no había querido cuestionar más, pues el bosque de la muerte era una zona prácticamente inexplorada, pero pensó "¿Qué rayos hacia un león como ese en aquél lugar?"

Al llegar al límite entre el bosque y la aldea, Itachi y los chicos cruzaron la alambrada. El león se negó a despegarse del lado de Hinata, ella se agachó y lo acarició, quería darle una despedida pero simplemente no pudo. Vio los ojos del león y él la veía como si la conociera de toda la vida, el hecho de haberlo salvado había formado una conexión entre los dos, entonces supo que no quería que volviera a ese lugar oscuro y solitario.

–No lo dejaré, de ahora en adelante será mío– Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–No creo que sea buena idea Hinata-san, además de que no creo que le permitan tener un león en el complejo Hyuga.

–Aunque si lo entrenaras para atacar podría serte de mucha ayuda– Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con algo que parecía emoción.

–Un león es un animal bastante impredecible, corre el riesgo de que la ataque– Itachi veía con precaución al animal, pues sabía que éste de una sola mordida podría acabar con la existencia de la Hyuga.

–No creo que lo haga– Contestó la Hyuga acariciando el pelaje del felino.

Así que salieron de la zona con un nuevo integrante.

Itachi atribuyó el hecho de que Hinata no fuese víctima de la bruma a su pureza de corazón, ella también tenía miedos y problemas como todos, pero en el fondo todos eran externos a ella, cosas que no podía controlar, ella en su interior era un alma pura sin remordimientos ni demonios internos. Por la expresión de Sasuke y su silencio dedujo que él también tuvo que enfrentarse a algo que no le gustó.

Lo que no sabía Itachi es que el bosque había reconocido al espíritu de Raava* encerrado en el interior de Hinata, y éste como regaló le otorgó a su animal de poder* y nuevo compañero protector. Fue un león porque éste representa la fuerza del corazón y del alma, el poder, la sabiduría, la valentía y la voluntad. Ese león representaba a Hinata.

. . .

– ¿Ya sabe cómo llamarlo Hinata-san?

–No sé, me gusta Hayato*– Había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte y su significado le gustaba, se le hacía digno de un animal imponente.

–Es un buen nombre, me gusta– Itachi acarició el lomo de Hayato–. Entonces ya tenemos un nuevo amigo.

Sasuke no participaba mucho en la conversación, al parecer lo que vio en el bosque de la muerte logró perturbarlo.

Habían llegado a la casa de Naruto, las luces en el interior de la casa estaban encendidas, al tocar la puerta los recibió una Kushina con la mirada entre preocupada y molesta.

– ¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?! Fui a todos lados, con Hokage-sama, con su madre, a Ichiraku ramen, ya estaba por ir con la policía militar, no saben lo preocupadas que estabamos Mikoto y yo– Mikoto estaba sentada en el interior del hogar, al parecer venía un regaño de los grandes también para los hermanos Uchiha. Hinata de pronto se sintió decaída pues nadie se había preocupado por ella, se sintió ignorada–. Shisui los está buscando aún.

–Nosotros…entramos al bosque de la muerte– Ambas mujeres emitieron un sonido de impresión–. Naruto estaba usando su planeador y cayó ahí, todos entramos y aquí estamos– No iba a dar detalles, era obvio que venía un regaño, quería ser breve y atender a Naruto, que aún seguía inconsciente.

Kushina señaló el cuarto de Naruto, Itachi y los niños la siguieron, el pelinegro mayor colocó a Naruto en su futón y dejó que la pelirroja checara su estado mientras le dirigía una mirada mortal al chico.

–Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar jovencitos– Volteó a verlos con seriedad. Ver a la pelirroja con esa actitud daba miedo.

. . .

Naruto despertó unas horas después, al parecer efectivamente se había estrellado con un árbol, afirmo haber tenido un sueño de lo más loco. Los chicos dieron detalles a Kushina y Mikoto, ellas los veían asombradas, que Itachi, un adolescente y un par de niños regresaran ilesos de aquel temido bosque era toda una hazaña. Kushina les creyó sin dudar, pero Mikoto tenía sus reservas, sabía que su hijo Itachi no mentiría, pero se le hacía que habían exagerado un poco la historia. Por supuesto que ellas no sabían la parte en la que Hinata se había topado con un león, el cual los esperaba en el patio, si les decían que tenían un león como mascota se volverían locas.

Naruto se quedó en su casa y Sasuke se fue junto con su mamá a la suya. La única que se quedó sola fue Hinata, Itachi se había ofrecido a acompañarla al complejo Hyuga. Hinata tomó la mano de Itachi y lo siguió, Hayato los seguía de cerca. Caminaron en silencio, ambos eran personas silenciosas y reflexivas, no necesitaban llenar cada hueco con palabras, además, ambos estaban muy cansados, sólo esperaban llegar a su cama y dormir. Hinata estaba preocupada sobre si Ko le permitiría conservar a Hayato. Lo más posible era que no, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo para después, no quería lidiar ese tema en ese momento, así que al llegar al complejo se despidió de Itachi como ya era costumbre.

–Espérame aquí, ahora regreso– Le dijo a Hayato, esperaba que nadie estuviese ahí para que no la vieran ingresar con semejante felino.

Al ingresar inmediatamente se encontró con Ko, que en lugar de verla con molestia o reproche la recibió con un abrazo. Eso no se lo esperaba.

–Me tenía preocupado Hinata-san, Yumiko-san salió a buscarla– La soltó del abrazo y la vio con sus ojos perla, continuó–, ¿Dónde había estado? La buscamos por todas partes, incluso fuimos al clan Uchiha y nos dijeron que desconocían su paradero, Mikoto-san también estaba buscando a sus hijos.

Debía sincerarse con Ko, no sabía si le creería así que se preparó y comenzó a relatar todo desde el inicio, incluso le contó como conoció a Hayato, el cual aún estaba esperándola afuera. Ko había escuchado historias sobre el bosque de la muerte, pero nada así. Tenía razones para desconfiar del relato de Hinata, principalmente por el hecho de supuestamente haber sobrevivido al bosque, segundo, los niños solían magnificar y exagerar sus hazañas, pero una parte de él le decía que era cierto, pues Hinata había mostrado ser una niña honesta, era imaginativa pero no exagerada y sobre todo, era bastante tímida como para atribuirse un mérito como ese sin ser cierto. Aun así al día siguiente hablaría con Itachi sin falta, si él había estado ahí como Hinata decía, él podía confirmar la veracidad de los hechos.

–Etto…Ko-san yo… yo le quería pedir permiso para traer a un amigo…– Jugaba con sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, era pésima hablando cuando estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Un amigo?, ¿Qué clase de amigo, Hinata-san?

–Es un amigo felino– Quería plantearlo de tal manera que Ko aceptara sin antes ver a Hayato.

–Ah, usted se refiere a una mascota– Esbozo una leve sonrisa–. No creo que haya problema Hinata-san, sólo trate de mantenerla en su cuarto, sé de alguien que es alérgico a los gatos.

–Muchas gracias Ko-san– Espero discretamente que Ko se alejara para ir por Hayato, pero éste no se movió.

–Muéstreme a su nueva mascota, tengo curiosidad– Hinata salió de la puerta resignada, sabía que recibiría una negativa. Al ingresar con Hayato por la puerta, Ko dio un leve paso hacia atrás–. Hinata-sama, un León no es una mascota precisamente, puede ser peligroso.

–Es el León del que le hable, el del bosque prohibido. Me siguió y y-yo no quiero dejarlo solo, él estaba solo en ese lugar frío y oscuro, debe de tener miedo de regresar ahí– La preocupación que había en los ojos de Hinata le conmovió, pero de ninguna manera podía permitir que la dañara.

–Haremos un trato, se puede quedar siempre y cuando se comporte y no ataque a nadie, hoy puede quedarse en el jardín del ala este, ahí nadie lo molestara. Debe saber que tener una mascota implica una responsabilidad, ¿está bien Hinata-san?

–Entiendo– Hizo una inclinación mostrando su gratitud– Gracias Ko-san.

Ko se quedó pensativo, la presencia de ese león confirmaba parte de la historia de Hinata. Sólo podía imaginar la cara de Hiashi Hyuga al enterarse de que su hija anduvo deambulando por el bosque de la muerte, posiblemente lo consideraría el peor cuidador de la historia. A partir de ahora trataría de tener más vigilada a Hinata, pues juntarse con un niño tan intrépido como el Uzumaki y otro tan intenso como el Uchiha la podía dejar lastimada un día de estos.

. . .

Al día siguiente ninguno de los niños salió a entrenar ni a pasear a la aldea, los habían castigado, a Naruto y Sasuke sus mamás, a Naruto le habían privado del privilegio de comer ramen de Ichiraku, salir con sus amigos, sin mencionar que Kushina le había dado varios enérgicos golpes en la cabeza para que se le quitara lo tonto. A Hinata no la habían castigado directamente, simplemente le había dicho Ko que ese día entrenarían tan duro que no tendría tiempo de salir con sus amigos, Ko tuvo razón, ese día se fue molida a dormir, ni siquiera pensó en bañarse para quitarse el sudor de encima, se fue directamente a su cama y durmió profundamente.

. . .

A lo largo de la semana los amigos no habían tenido la posibilidad de reunirse, Naruto tuvo un momento libre, pues su madre se había compadecido de él y lo había dejado salir por unos minutos a saludar a su amigos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a ninguno. A lo lejos pudo reconocer a Itachi, el cual caminaba junto con su primo Shisui mientras comían unos dangos.

–Itachi-nii, ¿sabes dónde están el teme y Hinata-chan?

–Castigados, mi madre no dejara salir a Sasuke hasta que le deje la casa bien limpia– Shisui se rio con burla, era bastante divertido ver a Sasuke fregando el piso, los castigos de su tía Mikoto daban miedo–. Ko me comentó que Hinata está bastante ocupada entrenando técnicas de su clan y estudiando.

– ¡Que mal dattebayo!, ¿ahora con quién voy a divertirme? –Hizo un puchero, no habían pasado ni seis días y ya los extrañaba, esos días habían sido de los más aburridos de su vida.

– ¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Acaso no existimos? – Habló Shisui con diversión– Venga, no te pongas así ¿Quién necesita a esos tontos? Tachi y yo somos tan geniales que pronto te olvidaras de ellos.

Itachi sonrió ante la actitud de su primo, siempre con esa forma de ser tan jovial.

–Bueno, he de admitir que he extrañado la comida de Hinata-chan, a veces me veo tentado a ir al complejo Hyuga sólo para pedirle que me cocine– Shisui era honesto cuando decía que era fan de la comida de la chica.

–Estoy seguro de que irías si cierta dama no viviese ahí– Dijo Itachi.

–Yumiko no me interesa más, si lo que buscaba era tentarme con su negativa, fracasó, nadie rechaza al gran Shisui, nadie.

–Supongo que el motivo de su rechazo es totalmente justificado, a penas la conociste y fuiste tras ella, es lógico que se haya asustado, además viene de un clan conservador y tú eres un casanova, no sería bien visto.

–Bueno, señor decoro que nunca ha tenido novia, no creo que pueda aconsejarme mucho en ese ámbito.

– ¡¿A eso le llaman ser geniales?! Ustedes dos son muy aburridos, prefiero ir a mi casa, dattebayo– Se habían olvidado por completo del pequeño que caminaba junto a ellos.

–Naruto-kun, ¿podría llevarle unos pergaminos a Kushina-san?, en mi último viaje conseguí varios pergaminos antiguos del clan Uzumaki que pueden serle de mucha utilidad. Kushina-san podría ayudarle con estos a usted para que perfeccione su aire control– La verdad es que esos pergaminos eran propiedad de la orden, no eran utilizados por nadie así que consideró un desperdicio tenerlos guardados. Para él, Naruto era la esperanza para renacimiento de los maestros aire.

Naruto asintió y siguió a los dos primos a los territorios del clan Uchiha. Al regresar a su casa, Naruto entregó sin demora los pergaminos a su madre, la cual se sintió maravillada al tener en sus manos parte de la historia de su casi extinto clan. A pesar de esta algo oxidada, se dispuso a ir al patio de su casa para enseñarle unos movimientos a su hijo. Naruto pronto vio que su madre era una mujer poderosa, pues controlaba el aire con una facilidad imposible para él, además de usarlo como un arma, algo innecesario pues su madre ya era considerada peligrosa por sí sola.

Kushina hizo la nota mental de agradecerle personalmente a Itachi la próxima vez que lo viera, pues ese tipo de pergaminos no se obtenían fácilmente, ni ella siendo una Uzumaki tenía acceso a ese tipo de conocimientos. Ella había aprendido a controlar el aire con Mito Uzumaki, su madre adoptiva, ella murió cuando era muy niña así que paso a estar bajo el cuidado de Hiro Senju*, hijo de Mito y el Avatar Hashirama y padre de Tsunade y Nawaki Senju. Al ser todos ellos maestros tierra, ella prácticamente creció sin una formación como maestro aire, fue hasta que conoció a Minato que aprendió a dominar su elemento, pero aun así le había faltado entrenamiento para llamarse a sí misma una verdadera maestra, pues pronto vino Naruto y con ello el fin de su formación.

No había pensado durante años en ello, pero ahora que veía esos pergaminos se sentía mal, pues no le había inculcado a Naruto nada sobre como debe de ser un Uzumaki maestro aire. Aunque en realidad ella controlaba su elemento más al estilo Namikaze que al Uzumaki. Veía una oportunidad de aprender y ella misma mejorar sus habilidades con su elemento para a su vez enseñarle a su hijo. Se comenzó a plantear la posibilidad de contactar al padrino de Naruto, el legendario Sannin, Jiraiya. Ya era hora de que su hiperactivo hijo creciera en las artes del aire control.

. . .

Durante ese tiempo sin ver a sus amigos Hinata no hizo más que entrenar con Ko, practicar tiro con arco con Yumiko y cuidar a Hayato. Shiori-sama le estaba enseñando a hacer ungüentos para sanar heridas con plantas medicinales, le gustaba mucho pues era realmente buena haciéndolo.

Extrañaba mucho a sus amigos pero poco tiempo tenía para pensar en ello. Estaba satisfecha, pues el arduo trabajo de meses estaba rindiendo frutos. Ya no era la niña debilucha que llegó a Konoha, era más fuerte, hábil y ágil. Sin mencionar que era más segura gracias a Ko, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui. Antes de conocerlos vivía creyendo que era un fracaso, la hija defectuosa y débil de Hiashi Hyuga, la que sería siempre la sombra de su hermana menor. No significaba que no le doliera aun, la habían tratado así por tantos años que era difícil pensar lo contrario, pero esos chicos a pesar de ser de clanes legendarios la habían aceptado tal como era, incluso la elogiaban en ocasiones, eso había aumentado su confianza en sí misma. Por otro lado estaba Ko, el cual la trataba con respeto y le daba la comprensión que su padre nunca le había dado. Recordaba el miedo que tenia de irse del lado de su familia, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ellos nunca fueron su familia, a excepción de Hanabi, nadie le había tendido la mano, nadie la había considerado o dado un poco de afecto. Su verdadera familia estaba ahí, con ella, en Konoha.

Con esa idea en mente salió corriendo del complejo Hyuga con toda la fuerza que le daban sus piernas. Buscaría a los chicos, quería verlos, los extrañaba bastante. Tantos días sin verlos le hacían sentir un vacío en su pecho. Primero fue a la casa Uzumaki, era la más cercana al complejo. Al tocar la puerta se sintió ansiosa, Kushina atendió y la invitó a pasar.

– ¡Naruto! Adivina quien vino 'ttebane...

Naruto salió de su cuarto de inmediato y al ver a su amiga se le iluminó el rostro, corrió a abrazarla. Kushina veía con ternura la escena. De repente recordó ciertos detalles, como el hecho de que según las palabras de Itachi, Hinata no sufriera ningún tipo de alucinación ni nada por el estilo en el bosque de la muerte, o esa mirada que parece conocerla de años, pero lo que más curiosidad le daba era ese sentimiento de tener cerca de su difunto esposo cuando ella estaba ahí. Había hecho los cálculos, Hinata tenía la edad adecuada para ser la reencarnación de su esposo, además, ella provenía de un clan de maestros agua, según el ciclo del Avatar, el que sigue del aire es el agua. Pero con todo eso, ella lo veía improbable, pues Hinata era un no-maestro. Aun así tenía una duda.

–Hinata-chan, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

–Ella y Sasuke-teme cumplen el mismo día Kaa-san– Respondió Naruto con entusiasmo.

–El 27 de diciembre Kushina-san– Hinata respondió con un sonrojo, no muchos le preguntaban eso.

A Kushina se le fue la sangre a los pies, ese día había muerto su esposo, no podía ser...

– ¿A qué h-hora?– Sus labios temblaron un poco, Hinata lo notó pero no comprendió a qué se debía su reacción.

–Mi padre me dijo que en la noche, alrededor de las 10:00 pm creo.

"No puede ser, acaso Hinata...no, imposible", pensó Kushina.

Los niños se fueron y dejaron a Kushina totalmente confundida, estaba pensando a gran velocidad.

Le parecía imposible que un no-maestro fuese el Avatar, pues se suponía que era el maestro de los cuatro elementos, hasta donde sabia Hinata fue expulsada de la rama principal de su clan tras haber fallado sus pruebas de agua control.

Por más que pensaba que no podía ser de esa manera no podía negar la fuerte conexión que tenía con esa pequeña y como su sola presencia lograba hacerla recordar a Minato.

Durante todo el día le dio vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar la lógica en ello sin resultados.

Hinata y Naruto ingresaron a la villa del Clan Uchiha, la cual era muy colorida, llena de puestos y gente con las mismas características. Tocaron varias veces hasta que salió Mikoto Uchiha a recibirlos. Le preguntaron por Sasuke, ella les dijo que no saldría hasta terminar sus labores. Al entrar al recibidor vieron como su amigo fregaba el tatami, Sasuke se sonrojó apenado pero rápidamente cambió a su típica expresión de indiferencia.

-Entonces lo ayudaremos ¡dattebayo!- Hinata asintió. Ambos comenzaron a limpiar el suelo. Entre risas se lanzaban gotas de agua cuando Mikoto no los veía. Al terminar sólo debían esperar a que éste secara, pero el desesperado Naruto no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y usando su aire control secó el piso en un instante.

Al terminar corrieron a Ichiraku ramen, con la explotación que sufrieron en las últimas semanas casi no tenían ánimos de entrenar entre ellos, preferían pasar un buen rato juntos conversando en su restaurant favorito.

– ¡Itadakimasu!– Dijeron al unísono.

. . .

Itachi había salido en un misión secreta por parte de la orden a Otogakure*, en los últimos meses se había corrido el rumor de que Orochimaru se había establecido en dicha aldea y continuaba con sus experimentos inhumanos, él había sido enviado para averiguar que tramaba Orochimaru, pues se le había visto en los alrededores de Konoha y podría estar planeando su tan anhelada venganza contra la aldea.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el legendario Sannin y gran maestro agua atacara.

. . .

Shisui, al igual que su primo era miembro de la orden, pero en ese momento ejercía, más bien, como ANBU, al igual que su primo Itachi, estaba contra de los ideales y formas de proceder de su líder y objetivo. Él más que investigar y atrapar a criminales del libro Bingo*, estaba tras un hombre, uno que se consideraba a sí mismo el Hokage de las sombras, Danzo Shimura. Shisui lo investigaba por sospechas de conspiración dentro de ANBU y el gobierno de la aldea. Pero no sólo era eso, tanto él como Itachi creían firmemente que Danzo sólo esperaba la muerte del Sandaime para usurpar el título de Hokage y el mando de la orden, pues dentro de ella no todos eran conocedores del lado oscuro y cruel de este hombre.

Continuará…

* * *

Nidaime Hokage: Segundo Hokage o Segunda sombra del fuego.

Sandaime Hokage: Tercer Hokage o Tercera sombra del fuego.

Godaime Hokage: Quinto Hokage o Quinta sombra del fuego.

Raava: Es el espíritu de la paz y la luz. En el mundo de Avatar, Raava es el origen de dicha entidad, pues al fusionarse con un humano, este adquiere el poder y la energía espiritual suficiente para controlar los cuatro elementos. En este caso, Raava yace en el interior de Hinata aunque aún no se manifiesta.

Animal de poder: También conocidos como animales tótem. Todos tenemos un animal de poder, éste nos representa en esencia y personalidad, a la vez nos guía por los caminos de la vida. Cada animal posee características y habilidades que los hace especiales.

Hayato: Significa valiente, creo que va con el animal.

Hiro Senju: Nunca se dieron a conocer los nombres de los hijos o hijas de Hashirama y Mito, sólo se sabe que uno de ellos es padre de Tsunade y Nawaki, así que yo le di un nombre.

Otogakure: Aldea oculta del sonido.

Libro Bingo: Es un libro que contiene toda la información de cada persona desaparecida o considerada desertora. Los criminales más peligrosos están ahí, el libro es usado por los miembros de ANBU, que tienen por objetivo cazar y asesinar a quien se encuentre en él.

¡Hola a todos!

Me he retrasado mucho con la actualización de este capítulo, me siento muy mal por eso, intentaba escribir pero tenía un bloqueo creativo que tardó en irse, menos mal que ya recupere la inspiración y puede que el siguiente capítulo lo suba muy pronto.

Leo todos sus comentarios y créanme que me inspiran, su opinión es muy importante para mí así que no duden en decirme sus teorías, que pareja les gusta para Hinata, sus sugerencias y aportaciones para mejorar esta historia, las tomaré muy en cuenta.

¿Qué creen que haya visto Sasuke en el Bosque de la muerte? Salió muy perturbado de ahí, y aunque fue una alucinación él lo sintió muy real. ¿Por qué Hinata e Itachi lograron conectarse con el bosque y Sasuke no? Digamos que el bosque les cedió ese poder por superar sus pruebas, Sasuke no se liberó por si solo de la bruma, sin mencionar que él no tiene la espiritualidad que si tienen los otros dos. La verdad es que estaba ansiosa de introducir a la historia al compañero felino de Hinata, si se fijan todos los Avatares tienen un animal guía, Aang tiene a Appa, Korra tiene a Naga, y Wan tiene a Mula, un gato ciervo. En este caso hice que el León sea el animal guía de Hinata por que representa valor, fuerza, honor y nobleza, cualidades que ella posee, Hayato será a partir de ahora el compañero inseparable de Hinata.

Un pequeño spoiler, el villano de este arco ya ha sido mencionado en este capítulo, su importancia no sólo será importante en el Libro Agua, sino en toda la historia.

Me disculpo de antemano si hay faltas de ortografía, siempre checo el capítulo antes de publicarlo pero aun así se me puede ir alguna.

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que leen la historia, la marcan en favoritos y la siguen, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí que les agrade lo que escribo, muchas gracias.

Mención especial a:

 _ **Lotus-one**_

 _ **Shironeko black**_

 _ **Carolina**_

 _ **Guest1**_

 _ **ItaSasuHinaNaru**_

 _ **Guest2**_

 _ **Guest3**_

 _ **Bebe Uzumaki**_

 _ **Hime-23**_

 _ **Astoria Grey**_

 _ **VYTA2000**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha2.0**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Ale94**_

 _ **ItsAny2630**_

 _ **Elidel**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki 10**_

 _ **Fiamuchina8**_

Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior.

Respondo comentarios de usuarios sin cuenta:

 _ **Fiamuchina8:**_ Me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mi fic, la verdad me dio mucho gusto leer tus comentarios pues me motivan y me indican que la historia va por buen camino, espero que te siga gustando. Y no te preocupes, no dejare abandonada esta historia, es mi bebé y me he propuesto concluirla. Muchos besos y bendiciones.

 _ **Ale94:**_ Me alegra que te guste e interese la historia. No los abandonaré, tenlo por seguro ;). Un abrazo desde México.

 _ **Hime23**_ : Me encanta que pienses eso, sobre el SasuHina, no he definido aún la pareja de Hinata pero creo que Sasuke lleva la delantera en cuanto el apoyo de los lectores, así que supongo que este arco tendrá mucho SasuHina. Saludos y bendiciones desde México.

 _ **Bebe Uzumaki:**_ Avatar y Naruto son mis dos series favoritas también, creo que ambas tienen valores y enseñanzas muy lindas que quiero reflejar en este fic, quiero que tenga la espiritualidad que tiene Avatar y los grandes personajes de Naruto, es algo que me entusiasma mucho. Elegí a Hinata como protagonista porque creo que es un personaje con un gran potencial y hermosa personalidad que no fue explotado en Naruto, la dejaron de lado y siempre me ha molestado eso. Creo que ella, más que Sasuke o Naruto, era la adecuada para ser "el Avatar" pues a diferencia de ellos, Hinata tiene un gran control sobre su persona y la imagino como un ser altamente espiritual, que es lo más importante en un Avatar. Besos y abrazos.

 _ **ItaSasuHinaNaru**_ : Hola, no te preocupes por eso, mi meta es terminar este fic, tal vez me lleve mucho tiempo pues la trama en mi mente es larga, pero no dudes que pondré todo mi esfuerzo por concluirla. De hecho si tengo un papel importante para Kakashi, te daré un spoiler, él será parte del Loto Blanco, es un maestro fuego y especialista en la generación del relámpago (haciendo alusión a su clásico Raikiri). Y tienes razón, Kushina ya comienza a tener sus sospechas como se ve en este capítulo. La idea del Harem es buena haha, la verdad es que no puedo definir la pareja de Hinata por eso mismo, me encanta con todos, incluso con Shisui y Kakashi aunque estén un poco viejos para ella haha. Su timidez disminuirá a medida que reciba afecto y sea consciente de su poder interno, pues su timidez se debe a la falta de aprobación de su padre. Ella piensa que es débil, cuando vea que no sólo no es débil, sino que es la persona más poderosa en la tierra, las cosas cambiaran un poco en cuanto a su actitud. Gracias por comentar, espero que la historia te siga gustando, saludos y besos.

 _ **Lotus-one**_ : Sobre cuando Hinata mostrara sus poderes, no te sabría decir exactamente cuantos capítulos faltan para eso sin hacerte un spoiler, pero no falta mucho para eso. Acertaste en todos los que serán maestros de Hinata, efectivamente (spoiler) Itachi será su maestro fuego, Jiraiya su maestro de aire control y Neji de su elemento natal. Aún falta para llegar a eso pero sin duda así será, sobre el que le enseñara tierra control, eso se verá en el segundo arco de la historia, espero me digas tú quién crees que sea, una pista, tendrá dos maestros de tierra control.

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji son no-maestros, casi todos los maestros provienen de los cuatros grandes clanes (Hyuga, Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki), son pocos los que tienen algún tipo de elemento control y no son de estos clanes, a lo largo de la historia explicaré el porqué de esto. Incluso dentro de estos clanes (excepto el Uzumaki) hay no-maestros, el único clan en el cual la totalidad de sus miembros tienen poder sobre su elemento es el Uzumaki, pues al ser maestros aire poseen una gran energía espiritual, esto se ve en la historia de Avatar. Se agradece mucho tu review, pues hiciste preguntas muy interesantes que son importantes para la trama. Saludos y besos desde México.

 _ **Guest1**_ : Me halagas mucho al comparar esta historia con esos excelentes fics que son representativos del fandom de Naruto, espero un día estar a su altura. Gracias por tu comentario, me motiva mucho, saludos.

 _ **Carolina:**_ Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Tienes razón, se me hizo lindo eso de que cumplieran el mismo día pero ese detalle tiene una importancia en la trama que en un futuro se verá. Por supuesto, Shisui es atractivo y adorable, amo su personaje y espero honrarlo como se merece. Besos y bendiciones.

Saludos, besos y muchas bendiciones a todos, los amo :3

Fecha de publicación: domingo 22 de octubre del 2017


	6. Halloween

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (El último maestro aire y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 5. Halloween**

 _En la antigüedad se tenía la creencia de que había un día al año en el cual las almas de los muertos deambulaban por el mundo de los vivos. Según los mitos transmitidos de generación en generación, esto se debía a que en ese día en específico los portales del mundo espiritual se abrían durante la noche, para dar entrada a las almas de los muertos que se quedaron rezagadas y no han podido descansar en paz._

 _La gente tenía miedo de ser atacada por estos seres, por lo cual crearon una forma de evitar que los espíritus vengativos les hicieran daño, fue así que se comenzó la tradición de disfrazarse en Halloween, para eludir a los espíritus haciéndoles creer que eran uno de ellos. Antes de dormir, en el marco de las ventanas dejaban una vela encendida, para que la luz guiara a las almas perdidas a su eterno descanso en el mundo espiritual._

 _En actualidad la gente no se viste por temor, sino por diversión. Los niños van de casa en casa pidiendo dulces diciendo la frase "dulce o truco". Es una costumbre originada en un mito que tiene algo muy cierto en él y eso es que en el día 31 de octubre de cada año los portales abren sus puertas, haciendo de éste un día de alta actividad paranormal._

. . .

Hinata paseaba por Konoha de la mano de Yumiko, la muchacha se había ofrecido a ayudarle con su disfraz para Halloween, después de mucho pensarlo decidió vestirse de Miko*, una sacerdotisa que se desarrollaba a la vez como profeta o médium. No quería vestirse de fantasma ni de nada más extravagante, no iba con ella. Ya habían ido a comprar la tela necesaria para su disfraz, disfrutaría mucho hacerlo junto con Yumiko, la cual se había mostrado bastante entusiasmada con ello pues ambas irían vestidas de la misma manera.

A Hinata le hacía mucha ilusión ese día, pues sería la primera vez que saldría a pedir dulces y se disfrazaría, estaba ansiosa porque llegara Halloween. En Konoha ya se podía sentir el ambiente festivo, las calles estaban adornadas de color naranja, negro y morado, había calabazas y decoración por doquier.

Se preguntaba como se vestirían sus amigos, suponía que Naruto se disfrazaría con algo bastante llamativo, como él y que Sasuke sería más bien discreto, casi podía imaginar su cara de apatía, aunque sabía que en el fondo lo disfrutaba y esa cara era para disimularlo.

El complejo Hyuga se había llenado también de colores, a diferencia de la familia principal, la rama secundaria se permitía celebrar como el resto del pueblo. Recordaba las aburridas cenas en las cuales sólo los adultos hablaban, todos vestidos elegantemente, nada extraordinario y definitivamente nada disfrutable para un niño. No entendía porqué se esforzaban por quitarle la diversión a la vida, siempre eran tan secos y amargados que se alegraba de estar donde estaba en ese momento, lo que al principio le pareció lo peor que su familia podía hacerle había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado, le habían dado su libertad. Lo único que extrañaba de ahí era Hanabi, ella siendo una niña tenía que seguir soportando eso, a pesar de escribirle constantemente tenía muchas ganas de verla, como le gustaría que fuese con ella a Konoha.

En cuanto llegaron, Yumiko y ella se pusieron manos a la obra, comenzaron a confeccionar sus trajes, los cuales al finalizar habían quedado bastante bien. Ambas salieron a entrenar con el arco un rato después de eso. Hinata había mejorado considerablemente su puntería, cada vez se acercaba más al centro, Yumiko constantemente la animaba y corregía su postura, Hinata se había convertido en su hermana menor durante ese tiempo, le despertaba un instinto maternal, sentía la necesidad de darle amor y protegerla, pero a la vez de ser una amiga incondicional. Ambas habían tenido una infancia solitaria, por lo cual era natural que necesitaran una buena amiga.

Después de practicar un buen rato con Yumiko, Hinata fue con Shiori-sama a recolectar unas hierbas para hacer unos ungüentos para los hombres que salían de misión. La mujer le contó sobre como inició la tradición del Halloween. Ella afirmaba haber tenido contacto con seres del más allá ese día. Hinata la escuchaba con una combinación de miedo y curiosidad, Yumiko le había advertido que Shiori-sama solía divagar. No sabía hasta donde creerle, pues según lo que ella había visto, la señora era bastante sabia y las cosas que decía tenían lógica, lo único extraño que tenía era la forma desordenada en la que expresaba sus pensamientos.

Ko había salido a Kirigakure, según le habían dicho, traería consigo a su tío Hizashi y a su primo Neji. Su padre había nombrado a su hermano el líder de la rama secundaria y a pesar de que su tío y su primo tenían agua control, estos aceptaron. Hinata supuso que para su tío era mejor ser líder de la secundaria que parte de la primera, pues en ésta siempre estaría bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor.

Desconocía que tanto podrían cambiar las cosas en la rama secundaria si era liderada por su Hizashi. Ko ya había pensado hace mucho sobre esa posibilidad, pero no sabía porque ahora y no antes. Sentía que debía haber una razón fuerte para ello, pues Hiashi nunca cedía el mando de ninguna rama a nadie más.

Ko y sus acompañantes llegarían en Halloween, por lo cual tendría esos días prácticamente libres de entrenamiento, no era floja pero su cuerpo merecía un descanso, las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras, tanto que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor que sentía en sus músculos.

La actividad en el complejo era mucha, pues se estaba decorando, limpiando y ordenando para darle la bienvenida al nuevo líder. Los recibirían con un gran banquete, Hinata ayudaba en sus tiempos libres a los encargados de la cocina a hacer pequeños postres decorados para la ocasión. En esos días casi no había visto a Sasuke, Naruto la visitaba a veces y le llevaba unos rollos de canela junto con Kushina. Tampoco había visto a Itachi y Shisui, todos los Uchiha estaban bastante ausentes, según Naruto, el padre de Sasuke lo había regañado por no poder hacer bien unos movimientos mientras practicaba su fuego control y lo puso a entrenar con él. Sabía que si algo quería Sasuke era que su padre lo entrenara, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, pues siempre que trataba ganarse la aprobación de Fugaku salía lastimado siendo comparado con Itachi.

Al parecer todos estaban muy ocupados en esos días, por lo que supuso que se verían hasta Halloween para salir a pedir dulces juntos.

. . .

Sasuke había tenido los días más agotadores de su vida, el entrenamiento con su padre era enérgico y poderoso, él no se contenía como Itachi, lo atacaba sin piedad, casi como si quisiera hacerle daño, como si se frustrara por no poder seguirle el paso. En los últimos días su padre había tenido un repentino interés en él y en cómo iba con su fuego control, atribuía a la ausencia de Itachi que su padre le tomara en cuenta, pero poco le importaba si era así, él había esperado con ansias ese momento.

Su padre comenzaba a entrenar con él cuando llegaba de su trabajo en la policía militar, pero Sasuke se tomó muy en serio todo, pues se despertaba muy temprano en la mañana, hacia flexiones y abdominales. Mientras hacia las abdominales golpeaba con sus puños cerrados hacía enfrente creando corrientes de fuego. Salía y corría por el barrio Uchiha. Según su padre tenía que aprender a controlar su respiración y su calor corporal, que debía evitar que su cuerpo se enfriara, pues perdería la capacidad de generar fuego.

Cuando luchaba contra su padre estaba atento a sus movimientos, no perdía detalle de nada. Su arte control requería de movimientos agiles y veloces, era más ofensivo que defensivo por lo cual nunca debía bajar la guardia. Durante esos días aprendió movimientos nuevos y técnicas básicas. Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo y sus buenos resultados, nunca recibió una palabra o mirada de aprobación de su padre. Su ánimo no podía estar peor.

Faltaba un día para Halloween, pero francamente él no tenía ganas de salir. Sí quería ver a sus amigos, pero no quería disfrazarse de nada, se sentiría ridículo, además de que no estaba del mejor humor. Su madre constantemente alababa sus avances, pero él sabía que su madre siempre lo animaría sin importar que él fuese un fracasado, por eso sus elogios no tenían tanto peso como lo tendrían los de su padre, que sólo eran dirigidos a Itachi.

Mikoto veía abatido a su hijo menor y no era para menos, había trabajado muy duro para obtener una simple palabra de ánimo de su esposo. Había hablado en varias ocasiones con su marido esperando que modificara su conducta para con Sasuke y fuese más expresivo con él, Fugaku siempre daba el mismo argumento "es para fortalecerlo y que un día llegue a superar a Itachi". Mikoto no estaba muy segura de eso, pues para ella en lugar de fortalecerlo lo lastimaba. Con eso en mente se acercó con cautela a su hijo pequeño.

–Sabes Sasuke, tu padre me habló sobre lo mucho que has avanzado con tu fuego control– Se agachó a la altura del niño–. Dijo que dentro de poco podrá enseñarte técnicas un poco más avanzadas.

–Eso dices para que no me sienta mal, él nunca me dice nada– Respondió inflando las mejillas con molestia, con su madre se permitía hacer ese tipo de gestos.

–Para nada, es cierto, conmigo habla de lo orgulloso que se siente de ti– Sonrió tratando de motivar a su pequeño–. Si no te lo dice es para que no seas soberbio y sigas tratando de mejorar, es todo, él quiere que seas un gran maestro.

–Y lo seré– Dijo con un poco más de confianza.

Su madre lo observó y recordó a cierta niña al ver los labios quemados de su hijo por el entrenamiento.

–Adivina a quién me encontré el día de ayer.

–No soy bueno adivinando, ¿a quién?

–A tu amiga, Hinata Hyuga. Me preguntó por ti y le dije que habías estado entrenando– Respondió sonriendo, le caía bastante bien esa niña, ella y su hijo hacían buena pareja en su mente.

–La próxima vez que la vea le mostrare lo mucho que he mejorado– Su mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, trato de ocultarlo pero Mikoto lo notó–. Y… ¿qué más te preguntó?

–También preguntó por Itachi y Shisui– Eso ya no le gustó mucho a Sasuke, pues no sólo por él se interesaba–. Y me dio esto.

Le extendió un frasco con pomada, Sasuke sintió como su pecho se calentaba.

–Me dijo que servía para quemaduras y moretones, que ella misma lo había hecho– Se hincó al lado de su hijo, tomó el frasco y comenzó a aplicar la pomada uniformemente alrededor de la boca de Sasuke–. Espero le des las gracias cuando la veas, es una niña bastante linda y considerada, espero la consideres en el futuro.

El comentario hizo a Sasuke sonrojar y a su mamá reír por su reacción.

–Por cierto, ya tengo listo tu disfraz para mañana.

–No era necesario, no tengo ánimos de salir a pedir dulces, ya no soy un niño– Puso los ojos en blanco, su mamá nunca lo dejaría de tratar como niño pequeño.

–Claro que lo eres, además, también preparé uno para Itachi, llegará mañana en la tarde, justo a tiempo para el festejo.

– ¿Y de qué es? Sólo espero no hacer el ridículo.

–Nada de eso, es una sorpresa, te va a gustar.

. . .

Kushina era parte del concejo de Konoha y además trabajaba medio tiempo en la oficina del Hokage, era su ayudante, su trabajo era organizar la agenda del Sandaime y organizar el papeleo para que él pudiese leerlo y firmarlo de manera ordenada. Normalmente su trabajo sería más exigente, pero Hiruzen era bastante comprensivo con ella y le daba las tardes libres para que pasara tiempo con Naruto.

En esos días se había encargado de enseñarle a Naruto las tradiciones y costumbres de su clan. Mito-san le había contado historias sobre los monjes del templo aire de Uzushiogakure, le habló de sus ideas y su forma de vida. Ahora ella le contaba las mismas historias a su hijo, para que no olvidara de donde venía. Desde pequeño le hablaba de Minato y de lo extraordinario que era, quería que su hijo se convirtiera en un gran hombre, en uno de bien como su padre.

Criar sola a un niño era agotador, a veces el cansancio le ganaba y se quedaba dormida en la mesa del comedor, para luego despertarse con un gran dolor de cuello. Ahora que Naruto estaba mayor, su trabajo consistía más en guiarlo por el camino correcto e inculcarle valores, nunca fue buena enseñándole modales, en especial cuando se trataba de tratar con honoríficos, a ella misma eso se le daba pésimo, ella tenía una educación más común y natural, no tan formal y forzada.

Aún recordaba como fue cuando Naruto estaba pequeño y ella aun sufría amargamente la pérdida de su esposo, fueron los años más difíciles de su vida. Tenía a su bebé pero carecía de energía para seguir adelante, fue entonces que Naruto le dijo "mamá" por primera vez, con esos ojitos azules tan hermosos y brillantes como los de Minato y esa sonrisa inocente. En ese momento supo que debía ser fuerte por ambos y que la vida le había dado un motivo más para vivir.

Ese día iba saliendo de su trabajo por la tarde, caminaba por los puestos de comida y demás negocios en el centro de Konoha, a esa hora Naruto estaba en casa de Mikoto, el niño insistió en ir con Sasuke, así que lo llevó a la casa Uchiha antes de entrar a su turno de trabajo, ahí había estado prácticamente toda la mañana, sólo esperaba que su revoltoso y ruidoso hijo no hubiese dado tantas molestias.

En su trayecto vio una tienda de disfraces, esta tenía una gran variedad de atuendos y pensó en cual le gustaría a su hijo. Era difícil saberlo, pues tenía gustos extravagantes, sería mejor llevarlo y que él mismo lo eligiera.

. . .

Itachi había tenido complicaciones con su misión, pues antes de ir a Otogakure, la orden desconocía las actividades que realizaba Orochimaru en ese lugar y la cantidad de subordinados que tenía. Le fue particularmente difícil ocultarse de una niña pelirroja, ésta sentía la presencia de las personas, incluso de los animales pequeños. Le impresionó esa habilidad y aún no sabía cómo era que la había desarrollado o como funcionaba, pero conociendo a Orochimaru y la obsesión que tenía por hacer experimentos con personas, no le impresionaría que esa niña fuese parte de uno de ellos. Quería quedarse más tiempo para averiguar un par de cosas, pero al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y estaban buscándolo en los alrededores, por lo cual tuvo que partir de regreso a Konoha.

. . .

El día había llegado, Hinata no podía esperar a que la noche llegara y todos los niños salieran a pedir dulces. A pesar de que eran apenas las 5:00 pm ella ya estaba vestida. Su traje de miko era una chihaya, que consistía en una hakama* de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi*. En la ficción, como en los mangas que leía Yumiko, las Miko usaban armas como arcos y katanas. Yumiko y ella tenían sus arcos con sus respectivos carcaj llenos de flechas, eran reales pero sólo eran para complementar el disfraz.

En lo que llegaba la noche ayudó a acomodar las mesas y unas calabazas decorativas sobre éstas. Las calabazas tenían en su interior velas que se encenderían cuando cayera la noche y así iluminaran el jardín. La cena sería al exterior para contemplar el cielo nocturno, Shiori-sama le había contado que a media noche el cielo se iluminaba y se podía observar un fenómeno hermoso, según la anciana eran los espíritus de los muertos que encontraban el camino al descanso eterno.

Los manteles de las mesas eran naranjas con un fondo negro que contrastaba. Habían colgado tela en forma de telaraña con arañas, todo lucía espléndido.

. . .

El cielo arrebolado indicaba lo cercana que estaba la noche. Se escuchó a lo lejos un carruaje jalado por caballos, ya habían llegado. Todo el clan se preparó para recibir a su nuevo líder, se acomodaron con orden en la entrada y esperaron a que su tío, Neji y Ko ingresaran al complejo. Ella se escondía un poco tras el brazo de Yumiko, inconscientemente huía de la mirada fría de su primo. Todos saludaban con formalidad, su tío parecía satisfecho, incluso su cara era diferente a como la recodaba, posiblemente parte de su amargura en el pasado fuese por estar bajo las ordenes de su hermano. También Neji se veía más relajado que de costumbre. Ko los acompañaba, inmediatamente divisó a Hinata entre todos y le sonrió, cuando no entrenaban él se portaba de una manera muy paternal con ella, era como si comprendiera lo mucho que le faltaba el amor de un progenitor.

Su tío la vio y le regaló una sonrisa, inmediatamente volteó a ver a su hijo, el cual se sonrojó levemente tras ver a su prima. Ella hizo una inclinación en forma de saludo.

–Me da mucho gusto verla nuevamente sobrina mía, le ha sentado bien el cambio, se ve muy linda con su disfraz.

–Gracias tío, también me da gusto verlo– Se esforzó por que su voz saliera firme y sin titubeos, quería mostrarle que ser eliminada de la rama principal en vez de afectarla la había fortalecido.

Su tío y Neji siguieron su camino saludando a todos los miembros de la rama secundaria, se notaba que Neji estaba impresionado con la decoración, no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro admirando el esplendor, para él también sería su primer Halloween. Ko sin que Hinata se percatara se había acercado a ella.

–Hinata-san ¿Ocultó al León? – Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo, no sabía si Hizashi le permitiría a Hinata conservarlo, era mejor que no lo viese al menos por ese día. Hayato era un león imponente de 1.60 metros a pesar de su corta edad, sus colmillos median casi ocho centímetros y sus garras eran grandes y filosas, no entendía como Hinata no le temía, pero sabía que cualquier otra persona no dudaría en echarse a correr al verlo.

–Sí, está en mi habitación– Durante los últimos días había comprobado que su amigo felino era bastante dócil con ella pero no así con los otros, por lo cual trató de educarlo para que permaneciera en su cuarto.

– ¿Está segura que estará bien? –Hinata asintió con la cabeza, Hayato era un dormilón de primera, sólo necesitaba una cama y comida para ser feliz.

Ko siguió a los recién llegados para mostrarles sus nuevos aposentos, se arreglarían e instalarían para posteriormente salir a cenar con el resto del clan.

Hinata aprovechó esa ausencia para ir por Naruto y Kushina, Ko le había dicho que estaba bien si los invitaba. Corrió ansiosa hasta la casa de los Uzumaki, al tocar la puerta la recibió una Kushina vestida de una antigua nómada aire, vestía una túnica amarilla que llegaba hasta el suelo y sobre de ella una tela roja que adornaba la parte superior de su cuerpo y caía grácilmente hasta la altura de su cadera. Tenía en la frente pintada con maquillaje una flecha color azul.

–Hola Hinata-chan, que linda te ves. Pasa, Naruto aún no termina de vestirse.

–G-gracias Kushina-san, usted se ve muy bella– La Uzumaki tenía una belleza natural, un cabello largo y hermoso, Hinata deseaba ser al menos la mitad de bonita que Kushina cuando fuese grande.

Naruto salió de su habitación vestido de vampiro, se había puesto unos colmillos y maquillado un poco de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios, ya había imaginado algo así, pues el rubio siempre sorprendía. Hinata se sonrojó al verlo, se veía bastante bien, el color negro le iba a la perfección. Naruto le mostró su planeador aéreo, éste tenía papel que caía en forma de tiras, parecían las alas de un murciélago, el rubio le dijo entre risas que pensaba asustar a las personas sobrevolando Konoha con el artefacto ahora que sabía controlarlo un poco mejor.

Todos juntos fueron al complejo Hyuga, en el cual ya todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la velada. Naruto vio con los ojos muy abiertos todo, siempre pensó que los Hyuga eran ricos, pero eso era mucho, esa cena era mucho mejor que la que daba el Hokage. Kushina le golpeó levemente el hombro y le hizo un gesto para que disimulara un poco su impresión, no quería que se vieran tan fuera de lugar, lo cual de por si era difícil tomando en cuenta la apariencia tan similar de todos los Hyuga, ella con su cabello pelirrojo intenso y Naruto con sus enormes ojos azules y cabello rubio no encajaban nada ahí, sin embargo Hinata les mostraba el camino a su mesa con amabilidad, como si ella no se percatara de esa situación.

Por suerte nadie parecía extrañado por eso, no la veían raro ni nada, siempre creyó que los Hyuga eran personas bastante reservadas, tanto que llegaban a parecer presuntuosos o con aires de superioridad, pero estando ahí se dio cuenta de que realmente sólo eran serios y respetuosos. Ko se acercó a Kushina y les dio la bienvenida a ella y a Naruto. La pelirroja visualizo a un hombre de aspecto regio, alto y con rasgos masculinos, éste se sentó junto a Ko, Shiori-sama y un pequeño que no conocía, al parecer él era el tío de que le habló Hinata. El hombre permaneció un momento platicando con sus acompañantes.

La comida llegó, se veía absolutamente deliciosa, estaba decorada para la ocasión y servida en elegantes platos, los Hyuga sí que tenían clase. Justo cuando Naruto estaba por hincarle el diente a la comida, Hizashi Hyuga se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de todos.

–Buenas noches a todos, primeramente quiero agradecerles la espléndida bienvenida que nos han dado a mi hijo y a mí, estamos felices de estar aquí en Konoha– Tomo una pausa en lo que se escuchaban los aplausos, muchos miembros del clan estaban de acuerdo con que la rama secundaria tuviese un líder propio, creían que con ello estarían un paso más cerca de su independencia de la rama principal–. Mi hermano cree que este es el momento correcto para comenzar el gran cambio que le espera a nuestro clan, sé que muchos de ustedes están inconformes con la situación del clan y de las ramas. Para eso vine aquí, quiero ayudarlos y a su vez, mejorar la condición de la rama secundaria, así como hacer más equitativo el trato entre una rama y otra. Me esforzaré porque así sea. No quiero interrumpir más, que comience la cena.

Hinata desconocía esa faceta de su tío, definitivamente era un líder nato, nunca se le había dado antes la oportunidad para mostrar sus cualidades por ser el hijo segundo, eso era bastante injusto. Todos comenzaron a degustar de la exquisita comida, Naruto comía con entusiasmo, tanto que Kushina constantemente le pedía ser más educado, pues si algo tenían los Hyuga eran modales. Al concluir con el plato principal se sirvió el postre, Hinata había ayudado en la elaboración por lo cual estaba esperando la opinión de Naruto.

– ¿En serio tu ayudaste a hacerlos Hinata-chan? – Hinata asintió levemente con las mejillas sonrosadas–. Cocinas excelente y haces unos postres deliciosos, un día serás una gran esposa dattebayo.

Hinata casi se desmaya de sólo imaginarlo, que Naruto pensara eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Kushina veía la escena con diversión, le gustaba Hinata como futura nuera.

Hizashi se había acercado a las mesas para saludar y conocer personalmente a los que conformaban la rama secundaria ahora liderada por él. Al acercarse a la mesa donde estaba su sobrina notó a una mujer pelirroja y a un chico rubio, no conocía a ningún Hyuga con esas características así que se acercó con algo de curiosidad, su hijo lo siguió de cerca. Al llegar, Hinata le presentó a sus invitados, Kushina y Naruto Uzumaki, se impresionó al escuchar su apellido, pero más al notar que estaba frente al hijo y a la viuda del Avatar Minato.

–Hizashi Hyuga, el placer es mío. Son bienvenidos cuando quieran, la casa Hyuga les abre sus puertas– Observó con atención al pequeño, era la viva imagen de Minato. Como olvidar a Minato, él y su hermano Hiashi lo habían instruido personalmente en el uso y dominio del agua control cuando aún eran muy jóvenes, como pasaba el tiempo–. Este es mi hijo Neji.

Neji saludó formalmente a los Uzumakis, pero había indiferencia en su mirada.

Al acabar el postre, Hinata, Naruto y Yumiko salieron del recinto, Kushina se había quedado platicando con Hizashi. Hinata volteó su mirada y observó a su primo, no iba vestido y aunque su actitud no lo demostrara seguía siendo un niño, sin pensarlo mucho fue a donde él.

–Neji-nissan, ¿quieres venir con no-nosotros? – No pudo evitar que su voz saliera algo titubeante, hace tanto que no le hablaba a su primo.

–No quiero perder mi tiempo– Bien, eso había sido ofensivo, pero lo intentaría una vez más.

–Será divertido– Bajo su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Neji recordaba eso, siempre lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa y cuando le pedía que jugaran de niños. Él nunca se negaba cuando lo hacía en el pasado, comenzó a hacerlo cuando intencionadamente la alejó de él.

–Está bien, pero no pediré dulces– Hinata le dio una sonrisa tímida y caminó con él en dirección a sus amigos.

–Vayamos por el teme, ya debe haber terminado la cena de su clan dattebayo– A Neji le incomodaba un poco la actitud del rubio, no sabía lidiar con tanta energía y dinamismo.

– ¿Sabes usarlo? – Neji señaló el arco a Hinata.

–Un poco, Yumiko-san me está enseñando aun. Ella es realmente buena, nunca falla.

–No es para tanto Hinata-san– Se sonrojó levemente por el comentario de la niña–, si lo desea también le puedo enseñar Neji-sama.

–No lo descarto, pero por el momento debo continuar con mi entrenamiento de agua control– También quería aprender a bloquear el Chi, su padre le había dado unas lecciones, pero sabía que los mejores maestros en esta arte pertenecían a la rama secundaria y uno de ellos era Ko.

Durante el camino no se habló mucho, ni Naruto decía palabra alguna, al parecer la presencia de Neji incomodaba a los chicos, pues el ambiente siempre alegre entre ellos se había hecho denso.

. . .

Todo el barrio Uchiha se veía alegremente decorado, muchos llevaban máscaras, el olor a comida inundaba el lugar, hasta había una sección con pequeños juegos infantiles para que los niños pasaran el rato en lo que los padres compraban y se divertían en lo que parecía ser un carnaval. Se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke, Hinata no sabía cómo se tomaría el pelinegro la presencia de su primo, los dos eran tan similares en carácter que temía que hubiese un conflicto entre ellos.

No encontraron a Sasuke en su casa, lo encontraron en Uchiha Senbei junto a Itachi, al parecer el mayor había llegado justo a tiempo, ambos iban vestidos de samuráis, se veían increíblemente atractivos con esa indumentaria, Yumiko volteó a otro lado disimuladamente con la cara totalmente roja. Hinata al ser una niña sólo se sonrojó, Neji los veía con poco interés mientras Naruto les decía que se veían geniales. Hinata no quiso ser grosera con su primo por lo cual lo presentó de inmediato con los Uchihas.

Itachi veía con curiosidad a Neji, él y Hinata eran tan diferentes que sólo podrían decir que son familia por su parecido físico. Su postura y forma de hablar eran de una persona fría, distante e indiferente no de un niño de su edad. A decir verdad no se impresionó mucho, pues la verdad era que la mayoría de Hyugas eran así, Hinata era una excepción.

Comenzaron a andar junto con otro grupo de niños, éstos tocaban casa por casa esperando obtener dulces. Todos llevaban un contenedor en forma de calabaza en el cual les depositaban el preciado dulce, pasaron por casa de conocidos y las propias, donde ya se encontraban sus madres repartiendo caramelos a los niños, en el complejo Hyuga les dieron dangos, cosa que Itachi agradeció, pues eran sus dulces favoritos.

Iban caminando por una calle algo solitaria, los demás niños se habían ido por otro rumbo, pero a Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto no les dio miedo pues estaban con un gran maestro fuego del clan Uchiha, la mejor arquera de Konoha y el genio del clan Hyuga. Pero ese pensamiento se les borró cuando un hombre se acercaba a una gran velocidad en dirección a ellos, parecía ser un ninja, tenía el rostro cubierto, Yumiko se acomodó el arco y tomó una flecha mientras que Itachi se puso en posición y colocó a los niños tras él.

El hombre misterioso se paró frente de ellos y justo cuando Itachi comenzó a producir calor de sus dedos el "ninja" se quitó la máscara.

–Wou, que hostiles, hasta que los encuentro– Shisui se rio con fuerza cuando vio los rostros de todos–. Está genial mi disfraz ¿no creen?

–Estuve a un segundo de asarte– Dijo Itachi con voz seria, Shisui nunca cambiaba.

–Me hubiese gustado que lo intentaras primito, tu fuego es poderoso, pero yo soy más rápido.

Yumiko torció los ojos, Shisui la incomodaba con su constante coqueteo y su actitud relajada. La ponía nerviosa estar cerca de alguien tan seguro como él y la abrumaba su encanto. No era que no le gustara, lo que le molestaba de Shisui era que probablemente le gustaba mucho, pero no se permitiría nunca tener algo con él, pues era todo un casanova.

–Ya es muy noche, nosotros deberíamos regresar al complejo– La chica tomó la mano de Hinata y la de Neji, el chico se soltó, se sentía patético siendo tomado de la mano cual niño.

–Que hermosas se ven hoy señoritas, Tachi y yo las acompañaremos hasta la puerta de su casa– Shisui se puso cerca de la chica, ella se tensó al instante.

Hinata había llenado su calabaza de dulces. Ella, Naruto y Sasuke se habían divertido pidiéndolos. Naruto constantemente usaba su planeador y asustaba a los niños. Había sido una gran noche.

Faltaba poco para llegar al complejo Hyuga cuando el cielo se comenzó a iluminar con luces que oscilaban entre el color azul y el morado. Se veía muy hermoso, las luces parecían subir de la tierra al cielo nocturno, era increíble y espeluznante a la vez. Dejaron de caminar y se sentaron en el césped para observar mejor el fenómeno, el cual duró cerca de media hora. En diversos lugares comenzaron a lanzar globos de cantoya, Shisui se levantó y buscó en su mochila.

–Es hora, Tachi ayúdame– En su mochila cargaba con cinco globos de cantoya, le dio uno a cada niño y a Yumiko, él e Itachi les ayudaron a armarlos y a encenderlos, cuando el aire del globo se había calentado lo suficiente, éstos los soltaron y los globos se elevaron más y más hasta que los perdieron de vista. Había sido mágico.

Una vez pasó todo, se dispusieron a llevar a las chicas y a Neji al complejo Hyuga. Neji había disfrutado de esa velada, había vivido una linda experiencia en compañía de su prima y sus amigos de ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría o lo demostraría.

Los Uchiha los despidieron, Shisui con una sonrisa coqueta. Neji se fue directo a su nueva habitación, mientras que Yumiko y Hinata se daban las buenas noches. Hinata llegó a su cuarto exhausta, Hayato se acercó a ella y le lamió la cara en forma de saludo. Se dio una ducha y se puso su ropa de dormir, había sido un gran día. Apagó la luz de su habitación y sin importarle que su cabello aun estuviese húmedo se acostó, Hayato se subió a la cama y se puso al lado de la niña, la cual lo abrazó, se había convertido en su almohada.

Inmediatamente quedó dormida.

. . .

Estaba en un lugar demasiado iluminado, sus ojos ardían por tanta luz hasta que se adaptaron. La rodeaba el vacío, pues no había nada en ese lugar, hablaba y se escuchaba su eco, la superficie sobre la que caminaba no parecía firme, sentía que en cualquier momento se caería, pero no pasó. Transcurrieron unos minutos y se comenzó a desesperar, no le gustaba sentirse así de sola.

–Hinata– Un murmullo leve se escuchó, la voz había sido suave y femenina.

– ¿Q-quién es? –No sabía dónde estaba ni que hacía ahí.

–Soy yo Hinata–Una figura comenzaba a ser nítida, se abría paso entre lo que parecía ser neblina–. Tu madre.

–Madre– Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse, frente a ella estaba una mujer de ojos perlas y cabellos azabaches. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenético, sin pensarlo corrió hacia la mujer y la abrazó– Me has hecho tanto falta.

–Lo sé amor, lo sé. Quiero que sepas que te he observado todo este tiempo y que estoy orgullosa de ti…Lamento no haber estado para ti en los momentos difíciles– Hitomi la vio con tristeza mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su hija, Hinata lloraba sobre su pecho y la abrazaba como si nunca quisiera separarse de ella–. No debería estar haciendo esto, pues yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos, pero tengo que hacerlo.

– ¿Hacer q-qué? –Hitomi le puso un pulgar en la frente, Hinata sintió como cientos de recuerdos la invadieron, pero no eran recuerdos propios sino de su madre.

–No puedo intervenir, no me corresponde, pero eres mi hija y estos recuerdos te ayudaran a saber quién eres. Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento– Gruesas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Hitomi mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su hija y besaba su frente–. Quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre estaré aquí– Puso una mano en el pecho de Hinata–. En tu corazón. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, tengo fe en ti.

Hinata quiso decirle algo, pero cuando quiso hacerlo su madre había desaparecido y ella se quedó sola en el vacío, de pronto sintió que caía y el miedo la invadió.

Se levantó de golpe, sudando y mirando a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, Hayato estaba a su lado aún dormido. Se tocó la frente, eso se había sentido tan real que sintió la necesidad de llorar, porque aunque hubiese sido sólo un sueño, había visto a su madre y ésta le había dicho que la amaba. Aunque fuese sólo producto de su inconsciente, guardaría para siempre las palabras de su madre, en su corazón.

. . .

Continuará…

* * *

Hakama: Falda dividida.

Tabi: Son calcetines tradicionales japoneses.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

A que no se esperaban una actualización tan rápido, la verdad es que hasta yo me impresioné (risas). Pensaba subirla el 31 de Octubre, pero no tuve tiempo y la vengo a subir hasta ahora.

¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Creen que fue sólo un sueño o que realmente Hitomi hizo contacto con Hinata? Me gusta cuando me dicen sus teorías, casi siempre aciertan, hasta siento que la historia es predecible haha. Debo aclarar que la historia sobre el origen del Halloween la inventé, está apegada al mundo de Avatar y todo el tema del mundo espiritual, el verdadero origen del Halloween es celta.

Como ven ya se introdujo a Neji en la historia, digamos que ya se han visto casi todos los integrantes del futuro equipo Avatar. Neji será muy importante en la historia, principalmente en este arco porque, como unos predijeron, él será su maestro de agua control, como su padre un día lo fue de Minato.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios. Este fic también lo estoy publicando en mi cuenta de Wattpad que es ValerieHyugaSenju, los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales, me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Valerie Hyuga Senju.

Hago una mención especial a todas las lindas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior, son un amor:

 _ **VYTA2000**_

 _ **Jessi RoNi**_

 _ **Fiammamonettagarcia**_

 _ **Hoicidente**_

 _ **Lotus-one**_

 _ **HinnaCaro**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha 2.0**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Tsuko-shin**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

Respondo a lectores sin cuenta:

 _ **Tsuko-shin:**_ ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste y que compartamos el amor por Naruto, Avatar y por el personaje de Hinata. Tienes razón, a mí también me gusta ver a Hinata como una mujer fuerte, también soy seguidora de Udumbara y Loto, me parece un fic bastante bello. Yo también siempre me he quejado de la falta de desarrollo que Kishi les dio a sus personajes femeninos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero te siga gustando la historia :3.

 _ **HinnaCaro:**_ Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, ese momento llegará pronto, de hecho será el clímax de este arco, si aún no se ha revelado que Hinata es el Avatar y porque no tiene sus poderes es porque en mi cabeza ya tengo desarrollada la historia del libro agua y porque creo que será interesante ver a Hinata comenzar desde cero, siempre quise ver como Aang se convertía en maestro aire y como Korra aprendía sus elementos, creo que el hecho de poner la evolución de un personaje es importante y trataré de darle un desarrollo a Hinata. Trataré de actualizar más rápido

 _ **Lotus-one:**_ Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, significan mucho para mí :3. No te preocupes por eso, no pienso hacerle eso a mis dos personajes favoritos, de hecho al contrario, espero darles el reconocimiento que no tuvieron en la serie.

¿Eres vidente verdad? O sabes leer mentes haha, digamos que va a pasar algo así, aún hay cosas que van a pasar antes de que Orochimaru ataque, pero tu teoría es bastante acertada. Sobre el León de Hinata, Hayato mide aproximadamente 1.60 metros, lo que lo hace un león alto para la corta edad que tiene, en su edad adulta será un león de grandes proporciones, si es el animal guía del Avatar no podía ser menos xD. Fue un error mío no describirlo mejor y que bueno que lo mencionaste porque en mi mente Hayato es un león blanco, un tipo bastante raro, una característica que se debe a un gen recesivo, lo cual lo hace bastante especial.

Tsunade aparecerá en el futuro, será maestra tierra y formará parte de la orden. Los hermanos Sabaku No también serán importantes, aún no sé si hacer maestro tierra a Kankuro o que sea un no-maestro, espero me ayuden con eso. No será un NejiHina, a mi si me gusta la pareja pero creo que Hinata tiene muchas opciones como para quedarse con su primo, Neji siente algo de atracción por Hinata, pero es porque no ha tenido mucha interacción con otras mujeres a lo largo de su vida, por lo cual ella es a sus ojos la más bella y la única, aunque no lo demuestre, pero eso pasará con el tiempo, ya le tengo una pareja a Neji. También me gusta el Yuri, estoy abierta a sugerencias, de hecho pienso hacer un fic Yuri con Hinata en el futuro.

Me halaga que cheques si actualizo, me da pena tardar tanto y espero ir haciendo más constantes las actualizaciones. Agradezco mucho todas tus hipótesis y contribuciones, me ayudas a enriquecer la historia ;)

 _ **Hoicidente:**_ No habrá masacre Uchiha, no le podría hacer eso a Sasuke, Itachi y Shisui, de hecho siempre he querido hacer una historia sin que esto suceda. Sin embargo habrá otros conflictos con el clan que se verán más adelante. Sobre Akatsuki, de hecho si los tengo contemplados en la historia, pero hablaré de ellos hasta el segundo arco del fic, digamos que son enemigos muy poderosos para Hinata en estos momentos, van a aparecer cuando ella tenga control sobre sus elementos y pueda defenderse de ellos. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

 _ **Fiammamonettagarcia:**_ Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, siento mucho la tardanza, trato de hacer capítulos largos para compensar haha. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por dejarme ideas y hacerme preguntas. Tomó en cuenta sus opiniones sobre la pareja, tengo una libreta donde apunto sus preferencias, el marcador se va inclinando por el SasuHina haha. Saludos, besos y bendiciones a todos :3

Día de publicación: viernes 3 de noviembre del 2017


	7. Algo porqué celebrar

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (El último maestro aire y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

—Diálogo—

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 6. Algo porqué celebrar**

 _ANBU, también conocido como Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, fue creado por Tobirama Senju, esta organización trabaja en las sombras desde su creación, su fin es proteger a la aldea de amenazas internas y externas recurriendo a los métodos más extremos con tal de salvaguardar la seguridad del pueblo y la paz. ANBU está formado por jóvenes excepcionales, maestros y no-maestros, éstos son elegidos por el Hokage en persona tras ver sus habilidades en los exámenes de selección y de ascenso. Hay dos ramas de esta organización; la primera, manejada por el Hokage, en la cual los miembros sirven exclusivamente a éste; y la segunda, dirigida por Danzo Shimura desde la muerte de Tobirama Senju, ANBU raíz, diseñada para entrenar a los jóvenes desde la infancia para obtener guerreros implacables y poderosos, sin sentimientos ni remordimientos, cuyas principales misiones constan en asesinar y torturar a enemigos de la aldea. Ellos no cuestionan ni preguntan, sólo cumplen órdenes._

 _La paz que ha prevalecido en los últimos años ha sido una ilusión creada por los altos mandos de las aldeas, pues mientras el pueblo cree que está seguro hay amenazas constantes afuera que son detenidas con efectividad por personas que han sacrificado su humanidad por un bien mayor, esos asesinos silenciosos que vigilan la aldea con sigilo, sin ser vistos, cumpliendo órdenes y matando a quien sea necesario con tan de mantener el estilo de vida, con tal de seguir sustentando la falsa paz que existe desde el término de la tercera gran guerra, son los ANBU._

 _Esos hombres y mujeres que arrebatan vidas por la noche, llegan al alba a sus casas con las manos manchadas de sangre y el corazón lleno de oscuridad, con la consciencia más pesada que el día anterior y con recuerdos que desean olvidar. Kakashi Hatake es uno de ellos, todos los días, después de una misión de ese tipo, se lava las manos sin cesar, deja el agua correr, pero por más que trata de limpiar sus manos las sigue viendo manchadas, pues la culpa lo carcome día a día, haciéndole un muerto en vida._

 _A otros se les dificulta el sueño, como es el caso de Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, cuyas mentes no paran de recordar sucesos pasados poco agradables, que los mantienen despiertos durante la negra noche sin dejarlos descansar._

 _Formar parte de ANBU mata poco a poco el espíritu de sus miembros, los cuales soportan cada día el peso de la muerte en sus hombros, dando a su vez, el mayor servicio que alguien pueda darle a su aldea._

. . .

El tiempo había pasado bastante rápido, el frío y la nieve habían llegado a Konoha, toda la aldea lucía hermosa, pues el color blanco la cubría por completo haciendo de ella una verdadera postal. Todos iban de un lado a otro cubiertos hasta el cuello de sus prendas más abrigadoras, con guantes, bufandas y gorros. Los niños hacían muñecos de nieve en el suelo, los cafés y otros negocios que vendían bebidas calientes estaban llenos. A pesar de que el frío era incómodo y poco práctico para sus habitantes, Konoha no se podía ver más bello.

Neji Hyuga se encontraba en una parte alejada tanto del complejo Hyuga como del resto de personas, estaba en un río que corría entre el bosque, se encontraba parcialmente congelado, poca agua fluía, él lo encontraba relajante e ideal para practicar sin que el resto lo mirara e impidiesen que hallara la concentración. Desde su llegada a Konoha todos lo habían tratado con sumo respeto, pero habían llegado al punto de saturarlo, en especial su padre, el cual estaba tan orgulloso de él que pedía que hiciera demostraciones de sus habilidades cada cinco minutos, se sentía como una marioneta y eso le desagradaba.

Con sus manos hizo que la poca agua que fluía dejara de hacerlo, congelándola totalmente para posteriormente descongelar toda el agua del rio y manejarla haciendo movimientos elegantes y precisos, después de un tiempo simplemente se quedó parado, dejando que el agua se siguiera moviendo alrededor suyo, le gustaba como podía mover su elemento a voluntad sin necesidad de ningún movimiento, era algo que según su padre, sólo podían hacer los mejores. Él lo había logrado hacer no hace mucho, pero era algo que sin duda le enorgullecía, pues con tan sólo once años hizo algo que su padre logró a los dieciséis años y su padre junto con su tío Hiashi eran los mejores maestros agua vivos.

Hinata estaba detrás de un árbol, a veces seguía a su primo para verlo usar agua control, él era tan cerrado y frío con ella que su única oportunidad para conocerlo mejor era viéndolo de lejos. De chicos jugaban mucho, lo recordaba como un primo protector y cariñoso, pero con los años eso cambio hasta que se volvió un total desconocido para ella. Había aprendido varias cosas de él en esos días, como que era una persona ordenada y exageradamente rutinaria, que a pesar de ser excelente en el agua control seguía entrenando como si no hubiese un mañana y que no se conformaba, él quería aprender a bloquear el chi y a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Hinata no comprendía cual era la motivación de su primo, pero esperaba que un día él le tuviese la confianza suficiente como para decirle.

Lo observó un buen rato, veía admirada sus movimientos, a veces sentía envidia, pues él, Hanabi, Naruto y Sasuke habían sido bendecidos con un gran poder, con talento y personalidades fuertes, a veces se sentía insignificante a su lado, era como si a ella le faltase todo pues ni siquiera era capaz de dejar su timidez a un lado. Cuando estaba con sus amigos se sentía más fuerte, como si ellos le contagiaran su energía, su valor y tenacidad, pero cuando no lo estaba era consciente de sus debilidades.

Había mejorado mucho en sus entrenamientos, se esforzaba todos los días por ser mejor, por aprender lo más posible y seguir adelante, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su avance era lento, sabía que ella no era como Itachi o Neji, genios natos, ni como Sasuke y Shisui, que aprendían bastante rápido, ella necesitaba tiempo y mucha disciplina, por lo cual sus resultados tardaban más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Se había quedado tan ensimismada que pisó una rama, ésta crujió y alertó a Neji, el cual lanzó un ataque de agua convertida en una estaca de hielo directo al lugar del que provenía el sonido, Hinata apenas pudo esquivarla, cayó al suelo con el corazón frenético, le había rozado el abdomen, no podía creerlo, imaginó el posible escenario de no haber esquivado ese ataque y tembló.

Neji avanzó hacia donde estaba ella.

—Hinata, eres tú— Dijo seco, como si no hubiese estado a punto de matarla.

— ¿Cu-cuál es tu problema? —Lo miró con una expresión de enojo, Neji no se lo tomó en serio, pues ni "enojada" imponía—. No puedes ir por ahí lanzando ataques, pu-puedes dañar a alguien.

—Y tú no puedes ir por ahí espiando a la gente, puede que te ataquen— Sonrió de medio lado, había visto a Hinata entrenar, sabía que era rápida y que sus reflejos eran buenos, ahora lo había confirmado—. Deja de seguirme, mejor ve a jugar con tus amigos o a entrenar que gracias a eso sigues viva.

— ¿Sabías que era yo?

—No—Tenía sus sospechas y por supuesto que no iba a matarla, pensaba detener el ataque antes de que éste penetrara la piel, pero quería darle una lección.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— ¿Por qué te ataqué? —Neji suspiró, olvidaba que su prima no había conocido el mundo exterior hasta hace poco, no era como si él lo conociera más, pero al menos estaba informado de varias cosas gracias a su padre—. Aunque no lo creas, el mundo no es tan pacífico como crees, si nos tuvieron encerrados desde que nacimos fue por una razón. No puedes confiarte ni descuidar tu espalda, si es necesario atacar con intenciones de matar, debes hacerlo, eso me lo enseñó mi padre, son ellos o tú.

— ¿Quiénes?... ¿Quiénes querrían hacernos daño nii-san? —Se asustó por las palabras de Neji, las había dicho con tal seriedad que de pronto sintió paranoia, que no estaba segura.

—Nadie en específico, sólo no olvide que intentaron secuestrarla cuando era bebé. Uno no puede adivinar las razones de las personas ni ver el futuro para predecir quien o quienes, simplemente debe ser más precavida, Konoha es tierra de letales asesinos.

Hinata no supo que responder, quería pensar que Neji exageraba, pero ese era el problema, Neji nunca exageraba.

Ambos regresaron al complejo Hyuga sin decir una palabra.

. . .

Era muy temprano y sin embargo los hermanos Uchiha ya estaban entrenando al aire libre como lo iban haciendo todos los días desde hace un par de semanas, para mala suerte de Sasuke, ese día su padre los observaba con atención. Constantemente reprendía a Itachi por ser blando o darle oportunidades a Sasuke de atacarlo, Itachi luchó como pedía su padre, pero aun así no lo hacía en serio, trataba de no lastimar el ego de su hermano frente a su progenitor. Aun así, Fugaku no veía con buenos ojos el avance de Sasuke, al contrario, él sólo notó la abismal diferencia de poderes entre sus hijos, para él la edad era un pretexto, pues recordaba bien a Itachi y como él podía hacer cosas que Sasuke siquiera podía imaginar a su edad.

Se retiró del lugar sin decir palabra, su silencio no le hubiese dolido tanto a Sasuke como lo hizo la mirada de decepción que le dirigió. Cada que pasaba eso sentía que sus esfuerzos simplemente no daban frutos, sólo su hermano conocía su expresión triste tras un desplante de su padre, con el resto del mundo se ponía una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero por más que intentaba ponerse esa misma máscara con su padre, no podía, éste veía a través de ella y podía notar su debilidad. A veces deseaba no tener padre como Naruto, o no tenerlo cerca como Hinata, tal vez no se esforzaría tanto por ser más fuerte pero él creía que al menos así sería más feliz, más libre. Pues nunca vio a alguien estar triste por ser débil y él tampoco era más feliz por ser más fuerte. Su hermano Itachi era amable, educado y comprensivo, pero no significaba que estuviera satisfecho con su vida, pues al igual que él había vivido la presión de ser parte del clan en el que le tocó nacer y a veces desea no haberlo hecho.

Después de entrenar, se iban a bañar y comían, Itachi se iba con Shisui y él con sus amigos, últimamente ellos se habían convertido en su salvavidas, lo mantenían bien y tranquilo aunque no lo pareciera, pues sus personalidades lo complementaban, verlos le cambiaba el mal humor y estar con ellos mejoraba sus días. Poco a poco se fue haciendo dependiente de ellos, aunque nunca lo admitiría, trataba de disimularlo, en especial con Naruto, pero era difícil no hacerlo, pues ellos no lo veían como Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y hermano menor del genio de Konoha, sino como Sasuke, sólo Sasuke, su amigo.

Los esperaba bajo el árbol donde siempre se reunían, estaba recostado mirando el cielo azul de Konoha y preguntándose ¿Cuál sería el propósito de su existencia?¿Acaso tendría alguno?, dudaba que fuese luchar todos los días para superar a su hermano u obtener la aprobación de su padre, pensándolo de esa manera creyó que eso era tonto, su vida no podía basarse en ello, tenía que encontrar su propio camino o averiguar qué era eso que la vida le tenía planeado, pues no quería que se le fuese el tiempo persiguiendo cosas que nunca pasarían, como el obtener la aprobación de un hombre que claramente le tenía en menor estima que su hermano desde su nacimiento.

. . .

En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto dormía plácidamente hasta que un grito ensordecedor de su madre lo despertó de golpe, esos eran los buenos días de Kushina Uzumaki. Él odiaba despertarse temprano y de no ser por los potentes gritos de su progenitora, dudaba que pudiese levantarse de esa cama hasta el mediodía. Kushina lo hacía desayunar y almorzar cosas saludables que a él le daban nauseas pero que tenía que consumir sino vería su crecimiento comprometido. Después de eso limpiaban un poco la casa, al terminar iban al patio trasero para hacer unos ejercicios de calentamiento y aprender técnicas del pergamino que les había dado Itachi, había unas tan complejas que Kushina tardó en aprenderlas para posteriormente enseñárselas a Naruto. Él por su parte daba su mayor esfuerzo, le gustaba más eso que estudiar, pues su mente no era la más privilegiada. Había demorado en ejecutar varias de ellas, pero no se daba por vencido, había días en los que se obsesionaba tanto en una técnica que pasaba horas practicando hasta que lo conseguía.

Pasaron un par de horas, su madre y él habían logrado hacer un remolino pequeño y controlado con sus manos. Su madre podía hacerlo muy bien, tanto que podía levantarse del piso sobre uno, ella le llamaba "Canalón de aire", eso lo haría él cuando tuviese más control sobre la técnica. Había muchas técnicas que le gustaban, pero su favorita y la que más ansiaba aprender era "la rueda de aire", una técnica creada por su padre en la cual el aire da vueltas veloces alrededor del maestro en forma vertical, como si fuese dentro de una rueda, el aire corta todo tipo de objetos sólidos por la alta velocidad a la que se mueve, tenía todo, pues podías moverte rápido y atacar, ya quería aprenderla mostrársela a Hinata y Sasuke.

Después de su práctica, salió corriendo a su lugar de encuentro, seguramente ya estarían todos ahí y Shisui ya se había comido sus onigiris, como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba tarde. Nunca lo admitiría frente a su madre, pues la heriría, pero prefería la comida de Hinata, comprendía porque Shisui quería acaparar todo lo que cocinaba la Hyuga.

Al notar que Hinata no había llegado se sentó al lado de Sasuke, normalmente siempre iniciaban sin él o sin Sasuke, pero parecía que nadie comenzaba nada sin Hinata. Itachi y Shisui estaban comiendo manzanas y le ofrecieron una.

—Juro que si no viene en diez minutos iré personalmente a buscarla, no puede dejarme sin comer así como así—Dijo medio enserio y medio en broma Shisui.

—Si no viene comemos en mí casa, no puedes llegar con los Hyuga sólo así, podrías ofender a Hizashi-dono—Respondió Itachi con una leve sonrisa en su boca, era impresionante la personalidad de su primo, pues esos niños nunca se imaginarían que ese hombre que actuaba a veces como crío era realmente el maestro más letal de la nación de fuego y posiblemente el hombre más serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—No te ofendas Tachi, pero no es lo mismo. Si Hinata Hyuga no se casa conmigo, como mínimo comeré todos los días en su casa—Sasuke volteó los ojos—, piénsalo, si cocina así ahora imagínate dentro de unos años, podría poner un restaurant y yo sería su cliente N.1, el viejo Ichiraku va a temblar de miedo.

—Nunca he probado el ramen que hace Hinata, pero si lo hace mejor que el viejo Ichiraku también consideraría casarme con ella ¡dattebayo!

—Ahora resulta que todos quieren casarse con ella porque cocina bien, son patéticos— Sasuke ya estaba harto de su conversación, le molestaba que vieran a la Hyuga como una proveedora de alimentos.

—Joder Sasuke, que humor, es broma, diviértete un poco si no quieres que te salgan canas— Naruto rio con fuerza después del comentario de Shisui, lo cual molestó más al Uchiha menor.

. . .

Cuando llegaron al complejo Hyuga, Hinata y Neji se separaron, él fue a su habitación y Hinata con Hayato, el cual ya había sido aceptado por los habitantes del complejo, pues era dócil y tranquilo. Pasaba la mayor parte del día en los jardines y dormía en una cama improvisada en la habitación de Hinata. Lo había entrenado para que no atacara a menos que ella diera la orden de hacerlo, pues según Ko, Hayato era una excelente arma de combate, un buen apoyo en batalla. Ella lo veía como un amigo, pues lo quería mucho y estaba segura de que él a ella también, pues la protegía siempre que podía hasta de Naruto y Sasuke cuando entrenaban, después de un tiempo él entendió que eran sus amigos y que no le harían daño, sin duda tenían un lazo especial.

Le dio de comer, él ingería el alimento mientras ella le acariciaba su suave pelaje blanco.

Mientras, Neji hablaba con su padre el cual había ido a su cuarto.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —Le preguntó a su padre en tono molesto

—Porque es tu prima, debemos protegerla—Respondió Hizashi con voz tranquila, quería convencer a su hijo de hacerlo por las buenas.

—Que se cuide sola, no soy su sirviente.

—No lo veas de esa manera, si quieres piensa en que no le estás haciendo un favor ni a ella ni a tu tío, sino a mí.

—No sé porqué te interesa, ni a su padre le importa que pase con ella.

—Me interesa porque no quiero tener problemas con Hiashi, aunque no lo parezca la quiere, pero desea que se fortalezca, que deje de ser la niña tímida que siempre ha sido—Pensó en su hermano y en como había sido frío con ella desde su infancia, no apoyaba del todo eso, pues ni él mismo había sido tan duro con Neji—. No puedo dejarla andar sola por la aldea con esos Uchiha, nunca han sido confiables, ella es muy inocente, nunca va a desconfiar de ellos pero por eso estás tú.

—Tiene un León y sabe como defenderse, no quiero perder mí tiempo con un montón de niños que juegan a ser maestros—Aunque si era sincero, estaba muy interesado en ver a Sasuke Uchiha pelear—. Perdería muchas horas de entrenamiento.

—Me preocupa la amistad que tienen ellos, el clan Uchiha nunca se ha caracterizado por ser pacífico—Su hermano y él tenían razones para desconfiar en los altos mandos del clan, pues se habló mucho sobre su posible participación en la masacre del clan Uzumaki hace muchos años—. Es un clan con un pasado lleno de muerte y odio, la oscuridad rodea a todos los Uchiha. Tu misión no sólo es proteger a Hinata, sino obtener información sobre ellos, aprender de ellos todo lo que puedas, especialmente de Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, los miembros jóvenes más fuertes del clan.

Escuchar la palabra "misión" lo había interesado, el hecho de conocer más de los Uchiha no era del todo una pérdida de tiempo, pues podría aprovechar la relación de confianza que tenía Hinata con ellos para observarlos de cerca sin ser un intruso. Su prima tímida y tartamuda se había hecho amiga de dos de los hombres más fuertes de las cinco grandes naciones, eso sí era de admirarse.

—Está bien, lo haré Otou-sama— Hizo una reverencia, su padre se retiró satisfecho, sabía que a Neji le interesaría aprender de un posible enemigo.

Hinata estaba en la cocina preparando las porciones de comida para sus amigos cuando llegó Neji, ella continuo sin decir nada, no sabía que hacia él ahí pues nunca iba a esa zona de la mansión.

— ¿S-se te ofrece algo nii-san? —Su voz salió algo débil, se reprendió internamente por actuar como si la pusiese nerviosa, aunque si lo hacía.

—En realidad no, sólo te aviso que iré contigo el día de hoy a donde quiera que vayas.

Hinata sólo asintió confundida, no sabía a qué venía eso. Neji se retiró sin agregar nada más. Ella agregó una porción más al bento, pues hoy habría una persona más.

. . .

Todos se alegraron al ver a Hinata llegar junto a su ya inseparable león, lo que les extrañó un poco fue la presencia de su primo de ojos fríos y expresión seria.

Hinata los saludó amablemente como siempre, se sentó y les dio la comida de ese día, invitó a su primo a sentarse a su lado, él lo hizo algo incómodo, no acostumbraba a comer en exteriores y menos en una atmosfera similar. Ese día les había llevado como postre pay de limón, lo preparó la noche anterior pensando en ellos, en especial en Shisui, pues había estado dos semanas enteras de misión comiendo barras energéticas y debía extrañar comer comida de verdad.

—Hinata-chan, eres un ángel, no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tu comida— Se abstuvo de decir alguna broma sobre casarse con ella, pues su primo no le daba buena espina y se veía que era un celoso-controlador sin sentido del humor como Sasuke.

Neji se impresionó un poco, pues si bien ya los había conocido en Halloween, no creyó que los Uchiha fuesen tan tranquilos salvo ocasiones especiales. De hecho eran agradables y carismáticos, eso le dio mayor desconfianza, pues no encajaba con la descripción de su padre y podría ser una estrategia para ganarse su confianza, pero luego pensaba ¿de qué les servirían a los Uchihas dos niños débiles y tontos? Naruto podría ser el hijo del Avatar Minato, pero a sus ojos era un niño tonto e hiperactivo y Hinata seguía siendo ella, un no-maestro sin ninguna habilidad especial. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, los Uchihas no podían estar interesados en ellos bélicamente o como aliados, pues Hinata ya no era la heredera del clan Hyuga y Naruto prácticamente no tenía clan. Se relajó un poco al pensar en eso, pues viéndolo así, eso no era más que una amistad infantil entre el Uchiha menor y ellos, los otros dos estaban ahí para pasar el rato.

Itachi terminó de comer y comenzó a analizar a Neji, era inevitable no notar las similitudes entre él y Sasuke, ambos tenían personalidades parecidas, pero Neji era más prudente, más analítico y sin duda mucho más frío. No imaginaba como sería ese chico a su edad o más grande, pues ni él podía jactarse de tener esa expresión de indiferencia total. Sin duda Neji Hyuga era un candidato perfecto para ser miembro de ANBU, pero eso no significaba que fuera lo mejor para él.

Naruto se levantó después de comer, agradeció la comida a Hinata y miró a Neji.

—Tú serás mi oponente hoy ¡dattebayo! —Se notaba su emoción, pues desde que lo vio y escuchó a Hinata decir que era el genio de su familia quiso comprobarlo, quería probar su nueva técnica en él y hacerlo volar por los aires.

Hinata casi se ahoga con lo que estaba comiendo, sintió como Itachi y Shisui la vieron, ella vio a Naruto con ojos de "no lo hagas, no sabes a lo que enfrentas" y ellos entendieron que el chico era peligroso. Obviamente el rubio la ignoró. Neji se levantó de su lugar.

—Está bien, sólo dime cuando te des por vencido, no quiero matarte— Dijo con burla, hizo mueca de diversión, tal vez después de todo si se iba a entretener con los amigos de su prima.

—Eso nunca ¡Naruto Uzumaki no se da por vencido nunca, dattebayo! —Naruto sonrió, estaba ansioso de tener un contrincante que no fuera Hinata o Sasuke.

—Hablas mucho, comencemos—Naruto espero a que fuese por agua o algo, pero no pasó.

— ¿Con qué agua vas a pelear? Quiero que vayas en serio, no te contengas.

—Créeme, no quieres eso— Neji hizo un movimiento con sus manos, el hielo que cubría el césped se convirtió en agua y el mismo césped a su alrededor se secó totalmente, pues él había tomado su líquido.

Itachi, Shisui y Sasuke miraron algo impresionados al chico, pues no sólo nunca habían visto a un maestro agua tomar su elemento de esa manera, sino que él era aún muy joven para hacer algo así.

Naruto aún no notaba la diferencia de poder que había entre ambos con esa técnica que recién había hecho Neji, así que se lanzó sin reflexionar al Hyuga, él lo esquivó con un simple movimiento, Naruto lanzó una ráfaga de aire potente, las hacía más intensas desde que entrenaba con su madre. Neji la esquivó, hizo un movimiento de manos y lanzó el agua a los pies de Naruto, ésta se hizo hielo, anclando a Naruto al suelo. Naruto no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, hizo los movimientos de manos que aprendió con su madre, hizo crecer un remolino de tamaño mediano y lo dirigió hacia Neji.

— ¿Y qué se supone que me debe hacer eso? Considerando que fuese más grande y potente— Descongeló los pies de Naruto e hizo que el agua girara en torno a él—Suficiente, acabemos con esto.

Sin hacer movimiento alguno hizo un látigo de agua que lanzó a Naruto muy lejos, el rubio cayó directo al piso. Hinata corrió a ayudarlo.

Lo Uchiha mayores se voltearon a ver, sin duda ese niño era un prodigio, pues con sólo dos movimientos acabo a Naruto, lo más notable es que él no necesitaba hacer movimientos para controlar su elemento, tenía un gran dominio sobre él, sin duda sería un gran maestro.

Sasuke veía con algo de envidia a Neji pues en menos de cinco minutos había derrotado a su rival y eso lo enfurecía, pues a pesar de siempre decirle a Naruto que era un perdedor, el Uzumaki no lo era, pues en varias ocasiones lo había igualado o hasta superado. Por eso se le hacía inaceptable que llegara de la nada ese chico y le restregara en la cara que era poca cosa. Decidido a darle una lección se levantó de su lugar.

—Sigo yo, es injusto que te aproveches de los débiles—Su voz salió tan seria y fría como la de Neji. El chico castaño sólo levantó una ceja, al parecer el Uchiha quería su propia dosis de humillación.

— ¡No soy ningún débil dattebayo!, juro que me tropecé.

—Está bien, si eso quieres— Shisui casi quería ir por palomitas, era bastante entretenido ver a Neji pelear, a pesar de que su actitud no era la mejor, ese niño le caía bien, pues en poco tiempo le había dado un poco de realidad al bocazas de Naruto y pronto le quitaría un poco de orgullo a su soberbio primo, respetaba la fuerza y el poder cuando lo veía, ese niño era de hechos, no de palabras

Hinata atendía las raspaduras de Naruto con un ungüento hecho por ella misma, estaba un poco preocupada por Sasuke, sabía que su primo se había contenido con Naruto pero dudaba que fuese igual con el Sasuke, pues él también solía ir muy en serio cuando peleaba y ambos se veían decididos a ganar.

— ¿No quieres más agua? La vas a necesitar—Quiso provocar a Neji, quitarle esa expresión de tranquilidad que rayaba en aburrimiento.

—Con esta será suficiente para vencerte.

Fue al contrario, pues el que comenzó a molestarse fue Sasuke, le enfurecía que lo subestimaran. Lanzó el primer ataque, de su puño expulsó una caliente flama, Neji se emocionó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin tendría un contrincante que ataca enserio, además, nunca había luchado con alguien que no fuese un maestro agua, esto era nuevo y estimulante.

Se protegió del fuego haciendo un escudo de agua, Sasuke no esperó a que él esperara su próximo ataque y lanzó otro ataque, esta vez más potente. Neji esquivo por poco la flama, Sasuke por su parte lanzó una bola de fuego de su boca, era muy grande, Itachi se sintió orgulloso, al parecer a su hermano le hacía bien pelear con alguien al que realmente quería dañar. Cuando el fuego de desvaneció y Neji no apareció, volteó a todos lados.

—Dependes mucho de tu fuego—Le dijo Neji al oído, estaba detrás de él. Sintió algo puntiagudo y frío en su cuello, seguramente un trozo de hielo—.Creo que ya perdiste.

—Tu error es subestimarme—Como le enseñó Itachi, hizo que su calor interno se propagara por todo su cuerpo con mayor intensidad, al punto que derritió el hielo de Neji y quemó su piel—.No eres el único con látigos.

Sasuke formó dos látigos de fuego, con los cuales comenzó a atacar a Neji, éste a su vez hizo dos de agua, golpeaban los látigos entre sí, era una pelea bastante vistosa.

—Basta de juegos— Neji solidificó sus látigos y comenzó a rotar, Sasuke retrocedió al confirmar que las puntas eran filosas, pues le había hecho una cortada en los antebrazos al intentar protegerse. No iba a esconderse, así que dio una patada emitiendo una corriente de fuego que iluminó el rostro de todos los presentes, Hinata pudo sentir el calor de ese ataque, Sasuke sí que iba enserio.

Neji esquivó nuevamente el ataque pero esta vez no salió ileso, pues le había alcanzado a quemar la pierna. Tenía que acabar con eso, ya se había entretenido lo suficiente. El agua rotó a su alrededor y comenzó a dispararla a gran velocidad en dirección a Sasuke, eran como balas de agua. Eran muy rápidas como para esquivarlas, Sasuke se preparaba para bloquearlas, pero éstas nunca llegaron, pues el fuego azul de su hermano las evaporó antes de que llegaran a él.

—Suficiente por hoy—Sasuke se impresionó, de no ser por su expresión seria, podría jurar que su hermano estaba furioso—. Estos encuentros son para que mejoren y aprendan, no para que se maten.

Neji sonrió de medio lado, el hecho de que interviniera en la pelea Itachi Uchiha era una forma de reconocer su poder, estaba satisfecho, pues había visto las legendarias llamas azules del cuervo de Konoha, sin duda eran poderosas, habían extinguido su agua en un instante.

Hinata y Naruto estaban anonadados, había sido impresionante, sus corazones palpitaban rápido, el espectáculo que habían dado no era para menos. Hayato había estado inquieto durante toda la pelea, estaba confundido y no sabía a quién ayudar, si al primo de Hinata o a su amigo. Shisui por su lado estaba entusiasmado, esos dos casi se matan y sólo eran niños, vaya que eran intensos. Sólo tenían heridas menores, por lo cual no se preocupaba, había sido interesante ver a Neji Hyuga en acción, era hábil, inteligente, rápido y sin duda tenía sangre fría, era de cuidado.

Sasuke estaba molesto con Itachi, pues le había quitado la gloria, aunque hubiese perdido, era mejor perder a ser defendido desde su punto de vista. Le dirigía más miradas molestas a Itachi que a Neji, que por cierto lo ignoraba, él estaba con Hinata la cual le aplicaba un ungüento en su quemadura y ponía vendas.

—Debemos llevar al hospital a Sasuke, tienen que cerrarle esa herida— Dijo Itachi.

—No, Hinata puede hacerlo, no es tan grave— Le molestaba que Itachi lo tratara como niño pequeño frente a los otros cuando era muy obvio que Naruto, Hinata y Neji se las arreglaban solos, a sus ojos debía parecer un niño mimado.

—No quiero cuestionar la habilidad de Hinata-san, pero creo que necesitas que te den unos puntos de sutura.

—Ya dije que no, es muy superficial.

—Tachi, ven— Shisui llamó a su primo para hablar en privado. Itachi fue con él, Shisui parecía serio y cuando era así valía la pena escuchar lo que tenía que decir—. Hubieses dejado que siguiera con la pelea.

—Claro que no, ese ataque lo hubiese matado— Replicó molesto.

—No lo creo, ese ataque iba dirigido a puntos de presión para bloquear el Chi, tengo motivos para pensar que ese chico ha creado una técnica para bloquear Chi con su agua control a distancia, bastante inteligente si me lo preguntas—Puso su mano en el hombro de Itachi para que se tranquilizara—. Lo único que quería era dejar en K.O a Sasuke, a lo mucho le hubiese dejado unos moretones.

—No podía arriesgarme a que realmente lo lastimara, dime sobreprotector pero realmente pensé que atravesaría a Sasuke convirtiendo el agua en hielo—Se relajó un poco, Shisui tenía razón, además de que al chico no le convenía matar a Sasuke en sus narices, eso acabaría muy mal. Nunca hacía algo sin reflexionarlo antes, pero el intervenir en esa pelea fue algo instintivo, no pudo estarse quieto al ver a su hermano en riesgo—. Peleo bien, ¿no crees?

—Sí, cada vez lo hace mejor, al parecer el chico responde bien al peligro y a la agresión—Respiró profundo y se puso serio nuevamente— Pero debes aprender a dejarlo luchar sus propias batallas, sino nunca aprenderá, lo harás débil. Además, esta pelea no era por su vida, era por su orgullo y honor, hay veces que uno pelea por su honor y tú lo sabes bien. No puedes interferir en eso, pues entonces le quitarías el gusto de perder con dignidad ante un contrincante superior. Lo humillas más al defenderlo que al dejarlo perder. Sus heridas ahora no son físicas, sino en su ego.

Las palabras de Shisui se quedaron grabadas en Itachi para siempre.

. . .

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día a Itachi, claramente molesto por intervenir, más porque él estaba seguro de poder lidiar por sí mismo con el ataque de Neji, sabía que el fuego no era muy bueno para usarlo como escudo o en defensa, era más ofensivo, pero aun así estaba seguro de que Itachi había exagerado y lo había dejado como un débil que necesita la protección de su hermano frente a todos. Neji Hyuga se había convertido en su nuevo rival, si bien Naruto no era débil, sin duda no estaba al nivel del Hyuga, sin mencionar que con esa personalidad parlanchina e impulsiva simplemente no podía respetarlo como un digno contrincante. Justo cuando estaba perdiendo la motivación llegaba Neji Hyuga a recordarle que aún le faltaba mucho como para darse por vencido.

. . .

Después de ese encuentro, Hinata y Neji se fueron a casa, su quemadura ya no ardía pero aún era incómodo, tendría que ir con Shiori-sama para que su piel volviera a la normalidad. Mientras Shiori-sama trataba su quemadura, su padre entraba a la habitación y comenzó a hacer preguntas, todas relacionadas a como se había lastimado y quien lo había hecho, Neji explico todo sin mucho detalle, le contó sobre su pelea "amistosa" con el Uchiha menor y como éste fue defendido por su hermano.

—Ya veo, entonces le ganaste—Dijo el padre con cierto orgullo en su voz, que su hijo orillara a Itachi Uchiha a intervenir por su hermano era realmente notable, le hubiese gustado estar ahí y que Fugaku Uchiha estuviese presente para ver su rostro, ese hombre era tan orgulloso que seguramente desheredaría a su hijo de saberlo—. Sólo espero que no les mostraras mucho de tus técnicas, no debemos darles conocimiento gratuito sobre nuestro clan.

—Por supuesto que no Otou-sama, no mostré demasiado, de hecho me contuve bastante— Recordó haber sacado el agua del césped y realizar una técnica creada por él mismo, se inspiró al ver a Ko y a Hinata bloquear el Chi, memorizó los puntos de presión y de esa manera apuntaba sus balas de agua a estos puntos para poder inmovilizar a su adversario, tal vez mostró más de lo que debía, pero al no concluir la técnica, dudaba que los Uchiha supieran de su función. Rio de medio lado con sutileza, seguramente pensaron que quería matar a Sasuke, eso le dio gracia—. Sólo le demostré la diferencia de poderes entre el yo, entre su clan y el mío.

—Bien, es bueno que sepan que el clan Hyuga es fuerte. Espero que sigas acudiendo a estas reuniones— Neji asintió, no había sido tan malo como había pensado después de todo. Shiori-sama se retiró de la habitación dejándolos solos—. Y bien ¿Qué aprendiste de los Uchiha?

—Itachi y Shisui Uchiha no interactuaron mucho conmigo, pero sí con Hinata, parecen tener una relación muy cercana, confían en ella, al igual que Sasuke—Su padre asintió, eso era bueno—. También está Naruto Uzumaki, es fuerte pero no sabe controlarse ni manejar su poder, supongo que cuando lo haga será muy poderoso.

—Su padre lo era, no veo porqué él no. Al parecer lo entrena su madre y ella misma nunca recibió entrenamiento formal fuera del que le dio su esposo y eso fue hace muchos años, ha estado 11 años inactiva. El único que le podría dar un entrenamiento decente es Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin, pero es más difícil encontrarlo a él que al Avatar mismo.

—Sobre Sasuke Uchiha, tiene buen control de su elemento pero aún le falta mucho para igualar a su hermano, es notorio que sólo entrena con su fuego control pues no esquiva ni tiene capacidad para tener combates cuerpo a cuerpo decentes y como todo maestro fuego tiene mala defensa. Sus técnicas son buenas pero aún no las perfecciona.

— ¿Y su hermano? Dices que intervino.

—Así es, evito que mi ataque llegara a su hermano, es formidable en todos los aspectos, es tan rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que mi agua se había evaporado por completo, su fuego control no tiene comparación con ninguno que haya visto—Recordó lo impresionante que fue ver el fuego azul de Itachi Uchiha, tan caliente que podría fundir metal y tan brillante que cegaba al verlo—. Las llamas azules del Cuervo de Konoha son exactamente como cuentan.

—Es el único maestro fuego conocido en tenerlas— Si los Uchihas estuviesen planeando una rebelión y la llevasen a cabo como se venía rumorando desde hace años, ese chico y su primo Shisui serían un gran problema, pues gran parte del poder y orgullo del clan recaía en ellos—. Para la próxima ocasión que los veas, fíjate bien en el mayor, Shisui, debemos anticiparnos para lo que sea, mi hermano y yo siempre hemos tenido nuestras reservas con esa familia, pues si quisieran tomar el poder de Konoha, tendrían que destruir a los grandes clanes para que todo el poder fuese para ellos y no podemos permitirlo.

Neji escuchó con atención a su padre, él también quería lo mejor para el clan. Su padre se retiró y él se fue hacia su habitación para bañarse, su pierna ya se sentía como nueva.

. . .

Al día siguiente, Hinata salió por la tarde del complejo Hyuga después de concluir todos sus entrenamientos con Ko, Shiori-sama y Yumiko, estaba agotada pero había algo que necesitaba hacer. Pronto sería Navidad y el cumpleaños de Sasuke, quería regalarles a todos un detalle y hacer algo especial para Sasuke como lo hizo con Naruto. Para Hinata era importante hacer las cosas ella misma, pues creía que regalar algo comprado era impersonal y a la vez improvisado, quería que sus amigos supieran lo mucho que los apreciaba con algo hecho con esfuerzo especialmente para ellos.

Así fue como llegó a una tienda de telas, hilos, estambres y todo para costura, eligió estambres de varios colores, un par de ganchos, los compró y se los llevó a casa. Al llegar comenzó a tejer sin parar, debía hacerlo de esa manera si quería terminar para antes de Navidad, así que decidió no ir con los chicos ese día. Le dijo a Neji que no iría, tal fue su sorpresa cuando su primo le expresó su deseo de ir. No era como si ellos fuesen amigos o algo por el estilo, pero le pareció bien que convivieran un poco más y así pudiesen llevarse mejor. No quería ser grosera, por lo cual envió a Neji con los bentos para sus amigos.

Ella continuó todo el día tejiendo sin cesar, sólo paraba para ir al baño y comer. Casi ni durmió esa noche, pues había encontrado bastante terapéutico y adictivo tejer. Al día siguiente fue igual, al parecer su primo pelearía con Naruto y Sasuke juntos, lo cual lo tenía emocionado aunque él no quisiera mostrarlo. Siguió toda la tarde y la noche tejiendo, por fin había terminado la primera bufanda, una de color verde esmeralda.

Al día siguiente Shiori-sama tuvo que curarle las manos, pues las tenía llenas de ampollas. Hizo sus quehaceres y ejercicios lo más rápido posible para poder ir a tejer. A veces tejía en la comodidad de su cuarto, recostada en Hayato o en el jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol. Al tejer pensaba en un millón de cosas, cosas que normalmente omitía al estar constantemente distraída en otras actividades. Pensó mucho en Hanabi y en lo mucho que la extrañaba, también le haría una bufanda a ella y le enviaría un libro de fantasía muy bello, de esos que le gustaban a su hermana. Siempre la extrañaba, le dolía no tenerla cerca, pero sus amigos habían sido un bálsamo que calmaba ese dolor, con ellos se sentía bien, como que formaba parte de algo y eso era bueno para ella, nunca antes sintió que perteneciera a ningún lugar, ni a su clan ni a ningún lado, amaba a su hermana, pero sabía que su lugar estaba al lado de Itachi, Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ko, Yumiko y Hayato ahí en Konoha.

La ausencia de Hinata a todos extrañaba, Neji les había dicho que estaba ocupada entrenando pero ellos dejaron de creerle a medida que pasaban los días. Debían admitir que aunque Neji era buen compañero de pelea, ellos querían a Hinata presente, la extrañaban y no precisamente por su comida.

Hinata ya había terminado casi todas las bufandas, sólo le faltaba una, si la terminaba antes del mediodía podría ir con sus amigos. Cuando por fin la terminó fue con Shiori-sama para que le curara sus manos nuevamente. Se bañó y arregló para ir a comprar tela para envolver los regalos, cada bolsa de regalo tendría el color de la bufanda, cada bufanda tenía un color especial, por lo cual Hinata sabía cuál era para cada quien.

Había acabado justo a tiempo, pues el día siguiente sería 24 de diciembre. Los preparativos en el complejo ya se estaban haciendo y era obvio que ellos no festejaban Navidad igual que en Kirigakure, Konoha había adoptado la festividad, no había nacido ni en su cultura ni de su religión. La Navidad era algo más occidental y era mayormente festejada por los cristianos, pero como era una linda tradición con el tiempo fue adoptada por miles de personas alrededor del mundo. Ellos no eran cristianos, sin embargo se encontraban haciendo comida y postres para celebrar. Las personas en Konoha eran mucho más entusiastas con ese tipo de fechas que las de Kirigakure, todos iban de un lado a otro comprando regalos y todo lo que hiciese falta para la ocasión.

Hinata se emocionó cuando Neji le dijo que los habían invitado a pasar la Navidad en casa de Naruto, Kushina había invitado a los amigos de su hijo a pasar un rato con ellos. Kushina hizo eso por varias razones, una de ellas era que le entristecía ver a su hijo sólo en esas fechas, pues todos tenían familia con quien pasarlas y él sólo la tenía a ella. La otra razón era Hinata, constantemente veía en sus ojos tristeza, eso se incrementaba cuando ella y Mikoto acompañaban a sus hijos, comprendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella estar sin sus padres, principalmente sin el amor de una madre, pues ella misma lo había vivido. Ella tenía un clan, pero no una familia que la amara. Hinata y Naruto se podrían hacer compañía, sabía que su hijo había invitado a todos sus amigos, eso incluía a los Uchihas, pero ellos tenían su propia familia con quien celebrar al igual que Neji, por lo cual era probable que no asistieran.

. . .

El día había llegado y Hinata ya tenía un plan. Se quedaría en el complejo Hyuga hasta la medianoche, pasando ese tiempo se iría con los Uzumakis, pues quería hacerles compañía y desearles una feliz Navidad.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la temperatura descendía así que no se podría el kimono que pensaba usar, en cambio se puso algo más abrigador. Cenó y deseó feliz Navidad a su tío, a Neji, a Ko, a Yumiko y a todos los presentes uno por uno. Entregó a Yumiko y Ko sus bufandas, ellos le agradecieron con un abrazo. En cuanto pudo fue por Hayato para irse con Naruto, cuando salía por una de las puertas del complejo fue detenida por Neji, él se subió a Hayato tras ella sin decir palabra alguna, ella entendió inmediatamente que la acompañaría, le regaló una sonrisa y le agradeció internamente el gesto. Llevaba en su regazó una bolsa de regalo grande donde a su vez estaban todas las bolsas que contenían las bufandas que regalaría, esperaba ir al barrio Uchiha más tarde.

Al llegar Kushina los recibió con un abrazó, Hinata lo aceptó con gusto y Neji con algo de incomodidad. Naruto se veía feliz de verlos llegar, Kushina los invitó a cenar, ellos estaban llenos pero no querían ser groseros con la pelirroja y aceptaron un poco de su deliciosa cena. Naruto no pudo esperar a dar los regalos que su madre y él prepararon. Les dio sus regalos a ambos, el de Hinata tenía envoltura lila y el de Neji beige.

Ellos agradecieron más no los abrieron, Naruto y Kushina se quedaron esperando a que los abrieran.

— ¿No los van a abrir? —Preguntó Naruto algo confundido, él no podía esperar a abrir los regalos.

Hinata y Neji se voltearon a ver, ellos no acostumbraban a ver sus regalos frente a todos, era una tradición de donde eran. Comenzaron a quitar la envoltura, Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca, pues no eran uno ni dos, eran tres regalos. A Neji le regalaron unos mangas que Naruto le recomendó uno de los días que Hinata no fue a entrenar con ellos, al parecer no se llevaban nada mal.

—Uno es por Navidad y el resto por tu cumpleaños— Dijo Kushina con ternura—. Te lo pensaba dar ese día, pero Naruto insistió, no sabe esperar.

A Hinata casi se le olvidaba que el día siguiente era su cumpleaños, le sorprendía que Kushina lo hubiese recordado. También sería el de Sasuke.

—Muchas gracias Kushina-san— Casi quiso llorar. Era una linda bufanda lila, ella había hecho para todos pero no para ella, por lo cual agradeció mucho el regalo, un dije con su inicial, la letra H y una hermosa peineta plateada decorada con una flor de loto—. Es demasiado, y-yo no…

—Acéptalo, por favor— Kushina sentía un cariño muy grande por Hinata, ella lo relacionaba a que siempre quiso una hija.

Hinata les dio sus regalos, ambos sonrieron al ver que eran bufandas de su color favorito. La de Naruto naranja y la de Kushina azul, a la mujer le sorprendió que Hinata conociese su color favorito, era su favorito por ser el color de ojos de su difunto esposo y su hijo. Neji también recibió la suya, ésta era de color perla, como sus ojos.

Estaban probándose sus regalos cuando alguien tocó la puerta, Kushina la abrió para dejar pasar a los Uchiha, no pensó que irían pero le alegró verlos ahí. Shisui saludó y abrazó con entusiasmo a todos excepto a Neji, a quien sólo saludó amablemente, sabía que el chico no era muy expresivo y le incomodaba que lo fueran, como Sasuke.

Los Uchiha explicaron que sólo iban a saludar y a desearles feliz Navidad, pues Mikoto los esperaba y se molestaría si no regresaban a tiempo para sus festejos dentro del clan.

—Vinimos a darles sus regalos niños, bueno, a eso y a tomarnos una foto todos juntos— Hinsóloy Naruto se emocionaron. Todos se pusieron en posición, Shisui activó la cámara para que tomara la foto automáticamente y así salir todos. Naruto, Shisui y Kushina salieron con una gran sonrisa, Hinata e Itachi sonreían de manera más sutil, ella tenía sus mejillas encendidas, mientras Sasuke y Neji tenían expresiones de indiferencia, Hayato estaba tirado en el suelo adornando con un toque único la foto—. La pondré en portarretratos y les daré uno a todos, ese será mi regalo de Navidad— Dijo Shisui.

Itachi por su parte sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Neji, él lo abrió algo impresionado, no pensaba recibir nada de los Uchiha, el papel era viejo y tenía cientos de técnicas de agua control avanzado, dio una inclinación en forma de agradecimiento, era un excelente regalo para alguien como él.

—No dudo que las aprenderás bastante rápido, sé que le sacaras provecho.

A Naruto le dio una envoltura del tamaño de una tarjeta, Naruto se decepcionó un poco, pues los regalos grandes siempre eran para otros, pero al abrirla sus ojos brillaron.

—Supe que el de Shisui ya venció, así que te conseguí otro— Era un vale para comer en Ichiraku ramen como el que le dio Shisui en su cumpleaños.

Sacó el ultimó regalo en esa bolsa, era para Hinata, se inclinó y con las dos manos le ofreció su obsequio a la niña de los ojos perla. Ella abrió la envoltura y lo abrazó. Era la primera edición del libro "Avatar: Las leyendas" escrito por Jiraiya, lo había tratado de conseguir infinidad de veces, pero nunca lo tenían en las librerías, pues tenía mucha información que no convenía ser ventilada, principalmente secretos sobre las artes control. Había muy pocos ejemplares y esos pocos estaban bajo el control de las aldeas.

—Me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero estoy seguro de que está en buenas manos, pues no hay otra persona que conozca que lo aprecie más que usted—Hinata se sonrojó y dio varias inclinaciones mostrando su gratitud. Abrió el ejemplar y lo primero que vio fue la firma de Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin, pasó sus dedos sobre ésta, decía "Para Hinata, mi mayor admiradora"—. En mi última misión me topé con él, estaba entusiasmado cuando le conté de usted y su fascinación por sus libros de aventura e historia, me comentó que posiblemente vendría a Konoha en verano, cuando se aplicaran los exámenes de ascenso, pues estaba quería regresar a su aldea y conocer al nuevo maestro aire del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto brincó de emoción, sin duda le pediría que lo entrenara. Eran muchas cosas buenas en un sólo día.

Hinata guardó con cuidado su libro y tomó las bolsas con bufandas.

Le entregó, de la misma manera que él lo hizo, su presente a Itachi. Era una bufanda roja, él la recibió y se la acomodó alrededor de su cuello. Le gustaba ese color. Shisui y Sasuke también sacaron de su envoltorio las suyas, la de Shisui era verde esmeralda y la de Sasuke morado.

Al terminar con la entrega de regalos, Itachi y Shisui ya estaban en la puerta despidiéndose, Hinata sintió que alguien jalaba su brazo, al darse vuelta se encontró a Sasuke, éste estaba levemente sonrojado, tomó la mano de Hinata y le depositó una pulsera. Antes de que Hinata le dijese "Gracias", él ya había salido junto con Itachi y Shisui.

Hinata la vio a la luz y sus mejillas se calentaron, la pulsera tenía pedrería de cristal cortado, pequeñas perlas y un símbolo de fuego que al reverso tenía grabado "Uchiha". Ese era un detalle muy lindo, nunca pensó que Sasuke fuese así pero le agradaba saber que la apreciaba lo suficiente como para darle algo así.

. . .

Se habían despedido de los Uzumakis, al ir camino al complejo Neji se mantuvo bastante pensativo, ellos lo habían incluido en todo momento, él no había sido amigable, incluso lastimó a Sasuke y a Naruto en los entrenamientos, sin embargo Itachi le dio ese pergamino, Naruto los mangas y Shisui le daría una foto donde él aparecía, sin mencionar la bufanda que cubría su cuello del frío. Él no era emocional, sin embargo le habían conmovido todos esos gestos.

—Tienes buenos amigos Hinata— Ella le sonrió con las mejillas y la nariz roja producto del frío.

—Lo sé— Miró con atención la pulsera que tenía en su muñeca, Neji no recordaba que ella tuviese una—. Pero también son tuyos Neji-nissan.

Cuando llegaron cada uno se fue a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir.

. . .

Ya era 26 de diciembre, Sasuke siempre odió el día en el que le tocó nacer, pues aunque su familia le diera regalos, no podían festejarle abiertamente, era mal visto hacer eso en el aniversario de la muerte del Avatar Minato. Su madre le hacía una comida especial y un pastel, él quería invitar a sus amigos, pero Naruto iba con su madre al cementerio a visitar a su padre y Hinata cumplía años el mismo día, era posible que prefiriera pasarla con su familia. Sus cumpleaños siempre tenían los mismos asistentes; su madre, su padre, Itachi y Shisui. Siempre había bastado con ellos, no le importaba que fuesen más personas, sin embargo ese año sintió que faltaban sus amigos.

. . .

Hinata se preparó para su día como si fuese cualquier otro, dudaba mucho que alguien recordara su cumpleaños, por lo cual se puso su ropa de entrenamiento, bajó a desayunar y salió al campo de tiro donde entrenaba con Yumiko. La chica no llegaba así que comenzó sin ella. Antes su mano temblaba al enfocar el objetivo y por más que intentara acertar al centro ni siquiera se acercaba, no era como si su puntería fuese perfecta aún pero al menos ya no era una vergüenza. Estuvo cerca de una hora ahí cuando su brazo comenzó a doler por la postura, decidió descansar un rato.

Estaba bastante concentrada observando las hojas caídas de los arboles ir y venir con el viento que no se percató de la llegada de Yumiko.

—Siento la tardanza, hay un problema en el complejo—Hinata se alarmó y comenzó a correr tras Yumiko. Al llegar sintió que todo estaba bastante tranquilo, más de lo normal.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y todo estaba oscuro, tras de ella Yumiko prendió la luz de la habitación y varias personas dijeron al unísono "¡Sorpresa!".

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, nunca espero que le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa, pensaba que nadie recordaba su cumpleaños. Ahí estaban Ko, su tío, Neji, Shiori-sama, unas chicas de la cocina y niños del clan. Yumiko la abrazó por atrás con cariño.

— ¿En serio creíste que no lo recordaríamos? —Hinata la vio con los ojos levemente humedecidos, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por ella—. Todos estuvieron felices de ayudar, Hizashi-sama nos dio el día libre, Ko organizó todo pero fue mi idea— Dijo con un toque de orgullo.

—Mu-muchas gracias Yumiko-san—Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por tratar de reprimir sus lágrimas. Se aclaró la voz y trató de hablar más fuerte—Muchas gracias a todos.

—Vamos, tienes que probar el pastel, lo hizo Natsuki-chan especialmente para ti— Animó Yumiko.

Le cantaron feliz cumpleaños y Hinata no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, le hubiese gustado que Hanabi estuviera ahí y compartiera con ella su felicidad.

—Abre tu regalo Hinata-chan— Le dijo Ko con entusiasmo. Al parecer esa costumbre de abrir los obsequios en privado era sólo de la rama principal.

Hinata asintió, era una caja rectangular, grande y delgada, al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y dejó de parpadear por unos momentos, era un arco profesional con carcaj y flechas, el arco era de color plata y un hermoso diseño, era mucho más grande que el que tenía, posiblemente de su estatura. Era de lejos, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido, debió costar en una fortuna. No encontraba las palabras suficientes para agradecerles.

. . .

A Sasuke no le fue nada mal de regalos, pues Shisui le había regalado un set de kunais ninja, Itachi un libro llamado "El Arte de la Guerra*" y su padre una Chokuto* nueva. Su madre se escandalizó al ver los regalos, pues argumentaba que Sasuke era aún muy pequeño para usar esas armas y le prohibió usar la espada y los kunais. Al chico le molestó que su madre lo considerara muy chico para eso cuando su hermano Itachi ya usaba armas a su edad. La molestia pasó cuando su madre acercó a él una gran caja de regalo, pero volvió con más fuerza al ver que eran muñecos de acción, como si él usara ese tipo de juguetes.

. . .

Kushina y Naruto estaban en el cementerio de Konoha, al lado de ellos estaba el Hokage y Kakashi Hatake, el alumno del Avatar Minato. Todos estaban entre la nieve frente a la tumba de Minato, Kushina dejó flores en ella mientras unas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos gris-violeta. Naruto también lloraba, estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo, pero cuando las personas hablaban de su padre y el gran sacrificio que hizo para proteger a la aldea y al mundo, prefería que estuviera vivo aunque no fuese el Avatar, aunque no fuese nadie importante, sólo lo quería con él y su madre porque en días como ese sentía que realmente les hacía falta.

. . .

Continuará…

* * *

Chokuto*: Es una espada japonesa recta, como la que Sasuke Uchiha en Naruto Shippuden.

El Arte de la Guerra*: Es un libro de Sun Tzu sobre tácticas y estrategias militares.

¡Hola a todos! Ha sido larga la espera pero por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que este capítulo lo pensaba subir en Navidad pero entre la familia y cosas que van pasando no pude subirlo, sin mencionar que me faltaba editarlo y modificar ciertos detalles. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme durante el 2017, espero que este 2018 esté lleno de felicidad, salud y amor, que cumplan todas sus metas y que sea mucho mejor que el año anterior

Un agradecimiento especial a:

 _ **VYTA2000**_

 _ **Lotus-one**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha 2.0**_

 _ **Tolka**_

 _ **Yoshida Kuragari**_

 _ **Formin**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki 10**_

 _ **Jessi RoNi**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_

Respondo a lectores sin cuenta:

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_ : Hola, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo por aquí. Ya sé haha, Shisui siempre con sus bromas xD. Considero que Sasuke suele apreciar más ese tipo de detalles que el mismo Naruto, pues él es más observador y Hinata no le es indiferente. Las dos mamás andan de casamenteras, ya veremos a quien elige Hina. No fue un simple sueño, pero Hinata piensa que sí, por eso no ha pensado mucho en ese asunto, será importante en el futuro. Gracias e igualmente, cuídate mucho :3

 _ **Mabel:**_ ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, me da gusto que te vaya agradando la historia. Trataré de avanzar más en la historia para llegar a ese punto, pues va a despertar su espíritu Avatar de una manera diferente, ya que todos los Avatares crecen como maestros a excepción de Hinata, eso lo voy a ir explicando en los capítulos que vienen, no falta mucho para eso pues trataré de aumentar la extensión de los capítulos para llegar más rápido a ello.

Tienes razón, lo que Hinata cree que es un sueño es en realidad una conexión entre ella y su madre a través de la energía de su espíritu Avatar y su unión con el mundo espiritual. Como se menciona en el capítulo, en Halloween se incrementa esto, por eso su madre tomó la oportunidad para tratar de comunicarse con ella. En los siguientes capítulos Hinata se detendrá a pensar en ello. Me agrada que lo hayas captado todo ;)

Gracias por tus palabras, saludos :3

 _ **Tolka:**_ ¡Bienvenida! Espero darle a Hinata el desarrollo que merece pues creo que su personalidad a la larga la hará una gran Avatar. Saludos ;)

 _ **Lotus-one:**_ ¡Hola! Milagros inesperados les dicen xD, espero que sigan pasando. Es una muy buena idea, con Hayato ya se me pasó, pues ya le di una descripción, pero puedo hacerlo con otros animales en el futuro, aunque siento que soy poco imaginativa en ese aspecto haha. Sobre una pareja Yuri, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho, pienso hacer un KariHina en el futuro, pues a mí también me gusta mucho esa pareja, pero creo que para este fic si veo a Hinata con Naruto o con un Uchiha, pues quiero que su pareja sea alguien que la haya acompañado desde la infancia, antes de ser Avatar y que esté a su lado en los tiempos buenos y malos, con un lazo fuerte que sobrepase el amor romántico y sea también de hermandad. Digamos que quiero darle un amor bastante fundamentado, porque no quiero hacer lo de Kishimoto y unirla en unos capítulos con esa persona, Karin será importante en este primer arco, pero será muy secundaria en los que siguen. Ya estoy muy cerca de decidirme por uno de ellos, sólo que estoy entre mi OTP y el curso del fic, pues creo que para este punto ya tengo definida la historia y aunque todas la opciones de pareja son buenas, una en específico me hará cambiar el fic, porque es muy importante ese personaje.

Yo también quiero conservar a Hizashi vivo, pues siento que es un buen personaje y tiene más que ofrecer que el mismo Hiashi. Lo de los Bijuus es una excelente idea, si pensaba usar a Kurama, pero ahora que lo mencionas sería genial agregar a todos como espíritus sabios o algo por el estilo, cielos, creo que ya debería darte créditos en la historia por tus contribuciones, tenemos la mente conectada.

Muchas gracias por ser lectora fiel de la historia y por todas tus aportaciones, el siguiente capítulo será dedicado a ti ;)

. . .

Infinitas gracias a todos por comentar, les juro que tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias e ideas, me alegra ver la participación que hay de su parte, me motivan bastante. Espero que todos comiencen el año con el pie derecho y cumplan todos sus objetivos. Yo por mi parte quiero conocerlos más, así que en los comentarios díganme cuando cumplen años para así darles su felicitación en su día cada que haga capítulo.

Les recomiendo leer un fic del mundo de Avatar que promete bastante, su nombre es "Avatar: La leyenda caída - libro 1: Cenizas", su autor es LordzombieVI. Nos plantea un mundo donde los maestros elementales son cosa del pasado, meras leyendas. Si disfrutan la lectura los invito a dejarle un review al autor, el cual tiene en mente una gran historia.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones a todos :3

* * *

Día de publicación: jueves 4 de enero del 2018.


	8. Heridas del pasado

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (El último maestro aire y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

—Diálogo—

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 7. Heridas del pasado**

.

.

.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Candep, feliz cumpleaños atrasado :3

.

.

.

 _Los exámenes de selección se llevan a cabo cada año, en ellos se eligen a los mejores maestros y no-maestros de todas partes del mundo para que formen parte de las líneas de defensa, la policía, la milicia y el gobierno de su respectivo país, convirtiéndose en miembros activos de la sociedad y aportando un gran servicio a la comunidad._

 _El examen consiste en un conjunto de pruebas físicas e intelectuales que ponen al límite a los competidores, los cuales deberán someterse a un duro entrenamiento previo y ser aprobados por maestros altamente calificados para aplicar las pruebas. Los elegidos podrán acceder a puestos en el departamento de inteligencia, en la policía de su aldea, en la guardia fronteriza, como guardaespaldas de su respectivo Kage y como mensajeros oficiales._

 _El examen divide a los participantes en dos grupos; maestros y no-maestros. Los participantes tendrán que superar tres pruebas, las cuales cambian cada año y están hechas para medir sus habilidades. Los equipos deberán ser conformados por tres personas sin importar edad o sexo._

 _Durante los exámenes de selección y de ascenso, los Kages firman un tratado de paz como parte de una tradición de sana convivencia entre naciones, siendo un momento de armonía en el cual se olvidan momentáneamente las diferencias y los problemas. Cada año la sede cambia, siendo así el turno de Konohagakure en esta ocasión._

. . .

 _Neji buscaba a Hinata a lo largo y ancho de la mansión Hyuga, su prima era pequeña y sabía esconderse muy bien por lo cual siempre le tardaba en encontrar. Jugar con ella era el motivo por el cual siempre quería terminar antes sus entrenamientos con su padre, no sólo era lo más entretenido que podía hacer dentro de esos muros, sino que disfrutaba verla reír y sonreírle con ese tierno sonrojo que ella tenía. Se esforzaba en sus entrenamientos para hacerse más fuerte y poder protegerla, pues siempre sintió que debía hacerlo, no quería que a la pequeña Hinata le pasara nada._

 _De pronto vio como unos ojos perla se asomaban entre los arbustos del jardín, corrió hacía el lugar y la atrapó, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Hinata reía sin parar y Neji disfrutaba verla así, a sus ojos era la niña más hermosa que existía. Escucharon voces aproximándose y como los niños curiosos que eran se quedaron ahí a observar, ellos podían ver todo y nadie los veía a ellos. Eran unos jóvenes del clan, ambos se sentaron a platicar en una de las bancas, al parecer eran novios, pero debido a las estrictas reglas del clan debían ser discretos y a pesar del posible castigo que podía recibir, el chico fue audaz y después de mirar a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores, besó a la chica. Fue un beso corto pero logró impactar a los niños, ya que ellos nunca habían visto tal muestra de afecto ni en sus propios padres._

 _Después de que la pareja se fue, ambos niños tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, Hinata incluso había llevado sus manos a su boca para taparla, después de un momento ella se animó a hablar._

— _E-eso fue un b-beso de amor Neji-nissan._

— _No lo sé, nunca había visto uno._

— _Y-yo tampoco pero…en mis libros los príncipes le dan esos b-besos a las p-princesas._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _P-porque sólo besas quien amas._

 _Neji no dijo nada, se quedó pensando un momento "sólo besas a quien amas", entonces se le ocurrió algo._

 _Volteó a ver a Hinata y ella lo vio de regreso con un leve sonrojo y con los ojos muy abiertos._

— _¿Q-qué pasa Neji-nissan?_

— _Le doy un beso de amor_

 _No le dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y se acercó a ella, dándole un breve e inocente beso en el cual apenas se habían rosado sus labios. Ambos abrieron sus ojos, Hinata se tapó su cara con vergüenza._

— _La quiero Hinata-sama—Le dijo al tiempo que le retiraba su mano del rostro para que pudiese verlo._

— _Y y-yo a ti Neji-nissan—Y le regaló una sonrisa imposible de olvidar._

El despertador que tenía en su mesa de noche sonó con fuerza, sacándolo de ese sueño, que más que un sueño era un recuerdo de cuando él tenía ocho años y Hinata seis. Cuando ambos se querían y jugaban, antes de que la realidad lo golpeara.

Se levantó de su cama con los músculos adoloridos, esa era su primera semana de entrenamiento con Ko y él no había tenido piedad. Notaba como éste era duro con Hinata, pero no se le comparaba a como era con él, pues le había dado paliza tras paliza, eso le había frustrado bastante al siempre estar acostumbrado a ganar, pero no le importaba soportar un poco de eso si con ello podía aumentar su fuerza. Su padre le había informado sobre los exámenes de selección y como éstos se acercaban, debía fortalecerse para que no quedara lugar a dudas de que el clan Hyuga era el mejor, pero había un punto negativo.

Debía conseguir un equipo.

No le gusta, no, odia trabajar en equipo, si no eran igual de fuertes o habilidosos que él sólo serían un estorbo sin mencionar que él tiene una nula vida social, a los únicos maestros que conocía era a los Uchiha y al Uzumaki. Estaba seguro de que ellos iban a estar en esos exámenes, eran medianamente buenos y tenían un orgullo muy fuerte por sus respectivos clanes, debían estar ahí para no desmerecer.

Pero no podía hacerse a la idea de estar con ellos, Naruto tenía tan poca disciplina y concentración que los haría perder desde la prueba uno, y con Sasuke simplemente no podía estar en el mismo equipo sin que hubiese una pelea de egos, ambos deseaban el liderazgo y no lo cederían por nada. Ellos no eran buena opción, no quería buscar otras opciones de compañeros, dudaba que hubiese mucho de donde elegir, pero era mejor que estar sólo y no poder competir.

Hizo su cama y se dirigió al baño, se duchó y vistió para ir a desayunar. En el comedor se encontró con su padre, Ko, Hinata y otros miembros del clan que lo saludaron amablemente. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de Hinata, no quería estar cerca de ella después de tener ese sueño. Ella pareció sentir su rechazo pues lo vio y le dio una de esas sonrisas inocentes que ella solía regalar al por mayor.

—Buenos días Neji-nissan— Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si esperara que él le respondiera. Neji vio como ella curvaba sus labios y se maldijo por dentro, pues se había fijado en sus labios y recordado su sueño. Para que ella desviara su atención de él, le respondió con un asentimiento.

Cada que él buscaba alejarla ella lograba colarse en su sistema, casi siempre en forma de recuerdos, sueños y pensamientos. Había comenzando a ignorarla, llenando su agenda de actividades para evitar jugar con ella. Después de eso la distancia se fue haciendo cada vez mayor, pero él seguía preocupándose por ella, tanto que cuando su tío la envió a Konoha no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo para sólo recuperar su paz al verla con bien. A veces se sentía patético e hipócrita, pues siempre le mostraba el desprecio que no sentía para evitar que ella se acercase más a él y así hacerlo desobedecer a la cabeza del clan.

Terminó su alimento en silencio y se dirigió con Shiori-sama, esa vieja senil que tanto rodeo le daba a las cosas, ella le estaba enseñando a localizar los puntos de Chi y como éste fluye en el cuerpo, pero al parecer ella se concentraba más en contarle anécdotas y cosas de su vida que al él le daban igual, le aburría en demasía, pero era lo que había y no le pediría a Hinata que ella le enseñara por ende debía soportar esos largos sermones. Le impresionaba que a su prima le gustara tanto estar con esa señora, al parecer tenía una paciencia infinita.

Tuvo su entrenamiento en solitario a las orillas del bosque, donde podía perfeccionar sus técnicas sin que nadie le quitase la concentración y posteriormente regresó al complejo, vio a Hinata a la distancia apuntando con su arco hacía una diana, su tiro fue bastante bueno, había mejorado bastante. Siguió con su camino hasta llegar al dojo, donde ya estaba Ko esperándolo para su práctica de ese día, o golpiza diaria, como él prefería decirle. A veces sentía que Ko era intencionalmente cruel con él por alguna razón, pues nunca lo trató como a un novato o estudiante, sino como a cualquier otro combatiente.

Ese día fue igualmente duro, pero al menos Neji había lidiado mejor con el entrenamiento, era un genio después de todo y aprendía bastante rápido, no podría hacerlo caer dos veces con el mismo truco. Neji estaba molido, pero trataba de que esto no se notara manteniéndose erguido con su mismo porte orgulloso de toda la vida, se estaba secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla cuando Hinata entró al dojo lista para su entrenamiento. Ella se quitó su típica chaqueta y se quedó sólo con una camisa negra, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, entonces Neji lo pudo ver, tenía moretones nuevos sobre moretones más antiguos, unos estaban verdosos y otros morados, ella, ignorando su atenta mirada, comenzó a acomodar las vendas sobre sus manos, cubriendo todo ese paisaje. No quiso imaginarse como estaría el resto de su cuerpo, apretó sus manos en un acto inconsciente y se recordó a si mismo diciendo "Usted parece una muñeca de porcelana Hinata-sama, tiene la piel más linda que he visto". Se fue sin decir una palabra, pero no pensaba dejar eso así.

. . .

Al terminar de entrenar a Hinata, Ko la felicitó, pues había visto mucha mejoría con respecto al día anterior, la notaba más rápida y segura, sin duda su confianza había aumentado drásticamente desde que llegó a Konoha. Hinata se retiró con una inclinación y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro a pesar del dolor en sus músculos. Ko estaba listo para retirarse cuando vio a Neji parado junto a la entrada bastante serio.

—Oh Neji-sama, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Eres muy duro con Hinata, deja de serlo— Dijo con una voz tan fría que Ko creyó tener a Hiashi-sama frente a él.

— ¿Disculpe? —Ko aún procesaba el reclamo, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que Neji defendiese a su prima.

—Ya escuchaste, he visto los moretones que tiene, a Hiashi-sama le molestaría verla de esa manera— En el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto, pues en primer lugar ella estaba ahí por órdenes de su padre, pero no iba a admitir que le preocupaba que su débil y delicada prima recibiera un entrenamiento tan duro y demandante.

—Hiashi-sama me pidió convertirla en una guerrera y es justo lo que estoy haciendo. Ella va mejorando sesión con sesión y ha demostrado ser fuerte, así que no veo el porqué de su preocupación Neji-sama— Miro con atención al chico frente a él, no podía evitar alegrarse por ese cambio en el chico, al menos ya no era tan indiferente al sufrimiento de Hinata—. Si es todo, me retiro.

—No, no es todo, no puedes seguir dándole esas golpizas a las que le llamas entrenamiento, es una chica— Trató de que su voz no reflejara su enojo, ya demasiado estaba mostrando al intervenir por ella de esa manera.

—Neji-sama, con todo respeto, yo no soy ni la mitad de cruel de lo que usted es con Hinata-san— Neji cerró sus puños con fuerza y frustración, pues Ko tenía razón, no tenía derecho a hablar al respecto—. Tal vez al inicio el entrenamiento es pesado como usted lo habrá notado, pero cuando su cuerpo llegue a acostumbrarse a los golpes, al ejercicio y a los movimientos, los esquivará y resistirá como ya comienza a hacerlo Hinata-san. Y tiene razón, ella es una chica, pero eso no la hace diferente a usted o a mí, ella lucha y se esfuerza como ninguno, al tratarla como usted me pide la estaría subestimando y eso no lo haré.

Ko se retiró sin nada más que decir, dejando a Neji sin palabras. Ko le había llamado cruel y aunque siempre supo que su actitud con Hinata no era la mejor, no se consideraba a si mismo cruel. Durante el resto del día se la pasó reflexionando sobre el tema, aquel día había sido muy nostálgico y lleno de conflictos internos para él.

. . .

Ese día Hinata se levantó de bastante buen humor, más de lo habitual, se sentía descansada y fresca. El día anterior lo había dedicado enteramente a su entrenamiento y a adelantar sus tareas dentro del complejo por lo cual había caído exhausta en su cama. Sin embargo hoy se sentía entusiasmada, ya con la lista de tareas cumplida en su totalidad se hallaba libre, ese día iría con los chicos. Ya tenían días sin verse, sabía que Naruto y Sasuke se habían comenzado a poner realmente serios con sus entrenamientos después de la pelea con Neji, ambos habían visto la realidad, aún eran muy débiles. Ella por su parte seguía aprendiendo el arte del bloqueo de Chi con Ko y tiro con arco con Yumiko. Shiori-sama no se limitaba a enseñarle a crear ungüentos, la anciana le estaba transmitiendo conocimientos básicos de medicina, así como la realización de antídotos y obtención de venenos.

Recordó la insistencia de Shiori-sama por decir que Hayato no era un animal normal y que no había llegado por casualidad a su vida, que tenía un objetivo y que ese era protegerla. Ella quería creer eso, quería creerle a Shiori-sama pero eso era difícil conociéndola, pues solía darle interpretación hasta a lo más insignificante.

Se bañó, vistió y preparó para ir con los chicos. Como siempre, Neji ya la esperaba. No pudo disimular su sonrisa, la alegraba que Neji se integrara cada vez más y que le permitiese estar cerca de él como cuando niños, ya no era lo mismo pero por algo se comenzaba. Como siempre, se subieron sobre Hayato para llegar más pronto a su destino.

. . .

Naruto había estado entrenando por su cuenta, a veces lo hacía con su madre pero la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a pulir las técnicas que ella le enseñaba. Se sentía desesperado, tanto como para leer los pergaminos el solo y tratar de llevar a cabo los complejos ejercicios que en ellos se encontraban. El haber perdido contra Neji afectó su orgullo, pero también lo hizo sentir decepcionado de sí mismo, pues desde su punto de vista había dejado mal parado a su clan y a los maestros aire y eso no se lo podía permitir, pues al ser él de los últimos maestros aire debía representar la fortaleza de su elemento y el legado de su padre, no podía fallarle.

Recordaba la época en la que todo era simple, cuando iba a la Academia de Konoha, donde van los chicos normales. Él era normal, por supuesto, pero era un maestro y eso lo diferenciaba del resto. En la Academia estudiaban los no-maestros, los chicos sin elemento control. Los preparaban para la vida de civil y para ejercer trabajos normales dentro de la aldea. Él, a diferencia de Sasuke, Hinata y Neji, que habían recibido su educación dentro de sus clanes, había estudiado ahí por no tener un clan que le brindara aquello, su madre trabajaba y aunque le enseñaba todo lo que podía era incapaz de hacerse cargo de todo aquello ella sola. En ese lugar le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber para desempeñarse en cualquier área, y aunque nunca fue un buen estudiante, al menos logró hacer algunos amigos. Entre ellos estaban Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. Eran los únicos que al parecer no lo despreciaban, pues al contrario de lo que él pensaba, dominar un elemento no era cool o genial entre los no-maestros. Su madre decía que envidiaban su don, él creía lo mismo, pero no entendía como las chicas no envidiaban a Sasuke, al contrario, lo admiraba e idolatraban, en especial cuando lo veían usar su fuego control a la distancia.

A los 10 años había concluido su educación en aquella institución, no así la del resto de chicos, ellos continuaban unos años más y al graduarse adquirirían un rango y una ocupación, formaban parte de la comunidad productiva de Konoha. Él por otro lado debía servir a su aldea de otra manera, una que sólo los maestros y no-maestros entrenados podían servir. Par eso se le daba un periodo de preparación, esa preparación sólo se la podía dar otro maestro de su elemento, después de ese tiempo tendría que presentarse a un examen en el cual sería evaluado junto a otros usuarios de algún arte control, si al concluir las pruebas era encontrado apto, se integraría al servicio y protección de Konoha. Otros como Hinata o Neji sólo se debían a su clan, protegían a su líder antes que al Kage, sin embargo cumplían con tareas de protección para que capital ingresara a su clan, pues esa protección no era gratuita. Los Uchiha por su parte si eran leales a la aldea, por eso sólo los Uchiha que dominaran el fuego control podían estar en las filas de la policía militar de Konoha, de todos los maestros eran los únicos con acceso a ese trabajo.

Todo hacía que su cabeza doliese, pues él debía esforzarse el doble que cualquier chico de la academia, ellos sólo tenían que cumplir con sus tareas y asistir, no entrenaban arduamente hasta la que su cuerpo no pudiera más, debía esforzarse el triple que Sasuke, pues él tenía a Itachi, Shisui y a todo su clan apoyándole, y peor aún, debía esforzarse diez veces más que Neji, pues él era un genio, uno que logró humillar a su gran rival en menos de cinco minutos. En definitiva estaba exhausto, tanto que se comenzaba a poner pesimista y él no era así. Esperaba al día siguiente amanecer con mejor actitud.

. . .

—Mejora tu postura y controla tu respiración Sasuke— Ordenó Itachi, su padre ya no entrenaba a Sasuke, al parecer su trabajo lo absorbía mucho y como siempre, Sasuke quedaba relegado a la última posición en su lista de prioridades— Basta, suficiente por hoy, no estás concentrado.

—Claro que estoy concentrado, lo estaba haciendo bien— Respondió Sasuke molesto, últimamente se frustraba más en los entrenamientos, no avanzaba como quería, parecía haberse estacando en ese punto.

—No, estás siendo muy impulsivo, no estás poniendo atención a mis movimientos y no te proteges lo suficiente, si fuera en serio contra ti fácilmente te vencería.

—Por supuesto señor perfecto, no hay manera de que yo, el hijo perdedor de Fugaku Uchiha pueda vencer al gran genio Itachi— Escupió las palabras con veneno, pero en el fondo algo dentro de él se quebraba al decirlas.

—No Sasuke, no fue mi intención, lo malinterpretaste, lo que quiero decir...

—No me importa— Interrumpió bruscamente a Itachi—, es la verdad y lo sabes, todos en esta maldita aldea lo saben.

Se retiró a su habitación, esos días se encontraba realmente irritable, por esa razón había evitado ver con Hinata y Naruto, en especial a Neji, él era el culpable principal de su actual estado de ánimo, cada vez que era testigo de su superioridad y la diferencia de poder que tenía con respecto a él o a Naruto sentía algo que nunca había sentido ni pensó sentir jamás, envidia.

Lo admitía, envidiaba a ese chico de ojos perla y movimientos elegantes, pues él iba por el mundo con una gran seguridad, pues se sabía el más fuerte de su clan, el genio de los Hyuga. No se escondía con una careta de falsa frialdad tras la cual ocultaba el dolor del rechazo, el dolor de ser el segundo en todo. A veces incluso se sentía inferior, pues hasta Shisui tenía más aprecio de su padre que él mismo. No se iba a dar por vencido, no mientras respirara, pero a veces se odiaba por no ser más como Itachi, él era el hijo ideal, el amigo leal, el hermano amoroso, el soldado letal y el hombre perfecto.

Amaba a su hermano, pero en ocasiones lo odiaba por poner las expectativas de todos tan altas, cualquiera bajo éstas sería considerado un perdedor para su padre, como él. Itachi a su edad ya había aprobado su examen de ascenso como el mejor de su generación, a su edad ya se enfrentaba a su padre sin que éste se contuviera, a su edad ya era uno de los favoritos del Hokage, a su edad ya había logrado todo lo que él no y eso lo hacía ser su eterna sombra, sentía como poco a poco se oscurecía algo dentro de él, el dolor iba nublando su corazón tan lentamente que apenas se daba cuenta.

. . .

Naruto estaba solo, bajo los árboles donde siempre se reunían, era el primero en llegar al parecer. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de aire control, antes su dominio de su elemento se limitaba a lanzar ráfagas de aire y levitar por unos segundos propulsándose con el mismo, ahora, si se concentraba y cerraba los ojos, podía lograr mover las hojas de los árboles con movimientos suaves de sus manos, no acostumbraba a usar el aire de manera tan sutil pero resultaba ser agradable, era como sentirse uno solo con el viento.

—Nada mal Naruto-kun— Dijo Itachi, que como siempre aparecía de la nada sin que nadie lo detectara—, ¿notas como el aire es más fácil de manejar cuando estás en calma?

—Sí, lo es— Pensó en lo difícil que antes era para él mantener su aire control estable— Me siento más ligero, como si pudiese controlar todo el aire a mi alrededor a voluntad, dattebayo.

—Lo puedes hacer Naruto-kun, sólo necesitas concentrarte. El aire control es uno de los elementos más complejos, pues el usuario debe tener un gran control de las emociones, deben encontrar su centro meditando, es bastante importante ese punto, no sólo es cuestión de entrenar el cuerpo, sino también la mente y el espíritu— Hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de duda de Naruto, con él se debía ser más práctico—. Supongo que cuando vuelva de misión les enseñaré a meditar, es importante que lo aprendan antes de los exámenes, principalmente tú, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Te vas de misión? —Itachi asintió levemente, era curioso como Naruto y Hinata mostraban extrañarlo durante sus misiones más que el mismo Sasuke— ¿Tardarás mucho esta vez?

—No, sólo serán un par de semanas a lo mucho. Espero puedas despedirme de Hinata-san y Neji-san, debo irme. Cuídate Naruto-kun.

— ¡Adiós Itachi-nii! —Agitó su mano y elevó su voz para que Itachi lo escuchara a la distancia.

—No le digas así, él no es tu hermano.

—Oh, tú siempre tan amargado Sasuke-teme. No es mi hermano pero me gustaría que lo fuera, no como tú, dattebayo.

—Lo sé, todos quisieran eso— Genial, lo único que le faltaba era que el tonto de Naruto también lo despreciara y lo pusiera a la sombra de Itachi.

Hinata y Neji venían sobre Hayato, se acercaban rápidamente. Al llegar, Neji ayudó a bajar a Hinata como si de una princesa se tratara. Sasuke no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada al ver que Hinata traía puesta la pulsera que le había dado, siempre la usaba y eso le generaba cierta emoción desconocida aún para él, sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban levemente al verla usar algo que él había elegido exclusivamente para ella.

—Hey, Hinata, Neji, pensé que no vendrían dattebayo.

—Y-yo lo siento, creo que tardé mucho preparando la comida—Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, como si Naruto la hubiese regañado, Sasuke odiaba eso, que sólo con ese tonto se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara. Por un momento pensó que lo peor que le podía pasar era que Hinata considerara a Naruto por encima de él, eso si no se lo perdonaría, sería la gota que derramaría el vaso definitivamente.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto pensaron lo mismo al ver a Neji.

—Neji, hoy pelearás conmigo.

—No, él y yo tendremos la revancha Sasuke-teme.

—Si quiero progresar no lo haré viendo como haces el ridículo.

—Esta vez lo haré tan bien que los dejaré a todos con la boca abierta, dattebayo.

—En ese caso la decisión es mía ¿no creen?, yo decidiré con quien perder mi tiempo— Habló finalmente Neji algo hastiado de esa patética discusión, nunca pensó que alguien se pelearía por él de esa manera.

—Nadie luchará hoy— Escucharon la voz de Shisui, todos voltearon a ver a la copa de un árbol donde estaba tranquilamente observando alrededor, él y todos los miembros de ANBU tenían esa molesta costumbre de llegar sin hacer ruido y meterte un susto cuando menos lo esperas—, ni entrenará físicamente al menos.

Nadie puso atención a sus palabras, lo que todos se preguntaba era "¿Cómo rayos subió ahí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?", sentado como si nada, tan tranquilo y relajado como siempre, no era broma cuando decían que Shisui era el más rápido y sigiloso de toda Konoha. Incluso Itachi admitía no superarlo en velocidad y destreza. Sin embargo ellos no podían dar un paso sin pisar una rama seca y que ésta al romperse emitiera un sonido que resonase en todo el bosque, eran una pena.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hinata, siempre entrenaban y ponían aprueba sus habilidades, así era como había iniciado todo, le extrañaba que Shisui les dijese lo contrario.

—Porque primero debemos disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que a bien hizo traernos Hinata-chan—Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que Hinata se disponía a preparar todo para comer—. Y porque hoy haremos algo diferente.

— ¿Algo diferente? Explícate Shisui— A Sasuke no le gustaba la incertidumbre, quería saber ya que era lo que su primo tenía planeado, esperaba que no fuese un juego tonto o algo por el estilo.

—Algo que les hace mucha falta, en especial a ti Sasuke—Inmediatamente Naruto se puso atento, debía ser algo importante y si era algo de lo que carecía Sasuke, se encargaría de aprenderlo a la perfección para así ganarle a su rival— Meditación.

— ¡¿Meditación*?! —Exclamaron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto—. ¿Por qué iba a ser más importante meditar que entrenar? Eso suena aburrido dattebayo.

—En serio que son tontos, primero comeré y luego les explicaré, necesito algo de comida para tener la mente clara y no perder la paciencia con ustedes, yo no soy Itachi ni Hinata-chan como para esperar a que entiendan.

— ¿Pero tú sabes meditar Shisui? No te imagino haciéndolo, de Itachi-nii lo creería pero de ti no.

—Además, Itachi-nii me dijo que nos enseñaría a hacer eso cuando volviera de misión, dattebayo.

—Me encanta tu ingenuidad querido primo, pues yo fui quien enseño el arte de meditar a Itachi—Respondió guiñándole el ojo—. Es uno de mis tantos talentos, y sí, supongo que me le adelantaré a Itachi—Dijo con gracia mientras tomaba los palillos para disponerse a comer.

—No me la creo—Replicó Sasuke con escepticismo— Tú no eres tranquilo como Itachi, eres más como Naruto, algo hiperactivo.

—Es gracioso que lo menciones pues la persona que me enseñó a meditar a mí era muy similar a Naruto— Al recordar a dicha persona su semblante se oscureció, ésta había cambiado por completo su personalidad al crecer y en lugar de ser el chico vivaracho y juguetón que fue alguna vez se convirtió en un ser de oscuridad por lo que había escuchado, se decía tanto de él pero se confirmaba tan poco que era todo un mito—. En fin, soy de la idea de que cualquiera es capaz de meditar. De hecho, una ventaja que tiene Naruto-kun es su elemento, los maestros aire son conocidos por tener una energía espiritual superior y una facilidad natural para la meditación.

— ¡Eso es genial dattebayo! Te voy a ganar meditando Sasuke-teme— Se burló del pelinegro que ya estaba enojándose por tanta mofa a su persona.

— ¿Pero qué tipo de ventaja tendría eso en el campo de batalla? — Preguntó Sasuke algo enfadado, la verdad es que para él no tendría importancia si no le ayudaba a destacarse en una pelea.

Neji y Hinata comían en silencio escuchando con atención la conversación, en especial las respuestas de Shisui, pues ellos al contrario de los otros dos, valoraban sus palabras y su sabiduría. En el caso de Neji, era consciente de la fama que tenía en todos las naciones, a él no lo engañaba con su cara de buen tipo y sus bromas constantes, sabía perfectamente que detrás de esa sonrisa amigable había un hombre letal que había acabado con escuadrones enteros él solo.

—Joder Sasuke—Recordó que estaba en presencia de una dama y se disculpó con Hinata por la palabra—, le diré a Itachi que estoy muy decepcionado de la educación que se te ha dado. No todo es mostrar un gran espectáculo y derribar al contrincante, eso te han hecho creer pero están equivocados. Hay algo superior a todo lo que ves a tu alrededor y a todo el poder que has presenciado a lo largo de tu vida, ni Fugaku-sama ni Itachi ni yo somos un ejemplo al momento de hablar de genuino poder.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Hinata impresionada, ella no era una persona de mundo y no conocía a mucha gente, pero sin duda consideraba que Itachi y Shisui eran verdaderamente fuertes a pesar de nunca verlos en acción o en su máximo nivel, pero por lo que decían de ellos se podía hacer una idea. Un pensamiento se instaló en su cabeza, creía saber ya de que les hablaría Shisui.

—Entonces ¿qué es? —Habló por fin Neji, era extraño para el resto verlo realmente interesado por algo.

—El Avatar— Alzó la cabeza al cielo recordando un pasado distante—Yo conocí al Avatar Minato, no personalmente, pero siempre lo observaba, para ese entonces yo era muy joven, recuerdo haberlo visto a la distancia aquel fatídico día— Vio con algo de tristeza a Naruto, el cual se veía entusiasmado de escuchar la historia—. Todos estaban evacuando la zona y buscando refugios, yo fui por Tachi, la mayoría se había ido a otro sitio pero yo me quede ahí, viendo como Minato-sama entraba en estado Avatar*, liberando una cantidad de energía enorme, nunca he vuelto a sentir ese poder. Inmediatamente llegó corriendo a mí un miembro de la policía militar para llevarme a un lugar seguro, por suerte Tachi ya estaba con tía Mikoto a salvo— Los volteo a ver, todos lo escuchaban atentamente, se sentía como un maestro con sus alumnos— Desde ese día, junto a Itachi, nos hemos dedicado a buscar al sucesor de Minato-sama y sinceramente necesitamos hacerlo pronto, sino la esperanza decaerá y el pueblo se sentirá indefenso sin su salvador.

Cada uno se enfrascó en sus propios pensamientos, aquella experiencia que había vivido Shisui era única, pocos podían decir que habían presenciado el poder del Avatar. El silencio reinó por un buen rato hasta que Naruto habló.

—Mi padre era genial ¿o no?, yo también debo serlo ¡dattebayo!, ¿me ayudarías con eso Shisui-sensei?

—Sería un honor tomar como pupilo al legado del Avatar Minato, Naruto-kun— Le gustó como se había escuchado "Shisui-sensei", definitivamente le iba bien.

—Pero eres un vago Shisui, siempre que te pido consejos me dices que debes ir a una cita o cualquier otra cosa para zafarte, eres peor que Itachi—Dijo haciendo un mohín, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando Hinata lo miró y se rio ocultado su tierna risa con su mano.

—Es que eres un mimado y sólo quieres mandar, yo no tengo la paciencia de Itachi y tampoco tengo la responsabilidad de hacerlo, ahora lo haré porque hay algo importante en puerta ¿a que no saben qué es?

—Los exámenes de selección—Respondió con amargura Sasuke.

—Exacto, me encanta ese entusiasmo. Pues bueno, yo seré parte del comité a cargo de los exámenes, puede que sea aplicador o juez en ellos, pero estaré ahí, y parte de mi trabajo es supervisar a los aspirantes y darles mi aprobación o no, todo depende de ustedes.

— ¡O sea que ya estamos aprobados! Eso es estupendo—Gritó con emoción Naruto al pensar erróneamente que ser amigo de Shisui lo ponía automáticamente dentro. Shisui se rio con ganas.

—Como serás Naruto, no porque sean mis niños favoritos de la aldea o mi primo entraran libremente, deben demostrarme sus habilidades en distintas áreas o los estaré enviando a una batalla pérdida o peor, a la muerte— Al ver como la expresión de Naruto se convirtió en una de miedo quiso explicarse—. Siempre que está bajo nuestro control evitamos en lo posible los daños irreparables, pero ha habido ocasiones en las cuales los participantes han fallecido en la prueba, especialmente cuando están en las pruebas en el campo o de supervivencia.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrió excepto a Neji, él ya era perfectamente consciente de ello, se había preparado mucho para esa prueba y nada de lo que le contaran lo afectaría.

Shisui vio como Hinata estaba cabizbaja jugando con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-san?, si es por lo que dije no se preocupe, casi no sucede— Dijo agitando las manos para no preocupar más a la niña.

—N-no es por e-eso—Todos la miraron adivinando el verdadero motivo— Y-yo tengo que ir con Yu-yumiko-san, tengo practica de tiro con arco, a-adiós.

Fue muy obvio lo que intentaba, se sentía fuera de lugar hablando de una competencia que obviamente la excluía a ella y antes de ser hecha a un lado ella misma lo hacía. Estaba por subirse a Hayato, el cual ya estaba más que listo para ir junto a su ama, cuando una mano la tomó por la muñeca parando todo movimiento.

—No se vaya Hinata-san, su entrenamiento puede esperar, dudo que Yumiko pueda molestarse con usted, además, aún falta la mejor parte por explicar—Él la veía con cariño y comprensión, como si pudiese ver a través de sus pensamientos y sentir la punzada de dolor que le dio al imaginarse fuera de ese grupo que tanto quería.

Hinata asintió algo apenada, seguramente todos se habían dado cuenta de su debilidad y había quedado peor al querer irse "patética" se dijo a sí misma.

—Volviendo al tema, los equipos son de tres, pero no por eso usted estará sola Hinata-san, yo la prepararé para los exámenes de selección para no-maestros y le encontraré un equipo digno de usted—Hinata levantó su mirada y sonrió levemente, a Shisui le dio ternura ver como sus ojos se hallaban humedecidos y tuvo unas ganas fuertes de darle un abrazo. Al hacerlo ella derramó una lágrimas sobre su chaleco, Naruto inmediatamente se acercó para secundarlo y hacer más apretado ese abrazo, Neji y Sasuke se quedaron en sus lugares, ambos con ganas de ir y sumarse pero conteniéndose por diferentes razones y sólo una en común, no mostrar debilidad ante los sentimientos de la chica.

—Yo quisiera estar en tu equipo Hinata-chan, eres la mejor, de veras, pero creo que va contra las reglas y todo eso. Pero yo sé que vas a demostrarles lo fuerte que eres y ganarás el concurso— Se abrazó de ella como un niño pequeño y Hinata sólo se rio por lo dicho por Naruto, era un gran consuelo que él dijera eso, porque aunque se sabía débil, él siempre la vería como alguien fuerte y no dudaría en decírselo, Naruto Uzumaki era un gran amigo.

—No es un concurso—Shisui se rio y revolvió los cabellos rubios de Naruto—. Pero en algo tienes razón y es que Hinata ganará, nos encargaremos de eso ¿vale? —Ambos niños asintieron— Serás la mejor guerrera que Konoha haya visto, yo lo siento por Tsunade-sama, pero le quitaras su puesto.

Shisui tumbó a Hinata y Naruto en el pasto y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas, no soportaba ver llorar a una niña a menos que fuera de risa.

—Gracias Shisui-san— Lo miró y Shisui se vio reflejado en sus grandes ojos mientras estos brillaban, ya no por las lágrimas sino de emoción.

—Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana pequeña tan tierna como tú Hinata-chan— Revolvió su cabello azulado con cariño. Sasuke sintió algo de celos con esa escena, Shisui era su primo y aunque siempre le hacía bromas, nunca era así de cariñoso y comprensivo. Tal vez Hinata lograba despertar ese lado en todos los que la conocían.

. . .

Ya todos ya estaban en posición para meditar, con sus piernas cruzadas y las manos unidas por los nudillos a la altura del esternón. Shisui frente a ellos cerró los ojos, les pidió que liberaran su mente y se relajaran, que pensaran en los sonidos de la naturaleza que los rodeaban y sintieran la energía del lugar.

Naruto cerró los ojos por un minuto y se desesperó un poco.

—No me he sentido diferente, esto no funciona dattebayo.

—Silencio Naruto— De su frente se saltó una vena, sería un reto poner a meditar al chico más hiperactivo de la Konoha.

—Es muy difícil Shisui-nii.

—No funcionará si sigues hablando y no te concentras.

El chico cerró los ojos, pero se aburría y los abría para espiar a sus compañeros que se veían bastante enfocados en lo que hacían, él también quería hacerlo pero era muy difícil para él estar sin moverse y hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos y Shisui se sintió satisfecho al no escuchar a Naruto quejarse cuando de pronto escuchó un ronquido, abrió un ojo y vio como el chico estaba dormido en posición de meditación, al no sentirse cómodo se tumbó en el pasto y siguió durmiendo. Lo dejó disfrutar del sueño, al menos se conformaba con ver a los otros tres bastante relajados aun meditando.

Ya iban quince minutos, él había dejado de meditar para supervisar a los chicos, iba dejar que se extendiera lo que ellos desearan. Era interesante ver a los chicos, Neji había suavizado sus facciones al estar relajado, se veía más como un niño; Sasuke fruncía su entrecejo de momentos, no parecía muy relajado; Hinata sin embargo estaba totalmente apacible, con sus largas pestañas, finas facciones y piel de porcelana parecía una muñeca dormida, su respiración era pausada y tranquila. Al parecer los Hyuga tenían más talento para la meditación que ellos, incluso que él, recordó la primera vez que meditó o intentó hacerlo, terminó como Naruto, por eso no podía culparlo.

Él estaba observando a su alrededor, disfrutando del fresco aire de Konoha cuando escuchó una respiración agitada, era Sasuke, estaba sudando.

—Joder Sasuke ¿qué pasó?— Era poco común que alguien tuviese una experiencia negativa con la meditación.

—No intentes que vuelvas a meditar, no es agradable, paso de eso— Dijo molesto, trató de ocultar el miedo que sintió con enojo.

—No sabía que experiencia tendrías Sasuke, cuéntame que sucedió— Se alejaron del lugar para dejar a los otros chico meditar.

—Todo fue bien al principio, entré a un lugar lleno de luz, en él había seres que nunca he visto, de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores, animales, varios de ellos híbridos, al verme huían. A medida que caminaba, las huellas que iba dejando se volvían negras. Después de un buen trayecto encontré un bosque, vi personas, no conocí a ninguna, pero cuando ellos se percataron de mi presencia me atacaron, yo traté de usar mi fuego pero fue inútil, no podía usarlo y sólo logré molestarlos más, traté de defenderme pero cuando los tocaba tomaban otra forma, se volvían más grandes y agresivos. Salí corriendo de ahí, ya nada era luminoso, al contrario, se había oscurecido.

Shisui no sabía que decirle, nunca había escuchado de una experiencia similar. El punto máximo al que todo maestro aspira llegar por medio de la meditación es ingresar al mundo espiritual, pero esa hazaña sólo había sido lograda por el Avatar y unos cuantos maestros aire, ellos le llamaban "proyección espiritual*" y era una habilidad tan poco común como el Avatar mismo. No sabía qué o a quienes había visto Sasuke, si había sido real o producto de su imaginación, pues cabía la posibilidad de que realmente Sasuke accediera a un sitio a nivel espíritu, desconocido, aunque esto fuese sumamente difícil de lograr y de creer debía decir que Sasuke no era mentiroso ni muy imaginativo, de ser otro niño, hubiese descartado la posibilidad, sin embargo no le diría sus sospechas, debía consultar con Itachi y otros.

—Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión la persona que me enseñó a meditar me contó sus primeras experiencias y dijo que no todas habían sido buenas, pero que eso cambiaba con la edad y te lograbas acostumbrar a ello— Lo tomó por los hombros dándole ánimos —. Creo que todos sólo diferentes ¿no crees?

— Supongo— Respiró un poco más tranquilo— ¿Quién era ese sensei tuyo?

— Ah, eso, no creo que lo conozcas, él murió hace ya un tiempo, se llamaba...

— Terminé — Escuchó a Neji, se veía contrariado pero mucho más compuesto que Sasuke.

— ¿Y qué tal Neji-san?

—Nada que reportar— No tenía ganas de contar algo tan personal como eso.

— Bien, sólo falta Hinata-chan— No le impresionaba que Neji siguiese tan cerrado como siempre.

—Pensé que sería la primera en terminar— Dijo Sasuke observándola con atención, quiso explicarse cuando lo vieron con duda —. Ya saben, porque es no-maestra y mi padre dice que los que son como ella tienen una energía espiritual inferior.

— Eso es en parte cierto, pero la energía que tengamos también depende de nosotros, hay veces que sólo está bloqueada o nunca la hemos desarrollado, he conocido no-maestros que tienen una gran capacidad de controlar su propia energía espiritual, es cuestión de práctica, importa mucho también la conexión que tengas con la naturaleza. Además, todos tenemos la capacidad de meditar, no importando si somos maestros o no.

— Hmp...

Neji tras escuchar eso se fue a sentar bajo el frondoso árbol donde siempre se reunían. Debía reflexionar acercan de lo que vio, o mejor dicho, recordó.

 _El agua caía sobre él y Hinata en forma de gotas pequeñas y delgadas, aprovecharon que todos en el clan estaban reunidos discutiendo temas de adultos para jugar bajo la lluvia, ésta caía como cascada mojando sus ropas, Hinata saltaba feliz sobre los charcos y él quiso mostrarle lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas. La niña lo veía con atención, estaba a punto de presenciar el hermoso poder de su primo, le gustaba verlo hacerlo, él siempre lo usaba para hacerla reír, para jugar con ella y para protegerla._

 _El chico se quedó quieto bajo el agua, cerró los ojos y respiró, parecía estar bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. De pronto, alzó sus manos hacia la lluvia y alrededor de ellos todo se detuvo, la lluvia dejó de caer en un radio de 3 metros, las gotas estaban estáticas en el aire, el agua caía pero no ahí, Hinata tocó una gota, viendo como está tomaba otra forma. Parecían estar dentro de una esfera._

— _¿Quiere que la convierta en hielo? —Hinata asintió con entusiasmo. Neji se esforzaba para que su prima lo viese con admiración, como sólo ella podía hacerlo con esos ojos tan bellos y expresivos. Para ella, nadie era mejor que su Neji-nissan._

 _Se enfocó en congelar el agua y lo hizo. Parecían estar rodeados de cristales, la niña se abría paso entre ellos y los tomaba entre sus manos._

— _¡Juguemos! —Neji sonrió y dejó caer el agua, deshaciendo la esfera que había formado y corrió tras Hinata._

 _Después de un buen rato de juego debían irse a cambiar la ropa mojada antes de que sus padres los viesen y les regañaran. Corrían entre los pasillos vacíos entre risas, era divertido esconderse de los adultos. Llegaron juntos al cuarto de Hinata, al lado estaba el suyo. La ayudó a quitarse su chamarra, la cual estaba muy pesada por el agua. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello con cariño, a ambos les escurría agua de sus cabellos._

— _Te quiero Neji-nissan, eres el mejor primo de todos— Ella le dio un beso casto, apenas rozando sus labios, como solían hacerlo—Cuando sea grande me casaré contigo porque te quiero._

— _Eso es imposible—Una voz imponente y autoritaria les hizo erizar la piel a ambos niños._

— _H-hiashi-sama— Sintió miedo al sentir la mirada molesta de su tío sobre él. Esperaba el regaño por hacer que Hinata-sama se mojara y exponerla a un resfriado._

— _Hinata, cámbiate. Te espero en mi despacho cuando termines— Fulminó con la mirada a su sobrino—, y tú, sígueme._

 _En su mente infantil no imaginaba la molestia de Hiashi al ver a su hija besando a su primo, o por él estar en la habitación de ella, o por la declaración hecha por la niña, no, él sólo pensaba en su castigo como mal cuidador._

 _Finalmente llegaron al despacho de Hiashi, no pasó ni un minuto ahí cuando Hiashi le volteó la cara de una cachetada._

— _Lo que hiciste con Hinata no va a volver a pasar ¿entendiste?, ella es una niña y no sabe lo que dice, pero tú ya comprendes y no voy a permitir que corrompas a mi hija—Soltó furioso el líder de los Hyuga._

" _¿Corromper?" pensó Neji, él nunca corrompería a Hinata, él la quería y la protegería de todo y de todos._

— _Yo no dañaría a Hinata-sama, yo la quiero y nunca haría algo para lastimarla—Dijo tratando de que sus palabras salieran firmes, el miedo, los nervios y su ropa mojada hacían que su sangre se sintiera helada y sus músculos temblaran._

— _Sé que la quieres, pero no de la manera correcta, ella no es para ti ni lo será, hazte a la idea. No quiero que te le acerques, a partir de ahora tendrá otro cuidador, no jugarás con ella y te enviaré a la ala sur, ahí te instalarás._

" _No, así nunca la podré ver"_

— _No se repetirá, se lo prometo, pero no me aleje de Hinata-sama, ella también me quiere, por favor—Su voz se tornó suplicante._

— _Por eso mismo, ella es muy pequeña y no sabe aún mucho de sentimientos, lo superará o se le olvidará, me encargaré de eso y tú también lo harás.— Hiashi se volteó, dando por terminado eso, informaría a su hermano de lo sucedido—. Ahora retírate, le pediré a alguien que lleve tus cosas y te den una habitación._

 _Neji siempre había sido leal y buen integrante de clan, acataba las reglas y ordenes que se le daban, contribuía en lo que podía, no se quejaba de los excesivos entrenamientos que le daban ni de la frialdad con la que los trataban desde niños, a sus cortos ocho años había tenido una nula infancia y se había dedicado a entrenar para en el futuro engrandecer a su clan y ser digno de la hija de su líder, por ello en ese momento algo en él se rompió. Sentía que le dolía el pecho y sintió la ira fluir, pues le querían quitar una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en la vida. Nunca había sentido una sensación así, cerró fuertemente sus puños del coraje, su vista se nublaba y su cabeza comenzaba a doler del enojo._

— _No, no lo haré, no me alejará de Hinata-sama—Dijo tomando una posición más firme, de desafío._

— _¿Disculpa? —Hiashi volteó a verlo con incredulidad, su sobrino estaba desafiando su autoridad y eso no podía permitirlo por muy niño que fuera._

— _Es injusto y no dejaré que lo haga— La jarra de agua sobre el escritorio de Hiashi se rompió y el agua se convirtió en una cuchilla de hielo filosa que iba directo a él, debía reconocerle la velocidad del movimiento al niño, pero necesitaba más que eso para hacerle frente. Hiashi controló el agua, formó un látigo y lanzó hacia la pared al niño._

 _Neji sintió el dolor por el impacto, pero aun así levantó su vista valientemente y enfrentó con la mirada a su tío. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus extremidades. Una fuerza invisible comenzó a elevarlo en el aire, una gran desesperación se instaló en él, sentía que no podía respirar y sus músculos dolían por el esfuerzo de moverlos._

" _!¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué es este poder?!"_

— _Lo que acabas de hacer amerita la muerte o cuando menos la expulsión de clan, pero por tu padre seré benévolo. A partir de ahora estarás directamente bajo mis órdenes, no te quitaré la vista de encima y espero no te atrevas a repetir la estupidez que acabas de hacer, pues si lo vuelve a suceder no prometo tener piedad._

 _Su tío dejó de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo y esa fuerza invisible desapareció, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de golpe al suelo. Parecía que su energía y fuerza se habían ido de él, pues cayó inconsciente._

 _Al día siguiente se despertó con todo su cuerpo adolorido en su nueva habitación, totalmente alejado de Hinata. A partir de aquel día su rutina cambio, se enfocó en su entrenamiento y trató de dejar de lado todo sentimiento por su prima, pues conservarlos lo dañaba, quererla y verla siempre a la distancia, desear platicar con ella cuando sus órdenes eran otras y desear hacerla sonreir como cuando niños. Comprendió que era mejor fingir que no sentía nada, matar esos sentimientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón para así no sentir el dolor de verla seguir con su vida sin él._

Con el tiempo se hizo frío, descubrió que su tío lo dejaba acercarse más a Hinata a medida que pasaban los años, pero no porque confiara en él, sino porque creía que el trato tosco de él hacia ella indicaba desprecio y por ende, la extinción de ese amor infantil entre ambos. Él quiso mantenerlo así, por la paz entre Hiashi y él y por autoprotección, esa frialdad le era útil como defensa, para no caer nuevamente en ese sentimiento que tanto lo hizo sufrir en el pasado.

Por ello, tras tantos años de buen comportamiento, Hiashi lo había enviado a Konoha junto a su padre, en parte para proteger a su hija, pues ya no representaba una amenaza, su tío pensaba que tras ese incidente él los había comenzado a odiar, a Hinata incluida, y un tiempo fue verdad, la culpó de sus desgracias, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de odiar a un ser tan bondadoso como Hinata, ella no merecía el odio de nadie, pero no podía evitar poner una barrera entre los dos, pues no podía permitirse sentir algo más por ella o verla como otra cosa que no fuese como una prima.

Ese había sido un recuerdo doloroso que siempre quiso olvidar, sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí. Fue incomodo revivirlo, pero a la vez le recordó que Hinata no tenía la culpa de nada, ella lo quiso con la inocencia de una niña y ahora lo apreciaba como el primo que era, siempre se había mostrado amable y atenta con él, nunca le reprochó por su actitud, sólo le daba su comprensión y compañía en silencio, brindándole así algo de regocijo a su corazón de hielo.

Miró en dirección a ella, seguía meditando en paz mientras Naruto dormía plácidamente a su lado, sabía que ella quería a Naruto y aunque en un principio le molestó la idea de ver a ese idiota con su prima, debía dejar que las cosas pasaran y aceptar que él en su corazón siempre sería su "Neji-niisan".

. . .

—Hey Shisui-nii, ¿no deberíamos despertar a Hinata-chan?, ya me dio miedo que se quede así dattebayo— Naruto ya había despertado, ya iban tres horas desde que iniciaron y Hinata seguía meditando.

—Sí, creo que es suficiente por hoy— Se acercó a Hinata y la movió un poco, ella no reaccionó—. Hinata-chan, creo que te has pasado un poco con esto de la meditación ¿no crees? —Le susurró al oído.

—No pasó nada ¿y si no vuelve en sí Shisui-nii? ¡¿Qué haremos?! —Agitó las manos alarmado el chico rubio, se acercó a ella y la agitó de los hombros con algo de brusquedad— ¡HINATA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada para luego cerrarlos con fuerza al sentir los rayos del Sol, su vista debía adaptarse a la luz.

—Maldición Naruto, no se hace eso con alguien que está meditando, la alteraste.

—No me importa, al menos despertó— Shisui puso los ojos en blanco, como explicarle a Naruto que ellos eran muy jóvenes y no tenían experiencia como para quedarse en un trance o hacer viajes astrales*, no les pasaría nada al nivel que estaban—Hinata, estabamos muy preocupados por ti dattebayo.

—Ah, yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo medité? —Se estiró un poco en su lugar, sentía sus extremidades algo dormidas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

—Tres horas—Respondió Shisui rascándose la cabeza. No conocía un niño que pudiese durar más que Hinata, casi todos se aburrían y se dormían como Naruto—. ¿Cómo te sentiste Hinata-chan?

—Bien, me siento bastante bien, mi mente está más despejada ahora, aunque bueno yo…— Se lo pensó mejor antes de decirlo, no quería que la tacharan de loca y se sentía extraña por decírselo, pues era algo muy personal y temía ser juzgada por sus amigos—. Hace tiempo soñé a mi madre, ella murió cuando nació mi hermana Hanabi— Dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza—, yo casi no la conocí, era muy pequeña cuando falleció así que no tengo forma de confirmarlo pero— Vio nuevamente con duda a los chicos—, cuando medité pude ver recuerdos de ella desde que era pequeña, vi hasta cuando aprendió a usar su agua control. ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso Shisui-san?

Shisui no sabía honestamente que responderle a la niña, pues para él no era posible aquello, creía que eran falsos recuerdos generados por la misma Hinata por la desesperación de tener a su madre con ella. Le dio tristeza aquello, pues él también fue un niño huérfano y sabía lo que era desear con desesperación el cariño de una madre y la atención de un padre.

—No lo sé Hinata-chan, se escucha interesante ¿por eso tardaste tanto tiempo? — La niña asintió.

Al parecer el ejercicio había sido bastante productivo para todos excepto para Naruto, pues habían profundizado en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y de esa manera poco a poco se convertirían en seres más espirituales, introspectivos y sabios.

—Hicieron un excelente trabajo chicos, espero pronto lo hagamos de nuevo— Sasuke lo miró de mala manera—. Está bien, tú no, que pesado.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke-teme no debe hacerlo y yo sí? No soy bueno haciéndolo, sería más sencillo si sólo entrenara como siempre dattebayo.

—Sasuke no tuvo una respuesta favorable a la meditación y no puedo obligarlo a hacerlo de nuevo, tú en cambio ni siquiera lo intentaste, debes hacerlo al menos una vez, además— Se ganó una mirada molesta del pelinegro por su comentario, sentía que lo hacía quedar como un débil de mente—, está es tu oportunidad de superar a Sasuke—Le dijo al oído Shisui.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo venceré meditando? —Respondió con los brazos cruzados pidiendo una explicación.

—Creí que había quedado claro, mencioné al Avatar antes porque es el ser más poderoso que existe y su poder se basa en su energía espiritual enorme gracias a los años de experiencia de sus vidas pasadas, la sabiduría de años que tiene el espíritu del Avatar lo dota de un gran conocimiento de las artes y del mundo espiritual, recuerdo haber escuchado una vez a Jiraiya decir que la mayor parte del entrenamiento del Avatar Minato fue la meditación, pues de ahí venía el verdadero poder, el poder de controlar la mente y de nutrir el espíritu, eso hace a un verdadero guerrero, no sólo el entrenamiento físico— Al ver que todos los chicos le prestaban atención a sus palabras quiso continuar y dar más razones por las cuales era bueno seguir con esa práctica—. Meditar ayuda a aumentar nuestra inteligencia emocional, nos hace ser más enfocados y desarrolla nuestro pensamiento y autocontrol, ¿aún piensan que es inútil?

—No, se escucha genial, pero es muy aburrido Shisui-nii ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si no pudo permanecer despierto?

—Encontraremos la manera Naruto-kun, creí que tendrías ese problema ¿sabes?, no en vano tienes el título de "el rubio hiperactivo de Konoha".

Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Shisui acompañó a Sasuke a su casa y se fue a la propia, ya ahí se dio una ducha, al terminar se vistió y se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, esos chicos eran más interesantes de lo que creía, no debían subestimarlos, pues había una gran potencial en todos ellos, sólo esperaba que siguieran por el buen camino y ser él quien los lleve de la mano, aunque creía que Itachi le pelearía ese título en cuanto se enterara de sus intenciones.

. . .

Hinata había estado algo ausente, practicaba con Yumiko, entrenaba con Ko y visitaba a Shiori-sama cada que podía, pero aun así Neji no pudo evitar notar la expresión pensativa que tenía la mayoría del tiempo, era como si su mente no estuviese en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo. La veía retirarse a su alcoba mucho antes de lo habitual y despertarse más temprano que el resto y eso lo extrañó, un día finalmente la decidió seguir, ella fue a un jardín alejado del complejo, uno que normalmente permanecía vacío, ella se puso en posición de meditación y se quedó de esa manera un buen rato. Vio como Hinata comenzó a llorar aun con sus ojos cerrados, se acercó en un impulso.

—Hinata, ¿qué sucede? —Trató de ser lo más delicado posible, no quería herir su sensibilidad, tras haber recordado gran parte de su pasado se dio cuenta de lo injusto que seguía siendo con Hinata por mantener una careta que simplemente ya no era necesaria.

—Nada, yo… estaba viendo como mi madre y mi padre se enamoraron— Abrió sus ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas—. Lloro de felicidad Neji-nissan.

—Ah, ya veo, pero ¿cómo puedes saber que es verdad? ¿No crees que lo estás imaginando todo?

—No creo, es bastante real, pero si no fuese así y mi mente está creando esto aun así me siento feliz.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

—Porque puedo ver a mi mamá una vez más— Dijo limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla—. Y ella está feliz y hace que yo también lo esté—. Hinata no lo pensó y abrazó a su primo.

Hace años no tenía un gesto amable con su prima y sin embargo ella lo abrazaba como si los años no hubiesen pasado y aún fuesen los mismos niños que se escondían en arbustos y jugaban bajo la lluvia, él correspondió el abrazo y acarició el cabello azulino de Hinata con cariño. En silencio y sólo con el sonido del viento entre los árboles se perdonaban y sanaban las heridas del pasado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Meditación*:** La meditación es una práctica en la cual el individuo entrena la mente o induce un modo de conciencia, ya sea para conseguir algún beneficio o para reconocer mentalmente un contenido sin sentirse identificado/a con ese contenido, o como un fin en sí misma.

El término meditación se refiere a un amplio espectro de prácticas que incluyen técnicas diseñadas para promover la relajación, construir energía interna o fuerza de vida y desarrollar compasión, amor, paciencia, generosidad y perdón.

La meditación toma diferentes significados en diferentes contextos; ésta se ha practicado desde la antigüedad como un componente de numerosas religiones y creencias, pero la meditación no constituye una religión en sí misma. La meditación normalmente implica un esfuerzo interno para autorregular la mente de alguna forma. Normalmente se usa para concentrar la mente y aliviar determinadas condiciones de salud o psicológicas, tales como la presión alta, depresión, y ansiedad. Puede hacerse sentado/a, o de una forma activa. Esta práctica tiene como fin último lograr un estado de paz total a través del control de los pensamientos y las emociones. Algunos tipos de meditación permiten el uso de rosarios u otros objetos rituales para recordar o seguir algún aspecto del entrenamiento.

Desde el punto de vista de la psicología y la fisiología, la meditación puede inducir un estado alterado de conciencia. A día de hoy, existen muchos tipos de meditación practicados en la cultura occidental. La respiración consciente, relajación muscular progresiva, se han encontrado beneficiosas en términos cognitivos tales como la relajación.

Algunos de los beneficios de la meditación son:

Potencia la salud mental y física.

Aumenta el cociente intelectual.

Desarrolla la inteligencia emocional y la empatía.

Mejora la memoria.

Alivia el estrés, la ansiedad y la depresión.

Aumenta la felicidad y la paz mental.

Incrementa la sabiduría y brinda perspectiva.

Entre otros.

 **Estado Avatar*:** " _El Estado Avatar es un mecanismo de defensa, diseñado para potenciarte con todas las habilidades y la sabiduría de los antiguos Avatares. El brillo es la combinación de todas tus vidas pasadas, que concentran su energía en tu cuerpo. En Estado Avatar, eres sumamente poderoso... pero también, eres muy vulnerable. Si tú mueres en Estado Avatar, el ciclo de reencarnación se rompería, y el Avatar... dejaría de existir."_

— Roku a Aang.

El Estado Avatar es un estado espiritual en el que el Avatar puede entrar, por lo general involuntariamente, y hacer que todos los poderes de sus antiguas encarnaciones entren en acción, llenando completamente de energía al Avatar. Éste es solo utilizado como un mecanismo de defensa, que concentra la fuerza y la sabiduría de los antiguos Avatares en el cuerpo del actual, dándole una fuerza indescriptible.

 **Proyección espiritual*:** La proyección espiritual es una sub-habilidad de Aire Control que consiste en proyectar el espíritu de una persona fuera del cuerpo hacia otra localización en sólo unos segundos. Usando la proyección, un Maestro Aire puede explorar localizaciones que serían de otra forma inaccesibles como moverse a través de agua sin tener que salir a respirar o pasando a través de materia sólida como el suelo mientras también poder hablar con otra gente. Los Maestros Aire también pueden usar esta técnica para encontrar a gente con la que tienen una conexión especial concentrándose en su energía espiritual. Es una técnica muy avanzada que requiere una conexión espiritual muy fuerte. No se debe confundir esta habilidad especializada del aire control con la de acceder al mundo espiritual mediante la meditación, ya que tanto maestros (de cualquier elemento) como no maestros pueden hacerlo. Un ejemplo son Iroh y Aiwei.

 **Viaje astral*:** El Viaje Astral es una experiencia durante la cual la Conciencia deja temporalmente el cuerpo físico en reposo y utiliza el cuerpo astral de forma independiente. De ahí deriva el nombre de Desdoblamiento astral, puesto que en el Viaje Astral parece que el cuerpo se desdobla y aparece otro cuerpo. También se conoce como experiencia extracorporal. La experiencia extracorporal es la supuesta sensación de estar flotando proyectado fuera del cuerpo. En algunos casos, el sujeto puede experimentar la autoscopia o incluso poder proyectar otros lugares.

En definición, el viaje astral y la proyección espiritual son lo mismo, pero en esta historia tendrán ciertas diferencias, pues el viaje astral es algo que se consigue por medio de años meditación y cualquier persona (maestro o no-maestro), pueden realizarlo, mientras que la proyección espiritual es una habilidad innata del Avatar y algunos maestros aire.

¡Hola a todos!

Los he tenido muy abandonados y me siento mal por ello, sinceramente he tenido muchos compromisos en estas últimas semanas y he estado constantemente fuera de mi casa, por lo cual no tenía mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir y cuando lo tenía no me llegaba la inspiración. Aprovecho cuando estoy inspirada para escribir capítulos largos (lo que yo entiendo por largos) y que tengan algo que leer. Hasta yo misma me desespero, pues quisiera avanzar rápido con esta historia, tengo muchas ideas que se desarrollaran a futuro que desearía tener más manos, espero no crean que la dejaré inconclusa ni nada por el estilo a pesar de mis retrasos en las actualizaciones.

En fin, sobre el capítulo, como verán le he dado más protagonismo a Shisui pues creo que es un personaje súper carismático y fuerte que fue muy mal aprovechado en la serie, siento que tiene mucho que ofrecer y en este fic tendrá mucha relevancia. En esta historia la protagonista es Hinata, pero no sólo estará centrada en ella, quiero enfocarme también en sus compañeros, darles el desarrollo que me hubiese gustado ver en Naruto, pues en anime y manga sólo le dieron desarrollo a Sasuke, Naruto y unos cuantos más, realmente dejaron muchos personajes sin explotar y eso me parece triste, ya que muchos de mis personajes favoritos son secundarios y no se profundizó más en sus historias. Espero lograrlo, porque la verdad no culpo a Kishimoto, con tantos personajes es normal que no puedas enfocarte en todos tan sólo por cuestión de tiempo.

Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me han dejado review y tienen este fic en sus favoritos y lo siguen. Me da gusto que le hayan dado una oportunidad.

Mención especial a:

 _ **Formin**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki**_

 _ **Lotus-one**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha 2.0**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Candep**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_

 _ **Himawari Hyuga**_

 _ **Shiro5580**_

 _ **Guest1**_

 _ **Selene Lezano.**_

 _ **Guest2**_

 _ **SaintSeleene**_

 _ **Konata811**_

 _ **R0MANA**_

Por comentar el capítulo anterior, les mando un beso a donde quiera que estén.

Respondo a lectores sin cuenta:

 _ **Candep**_ : Feliz cumpleaños atrasado linda, lo siento por no subir antes el capítulo para felicitarte como corresponde, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien :3

Respondiendo a tu comentario, me parece una idea muy buena, de hecho ya tengo en mente como será y de hecho va a ser algo similar, espero te vaya a gustar. Agradezco mucho tu comentario. Saludos :3

 _ **Selene Lezano:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me honra que compares esta historia con ese gran fic, es algo muy lindo que pienses así. Sobre lo otro, a pesar de la similitud que tiene este fic entre las historias de Avatar y Naruto, tendrá su propia línea argumental, y aunque no descarto que tomaré cosas valiosas de ambas historias, quiero hacer algo nuevo y diferente, pues aquí el protagonista no es Naruto, ni Aang o Korra, es Hinata, por lo cual la historia llevará un rumbo distinto, pero con la esencia de ambas, pues son series que me han marcado y que amo. Gracias por leer, saludos :3

 _ **Lotus-one:**_ Muchas gracias por el comentario linda, siempre me hace muy feliz leer tu opinión y tus aportaciones. La verdad es que me agrada mucho la idea de trío (que mente tan pervertida la nuestra haha), sobre el fic KariHina, ya tengo la idea general, sólo es cuestión de que me ponga para ya subir el primer capítulo, espero tener suerte pues nunca he escrito Yuri, ojalá te guste. Tomé muy en cuenta tu comentario sobre la actitud de Neji, por eso le di una explicación en este capítulo, iba a hacerlo después pero creo que es importante aclarar el porqué de su actitud y su separación con Hinata, como te darás cuenta, no es tan duro como aparenta y a partir de ahora se mostrará más agradable. Me gustó que mencionaras lo de los exámenes, pues es algo que iba a explicar más adelante pero tu comentario me hizo agregarlo en este capítulo.

No sé si mi historia es muy predecible o tú y yo tenemos una conexión mental, porque acertas en muchas de tus teorías y tienes varias ideas similares a las mías haha. Los Otsutsuki también serán incluidos, pero creo que es aún muy pronto para eso, en este primer arco realmente veremos más interacción de Hinata con el futuro equipo Avatar y la revelación de Hinata como Avatar.

Me gustan mucho tus ideas, Harry Potter es una de mis sagas favoritas y creo que sería genial agregar algo así, la verdad es que ya tengo en mente hacer que Hinata domine algún sub-arte control. El sangre control ya apareció, es un sub-arte control que tendrá mucho protagonismo y que sólo Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga poseen hasta el momento, pues es desconocido para todo aquel que no sea Hyuga, ya que ellos lo crearon.

Siempre es agradable leer tus reviews enormes, me encanta que analices bien el fic y pienses en todo, me ayudas a enriquecer la historia y dar explicación a cosas que paso por alto. Saludos :3

 _ **Guest1:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, la verdad es que coincido contigo, creo que ellos son bastante compatibles y creo que sería la pareja más estable entre todas las que he planteado, me encanta como se ven juntos y creo que tienen grandes posibilidades de quedarse juntos, sólo debo ver como continua la historia. Espero te siga gustando, saludos :3

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_ : Agradezco mucho que comentes y estés al pendiente de las actualizaciones, estás en mi top de lectores favoritos por ser tan leal y constante, no te merezco u.u

Neji tendrá un gran lazo con los chicos aunque él sea un tempano de hielo, los conocerá y comprenderá que todas sus sospechas son infundadas, y sí, Itachi se lució con los regalos, pues no son genéricos, todo lo contrario, son muy personalizados y eso los hace más especiales.

Sobre el combate Mikoto vs Kushina, creo que Kushina está levemente en desventaja al sólo tener un hijo, pues Mikoto no sólo tiene a Sasuke, también a Itachi, aún no me lo den por muerto hahaha, sobre el regalo de Hinata a Sasuke, posiblemente lo cuente en el siguiente capítulo o en posteriores en forma de flashback. La aparición del gran sabio pervertido está próximo, tienes razón, él ayudará mucho a Hinata en su camino como Avatar. Yo también amo a Shisui, quisiera tener un novio como él haha. Cuídate mucho, saludos :3

 _ **Mabel:**_ Me alegra eso, espero hacerlo de nuevo ;). No te preocupes, con mis lentitudes y la cantidad de ideas que tengo para este fic, será eterno hahaha. Espero que el asunto entre Neji y Hinata ya esté explicado, tomé en cuenta tu cuestionamiento para justificar la conducta de Neji en este capítulo, creo que ya era necesario contar esa parte de la historia. La actitud arrogante de Neji la he creado a propósito, pues hasta el momento no ha llegado ningún chico de su edad que lo supere, pero ya llegará y comprenderá que debe bajarle a su presunción. Irá cambiando progresivamente en los capítulos que siguen, pues va a conocer mejor a los chicos y reflexionar sobre su conducta.

Creo que Naruto seguirá siendo algo hiperactivo y desconcentrado por un tiempo, pues no ha llegado aún una amenaza real y él es de los que funciona bajo presión, cuando llegue el momento se mostrará como el maestro poderoso que realmente es. Con respecto a Itachi y Sasuke tienes razón, Sasuke quiere mostrar su valía, lo que menos necesita es que lo protejan como un niño y lo hagan sentir incapaz, Itachi lo cree capaz pero teme que le pase algo, siento que está cegado por ese instinto de protección, deberá seguir el consejo de Shisui.

Sobre los personajes que meteré en la historia estarán todos los novatos, aún debo pensar en cómo introducir a unos, en este arco al menos serán introducidos los legendarios Sannin, el equipo Taka, Kabuto y los hermanos de la arena.

¿25 de Junio? Somos Cáncer entonces, yo soy del 28 de Junio ;). No, al contrario, agradezco que comentes mi historia, me motiva bastante leer comentarios como el tuyo, me ayudan a ver qué es lo que tengo que mejorar y me retroalimentan. Saludos :3

. . .

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones :3

* * *

Fecha de publicación: martes 24 de abril del 2018


	9. Equipos

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (El último maestro aire y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

—Diálogo—

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 8. Equipos**

.

.

.

Dedicado a Beto :3

.

.

.

 _El elemento tierra es el elemento de la solidez, es el elemento más denso, físico, medible, tangible, lento, perseverante y resistente. Vence al agua, pero es débil contra el rayo._

 _La tierra control es el místico arte de la geoquinesis, la habilidad de controlar la tierra con la mente y por medio de movimientos fuertes que representan la fuerza del elemento._

 _La tierra es el elemento de la sustancia, lo que hace a los maestros tierra ser gente diversa, persistente y duradera._

 _Se dice que los primeros humanos en aprender tierra control aprendieron de los espíritus que viven escondidos del mundo exterior en las montañas._

 _Este elemento tiene varias sub-artes control, las más conocidas son el sentido sísmico, usado por el Avatar Minato; la arena control, creado y usado principalmente por los Kazekages* de Sunagakure*, y el cristal control._

 _Hay otros sub-artes de este elemento, pero éstos son exclusivamente usados por los Avatares, ya que para crear estos sub-artes se requieren dos o más elementos. La lava control, es la combinación del fuego y la tierra; y la madera control, creada por el Avatar Hashirama, siendo el único usuario conocido de ésta, él logró la creación de madera a base de tierra y agua, siendo capaz de concebir de la nada bosques enteros._

 _Para dominar la tierra control, su usuario debe aprender a escuchar y esperar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La noche se cernía sobre Konoha, el invierno se había ido por completo y la primavera había llegado con fuerza, todo era verde y lleno de vida. Kakashi Hatake observaba la aldea sobre el monte de los Avatares, justo sobre la cabeza de su antiguo maestro. Estaba relajado, sintiendo como el aire movía sus cabellos, disfrutando la frescura del viento y el olor a naturaleza que traía consigo.

Kakashi tenía un peculiar cabello plateado, una herencia familiar, una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo y una máscara que cubría su boca.

—Tardaste Shisui— dijo con desgano.

El recién llegado se rascó la cabeza divertido.

—No te quejes, tú siempre lo haces.

El peliplata hizo una mueca de diversión.

— ¿Cuál es ese tema tan urgente que quieres tratar conmigo? Ve al grano.

—No tienes que ser tan directo Kakashi ¿acaso no puedo saludarte y platicar un rato como camaradas? —respondió dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro al hombre de la máscara.

—Shisui, sé de tu tendencia a ser un bromista, pero ambos sabemos que cuando quieres algo lo haces de manera directa, no te andas con rodeos. Además, que yo recuerde no somos tan amigos como lo planteas.

—Ya— los ojos de Shisui cambiaron de aspecto, eran más fríos y penetrantes. Lo hacían ver mucho mayor y ya no parecía el chico jovial que todos conocían—. Tengo motivos para sospechar de Orochimaru, sé que tú y Yamato se están encargando de eso y siento que trama algo.

—Parece que estás en todo, ¿qué no es ese el trabajo de Itachi?

—Lo es, pero no es lo único de lo que quiero hablarte— Kakashi se mostró un poco más interesado, no era común cruzar palabras con Shisui Uchiha por más amistoso que éste se mostrara, era social pero nunca revelaba nada importante de su vida, cubría con amabilidad muchos secretos, en el fondo eso lo hacía reservado, sólo mostraba lo que quería que el mundo viera. Sólo Itachi lo conocía y ese chico era un misterio más grande que el mismo Shisui—, es sobre los exámenes de selección.

—Supe que le pediste a Guy aceptar a una niña Hyuga en su equipo para los exámenes. Supongo que es sobre tu primo.

—No sólo es por él, vi la lista y te asignaron a los chicos que entrenamos Itachi y yo.

—Sí, excepcionales según escuché, pasaron el filtro sin problemas. No debes preocuparte por ellos, seré tierno—le guiñó su ojo bueno.

—Maldición, no exageres, sólo cuídalos, tienes fama de ser pésimo sensei.

—No soy pésimo sensei, te han informado mal, sólo he tenido malos alumnos.

—Sólo espero que te importe, se han esforzado mucho como para que tú seas un holgazán.

—Y el hostil era yo—soltó con burla.

—Para ellos no es un juego, ponte serio.

— ¿Y Shisui Uchiha me dará clases de seriedad?

—Sabes que puedo serlo, lo sabes bastante bien—y Kakashi lo sabía, en el pasado los dos habían hecho misiones juntos, ambos eran unos asesinos profesionales y cómplices de homicidio si la aldea lo requería. Shisui se ponía sumamente sombrío cuando se vestía de ANBU y llevaba a cabo sus misiones.

—No pensé que un grupo de niños te interesara tanto.

Shisui se dio la media vuelta y se fue de la misma manera en la que llegó.

•••

Hinata estaba tirada en el pasto jadeando, respirando con dificultad por el intenso ejercicio, su boca estaba totalmente seca y sentía como sudaba por cada poro de su piel, el Sol se alzaba, llevaba horas en aquel lugar y apenas era el medio día.

Hace semanas había pasado el primer filtro, los chicos y ella se habían inscrito, había personas observándolos, entre ellos Shisui e Itachi, los pusieron a prueba para poder ser considerandos para el examen y todos pasaron, oficialmente estaban inscritos en los exámenes de ascenso. Su nombre apareció en las listas junto a otros dos chicos: la niña que había conocido jugando, TenTen y un chico llamado Rock Lee. El sensei que se le había asignado era Guy, un hombre extraño con cejas graciosas que siempre usaba un traje de licra color verde.

Guy era en exceso optimista y activo, él y su compañero Rock Lee eran imparables, tenían una energía abrumadora, podían entrenar sin paran por horas y sonreír satisfechos por el arduo trabajo mientras TenTen y ella volvían al borde del colapso a sus casas.

Sus amigos y ella ya no tenían tiempo de verse, ellos entrenaban con su nuevo sensei y ella con el suyo. Aunque los veía en ocasiones en el ramen de Ichiraku, ellos se veían frescos como una lechuga mientras ella estaba molida.

Su primo Neji constantemente criticaba a su sensei, decía que era impuntual, irresponsable y flojo, que no tenía compromiso y que no sentía que estuviesen avanzando mucho.

Hinata por su parte se quejaba del exceso de esfuerzo que ponía Guy de su parte, era demasiado para cualquiera.

Ko le había dejado de dar clases de bloqueo de Chi alegando que aprendería mucho más de artes marciales con Guy que con él. Todos respetaban a Guy a pesar de su actitud despreocupada y exceso de emotividad. Nunca había visto a nadie entrenar como Guy sensei y a nadie que se esforzara más que Rock Lee, la inspiraban, aunque en el proceso quedará exhausta dado su exceso de energía.

Por otro lado, el carácter fuerte y decidido de su compañera Tenten le ayudaba a darse a sí misma más confianza. Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a pasar sus tardes en compañía de esos chicos, con ellos tenía algo que con Naruto Y Sasuke nunca tendría: se sentía igual. No había diferencias notorias entre esos chicos y ella y eso la hacía sentir cómoda. Por primera vez no era inferior a nadie. Pues, aunque Naruto y Sasuke no hicieran notorio el hecho de que ellos eran maestros y ella no, no era necesario mencionarlo, era algo innegable y evidente.

Rock Lee era, al igual que su sensei, un experto en artes marciales tenía una agilidad envidiable y gran velocidad a pesar de las pesas que solía llevar como parte de su entrenamiento.

Tenten provenía de una familia de expertos en armas, ella naturalmente tenía habilidad para éstas.

Ella por su parte ya podía bloquear casi cualquier punto de Chi, sólo necesitaba ser más veloz, fuerte y flexible, Guy le estaba ayudando con todo eso haciéndola, al igual que a Lee y Tenten, usar unas pesas en sus brazos y piernas. Las llevaba todo el tiempo consigo, los primeros días fue casi imposible, ahora ya era algo normal, aunque Guy insistía en aumentar el peso de éstas cada que se acostumbraran a cierto peso.

A lo largo de los meses su cuerpo y toda ella habían cambiado, sus ideas y su actitud habían mejorado, pero los cambios físicos no se quedaban atrás, su cabello ya le llegaba unos centímetros bajo sus hombros, nunca lo había tenido tan largo. Ya no tenía el cuerpo como antes, era mucho más delgada y atlética, su abdomen, piernas y brazos estaban tonificados y había crecido unos 5 centímetros de altura, estando más alta que Naruto, de la misma estatura que Sasuke y más pequeña que Neji.

Un detalle que le apenaba cada vez más era el repentino crecimiento de un par de "cosas", Yumiko le explicó que era normal y era parte de ser mujer, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse cohibida en los entrenamientos, por ello siempre usaba una chaqueta aún más grande que la que antes usaba, todo con tal de disimular aquello.

Ya no era la misma niña que había llegado a Konoha

•••

Naruto, Sasuke y Neji estaban recargados en un árbol frondoso con caras de aburrimiento, Kakashi se había retrasado como siempre. Neji sentía que podía odiar a ese hombre, pues si algo les molestaba a los Hyuga era la impuntualidad y la irresponsabilidad.

Kakashi era el peor sensei según ellos, nunca entrenaba con ellos, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de observarlos, solamente leía su libro Icha Icha sin parar, Neji ya había decidido seguir entrenando por su cuenta, si los otros dos no lo hacían no era su problema, él pasaría a la final con o sin su ayuda.

Ni siquiera sabían qué clase de maestro era Kakashi, lo único que conocían de su peculiar sensei era su nombre y que nunca había entrenado a nadie,

"es obvio" pensaba Sasuke.

Extrañaban la dinámica que tenían con Hinata, Itachi y Shisui, ni el salir en sus tiempos libres con ellos compensaba la pérdida de aquellos días en los que bromeaban, comían y entrenaban bajo aquel enorme árbol al lado del lago de Konoha.

•••

Itachi había salido de misión apenas había regresado de la anterior, últimamente había mucho movimiento en ANBU, los exámenes de ascenso tenían a todos preocupados, pues acudirían al evento cientos de personas de todas partes, debían estar preparados, pues siempre había riesgo de un ataque como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, los enemigos de la aldea aprovechaban la oportunidad para infiltrarse y espiar o en el peor de los casos atacar.

Él era capitán de su equipo en ANBU y era uno de los encargados principales de la seguridad de la aldea. Todo debía estar protegido, pues ese año participaría por primera vez después de unos años de su retiro de la evaluación Sunagakure*.

•••

Ese año habría una gran cantidad de participantes, muchos de ellos con un gran dominio de sus habilidades, Guy era muy protector con sus pupilos y aunque deseaba lucirlos ante las cinco naciones, tampoco quería exponerlos a los peligros de la prueba, estaba meditabundo, algo raro en él, pues la opción de aplazar aquello era tentadora.

Hinata y Tenten estaban teniendo un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. Hinata se sentía orgullosa de sus progresos pues se mostraba ligeramente superior a Tenten. La chica esquivaba con dificultad sus golpes y aunque Tenten fuese súper flexible, Hinata era más rápida. Bloqueaba los golpes de la castaña como Ko le enseñó, no era tan difícil, pues los golpes de la chica no se comparaban a los de su sensei. Eso la hizo sentir realmente fuerte.

Al terminar ambas se tumbaron en el pasto exhaustas por el entrenamiento y por el peso adicional de sus pesas.  
—Tus manos son muy peligrosas hasta para un no maestro, no siento mi brazo.  
—Lo siento Tenten-san  
— ¿Qué te dije de los honoríficos? Dime sólo Tenten, no debes ser tan formal— hizo una mueca de diversión, no le debía impresionar que Hinata fuese así, era de esa familia de estirados sin mencionar que sus únicos amigos eran esos inadaptados de Naruto y Sasuke —. Además, no debes disculparte, de eso tratan los entrenamientos.

Mientras ellas tomaban un descanso Rock Lee golpeaba con insistencia el tronco de un árbol mientras contaba la cantidad de golpes. Sus nudillos sangraban, pero esto no le parecía importar al chico de cejas gruesas, su determinación superaba el dolor.  
—Hey Lee, ven, descansa un momento con nosotras— dijo Tenten algo desganada.  
—Gracias Tenten, pero la llama de mi juventud debe seguir viva, no puedo aceptar hacer menos de 1000 golpes, sino puedo haré 1000 abdominales.  
Hinata rio levemente, así era Rock Lee, él y Gai-sensei eran muy similares en físico, personalidad y temperamento, ambos eran unos genios del esfuerzo, como solían decir ellos.

•••

Naruto, Sasuke y Neji entrenaban por su cuenta, habían perdido totalmente la esperanza de que Kakashi se dignara a entrenarlos así que harían sus propios entrenamientos.  
Neji de buena gana aceptó luchar contra Naruto y Sasuke juntos, era algo injusto ya que eran dos, pero considerando el nivel de ambos decidió ignorar esto.  
Sasuke concentraba toda su atención a los movimientos elegantes de Neji, parecía era una coreografía bien ensayada, pues el chico esquivaba con facilidad los ataques tanto de Naruto como de él. Neji de un momento a otro corrió hacia él y golpeó su pecho, fue un movimiento fuerte y con la palma extendida, diferente a los de Hinata, el impacto lo tumbó y dejó inmóvil. Naruto dejó de atacar y se acercó a Sasuke con cierta preocupación.  
—¿Estás bien teme?  
—S-sí— contestó entrecortada mente Sasuke. Su respiración se le había dificultado— Bloqueaste mi Chi con un solo golpe.  
— Sí, es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien— respondió con orgullo, sus entrenamientos habían dado resultados.  
—Aprendes muy rápido Neji, deberías enseñarnos dattebayo.  
—No puedo, es una técnica de los Hyuga, tengo prohibido enseñarla.  
Unos aplausos se escucharon y todos voltearon en dirección al lugar donde el sonido era emitido.  
—Te confieso que no creí que atacaras así a tu propio compañero, pero fue muy buen golpe— declaró el peliblanco algo divertido, el chico Hyuga le parecía bastante interesante, y eso era algo admirable, pues él rara vez sentía interés por alguien —Si tan sólo ustedes trabajarán en equipo...serían un equipo formidable.  
Los chicos se voltearon a ver. Naruto seguía en el suelo.  
—¿Qué sucedió? hoy sí llegó temprano al entrenamiento —cuestionó Sasuke con cara de escepticismo.  
—Hoy ninguna anciana necesitaba ayuda con las compras— respondió rascándose distraídamente la cabeza. Si tan sólo esos niños supieran que había sido abordado por el mismísimo Shisui Uchiha el día anterior y que éste le había exigido mayor compromiso para con los chicos.  
—Entonces... ¿Hoy si haremos algo productivo?  
—Me ofendes Neji, por supuesto que lo haremos. Este será un entrenamiento especial, pues es algo que hacíamos mi equipo y yo con mi sensei.  
A Naruto le brillaron los ojos, Kakashi hablaba de su padre, el Avatar Minato había sido el sensei de Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha, su asesino.  
Neji y Sasuke prestaron más atención, todo lo concerniente a los Avatares era sumamente interesante, a veces les costaba trabajo pensar en Kakashi como uno de los elegidos de Minato, pues lo consideraban un flojo pervertido.  
Kakashi sacó un par de campanillas atadas a un lazo. Estas sonaron y los chicos lo vieron con confusión.  
—¿Qué se supone que haremos? — preguntó Sasuke.  
—Es simple, ustedes son tres y estas son dos campanillas, deben quitármelas, el que no obtenga una deberá pagarnos a todos un tazón de ramen especial.  
—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron al unísono.  
—Creo que ese es un buen motivante— Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa bajo su máscara, se divertiría mucho con esos chicos.

•••

Guy llevó a su equipo, después de un muy productivo día de entrenamiento, a BBQ, ahí se encontraron con otro equipo de no-maestros, el equipo Asuma; también conocido como el Ino-Shika-Cho, sus integrantes eran Ino Yamanaka; una chica rubia de ojos verdes muy linda, Chouji; un chico obeso, castaño y glotón, y Shikamaru Nara; un joven con cabello negro y rebelde que llevaba atado a una coleta alta con forma de piña, ojos pequeños y analíticos, y una eterna expresión de aburrimiento.  
El equipo InoShikaCho era uno de los equipos más emblemáticos e importantes a lo largo de los años en la aldea de la hoja. Pues sus habilidades eran propias de su clan y sólo se les transmitían a los herederos de éstos.  
Ino Yamanaka podía, por medio de la meditación, conectarse mentalmente con sus compañeros de equipo. Chouji era un Akimichi, venía de una larga línea de maestros de sumo*, lo cual le daba una ventaja enorme por su fuerza y destreza en el arte marcial. Por otro lado, las habilidades de Shikamaru Nara eran la estrategia y una inteligencia privilegiada.  
Este equipo era uno de los más poderosos en su categoría y uno de los rivales a vencer. A Hinata le ponía particularmente nerviosa Shikamaru, sentía como debajo de esa máscara de total indiferencia y aburrimiento había una persona capaz de meterse dentro de su mente con una sola mirada.  
Hinata trataba de analizar a todos los equipos conocidos, como le enseñaron Ko y Neji. Y no le daba buena espina ese equipo, había visto a lo lejos un par de entrenamientos suyos y le preocupaba la sincronía y entendimiento que tenían, los tres se conocían a la perfección y actuaban como un verdadero equipo, era como si hubiesen nacido para pelear juntos y de hecho así era.

Guy y Lee saludaron enérgicamente al equipo Asuma, mientras que ella y Tenten lo hicieron de manera más silenciosa y normal. El equipo Asuma les respondió de manera amistosa, Shikamaru sólo levantó su mano y observó fijamente a Hinata, ella tragó saliva, sentía que ese chico era un gran contrincante a pesar de ser no maestro y no parecer peligroso.

•••

Kakashi sólo esquivaba los ataques mientras sostenía en una mano su libro de Icha Icha, en ningún momento les había respondido con algún ataque, algo que les hacía ver la gran habilidad de su sensei y la poca de ellos.  
Sasuke se acercaba para quemarlo, pero antes de que su fuego tocara a Kakashi, éste le dio una patada justo en el estómago, que lo envió lejos y lo sofocó. Naruto vio que Kakashi se había puesto serio y retrocedió un poco.  
—No seas cobarde usuratonkachi*. ¡Distráelo! —ordenó Sasuke al ver que Neji se aproximaba a Kakashi.  
Neji lanzó un ataque a distancia, eran filosos fragmentos de hielo, Kakashi sacó un kunai de la bolsa de herramientas que tenía en su cadera y desvío todo, cuando volvió su vista al frente, Neji había desaparecido.  
— Vaya que eres rápido— dijo Kakashi. Neji pensaba atacarlo por la espalda y bloquearle el Chi. El chico ya estaba listo para asestarle el golpe cuando Kakashi lo esquivó y tomó del brazo—. Pero no más rápido que yo.  
Kakashi le dobló hacia atrás el brazo a Neji y lo tiró de cara al suelo mientras sostenía firmemente dicha extremidad.  
Naruto, al ver a Kakashi quieto aprovechó y lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo al hombre volar unos metros, dejando a Neji libre. Neji vio la oportunidad e hizo unos tentáculos de agua y aprisionó con ellos al hombre de cabello plata. Sasuke corrió adolorido, pero con gran determinación hacia Kakashi con la intención de quitarle las campanillas.  
Neji y Sasuke sonrieron de lado, mientras con una gran sonrisa Naruto gritó.  
—¡VAMOS SASUKE! — Naruto también se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaba Kakashi.  
—Eso me gusta, que trabajen en equipo— Kakashi dijo con la misma voz neutra y sin emoción que solía tener. Neji supo en ese momento que el hombre peliplata no estaba poniendo ningún tipo de resistencia y que eso no era un reto para él. Supo que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara y presintió que algo sucedería.  
—¡SASUKE! ¡NARUTO! CUIDA... —su advertencia no fue concluida, pues su sensei había emitido electricidad de su cuerpo y el agua era conductora de ésta. Neji quedó fulminado en el suelo al igual que sus compañeros, los cuales no pudieron salvarse tampoco de la técnica de Kakashi.  
—Creo que me pasé un poco— exclamó el hombre al ver a sus alumnos en estado de inconsciencia en el suelo. No había querido llegar a ese punto, pero les dijo que no se las pondría fácil y la verdad es que sí esos tres trabajaban como equipo podían poner en aprietos a quien sea. Los llevaría al hospital, ya esperaba el regaño del sobreprotector Itachi y la amenaza del sombrío Shisui. Rayos, era un problema tener a esos Uchiha encima de él, pero Shisui le había pedido seriedad, ahí estaba su seriedad.

•••

La aldea se veía más viva que nunca, hasta parecía que la naturaleza sabía que era un día importante, las decoraciones, las calles y la gente estaban listos para recibir a cientos de personas de distintos países y aldeas. Konoha quería lucir en su máximo esplendor frente a los líderes de otras naciones.

A Hinata le emocionaba y le aterraba que llegaran los exámenes de selección. Había grandes contrincantes en su propia aldea, le ponían nerviosa los de otras aldeas, no sabía sus habilidades y a pesar de haber entrenado muchísimo con Yumiko, Guy y Ko, no estaba segura de estar a la altura.  
Lee ya estaba ansioso por demostrar que no se necesitaba ser maestro para ser poderoso y Tenten, aunque nerviosa, también quería mostrar sus habilidades.  
Cada día se veían más extranjeros en Konoha, traían bandanas* de sus respectivas aldeas. Varios de ellos se veían amenazantes, sus atuendos extraños y semblantes sombríos no ayudaban mucho.  
Hinata iba junto a Lee y Tenten al campo de entrenamiento que les correspondía. En el camino se encontraron a Kakashi-sensei cargando a su primo y amigos como si fuesen costales de papas, uno sobre el hombro y los otros dos bajo sus brazos, vaya que era fuerte. Se preocupó y corrió a verlos.  
—Kakashi-sensei ¿q-qué pasó? —se acercó y tomó el pulso de su primo, debió pasar lo grave si Neji estaba en esa condición.  
—Nada, nada— movió su mano restándole importancia—, sólo fue un entrenamiento.  
Hinata creía que Kakashi no era buen sensei por su primo, que siempre se quejaba de su falta de seriedad, tal vez Neji era muy exigente, pues para ella dejarlos en ese estado era excesivo.  
—¿A dónde los lleva? — notó los raspones y moretones en los brazos de su primo y olor a quemado.  
—Al hospital, por supuesto.  
—Hay que llevarlos con Shiori-sama mejor— tocó partes del brazo de Neji y su pecho— Tienen su Chi bloqueado, la energía no fluye. Eso puede solucionarlo sólo Shiori-sama.  
Kakashi se impresionó francamente, con que esa era la pequeña no-maestro de los Hyuga, admitía que tenía talento pues leer el flujo de Chi era algo que ni él a su edad podía hacer de manera precisa.  
Accedió a ir con ella al complejo de los Hyuga.

•••

Al llegar a aquel lugar se sintió extraño, muchos ojos color perla lo observaban con curiosidad. Sólo esperaba no toparse con Hizashi Hyuga mientras cargaba a su hijo inconsciente.  
Hinata lo llevó a una sección bastante amplia y oculta dentro del complejo, ahí se encontraba la famosa Shiori-sama, la recordaba perfectamente a pesar de no haberla visto en varios años, esa mujer había salvado cientos de vidas en las dos anteriores guerras, siendo pieza clave para el ejército de Konohagakure.  
Ahora se veía más anciana que cuando la conoció, su piel estaba más arrugada y su cabello ya era totalmente plateado. Pero él no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pues a pesar de que todos la creían senil, sabía que ella aún era muy capaz, no por nada en su tiempo se le temía por sus amplios conocimientos en las artes control.  
Hinata y Kakashi le explicaron la situación a la mujer.  
—Hace años que no veía a un Hatake— dijo la anciana con bastante normalidad —Ah, mira como dejaste a Neji-sama.  
—Juro que sólo fue una leve descarga, sólo quería paralizarlos un momento— se defendió mientras rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo.  
La anciana tomó un poco de agua y de un rápido movimiento lanzó a Kakashi un latigazo inesperado que hizo que retrocediera unos metros.  
—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?! —preguntó aún conmocionado el peliplata.  
—Fue un pequeño golpe, no te quejes— Hinata trataba de ocultar la risa, fue bastante gracioso ver a un hombre como Kakashi en esa situación.  
—Bien, comenzaré con Neji-sama, él es el más lastimado.  
—No es mi culpa, estaba usando su agua para aprisionarme— respondió como si fuese un niño.  
—Eres un aprovechado, ponte con alguien de tu tamaño.  
—Sólo los entrenaba— nada le salía bien al parecer, si era blando llegaba Shisui a reclamarle sobre ello y si era duro Shiori-sama lo regañaba. Una gota de sudor escurrió por su cuello. Sólo faltaba el aterrador Itachi, ya esperaba aquello por haber dejado inconsciente al pequeño Uchiha.  
Shiori-sama uso su agua control en Neji e hizo fluir su chi, hizo lo mismo con el rubio Uzumaki y con el joven Uchiha.  
Hinata se acercó después y comenzó a aplicar pomada hecha por ella para aliviar los moretones de los chicos.  
—¿Ya están bien Shiori-sama? —preguntó Hinata aún preocupada por ellos.  
—Sí, quedaron como nuevos, no fue tan grave, pero es que aún son unos niños, sus cuerpos aún no soportan ese tipo de ataques por más "leves" que sean —Kakashi miraba hacia otro lado apenado recibiendo todos los regaños de la anciana—. Ahora sólo necesitan descansar.  
Hinata suspiró aliviada. Esperaba que Kakashi no los matara antes de que dieran inicio los exámenes de ascenso.

•••

—Chicos, en una semana se dará inicio al examen de ascenso ¡¿no están emocionados?!—exclamó Guy-sensei con su típico entusiasmo.  
—¡Claro que los estamos Guy-sensei! ¡Les mostraremos cual es el equipo número uno de Konoha! —respondió Rock Lee con la misma actitud que su sensei.  
—Chicas, muestren algo de entusiasmo—pidió Guy.  
—Estamos emocionadas Guy-sensei, en serio—dijo Hinata tratando de elevar la voz. A su lado Tenten sonreía forzadamente, le incomodaba mucho que Guy y Lee fuesen así, la única que la entendía era Hinata.  
—Me parece perfecto, para celebrar deberíamos darle la vuelta a Konoha corriendo diez veces—alzó su pulgar en dirección a sus alumnos y su sonrisa resplandeció.  
A Hinata y Tenten se les ensombreció el rostro.  
—No Guy-sensei, no me parece correcto— habló Lee con decisión, las chicas lo vieron con asombro, era su salvador—. Creo que deberíamos hacer al menos veinte vueltas para estar bien en forma para el examen.  
—Excelente Lee, me haces sentir orgulloso—unas lágrimas de gusto se le escaparon de sus ojos— ¡Hay que hacer que nuestra llama de la juventud arda!  
—¡Te mataré Lee! — exclamó la chica castaña sumamente molesta, Lee siempre les daba más trabajo que hacer a Hinata y a ella—. ¡Probarás el poder de mi juventud!

•••

Hinata practicaba con su arco, sus músculos aún dolían de las vueltas que le dieron el día anterior a la aldea. No quería pensar tanto en los exámenes porque esto la ponía bastante nerviosa pero no podía evitarlo, sentía que el temor y la ansiedad llenaban su cuerpo, ni siquiera había podido meditar de los nervios. Ahora no podía simplemente concentrarse en la diana, cada vez que fallaba se alejaba más del centro, frustrada lanzó la última flecha que le quedaba y ésta ni siquiera rozó la diana, se fue de pasó y se clavó en la corteza de un árbol. Apretó sus puños queriendo gritar, si tiraba así en la competencia la acabarían en un instante y haría el ridículo, se había propuesto ser fuerte y no podía fallar a eso, sentiría que todo eso había sido para nada.

—¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan? ¿hay algo que te moleste? — preguntó Yumiko, apenas iba llegando de su última misión y se encontraba a una Hinata distraída y bastante conflictuada.

—Nada importante— respondió la niña con la cabeza gacha, le dio pena que su sensei la viera fallar de tal manera.

—Seguramente es importante para que estés así, en las últimas semanas mejoraste mucho ¿qué pasó entonces? — sabía que Hinata era una niña tímida pero orgullosa, no se abría fácilmente y mucho menos expresaba todo lo que sentía, así que se acercó para darle un poco de consuelo silencioso—. Ven acá—. Le dio un cálido abrazo, Hinata se acomodó como si fuese una niña pequeña buscando el calor de su madre, Yumiko sonrió tristemente, Hinata siempre iba a necesitar a su madre.

Hinata comenzó a derramar lágrimas en el chaleco ANBU de Yumiko, ella le acarició su cabello azulino con cariño, esperando calmar aquel sentimiento que atormentaba a la niña.

—T-tengo miedo— de pronto dijo Hinata con la voz temblorosa y sorbiendo su nariz a causa de las lágrimas derramadas, — ¿y si no sé qué hacer? he entrenado mucho, pero…habrá otros más fuertes que yo y… ¿y si me hacen daño?, si pierdo o dejo en ridículo al clan mi padre se sentirá muy decepcionado de mí y querrá que yo vuelva a Kiri a servir a mi hermana y yo…no quiero volver…no quiero dejar a mis amigos.

Yumiko sintió la vulnerabilidad de Hinata y le llegó al corazón, no quería verla así, era la niña más noble que había conocido y no merecía sentirse de esa manera, debía hacer algo al respecto.

—Sabes…yo también estaba aterrada cuando iba a aplicar mi examen de selección— Hinata la vio con impresión, para ella, Yumiko no le temía a nada—. Recuerdo haber temblado hasta los huesos en la primera prueba, incluso recuerdo haber sentido mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho cuando tuve mi primer combate. Pero, cuando comenzó yo simplemente me concentré en la persona que tenía al frente, nada más importaba en ese momento, y, sin pensarlo, hice todo lo que Ko y mi sensei me había enseñado, fue algo intuitivo y natural en ese instante. No pensaba en las expectativas de los demás, ni siquiera pensaba en las personas que presenciaban todo, sólo pensaba en sobrevivir y en vencer, pero no por el clan ni por Konoha, sino por mí misma, necesitaba hacerlo por mí.

Yumiko vio al horizonte pensativa, Hinata la veía hacia arriba aún abrazada de su cuerpo, Yumiko olía a canela y a vainilla, su aroma lograba calmarla y hacerla sentir en paz.

—Cuando uno deja de pensar en los demás para validarse a si mismo se quita un gran peso de encima, es mejor que no esperen nada de ti, pues así, algún día, cuando por fin logres algo, será notorio— pensó en si misma y en como el clan no esperaba grandes cosas de sus no-maestros—. Pero lo mejor es olvidar que los demás esperan algo de ti y forjar tu propio camino, hacer las cosas porque tú así lo deseas. El día que hagas eso Hinata, una derrota no será una derrota, será una oportunidad, de aprender algo nuevo y prepararte mejor para la victoria. Por eso no debes temer a equivocarte, debes ser valiente y no darte por vencida antes de dar guerra. Eres una niña fuerte— puso su mano en el pecho de Hinata—, aquí, en tu corazón. Tú podrás con ellos, sólo debes olvidar a tu padre, a Ko, a Guy-sensei e incluso a mí, en ese momento sólo serás tú y tus adversarios, nadie más, no habrá nadie que te diga qué hacer; cómo hacerlo y como ser; tú serás Hinata y lucharás a tu manera, y conociéndote, nos darás una sorpresa.

Hinata la abrazó con más energía, liberando las lágrimas que deseaba derramar hace tiempo y que no se había permitido llorar.

—Gracias Yumiko-san, gracias.

•••

Los chicos ya se habían recuperado un poco del entrenamiento extremo de Kakashi y éste les había invitado ramen más como compensación que como recompensa.

Les había dado los últimos días antes del examen libres para que descansaran y se relajaran, ellos aceptaron eso, aún no se recuperaban del todo y sus cuerpos seguían un poco mallugados, esperaban que el dolor muscular se fuera por completo antes de la primera prueba.

Después de comer a llenar en Ichiraku y dejar a un deprimido Kakashi pagando la cuenta, se fueron a caminar por la aldea, últimamente se habían unido más y hasta habían descubierto que eran muy buenos armando estrategias juntos, ese aprendizaje les había dejado aquel entrenamiento, trabajar en equipo. Normalmente Neji comenzaba con los planes planteando las situaciones, tenía muy buen ojo para ver las debilidades de los oponentes, Sasuke complementaba a Neji y trazaba planes para capturar o atacar, Naruto posiblemente era el que tenía el talento más excepcional a nivel estratégico, pues era espontáneo y podía hacer un plan improvisado y sobre la marcha, generalmente daba los ataques sorpresa y lograba impresionar incluso a Kakashi con ellos.

Los tres se complementaban muy bien ahora que habían decidido unir sus habilidades, así que iban hablando sobre los posibles oponentes que tendrían mientras caminaban por la aldea.

—Tendremos una gran ventaja al tener a Naruto como parte de nuestro equipo, si el resto sabe tanto de nosotros como nosotros de ellos será una sorpresa saber que tenemos a un maestro aire de nuestro lado, es bastante ventajoso el elemento, pues no requiere fuentes de él y nos haría el equipo más completo y diverso— mencionó Neji con una sonrisa en la boca, si Naruto y Sasuke trabajaban igual de bien que lo habían hecho en los últimos días, eso sería pan comido.

—Sin mencionar que en el mundo el elemento con más usuarios es la tierra control, Naruto tiene las de ganar contra un maestro tierra por su velocidad— retroalimentó Sasuke también con cierto orgullo, debía admitir que no era tan malo hacer equipo con el estirado Neji y con el dobe de Naruto.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, nunca he peleado con un maestro tierra, será algo nuevo para mí—respondió Naruto algo preocupado, sus amigos estaban confiando mucho en él y aunque le agradaba, sentía que estaban poniéndole mayor presión de la que deseaba.

—Sólo sé algo, normalmente son lentos y lanzan rocas hacia su objetivo, si puedes prever sus movimientos y ser más rápido que ellos será bastante fácil, además, si perfeccionas la técnica que practicamos el otro día ni siquiera tendrás que tocar el piso— habló el Uchiha.

—Eso espero dattebayo, mi madre estará viendo y se pondrá furiosa si pierdo— imaginó a su madre con el puño alzado y su rostro de ultratumba, pasó saliva nervioso.

Caminaban a lo largo de una calle algo solitaria cuando vieron como a su lado pasaron unos chicos con ropa de viajeros y rasgos peculiares, todos sintieron la misma sensación extraña cuando cruzaron miradas. Los extranjeros con bandas de Sunagakure siguieron su paso, eran tres; uno castaño con los ojos del mismo color y con el rostro pintado; una chica con el cabello rubio peinado en cuatro coletas altas y los ojos verde olivo; y finalmente, el más raro y enigmático, un chico pelirrojo con unos profundos ojos verde aguamarina rodeados por unas ojeras bastante oscuras.

A Neji, Naruto y Sasuke les dio un mal presentimiento.

—Sunagakure— Neji estaba seguro de que esos serían sus contrincantes, no quería adelantarse, pero se veían fuertes—, seguramente son maestros tierra, el chico pelirrojo traía una calabaza consigo, me pregunto que será, podría ser agua.

—La chica traía un abanico enorme en su espalda, no creen que sea una maestra aire ¿o sí? — Naruto no había dejado de ver ese abanico, no creía que un maestro tierra necesitara un abanico.

—Lo dudo, ¿qué no eran tu mamá, Jiraiya y tú los últimos maestros aire? — Sasuke no se había fijado mucho en la chica, se había fijado más en el chico con la cara pintada, su postura firme le hablaba de un maestro tierra.

—Eso es lo que sabemos nosotros, podría haber más dattebayo.

—Si es así, tal vez la competencia no sea tan fácil como lo pensábamos— Neji vio con atención como los chicos se perdían en la distancia.

•••

El día había llegado. Todo Konoha parecía estar de fiesta. Los esperados exámenes de ascenso habían llegado. Todos los participantes estaban expectantes fuera del edificio Hokage, los nervios y la emoción eran incontenibles por parte de los aldeanos, los cuales gritaban fuertemente apoyando a los chicos de Konohagakure.

En la cima del edificio Hokage fue visible una figura vestida de blanco con un gran sombrero, era el tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, en seguida lo siguieron el resto de Kages; Rasa, el Kazekage del país del viento; Onoki, el Tsuchikage del país de la roca; Mei, la Mizukage del país del agua y A, el cuarto Raikage del país del rayo.

—Hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí para dar inicio al evento que se conmemora año con año para celebrar la paz y la unidad que hay entre nuestros países— una gran cantidad de aplausos interrumpieron su monólogo, continuó—. Jóvenes de todo el mundo están presentes para ser parte de las filas de maestros y no maestros de sus aldeas, sean bienvenidos a Konohagakure. Dicho lo anterior, ¡doy inicio a los exámenes de ascenso n. 114! *

Continuará…

* * *

 **Kazekage*** **:** Sombra del viento. Es el líder supremo de Sunagakure.

 **Sunagakure*** **:** _Sunagakure no Sato_ o "Aldea oculta de la Arena", es una aldea del país del viento.

 **Sunagakure en los exámenes de ascenso*:** Suna se retiró por un tiempo de estas pruebas por la inestabilidad interna de la aldea y conflictos externos con aldeas pequeñas aledañas, ya que los países que no estén en paz y tengan problemas con otras naciones o aldeas no pueden participar en el evento.

 **Usuratonkachi*** **:** Frase que utiliza Sasuke para referirse a Naruto de manera despectiva. Significa perdedor.

 **Bandanas*** **:** Las bandanas o protectores de frente, son unas bandas utilizadas por los maestros como un símbolo de orgullo y fidelidad hacia sus aldeas. Dichas bandas constan generalmente de una hebilla de metal que tiene grabado el símbolo de la aldea, ésta sobre una tela de color variable. Se dan a los jóvenes que logran pasar la primera etapa para poder identificarse durante los exámenes de selección.

 **Sumo*:** El sumo o lucha sumo es un tipo de lucha libre donde dos luchadores contrincantes o rikishi se enfrentan en un área circular. Es de origen japonés, es considerado un arte en su país y mantiene gran parte de la tradición sintoísta antigua. Es el deporte nacional del Japón.

 **Exámenes de ascenso n.114*:** Los exámenes de ascenso comenzaron poco después de que las grandes naciones se formaran tomando como modelo la Aldea de Konohagakure, en ese entonces gobernada por Hashirama Senju. Los exámenes han sido cancelados durante ciertos periodos o años principalmente por las guerras (la segunda y la tercera), siendo retomados cuando la estabilidad vuelve a las naciones.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Después de meses de abandono vuelvo, ya han de estar aburridos de mis disculpas u.u. La verdad he tenido una carga de trabajo algo fuerte en los últimos meses y se ha reducido mucho el tiempo libre que tengo. Me siento mal por ello, pues me encanta escribir esta historia y no poder dedicarle más tiempo me duele.

Este capítulo es un preámbulo, una introducción a los exámenes de ascenso, por lo cual no hubo mucha acción, la acción y las peleas vendrán después.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Le doy un agradecimiento especial a mi nuevo beta reader, Isaac, has hecho un excelente trabajo ayudándome a editar este capítulo.

Mención especial a:

 _ **Gaby 1919**_

 _ **Konata811**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha 2.0**_

 _ **Lotus-one**_

 _ **Shiro5580**_

 _ **Selene Lezano**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki 10**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_

 _ **Carolina**_

 _ **KimihikoHimura-Sama**_

 _ **Candep**_

 _ **NatyGaitan**_

 _ **Zombisita029**_

Por comentar el capítulo anterior, les mando un beso enorme.

Respondo a reviews:

 _ **Gaby1919:**_ Creo que es la primera vez que comentas, muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me alegra que te vaya gustando y espero que lo siga haciendo. Saludos :3

 _ **Konata811**_ : Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me da mucho gusto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. La verdad es que me encanta escribir a Shisui, es un personaje que se me facilita porque su carácter es muy dinámico y todo fluye con él. Yo también estoy ansiosa porque Jiraiya entre en acción.  
Los exámenes ya iniciaron y sí habrá muchos peligros para nuestro Team Avatar, principalmente para nuestra Hinata.  
Saludos :3

 _ **Hinata Uchiha 2. 0**_ : Lo siento haha, *vuelve con la cola entre las patas*, me siento mal por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, la verdad si he estado algo presionada con la escuela y deberes, escribo en el trayecto de mi casa a la escuela y viceversa, trataré de escribir más, porque me duele abandonar por mucho tiempo a la historia y a ustedes u.u.  
Por otro lado, tienes razón Hiashi está en el top de malos padres junto a Sasuke, Fugaku, Thanos y Luisito Rey xD.  
Muchas gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel y aguantar mis tardanzas. Saludos :3

 _ **Lotus-one:**_ Como siempre, me alegra recibir tu review, y como siempre acertaste, el equipo de Hina son Tenten y Rock Lee, ¿no eres mi otro yo en un universo alterno? porque siempre pensamos igual.

No te preocupes, no habrá NejiHina, fue simplemente un guiño que hice a la pareja, pero no pasará de eso, a partir de ahora su relación fraternal mejorará y serán un excelente equipo.

Lo siento, pero tendré que hacerte esperar para eso hehe, tal vez sea desesperante, pero trataré de hacer que valga la pena la espera. Lo mismo con lo de Sasuke, si te lo digo arruinaría la sorpresa.

Con respecto a que Itachi y Shisui lo noten, ellos ven a esas habilidades de Hinata como talentos, no propiamente como cualidades propias del Avatar. Kushina es la que más sospecha, principalmente por la conexión que tiene con Minato por medio de Hinata.

Sobre el KarinHina, pienso hacerla fuera del universo de Naruto, pero conservando la esencia de los personajes. La trama está en construcción, pero una pista sería el género y es crimen/suspenso, obviamente habrá drama y romance.

Ya sabes que siempre agradezco mucho tus comentarios tan enriquecedores. Saludos :3

 _ **Shiro5580:**_ Me da gracia que la notificación llegara justo después, que buena coincidencia. No sabes el gusto que me da saber eso, se agradece.

Creo que Hiashi no distingue entre un adulto y un niño, pues su educación fue aún más rígida que la de Hinata y Neji, no conoce otra manera de educar. Kushina ya tiene sospechas, pero el punto aquí es que nadie piensa en serio que un no-maestro sea el Avatar, por eso descartan a Hinata sin pensarlo mucho.

Tienes razón, Fugaku lo único que está haciendo es lastimar a su hijo. Los efectos psicológicos de ese desprecio serán bastante evidentes en el futuro de la historia.

Me encantó tu review, me subiste el ánimo con tus lindas palabras. Saludos :3

 _ **Selene Lezano:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me llena de dicha leer que lo amas. Yo también ya me estoy inclinando por esa pareja, no sé qué vaya a pasar, pero siento que la historia va para ese rumbo. Saludos :3

 _ **Chi Uzumaki:**_ Hola Chi, Hiashi usó efectivamente sangre control, en los capítulos que vienen profundizaré más sobre este sub-arte control del agua. Saludos.

 _ **Mabel:**_ Ya sabes que soy fan de tus reviews enormes, los leo con mucho gusto.

Creo que Hiashi no sabe realmente como criar a un hijo y como tratar con ternura o comprensión a un niño, su formación sumamente estricta lo ha hecho una persona dura, rígida y fría, no creo que él fuese consciente del daño que les ocasionó a Neji y Hinata, él creyó adecuado en ese momento esa medida disciplinaria y lo vio como una manera de controlar a un miembro del clan, no más. En Naruto activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado en Neji en una ocasión, creí que esto sería algo similar (referencias everywhere).

Sobre lo de Naruto durmiendo en la meditación, pensé exactamente en esa escena con Tenzin (más referencias xD).

Eso es exactamente, ella realmente ha logrado una conexión espiritual, la meditación la ayudará a eliminar ese bloqueo que tiene.

Sobre eso no puedo comentar mucho ahora, porque será un tema que trataré con más profundidad más adelante.

Fugaku es un desgraciado, en eso todos estamos de acuerdo, pero creo que lo terminarás odiando haha. Shisui nació para ser protagonista, me encanta su personaje y seguirá siendo de los favoritos y principales en mi fic.

Te daría un gran spoiler si te respondo a esa pregunta, ya sea negativa o afirmativamente, así que sólo te diré que ya falta poco para eso haha.

Agradezco mucho tu comprensión y tu bello review tan enriquecedor.

Saludos :3

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_ : Gracias por dejar tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Shisui será muy importante en toda la historia, quisiera desarrollarlo más como personaje, espero lograrlo. Saludos :3

 _ **Carolina:**_ Me da pena, pero al parecer entro y salgo del hiatus de manera involuntaria haha. A pesar de mis tardanzas trato de que cada capítulo tenga su propio ritmo de acuerdo con el argumento que tengo formado ya, no quiero cortar cosas necesarias ni agregar relleno sin importar la presión que tenga por acabar este arco argumental.

Al principio Hinata es débil con respecto a sus compañeros, pero es fuerte de otras maneras, no todo es sobre la fuerza y la debilidad, pues todos tenemos un poco de ambas, se trata de equilibrar todo y compensar, en este caso, ella va a ir desarrollando tanto su fuerza física como interna (mental y espiritual).

Como mencionas, las amistades son muy importantes para desarrollarnos como seres humanos, en el caso de Hinata más, pues básicamente ella no tiene una familia como tal, sus amigos son la familia que ella eligió.

Me halaga que pienses eso, espero hacer un buen trabajo. También se me hace genial que me leas en ambas plataformas, he leído tus comentarios en Wattpad también 😉.

Sí me he dado cuenta de los dedazos, checo los capítulos varias veces antes de publicarlos y aun así se me van varios, trataré de corregir esto en los capítulos que vienen y haré una edición general cuando termine el primer arco argumental.

Saludos :3

 _ **KimihikoHimura-Sama:**_ Tu review me hizo el día cuando lo leí, me sonrojé en serio, es muy lindo que pienses eso, comentarios como el tuyo me suben mucho el ánimo. Muchas gracias linda :3

 _ **Mabel x2:**_ Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños, te lo agradezco mucho linda, yo también te doy un abrazo imaginario atrasado por tu cumple. Cumplí 21 haha, ¿y tú? Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu día, te mando amor donde quiera que estés :3

 _ **Candep:**_ Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero por más que tarde no pienses que la abandonaré, amo escribir este fic y no podría fallarles así a ustedes. Me halaga que pienses así de la historia, es hermoso de hecho :'). Muchas gracias por la felicitación. Saludos :3

 _ **NatyGaitan**_ : Es el primer review que recibo tuyo y me alegra leer que te va gustando. La verdad es que ya me voy inclinando más por ellos dos juntos, a ver como se dan las cosas.

Me hiciste sonrojar cuando te declaraste mi fan, me sentí XD.

 _ **Zombisita029:**_ Agradezco tu review, al parecer es el primero tuyo en mi fic, me siento feliz de que te agrade, creo que notar lo van a hacer, pero falta un poco para que lo confirmen, no puedo decir más haha. Saludos :3

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones :3

* * *

Fecha de publicación: domingo 30 de septiembre del 2018.


	10. Primera prueba

**Avatar: La leyenda de Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Avatar (El último maestro aire y La leyenda de Korra) pertenece a Nickelodeon. Esta historia es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro.

Narración

—Diálogo—

Flashback

* * *

 **LIBRO I. AGUA**

 **Capítulo 9. Primera prueba**

.

.

.

Dedicado a Isaac, mi amigo y nuevo beta reader.

.

.

.

 _El fuego es el elemento del poder, de la destrucción y creación, de la luz y del calor. Tan hermoso como peligroso, que todo lo consume con sus flamas._

 _El fuego control es la capacidad de la piroquinesis, de crear y controlar el fuego. Es único entre las artes de control, ya que es la única en la que el ejecutante puede espontáneamente generar el elemento sin necesidad de tomarlo de su medio. Según las antiguas leyendas, los primeros hombres en aprender a dominar el fuego fueron los Guerreros del Sol, los cuales obtuvieron el conocimiento de dragones sabios._ _  
_

 _Consiste en la fuerza irresistible para realizar los deseos, éste se alimenta del Sol y de la llama interna del individuo, su voluntad. Puede ser alimentado tanto por el amor como por el odio, pero es más potente con el primero. Los maestros fuego obtienen su poder del Sol y de otros cuerpos celestes como los cometas. Los eclipses, por el contrario, reducen o anulan por completo esta habilidad._

 _Sus sub- artes control son el rayo, las llamas azules y la redirección del rayo._ _  
_ _El rayo negro era un sub-arte dominado únicamente por el Avatar A, el cual era la combinación entre el rayo común del elemento fuego y el viento._ _  
_ _El clan más conocido en manejar este elemento es el Uchiha, los cuales crearon sub-artes como la redirección del rayo y las míticas flamas azules, las cuales, según la tradición, son desarrolladas únicamente por los maestros fuego más excepcionales y notables._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _El poder del maestro fuego viene de la respiración, no de los músculos. La respiración se transforma en la energía que luego se irá extendiendo por todo tu cuerpo transformándose en fuego"_

 _-Iroh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los nervios, la tensión, la emoción e incluso el temor se podían oler en aquel lugar. Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, Naruto rascaba su cabeza y Sasuke tocaba, disimulando con obsesión, un dije de la buena suerte dado por su madre el día anterior. Todos excepto Neji, el cual se mostraba como el digno Hyuga que era, estaban ansiosos y con los nervios de punta, esperando las primeras instrucciones.

Cada momento que pasaba para ellos parecía una eternidad, Dios sabe a qué prueba los someterían, ¿estarían listos para ello?, ¿habrían entrenado lo suficiente?, ¿qué nivel tendrían los demás participantes?, ¿seré lo suficientemente bueno para esto?, eran las preguntas que todos se hacían internamente, sólo con echar un vistazo al resto era suficiente para intimidarse, había chicos con apariencias extravagantes, enormes y con miradas feroces, Hinata se sintió pequeña.

Naruto al ser el más empático de ellos notó la inseguridad de la chica y tomó su mano con firmeza, dándole apoyo sin palabras.

—Todo estará bien dattebayo— y con esas simples palabras acompañadas de su alegre y brillante sonrisa bastó para que Hinata adquiriese la fortaleza que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Bienvenidos sean todos— se escuchó una voz femenina amplificada. —En unos momentos se dará inicio a la primera prueba de los exámenes de ascenso.

Un escalofrío corrió por la columna de los presentes, Neji acomodó las vendas de sus manos al igual que Rock Lee, Tenten acercó su mano derecha al estuche portátil de armas que tenía en su cadera mientras que Naruto sacaba de su funda su planeador y Sasuke cerraba sus puños mientras respiraba listo para emitir sus flamas. Hinata sacó una flecha de su carcaj. Esa prueba sería conjunta, maestros y no-maestros compitiendo por pasar a la siguiente fase.  
Sintieron como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies cada vez con mayor intensidad, cuando un muro de un metro y medio pasó en medio de todos los participantes y separó en partes iguales.  
—Esta prueba se llevará a cabo en dos equipos, azul y rojo— al parecer eran el equipo azul, pues les había entregado una bandera de un color azul brillante bastante llamativa—, ambos tienen la misma cantidad de maestros y no-maestros, tendrán que identificar sus fortalezas y debilidades para trabajar juntos y lograr los objetivos de esta prueba: la cooperación y el trabajo en equipo.

Shisui apareció de manera casi imperceptible frente a todos ellos.  
—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Shisui y yo seré el evaluador de esta prueba— a pesar de que se veía serio, cuando los volteó a ver los chicos pudieron sentir que les transmitía ánimo y fuerza con su mirada —. Bien, ésta será sencilla, no se alarmen, será casi como un juego, se divertirán, se los juro— Trató de quitarles un poco esa tensión palpable que tenían en sus rostros. Sonrió como lo solía hacer.  
Las chicas presentes suspiraron, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Shisui ya tenía fans.  
Hinata se río por lo bajo, ese era su sensei. Sasuke bufó y soltó.  
—Típico de Shisui.

—Lo que tendrán que hacer es tomar la bandera del equipo contrario y defender la suya, a toda costa. Pueden valerse de sus elementos, armas y demás habilidades siempre y cuando no maten a su adversario. Tienen media hora para esconder su bandera y crear una estrategia, se llevará a cabo en el lado sur del bosque.

Todos se quedaron quietos, analizando al equipo contrario y esperando que Shisui continuase sus instrucciones.

—¿Qué esperan? Los treinta minutos son a partir de ahora.

Todos corrieron en dirección a la parte sur de la aldea, Neji y Sasuke se vieron de reojo compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, tenían ventaja de local.

. . .

Cuando llegaron a la parte sur se alejaron naturalmente del equipo rojo. Hinata suspiró con alivio, tenían a Neji, Sasuke y a Shikamaru Nara en su equipo, chicos analíticos e inteligentes que además tenían un talento natural para la estrategia. Todos los novatos de Konoha estaban de su parte, lo cual les daba también algo que no tenían los del equipo rojo, conocimiento de la zona. Se sintió observada, era aquel chico raro pelirrojo, que desafortunada o afortunadamente estaba en su equipo.

Llegaron a la parte alta del rio, donde había una cascada mediana y altos árboles alrededor, la corriente era intensa en esa parte, había un buen flujo de agua en esos días por las recientes lluvias.

—Una regla fundamental según el libro "El arte de la guerra" es posicionarse en un lugar alto, desde el cual se pueda observar claramente al enemigo— dijo Sasuke con autoridad, se notaba que ya quería imponerse como el líder de aquella recién formada agrupación.

—Primero debemos ver en qué lugar podemos esconder la bandera, no basta con defenderla, sino también ocultarla a la vista— habló Neji, mirando retador a Sasuke. Hinata rodó los ojos, ya iban a comenzar con su pelea de egos.

—Cuando era niño venía seguido aquí cuando Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba jugábamos a las escondidas y…

—Ya, no nos cuentes tu vida— cortó Sasuke con brusquedad.

—Déjame terminar 'ttebayo— Naruto lo vio serio, se notaba que no se iba a tomar a la ligera aquello—, solía ocultarme bajo la cascada, hay una pequeña cueva que te protege del agua y que no es visible desde el exterior.

—Qué gran idea Naruto-kun— le reconoció Hinata con entusiasmo, lo cual hizo que al chico rubio se le inflara el pecho de orgullo.

—Hasta que usas el cerebro usuratonkachi— Sasuke apenas podía disimular la molestia que le generaba que Naruto fuese más reconocido que él precisamente por Hinata. Lo que él ignoraba era que la chica se sentía genuinamente orgullosa de todos ellos.

—Bien, alguien debe defenderla dentro de la cueva en caso de que lleguen hasta ese punto, preferentemente un maestro agua, para que esté en su elemento— habló por vez primera Shikamaru Nara, el cual no parecía interesado en el liderazgo, más bien parecía analizar todo externamente.

—Yo lo haré— se ofreció casi de inmediato Neji. Le tenía cierto respeto al chico Nara, en cierta ocasión mientras caminaba por la aldea cuando necesitaba relajarse y pasar un momento a solas, sin el escandaloso rubio ni el amargado Uchiha, se encontró al Nara jugando Shōgi* solo. Observó por un buen rato como es que éste jugaba contra sí mismo hasta que el chico lo invitó a jugar con él. Neji no era muy fanático de ese tipo de juegos, pero tener una partida con el Nara de vez en cuando era adictivo, pues implicaba un reto y casi nadie podía decir que fuese un reto para Neji Hyuga.

—Perfecto, no queremos delatar la posición de nuestra bandera, así que nos distribuiremos por toda la zona, ¿Quiénes poseen ataques de larga distancia? —preguntó Shikamaru.

Hinata levantó su mano, tenía el arco que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, según Yumiko había mejorado enormemente su puntería, en los últimos meses había practicado con objetivos en movimiento, Yumiko se las había tenido que ingeniar, pues Hinata se negaba a matar animales. La chica había colocado dianas en todo el bosque y simulaba ser una adversaria, hacía que la chica corriese, tirara flechas montando a Hayato mientras éste corría y estuviese en un estado de total alerta para que pudiese acertar incluso bajo presión. Había llegado el día donde por fin se pondría aprueba ese arduo trabajo. Recordaba las palabras de su maestra y trataba de prepararse mentalmente.

" _Durante las pruebas tendrás que apuntar tu flecha a personas reales, no a objetivos ni a dianas, tendrás que concentrarte y ser fría, apuntar sus hombros, piernas o brazos para no matarlos, pero hacerles daño y yo sé que eso te afecta demasiado… pero al final de cuentas tendrás que hacerlo, pues un día, cuando estés en una misión y tu vida esté en riesgo, tendrás que apuntar a matar"._

Otros levantaron la mano, ella sólo conocía a un chico con una gran chaqueta gris que cubría parte de su boca y unos lentes de sol, se veía extraño, pero a ella no le gustaba juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. Su nombre era Shino Aburame. Había escuchado cosas interesantes sobre su clan y como ella era una persona curiosa, se dio a la tarea de investigar a los Aburame, pues según Itachi, tenían una habilidad excepcional. Había obtenido varios libros de la biblioteca en los cuales venía información sobre los clanes más antiguos de Konohagakure, en ellos decía que los Aburame controlaban insectos de todo tipo, pues en el pasado, uno de sus primeros miembros hizo un pacto con una entidad espiritual que les dotó, a él y a su descendencia esta rara cualidad.

—Ustedes tendrán que vigilar desde los árboles la posición del otro equipo, sus movimientos, y si se acercan mucho a esta zona, atacarlos—continuó el Nara—. Necesitamos poner trampas a nuestro alrededor.

—Yo puedo poner trampas y bombas de humo alrededor que nos alerten de cuál es su posición y nublar su vista— dijo Tenten, no por nada era experta en armas y tenía todo tipo de herramientas necesarias para esas situaciones.

—También yo puedo ayudar, tengo varios explosivos— dijo Sakura Haruno, la chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que Hinata había conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto.

—No queremos matarlos, sólo alertarnos de su ubicación ¿está bien? — la chica asintió a la advertencia de Shikamaru—. También necesitaremos gente que vaya a donde ellos por su bandera, quienes ataquen, otros que vayan exclusivamente a buscarla y quienes los cubran. Todos aquellos que sepan pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, den un paso al frente.

Hinata se imaginó a Shikamaru como todo un general que preparaba a sus tropas, tenía liderazgo y era un excelente estratega, sin duda su mayor arma era su mente. Sin embargo, Sasuke pensaba diferente.

—¿Quién te nombró líder?, que yo recuerde no hicimos votación ni nada por el estilo— exclamó Sasuke algo irritado y claramente celoso del protagonismo e importancia que estaba teniendo el Nara.

Una atmosfera de incomodidad y tensión se formó.

—En este momento no importa eso, es totalmente irrelevante quien es o no el líder, si alguien tiene una aportación es libre de hacerla. ¿Escuchaste el objetivo de la prueba? — Sasuke no sabía que le molestaba más, el hecho de que Shikamaru se hiciese con el liderazgo de manera sutil, su tono de voz aburrido o el hecho de que lo pusiera en ridículo frente a todos—. Exacto, cooperación y trabajo en equipo, y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer, todos van a aportar algo, cubrirán a sus compañeros y apoyarán, pues estamos, al menos ahora, juntos en esto.

Sasuke cerró los puños con molestia y frustración, para él, por más inteligente que fuese el chico Nara, no era fuerte ni habilidoso, lo veía, al contrario, como un debilucho, podría acabar en un instante con él si así lo quisiera. Él sólo podía respetar como superiores a Itachi, a su padre y a Shisui por más payaso que fuese en ocasiones, sin embargo, la parte racional suya le decía que el Nara tenía razón y que debían concentrarse en pasar a la siguiente fase, por lo cual, reprimió aquello y se quedó callado.

Al Nara ver que Sasuke no pondría más oposición o resistencia, continuó como si nada.

—Repito, los que sepan pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, den un paso al frente.

Avanzaron varios chicos y chicas, incluyendo a Sasuke, Naruto, Chōji, Rock Lee y un chico que había visto por la aldea de nombre Kiba Inuzuka, el cual era compañero de equipo del Aburame y de Sakura. Su familia había domesticado a lobos que provenían del mundo espiritual desde sus inicios y éstos, al cruzarse con perros domésticos, ahora eran canes enormes. Kiba tenía uno pequeño de nombre Akamaru consigo. Pensó que tal vez debió llevar a la prueba a Hayato, pero sentía que eso era muy peligroso y lo quería tanto que no se perdonaría que saliese lastimado.

—Ustedes atacaran... —Shikamaru analizó un poco la situación y corrigió—. Tú no Naruto, tú eres posiblemente el más rápido y ágil de todos nosotros por ser maestro aire, tú debes ir por la bandera.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, frente a ellos estaba uno de los últimos maestros aire de la Tierra, sus ojos color azul profundo, cabellos rubios y elemento le delataban como…

—Así que tú eres Uzumaki Naruto-kun, hijo del Avatar Minato— habló un chico de cabellos gris-plata y lentes, sus palabras sólo acrecentaron el alboroto, Naruto sonrió complacido, hasta que lo tomaban en serio—. Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi, un placer.

—Igualmente—. Naruto no sabía que decir con exactitud, lo suyo no eran las formalidades—. ¿No eres algo viejo para los exámenes de ascenso?

Kabuto pareció pasar por alto aquello y se dirigió a Shikamaru al ser el artífice del plan.

—Yo soy un médico y soy maestro agua, estaré cerca de los chicos de ataque en caso de que alguien salga herido.

—Bien— a Shikamaru no le daba buena espina ese sujeto, su intuición le decía que había algo raro en él, pero siempre se inclinaba más por la lógica así que lo dejaría pasar por ahora—. Los que deberán defender a Naruto y servir de soporte a ellos deben tener en su arsenal ataques de media y corta distancia.

El chico pelirrojo de la arena y sus acompañantes avanzaron junto a Tenten y el resto.

—Ino, ¿puedes hacer una proyección astral ahora? — volteó a ver a su rubia compañera el Nara.

—¿Proyección astral? — preguntaron varios al unísono.

—Puedo hacerlo, sólo necesito que alguien cuide mi cuerpo mientras lo hago.

—Yo lo hare, no te preocupes— le respondió a la chica de ojos azul claro—. Ino puede separarse de su cuerpo físico por medio de la meditación y viajar a distintos lugares sin ser detectada— francamente no quería dar mayor explicación, no era tan fácil como se oía, pero Ino se había preparado toda la vida para ello, su familia se dedicaba a ello después de todo. Seguramente en ese mismo momento estaban siendo observados por varios Yamanaka sin que pudiesen notarlos, ellos eran quienes evaluaban esas pruebas y hacían sus observaciones del desempeño de los participantes.

—Está bien, ya voy—. Ino se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar profundamente.

—Esto llevará un par de minutos, así que por el momento preparen todo lo que vayan a necesitar y tomen posiciones los que estarán sobre los árboles y tú Neji, ocúltate junto con la bandera.

Neji le envió una mirada que Hinata inmediatamente interpretó como que quería que hablaran. A ella se le sumaron Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee y Tenten.

—No se fíen, estas personas son nuestras aliadas ahora, pero si salimos victoriosos de ésta serán nuestros adversarios en las siguientes pruebas, están ahora mismo observando nuestras habilidades, fortalezas y debilidades, no dejen que las vean y no muestren todo lo que tienen.

Todos asintieron sin decir más.

—Suerte y...tengan cuidado— dijo Hinata y vio especialmente a Naruto, Sasuke y Rock Lee, que estarían al frente.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, ¡ganaremos dattebayo!

—No necesitamos la suerte, viendo a nuestro equipo los acabaremos— dijo el Uchiha con tono altanero.

—Nunca subestimes al enemigo, desconocemos totalmente sus habilidades, pero he de suponer que la mayoría son maestros tierra, por sus países de origen— a Neji le gustaría estar ahí al frente, pero honestamente y sin menospreciar, no confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo para proteger esa bandera.

—¿Y bien Ino? —todos vieron en dirección a la rubia que ya había despertado de su aparente sueño.

—Escondieron su bandera bajo tierra, hicieron una especie de muralla alta de roca y posicionaron alrededor de ella desde arriba— definitivamente tendrían que hacer modificaciones al plan—. Nos sepultarán vivos, la mayoría son maestros tierra, piensan emboscarnos cuando entremos a su zona.

—Yo me encargo de los que están sobre la muralla— habló por primera vez con una voz dominante y decidida una rubia de coletas y ojos verde olivo, era del equipo de la arena.

—¿Tú sola?, no creo, se necesitarán a más personas, son muchos— Ino vio con escepticismo a la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos— respondió con una voz rasposa el castaño que la acompañaba.

—Bien, ya se nos va a acabar el tiempo.

Shikamaru modificó el plan gracias a la nueva información y ultimó detalles. Todos se fueron a sus posiciones esperando la señal de inicio.

Shisui veía entusiasmado desde una distancia cercana sin ser detectado, ese chico Nara sí que era bueno.

. . .

Un sonido estruendoso y una señal color verde en el cielo les indicó que la prueba uno había dado inicio. Shikamaru siempre prefería optar por el sigilo, pero sabía que eso iba a ser difícil teniendo a Naruto en su equipo. Tenten le había dado un radio de comunicación a él, Naruto, Neji y Hinata.

Hinata observaba con atención a los alrededores, su amiga castaña le dio unos binoculares con los cuales podía ver la alta muralla de roca construida por el equipo rojo. Vio a los chicos de la arena acercarse a la muralla sin mucha precaución y sin ocultarse, no parecían realmente preocupados, era como si no los importase ser detectados o heridos, debían ser muy fuertes si tenían el valor de hacerlo, pero sabía que era parte del plan y que ellos mismos se habían ofrecido para dicha tarea, la cual era derribar a los de la muralla y distraer.

La rubia, de la cual aún desconocía su nombre, sacó un enorme abanico que cargaba en su espalda y lo extendió. Aún a la distancia lucía imponente, Hinata estaba expectante de ver cuál era su poder, cuando comenzó a ver como el aire se concentraba alrededor de la rubia.

"No es cierto" pensó Hinata, ¿acaso ella…?

—Hinata ¿qué pasa? — escuchó la voz desganada de Shikamaru por el radio.

Hinata simplemente no podía despegar la vista de aquello, la chica posicionó su abanico enorme y lo agitó con tal fuerza que generó una gran corriente de aire, tan potente que no sólo tumbó de una a todos los que esperaban atacarlos con rocas enormes sobre la muralla, sino que logró arrasar con una parte de ésta.

—La chica del abanico es maestra aire— dijo casi sin aliento por la impresión, ella era bastante poderosa—. Derribó a todos los que estaban sobre la muralla y ahora mismo están por entrar.

—Perfecto— cambió y se comunicó con Tenten— Avancen.

Fue a donde Naruto, el cual ya había extendido su planeador y sólo observaba hacia donde se dirigía el viento.

—Prepárate Naruto, pronto entrarás tú.

Naruto temblaba de la emoción, él era la pieza clave de todo aquello, ni Sasuke ni Neji, él.

Hinata seguía todo desde su posición, había perdido de vista a los chicos de la arena, pero veía perfectamente a sus amigos, Tenten lanzaba kunais y shurikens con gran precisión, mientras que Kiba luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un chico, al parecer era bueno en ello, Chōji abría paso con su gran cuerpo y con su fuerza física para que otros chicos de su equipo entraran a la "zona enemiga" y neutralizaran a sus oponentes. Rock Lee, como no era de impresionarse, dejaba en K.O a los que se le ponían en frente casi al instante, tenía una velocidad, fuerza y agilidad únicas gracias a todos sus días de entrenamiento arduo con Guy-sensei.

—Tenemos la zona casi despejada— comunicó Tenten desde su comunicador.

—Copiado— era hora de que el Uzumaki volara por los cielos—. Naruto, ve, es tu turno— ordenó Nara.

Naruto corrió con fuerza en dirección a la corriente de aire, se impulsó con una ráfaga de viento y tomó altura. Amaba volar, la fresca brisa de Konoha le daba de lleno en la cara, observó el suelo y vio como unos chicos del equipo opuesto se ocultaban entre los árboles e iban directo a su zona. Todos parecían hormigas. Iba a bajar cuando encontró el lugar que Ino describió en el cual se encontraba enterrada la dichosa bandera, pero sus rápidos reflejos lo hicieron esquivar una roca dirigida a él y bajó de golpe a la zona haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto.

Tomó su comunicador y alertó a Shikamaru y a Hinata sobre los chicos que iban por su bandera.

. . .

Sasuke estaba extasiado, sentía como la sangre y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas, estar en aquella batalla, aunque casi fuese como un juego lo estimulaba, se sentía poderoso, pues por fin podía usar sus llamas sin temer lastimar, ellos no eran ni Hinata ni Naruto, y aun así se estaba conteniendo por recomendación de Neji y porque ni siquiera era necesario esforzarse más, había chicos que le huían con sólo ver sus puños cubiertos por fuego. Había unos que le dieron pelea por un momento, pero como siempre, también había quienes no tenían la fuerza y determinación, y en ese momento se replanteaban su participación en aquel examen y simplemente se retiraban sin luchar.

Vio a la chica que era compañera de equipo de Hinata en apuros, tres sujetos la habían rodeado y ella se defendía como podía, dos de ellos, un chico y una chica, usaban sus elementos y la atacaban con tierra y agua respectivamente, ella resistía y esquivaba mientras bloqueaba con un kunai los cuchillos filosos que un tercero le lanzaba. No faltaba mucho para que uno de esos ataques acertara o para que ella se cansara, por lo cual decidió intervenir.

Una bola de fuego enorme se aproximó a ellos y muy apenas pudieron esquivarla. Vieron de donde provenía ésta.

—Miren chicos, un Uchiha nos honra con su presencia— soltó burlón un chico de cabello negro y puntiagudo, tenía pantalones grises con estampado de camuflaje y una bandana de Otogakure*

—Es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha— dijo la chica, tenía la apariencia de alguien de su clan, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, también llevaba puestos pantalones similares a los del otro chico y un chaleco verde—. Esperemos seas igual bueno peleando que tu hermano.

"¿acaso ellos conocían a Itachi?", era posible, siempre salía a misiones, pudo haberse topado con esos sujetos en alguna ocasión.

—Ya cállense, acabemos con este tipo, sólo nos está distrayendo— dijo con un tono frío el chico más extraño de esos tres, tenía gran parte del rostro cubierto por vendas, tenía la que parecía ser la vestimenta oficial de ese equipo—. Zaku, tú ve por la chica, Kin y yo nos encargaremos del Uchiha.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo continuó atacando a Tenten mientras ella buscaba el ángulo adecuado para que sus shurikens lo lastimaran. Éste chico lanzaba rocas por doquier, su tierra control era bastante caótico y poco controlado, Tenten se estaba cansando y ya varias rocas habían estado a punto de acertarle, así que haría lo que su sensei le prohibió hacer, al menos hasta la última prueba.

. . .

Sasuke por otro lado leía los movimientos de agua control de Kin, no eran tan elegantes, complejos ni impredecibles como los de Neji, en ese momento agradeció haber entrenado al lado de alguien tan capaz como el Hyuga, pues esa chica no implicaba ningún problema, la dificultad era que no podía acabar con ella mientras el otro tipo le lanzaba cuchillos a la vez, uno de ellos rozó su mejilla y eso lo distrajo por un momento, en el cual la chica aprovechó para atarlo con su agua.

—Vamos Dosu, acábalo.

Dosu desenfundó su katana, y corrió hacia Sasuke.

"¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de esos chicos?" se preguntó Sasuke, ¿en serio pensaban matarlo?

Con la sangre corriendo de sus venas a su corazón a una velocidad frenética, hizo que su cuerpo emitiera calor, evaporando el agua de la chica, era afortunado de que ésta no tuviese una fuente de agua cercana. Ignoraría que era una chica, pues su vida estaba en riesgo, así que la pateó en el estómago, justo como alguna vez lo hizo Hinata con él, la tomó de los brazos y sujeto firmemente su cuello.

—Si te acercas tu compañera muere— dijo con voz jadeante por el subidón de adrenalina.

—No me importa— corrió hacia él de igual manera.

Eso era en serio, se lanzó junto con la chica hacia un costado para evitar el filo de la katana, la cual se quedó incrustado en el tronco de un árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. Eso le daría algo de tiempo.

La chica no se dio por vencida y, aprovechando la posición, le hizo una llave con sus piernas apretando firmemente las de Sasuke y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, asfixiándolo.

—¡Córtale el brazo! — gritó la chica.

Así que eso era lo que querían hacer desde el inicio, malditos locos.

Sasuke comenzó a respirar como le había enseñado Itachi, con inhalaciones profundas y exhalaciones prolongadas. Haría el "aliento de dragón".

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo expulsó por su boca, quemando al chico, el cual fue protegido por sus vendas, pero, al ver que éstas se quemaban, comenzó a quitárselas con desesperación. Sasuke liberó un brazo y le dio un codazo a la chica, pensaba dejarla ahí adolorida pero parecía querer continuar con aquello.

La chica tomó un poco de su propio sudor y lo usaba como si fuese una navaja, haciéndolo delgado como un hilo, logró hacerle un corté en el antebrazo al Uchiha, pero éste rápidamente se aproximó y le dio uno de los golpes que más le habían dolido. Un gancho al hígado.

Kin se quedó tirada en el suelo con sus manos sobre la zona afectada, llorando de dolor.

Sasuke fue a donde Tenten.

. . .

Evitar los ataques de aquellos chicos había sido totalmente agotador y esas pesas empeoraban la situación, era hora de quitárselas.

Zaku la observó atentamente y se burló, ¿acaso creía que quitarse unas pesas haría la diferencia?, ese combate estuvo definido desde que él fue su contrincante. La chica tiró hacia un lado las pesas que había tenido en sus brazos y en sus piernas, éstas hicieron un sonido fuerte en la tierra y levantaron cierta cantidad de polvo, mostrando lo realmente pesadas que eran.

Tenten comenzó a correr hacia el chico, el cual comenzó a lanzar rocas en contra Tenten, pero ella era mucho más rápida que antes y las esquivó todas con agilidad, el chico se desesperó y sacó una gran roca del suelo, su respiración era errática, la chica se aproximaba. Tiró la roca hacia Tenten, el polvo que levantó le nubló la visión por un momento, y cuando éste finalmente se asentó, sonrió con satisfacción, seguramente había aplastado a esa chica.

Tenten aprovechó su distracción y salió detrás del árbol en el cual se había ocultado, el chico volteó al escuchar ruido, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues ya tenía a la castaña prácticamente en frente y ésta, sin parpadear, le golpeó el pecho con la palma abierta, justo en el centro ligeramente arriba del esternón. Zaku se sintió mareado, su vista no enfocaba bien y al sentir como la fuerza se iba de cada una de sus extremidades, cayó en un estado de inconsciencia.

—Así que Hinata te enseñó a bloquear el Chi— dijo Sasuke, acababa de presenciar el final de esa pelea y no pudo evitar sentir celos de ello, de que Hinata, que se consideraba su amiga, no le enseñase a él, ella y Neji habían sido muy herméticos al respecto, pues era su preciosa habilidad familiar.

—No, pero la observé siempre en los entrenamientos que teníamos con Guy— le respondía mientras juntaba sus pesas y se las volvía a colocar—. Memoricé los puntos de Chi más importantes, este— señaló el centro de su pecho—, es el principal, si lo bloqueas el cuerpo cae, pues no fluye el Chi. No soy buena con ese estilo de pelea que tienen ellos, requiere mucha práctica, fuerza y precisión, sólo recurro a ello en situaciones como esta.

Sasuke se sintió complacido con esa respuesta, él también había copiado ciertos movimientos de Neji y Hinata, pues el estilo de los Hyuga era único, efectivo e incluso bello, parecía una coreografía bien realizada.

—Gracias— dijo de pronto Tenten—, yo no hubiese podido sola con esos tipos— Sasuke nunca había sido muy de su agrado, pero debía de admitir que ese había sido un gesto noble de su parte, bien pudo haberla dejado ahí y seguir avanzando.

—De nada— respondió seco, sabía en el fondo que lo había hecho por Hinata.

. . .

Hinata escuchó la advertencia de Naruto y silbó, señal para el resto que estaban en los árboles al igual que ella de que el otro equipo se acercaba.

Colocó su flecha y se puso en posición, inhaló y exhaló cuando sintió como las ramas de un árbol se movieron, no había sido el viento. Agudizó su vista y vio a una chica con la banda de Amegakure*, ésta le hacía señales a otros que venían tras ella, los cuales se posicionaron tras árboles aledaños y se prepararon para atacar.

Apenas dieron unos pasos y las trampas de Tenten se activaron, al igual que las de Sakura, unos quedaron atrapados en redes y otros cegados temporalmente, el Aburame envió a varios de sus insectos para que picaran a aquellos chicos, al parecer eso los mantendría paralizados temporalmente.

Pero esos no eran los únicos, otros habían llegado desde otra dirección y parecían más hábiles que éstos, pues lograron esquivar varias de las trampas. Un chico que estaba a unos árboles de distancia de Hinata disparó con un artefacto que al parecer lanzaba agujas con líquido paralizador cuando él soplaba con fuerza y derribó a uno de ellos, ellos al verse atacados de dispersaron y avanzaban protegiéndose con los enormes troncos de los árboles. Hinata ubicó al que parecía ser el líder, un chico aparentemente unos años mayor que ella, de cabello grisáceo, era rápido e inteligente, pues no corría en línea recta como todos, sino que zigzagueaba constantemente, haciendo sus movimientos impredecibles y dificultándole el trabajo.

Ella lo había observado por un tiempo y notó un patrón en sus movimientos, por lo cual lanzaría una flecha intentando predecir su actuar, ésta falló, sólo había rozado su pierna. El chico piso una bomba de humo, le dificultaba la visión, pero éste no paraba, se guiaba con las manos entre los árboles. Hinata repitió lo anterior esta vez acertando.

Se sintió mal consigo misma por enorgullecerse de su puntería, le había dado en una pierna.

El chico cojeó hasta protegerse con la corteza de un árbol caído, Hinata tomó los binoculares y vio como el chico trataba de sacarse la flecha de la pierna, su expresión de dolor y la sangre que brotaba de la herida hicieron que se le oprimiera el pecho, ella había hecho eso.

Aquel muchacho tomó algo de su mochila, al parecer era una botella de vidrio, cortó un pedazo de tela de su ropa, extrajo un contenedor de lo que claramente era combustible y humedeció la tela para posteriormente colocarla dentro de la botella, prendió un fósforo e hizo que se encendiera la tela al interior de la botella, parecía dispuesto a lanzarla a donde ella sabía estaba Shikamaru e Ino, ésta última estaba en trance. No sería capaz ¿o sí?, de cualquier manera, no podía permitirlo.

Tomó otra flecha y apuntó nuevamente a aquel muchacho, mordió su labio inferior para evitar que éste temblara, y sin meditarlo mucho, pues no tenía tiempo que perder, dejó que la flecha tomara su curso y se incrustase justo en el hombro derecho. Se escuchó casi en todo el bosque el grito de dolor que emitió al sentir su carne perforada. Sin fuerzas en aquel brazo y sin poder contener aquella sensación horrible, dejó caer aquella botella, la cual al romperse hizo que el fuego se esparciese.

El chico estaba casi inmovilizado, trataba de sacarse la flecha de su brazo mientras el fuego iba creciendo a su alrededor, intentó levantarse y correr, pero su pierna no respondía. Hinata bajó rápidamente del árbol en el cual estaba y se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hacia ese chico. Entró a donde estaba el fuego, hizo que el joven se apoyase en ella para ayudarlo a andar y salir de ahí. Las llamas quemaban los arbustos y aumentaban, Hinata detuvo su andar cuando vio el rio y se metió en éste junto al chico, ahí estarían a salvo. El chico llevó su mano buena hacia su espalda y sacó un kunai, tomando a Hinata desprevenida por detrás y amenazándola con el kunai rozando su cuello.

—Eres del otro equipo, te reconocería si no. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está su bandera? — el muchacho veía su sangre correr con el agua y notó que esa chica llevaba un arco y flechas consigo—. Así que tú fuiste la desgraciada, pagarás, aunque me hayas sacado de las llamas— hizo un poco de presión en el kunai y sacó unas gotas de sangre del cuello de Hinata, ella con la parte posterior de su cabeza golpeó al chico en la nariz, la soltó al sentir el líquido rojo salir.

En un movimiento rápido, tal como le había enseñado Ko, se volteó y bloqueó sus puntos de Chi, dejándolo inmóvil. Lo arrastró a la orilla del río para que no se ahogase.

—¿P-por qué fuiste a s-salvarme? Pudiste haberme dejado ahí, n-nadie te hubiese culpado— hablaba con dificultad, pues su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, hasta sus músculos faciales estaban tensos. Lo curioso era que ahora sus heridas ya no dolían, lo que sea que le haya hecho esa chica le había bloqueado el dolor.

—Yo me hubiese culpado— respondió cabizbaja la ojiperla—. No vale la pena matar por un examen, o por ganar una prueba— inhaló con pesadez y sintió con alguien se aproximaba, poniéndose en guardia—. Aunque no te matase con mis propias manos así lo hubiese sentido.

Sacó de su carcaj una flecha, la colocó y tensó su arco, apuntando a donde provenía el ruido.

Sintió como el agua bajo sus pies la atrapaba y se comenzaba a formar una esfera de agua a su alrededor. Antes de que fuese totalmente aprisionada, disparó la flecha y escuchó el quejido de una mujer. No podía respirar, el aire se iba de sus pulmones, pudo ver distorsionadamente las siluetas de tres personas, comenzó a patalear desesperadamente, sentía que el oxígeno se le agotaba cuando la parte superior de aquella esfera se deshizo, permitiéndole respirar y ver.

—¿Equipo azul o rojo? — preguntó un chico de cabello azul, delgado y con colmillos.

—Eso que importa Suigetsu-baka, ella me hirió y estaba ayudando a ese chico del equipo rojo— habló una pelirroja con lentes.

"¿Cómo supo que lo ayudé? recién llegaron".

—La recuerdo, está en nuestro equipo—. Dijo un chico de cabello naranja claro, fornido y bastante alto que apenas llegaba al lugar.

—¡¿Entonces por qué rayos ayudaba al equipo contrario y me disparó a mí?¡ ¡Estoy contigo estúpida! —reclamó furiosa la chica.

—É-él pudo haber muerto— dijo con dificultad al sentir como el agua hacia presión en su cuerpo.

—Ya déjala Suigetsu, está con nosotros y el chico está inmovilizado— el chico alto parecía ser el más tranquilo y sensato de ellos.

El chico que al parecer se llamaba Suigetsu la liberó.

—A 500 metros al noreste, se aproximan al menos 4 personas— alertó la chica, que apenas y había visto a su alrededor, estaba más concentrada en la herida.

—¿C-cómo lo h-hizo? — Hinata estaba impresionaba, no hubo ningún ruido que delatara la posición de aquellos chicos y era considerable la distancia a la que estaban.

—Es la habilidad de Karin, es maestra aire— a Hinata se le fue la respiración, toda su vida creyó que estaban casi extintos y ahora resultaba que había más de ellos—, una muy mala, por cierto, sólo es buena para detectar presencias a su alrededor gracias al viento y salir de su cuerpo, pero es pésima en batalla, la tenemos que proteger todo el tiempo, es una molestia y un estorbo, tanto que hasta una no-maestro como tú la lastimó. A este paso no pasaremos de la segunda ronda.

—¡Cállate Suigetsu!, de no ser por mi estarían perdidos, además, eres el chico más feo, tonto y grosero que he conocido, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy en un equipo contigo, bastardo— respondió ofendida Karin.

—Basta— dijo el chico fornido—. Deberías apagar el fuego Suigetsu, antes de que se extienda por el bosque.

—Todo yo— bufó con molestia. Hizo que gran cantidad de agua del rio se elevara y la espació sobre el fuego como si fuese lluvia, no parecía haberse esforzado mucho.

—Estén alerta, ya vienen— recordó Karin.

Hinata tomó otra flecha y centró su vista hacia donde apuntó la chica, los otros dos se pusieron en posición. De repente sintió que alguien la jalaba.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte hasta que me cures— Hinata se agachó y observó la herida, la flecha sólo había rozado, bastaba con desinfectarla, ponerle un ungüento especial que le dio Shiori-sama y vendarla.

—Lo siento, creí que eran del otro equipo y me sentí acorralada— se disculpó la ojiperla, ese día había lastimado a dos personas y se sentía bastante afectada, tal vez no estaba hecha para eso, no creía poder hacer algo así día tras día, no poseía ni el corazón ni el estómago para ello.

—Ya, sólo trata de no hacerlo otra vez ¿está bien? — la pelirroja parecía más relajada, sin esa expresión de molestia en su rostro se podía apreciar a una niña casi señorita bastante linda, con cachetes aún algo llenos y ojos grandes rojizos.

Hinata curaba su herida con cuidado, tal como le había enseñado Shiori-sama.

—Lo haces bien ¿eres medico?

—No, apenas estoy aprendiendo.

—Genial, yo también he estado tomando clases con…— al parecer se lo pensó mejor y prefirió omitir aquello—. Entonces…eres de Konoha, eh.

—No, de hecho soy de Kirigakure, pero me mudé aquí a Konoha por cuestiones internas de mi clan— estaba concentrada en colocar correctamente las vendas sin que a la chica le doliese más su brazo.

—Mi padre dice que mis hermanos y yo somos de Kiri.

—¿Ellos son tus hermanos? — preguntó Hinata observándolos, no se parecían en nada.

—Adoptivos, nuestro padre nos adoptó cuando nuestras madres murieron— esa chica parecía ser algo bipolar, de momentos era agresiva y luego pasaba a ser amable y hasta sociable.

—Vaya, tu padre debe ser un buen hombre— veía constantemente hacia donde estaba el chico de cabello gris-azulado, debía ir a curarlo también a él. Notó la bandana que llevaba la chica atada a su cabeza—. ¿viven en la aldea del sonido? no es muy conocida ¿o sí?

—No lo es, pero es muy tranquilo allá, sin nadie que moleste— Hinata se limitó a asentir, no sabía de qué manera continuar esa conversación.

—Ya está, no hagas movimientos bruscos y nuevamente…lo siento— la ojiperla hizo una reverencia con honesto arrepentimiento, al parecer se iba a hacer costumbre disculparse con todos aquellos que son heridos por sus flechas.

—Pues bueno, no comenzamos de la mejor manera, pero me terminaste agradando, no frecuentemente puedo tener una conversación con otra chica ¿cómo te llamas? — a Karin le gustaba la energía que emanaba esa chica, era muy limpia y clara, su aura* era hermosa.

—Hinata, Hinata Hyuga— a Karin se le hizo familiar el nombre, pero lo ignoro, había muchas personas con ese nombre.

—Tal vez las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero es un placer conocerte Hinata, yo soy Karin.

—Mucho gusto Karin-san.

"Que formalidad" pensó la pelirroja.

—Y-yo debo atender a aquel chico— se retiró a donde estaba el muchacho.

Se hincó y comenzó a lavar las heridas para luego aplicar algo de alcohol que llevaba siempre consigo en su botiquín de emergencias, lo cargaba en su cadera para facilitarle el movimiento.

—¡JUUGO! — se escuchó el grito potente de Karin.

Una roca de considerable tamaño iba directo a Hinata y al estar tan concentrada en curar al chico ni siquiera la vio venir de no ser por Juugo, el cual levantó una barrera de roca que la bloqueó.

Eran, como dijo Karin, cuatro personas, tres chicos y una chica, dos de ellos poseían bandanas de Iwagakure, y los otros dos de Hoshigakure*.

—¡Quita tus manos de Sora! — gritó la chica, Hinata retrocedió un poco al ver como ella le apuntaba con una ballesta y le disparaba.

No le iba a dar tiempo para esquivarla, pero la flecha nunca llegó a su destino, Karin la desvió con una ráfaga de aire.

—¡Tienen a un maestro aire! — dijo alarmado un chico del equipo rival.

—No es la gran cosa— dijo Suigetsu haciendo molestar a Karin—. Acabemos con este drama Juugo.

Juugo sólo asintió.

La chica del equipo rival corrió hacia donde estaba el chico que había herido Hinata, al parecer se llamaba Sora.

—¿Te hicieron daño? — el chico rió amargamente.

—Sí y no, ella estaba curándome y me salvó, aunque también fue ella la que me dejó así— Trató de mover sus extremidades, la parálisis iba pasando.

Dos chicos del otro equipo eran maestros tierra, sacaron varias rocas del piso y con movimientos firmes y fuertes las lanzaron en dirección a Juugo y Suigetsu. Juugo las golpeó con sus puños desnudos y las hizo pedazos, era realmente fuerte, él sacó otra roca aún más grande y la pateó con fuerza hacia los chicos, los cuales pudieron apenas detener el ataque entre los dos.

El otro chico que iba con ellos se aproximó corriendo a Hinata con un kunai en la mano, ella comenzó a leer sus movimientos, en las últimas semanas había luchado con Rock Lee hasta el cansancio y ese chico definitivamente no estaba al nivel de su compañero por lo cual pudo hacer una combinación en un descuido de él, primero golpeando su brazo en un punto de Chi, haciendo que soltase el kunai, luego en su estómago, para sofocarlo, y finalmente en su pecho con la palma extendida, bloqueando su centro de Chi. El chico perdió el conocimiento.

Hinata vio hacia donde estaba antes Sora y la chica, pero habían desaparecido, al parecer habían aprovechado la distracción de todos para huir.

—No huyeron, van por la bandera— dijo Karin.

—No hay forma que sepan donde está— afirmó segura Hinata, Naruto había elegido un buen sitio.

—Lo dudo, ve— Karin señaló rio arriba, donde estaba esa cueva bajo la pequeña cascada, desde la posición en la que estaba Sora anteriormente era perfectamente visible la silueta de alguien dentro— Van para allá.

Sora cojeaba, pero parecía determinado a seguir adelante mientras la chica le servía de apoyo.

Hinata por una extraña razón estaba tranquila, sabía que no eran rivales para su primo Neji.

. . .

Ino despertó y le pidió a Shikamaru el radio de comunicación.

—Naruto, ¿me escuchas?

—Perfectamente dattebayo.

—Estás justo sobre la bandera, tendrás que excavar.

—Entendido.

Naruto comenzó a concentrar aire en su palma para luego impactarlo en el piso, la roca era sólida y difícilmente la rompería con su aire.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —dijo una voz femenina, la chica rubia de la arena.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, la verdad es que dudaba que pudiesen ayudarlo a menos que alguno de ellos fuese maestro tierra.

—Gaara, hazle esto más fácil.

El chico pelirrojo de enormes ojeras no dijo ni una palabra ni se movió un centímetro.

—Será mejor que se alejen— a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío cuando escuchó su voz, era tan ronca, tétrica y antinatural que no podía ser de un chico tan joven como él. Sin dudar se alejó al igual que los otros dos.

Gaara hizo que toda esa zona se elevase sin siquiera pestañear, no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento como los que caracterizan a los maestros tierra, era como Neji, tenía tanto dominio de su elemento que podía controlarlo con su mente.

El chico pelirrojo elevó su mano con la palma extendida y cerró su puño, ocasionando que la roca se fragmentara, trozos de roca caían al suelo al igual que la llamativa bandera roja.

. . .

Hinata recordó el radio de comunicación

—Neji-niisan ¿me escuchas?

—Perfectamente ¿qué pasó?

—Van hacia ti, dos chicos no-maestros, la chica tiene una ballesta y el chico está herido.

—Entiendo, yo me hago cargo.

La chica, cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada, tomó su ballesta, colocó la flecha y disparó hacia dentro de la cueva. La flecha se quedó clavada en el hielo que Neji había formado protegiendo la entrada. Sora y la chica avanzaron, sacaron un kunai cada uno, dispuestos a picar el hielo hasta llegar a la bandera, pero no les dio tiempo cuando sintieron como no podían mover sus pies del suelo, los tenían bajo una gran cantidad de hielo sólido.

Hinata pronto vio algo en el cielo y sonrió.

—Neji, ya puedes salir de ahí— habló gustosa.

El castaño salió de su escondite al igual que muchos chicos de su equipo y del equipo contrario al ver que el "juego" había acabado. Naruto sobrevolaba los aires con la bandera del equipo rojo atada a su cuello. La sonrisa del rubio era enorme, no cabía en él, habían ganado y pasado a la siguiente etapa.

—Maldición— exclamó la chica que era compañera de Sora. Neji descongeló sus pies para dejarlos libres, ya no había caso que lucharan.

Sora la abrazó y dejó que la chica derramara sus lágrimas en su hombro bueno.

—Ya Suki, lo intentaremos el siguiente año— su voz era más calmada, le acarició el cabello con amor.

—No sabemos si mamá tenga otro año— dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—, necesitábamos ganar para que el señor feudal nos contratara como guardaespaldas, ahora regresaremos como unos perdedores.

—Buscaremos la manera de comprar sus medicinas.

A Hinata le partía el corazón aquello, ahora entendía su tenacidad y porqué esos chicos querían ganar a toda costa. Realmente lo necesitaban. Todos tenían razones fuertes por las cuales estar ahí, de lo contrario, no competirían en una prueba que podía poner en riesgo su integridad física y emocional.

Naruto bajó de golpe en diagonal y aterrizó cerrando su planeador, pronto se aproximaron chicos del equipo azul y lo alzaron sobre sus hombros jubilosos. Tras Naruto llegaron los chicos que fueron a atacar al equipo rival, los cuales también fueron recibidos con felicitaciones, Hinata pudo permitirse reír y disfrutar cuando vio que todos estaban bien.

Shisui arribó al lugar contento y orgulloso de sus niños, había sido informado de su desempeño y él pudo observar parte de este entre. Los felicitó como correspondía y les entregó a los equipos un pergamino, el cual sería su pase a la siguiente etapa. Se les informó que ahí venían todas las instrucciones para llevar a cabo la próxima prueba, la cual sería en una semana.

. . .

Hinata y Neji habían llegaron a su casa como si de cualquier día se tratase, con la diferencia de que iban todo el camino hablando sobre lo que había sucedido.

Un león blanco saltó hacia Hinata, la había extrañado, hace mucho que no se separaba tanto tiempo de ella, a Neji lo recibió su padre abrazándolo y felicitándolo. Yumiko llegó entusiasmada y abrazó calurosamente a Hinata.

—Un amigo que tengo fue observador de la prueba y me dijo que habías estado estupenda— La abrazó tan fuerte que a la ojiperla se le iba la respiración—. Sabía que lo lograrías.

Al entrar a la casa varios de los miembros los felicitaron, al igual que Ko, el cual estaba orgulloso igualmente de sus pequeños alumnos.

Tanto Neji como Hinata se habían quedado con los pergaminos de sus equipos, ya querían ver qué era lo siguiente.

. . .

Shisui llegó a donde los Uchiha con Sasuke sobre sus hombros, fue recibido por Mikoto, la cual besó amorosamente las mejillas de su hijo repitiéndole lo mucho que le enorgullecía, mientras que Itachi, el cual había estado patrullando a los alrededores de la aldea y apenas llegaba, felicitó igualmente al chico y escuchaba atentamente los detalles que le daban tanto él como Shisui.

—Los otros chicos habían construido una muralla de roca, tenían una buena estrategia, pero no contaban con que el equipo azul tenía más de un maestro aire de su lado— Shisui contaba todo con emoción, como si fuese un crío.

—¿Más maestros aire? — aquello era interesante, más porque en años anteriores no había ni uno solo en los exámenes, no dudaba que hubiese más, pero recordó algo.

—¿Cómo eran? — miro a Shisui, el cual de inmediato comprendió sus sospechas.

—Eran una chica rubia y de ojos verdes de la arena, muy impresionante por cierto, y una chica pelirroja con lentes— lo dijo en voz baja y aprovechando que Sasuke estaba distraído con Mikoto.

—Tenemos que vigilar a la pelirroja, tengo que verla para ver si es quien creo que es— Itachi esperaba que sus sospechas sólo fuesen eso, sospechas, de lo contrario todo aquello se complicaría—. Ya vengo, tengo que salir.

—¿A dónde fue niisan? — preguntó Sasuke al observar la repentina ida de Itachi.

—Olvidó algo en el cuartel, no tardará— pensó en los posibles planes de aquel hombre ¿qué pretendía hacer?, debía hablar con el Hokage.

. . .

Naruto estaba feliz, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tazones de ramen que había ingerido, era su premio por pasar a la siguiente etapa. Kushina estaba realmente feliz de que su retoño hubiese logrado superar aquello, pensaba en Minato y en lo orgulloso que estaría de su pequeño.

. . .

Hinata entró a la tina que amablemente le había preparado Yumiko, el agua caliente y el aroma de las sales de baño la relajaban, era algo verdaderamente satisfactorio sentir como sus músculos descansaban, vio las cortadas pequeñas y poco profundas en sus piernas y en sus brazos, las notó desde que se desvistió y observó los cortes en su ropa, pues aunque en el momento, por la adrenalina y la urgencia de la situación no lo percibió, al bajar del árbol para salvar a Sora de las llamas, se había lastimado por la velocidad a la que lo hizo con las ramas, tenía hematomas en sus piernas incluso.

Lavó toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y se permitió relajarse por un momento.

Se había quedado dormida, cuando despertó el agua ya estaba fría y su piel estaba arrugada. Salió y se vistió con su pijama. Al día siguiente saldría con su equipo para ver cuál era el mensaje que venía dentro de los pergaminos.

. . .

El día iba como de costumbre, no había dejado de entrenar con su equipo, menos siendo discípulos de Guy-sensei, al contrario, celebraron el haber pasado a la siguiente ronda corriendo por el bosque y escalando el monte de los Avatares, sus pulmones quemaban y sus músculos ardían. Al final, sobre el monte, sacaron su comida, la cual debía ser saludable de lo contrario se llevarían un regaño por parte de Guy-sensei.

Cuando llegó la hora de ver qué era lo que seguía Guy se retiró, dijo que no podía decirles nada sobre la siguiente prueba y sabía que sí se quedaba iba terminar contándoles todo.

Una vez que su sensei se fue, Hinata abrió el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta.

" _En el bosque estás y a la cima ascenderás,_

 _En un lugar lejano hay sequedad_

 _Y sentirás la total soledad,_

 _La frontera es el destino final_

 _Donde tres fuerzas encuentran unidad,_

 _El camino escarpado será_

 _Y el Sol atacará sin piedad,_

 _Enemigos habrá_

 _Y una recompensa encontrarás,_

 _Mantenerte con vida tú tendrás_

 _Si a este lugar quieres llegar"._

—¿Qué significa eso Hinata-chan? — preguntó Lee rascándose la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente todo aquello.

—No lo sé…

. . .

Neji, Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido el día libre de entrenamiento, como recompensa por haber pasado a la siguiente etapa, sabían que obviamente era un pretexto de Kakashi para holgazanear todo el día. Estaban en Ichiraku ramen, como ya se había hecho tradición gracias al rubio, pero en aquella ocasión no sólo habían ido a comer, iban a ver cuál era la siguiente prueba. Neji sacó el pergamino justo después de pedir sus órdenes de ramen.

Lo colocó en el centro para que tanto Naruto como Sasuke pudiesen leerlo.

" _Si en esta prueba quieres participar,_

 _Las reglas tendrás que respetar,_

 _Un movimiento desafortunado_

 _Te dejará descalificado._

 _Si tú deseas jugar_

 _Y a la siguiente ronda pasar,_

 _Tendrás que esquivar, resistir y atacar,_

 _Si retrocedes al pozo caerás_

 _Y esta prueba tú perderás"._

—¿Qué rayos es eso? Es muy confuso— Naruto tomó sus cabellos rubios, eso era muy complicado para él.

—Creo saber qué es…— habló Sasuke, tenía una idea vaga de lo que podía ser aquello.

. . .

Un hombre alto, de cabello largo y blanco, entró a la aldea de la hoja, respiró profundamente el fresco y limpio aire de su tierra natal, ya extrañaba a su verde y viva aldea, habían pasado muchos años y ahí estaba. Un anciano lo esperaba en la entrada mientras fumaba de su pipa, éste lo veía con alegría, pues era como un hijo para él.

El hombre lo vio y sonrió con entusiasmo, le llenaba de dicha ver a su sensei después de años, se había separado de todo y de todos por un tiempo, pero era hora de regresar a lo que una vez fue su hogar.

—Bienvenido Jiraiya-chan.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Shōgi:** Popularmente conocido como el ajedrez japonés, es un juego de estrategia para dos jugadores perteneciente a la misma familia que el ajedrez y el xiangqi, todos ellos descendientes del juego Indio chaturanga o algún otro tipo de pariente cercano.

 **Otogakure** : Otogakure no Sato, significa literalmente "Aldea oculta del Sonido". Es una aldea localizada en el país de los campos de arroz.

 **Amegakure** : Amegakure no Sato, significa literalmente "Aldea oculta de la lluvia". Se encuentra en el país de la lluvia, que está ubicado alrededor del país del Fuego, Viento y Tierra.

 **Aura:** En el ámbito de la parapsicología, el aura se concibe como un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodea a las personas o a los objetos como un halo y que sería invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos. Según la parapsicología, cada aura refleja un tipo de personalidad, pues cada color representa algo especial en el individuo.

En esa historia Karin podrá ver el aura, percibirla y sentirla, en semejanza a su habilidad se ninja sensor en Naruto, en este caso es algo más bien espiritual, pues ella, al ser un maestro aire, tiene una espiritualidad más elevada que el resto, incluso más que otros maestros aire como Naruto, Karin o Kushina.

 **Hoshigakure:** Hoshigakure no Sato, significa literalmente "Aldea oculta de la Estrella". Se encuentra en el país de los osos.

* * *

Hola a todos :3

He vuelto, ya extrañaba escribir, a esta historia y a ustedes, me alegra volver con un nuevo capítulo y con este dar inicio a los esperados exámenes de ascenso. He leído todos sus comentarios y me siento algo triste por no poder subir actualización en mucho tiempo, tuve mucha carga de trabajo este semestre y se me dificultó encontrar tiempo libre, espero encontrar más tiempo este año.

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho las fiestas decembrinas y que este año este lleno de bendiciones para todos ustedes.

Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, sus comentarios y votos.

Le doy una mención especial a:

 _ **Zombisita029**_

 _ **Shiro5580**_

 _ **Hinata Uchiha2.0**_

 _ **Lotus-one**_

 _ **VYTA2000**_

 _ **Chi Uzumaki 10**_

 _ **Konata811**_

 _ **Tsuki-shin**_

 _ **Gaby1919**_

 _ **Mabel**_

 _ **Mica**_

 _ **Nina CR x2**_

 _ **Hinai0927**_

Por dejar sus bellos reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Respondo a los comentarios de los usuarios sin cuenta:

 _ **Lotus-one:**_ Estoy feliz de hacerlo, siempre será un placer 😉. Tú siempre spoileando la trama haha, eres clarividente, telépata o mi historia es muy predecible xD, te adelantas a los hechos dentro del fic casi siempre, por eso me gustan tus comentarios, analizas todo.

Sobre lo de Kakashi, el rayo control es un sub-arte, derivado de un elemento principal como lo es el fuego, de cierta manera de todos los elementos se derivan diversas sub-artes, no se puede tener un sub-arte sin el elemento base, a diferencia de Naruto en el cual se pueden dominar o poseer ciertos elementos sin necesariamente tener otros, aunque al igual que aquí, la unión de unos forman otros distintos, como el elemento madera (agua y tierra), por ejemplo. Sobre Sakura, Kiba y Shino, la respuesta está en este capítulo, estaba dubitativa sobre qué rol les daría, espero te agrade el resultado.

Apoyo totalmente lo que dices, me encanta la combinación que hacen Hinata, Tenten y Rock Lee, y eso que no los has visto trabajar en equipo, son una máquina bien aceitada. Siempre he creído que Guy es el mejor sensei de la serie de Naruto, pues siempre estuvo al lado de sus pupilos, los entreno correctamente, les brindó atención, motivación y metas (especialmente a Lee), los quería como si fuesen sus propios hijos y no digo que los demás no lo hiciesen, sino que él lo demostraba en acciones y con emociones. Creo que hasta cierto punto Kakashi fue algo negligente en ocasiones, incluso omiso, Kurenai no estuvo mucho tiempo como sensei por su embarazo y Asuma partió muy rápido.

Sobre ese tema, creo que te dejaré en suspenso haha, si digo más podría spoilearte y dadas tus habilidades de deducción mejor no me arriesgaré hahaha.

Agradezco mucho la paciencia y el tiempo que le inviertes a escribir esos enormes y bellos reviews que siempre dejas, es para mí un gusto leerlos siempre :3

 _ **Shuki-shin:**_ Agradezco que te mantengas fiel a la historia a pesar de la tardanza que hay al actualizarla, en serio. Coincido contigo, Shisui también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es fácil encariñarse con él y aunque no apareció mucho en la historia, igualmente me dolió mucho su partida. Shikamaru puede ver que Hinata tiene algo raro, tal vez trata de ignorarlo porque le parece irrelevante, pero en el fondo sabe que no hay algo bien o del todo normal con ella. Y acertaste totalmente, Naruto no tiene esa necesidad extrema que tenía en el manga/anime porque aquí tiene a su madre, sí quiere reconocimiento, como cualquiera lo quiere, pero más que por el desprecio de los demás es por seguir y honrar el legado de su padre. Kushina le ha dado amor, atención, cuidado y todo lo que le hizo falta en la serie, por lo cual es lógico que Naruto sea distinto, tal vez igual de optimista, parlanchín e ingenuo, pero es más listo y prudente gracias a la educación que le ha dado Kushina con una dosis de reprimendas.

 _ **Mabel:**_ Me emocionas al decirme eso, yo estoy igual de feliz cuando actualizo :D.

La verdad es que antes sí era más floja para escribir, pero este último año de verdad se me ha complicado tener algo de tiempo, mi vida cambió tan rápido que hubo cosas que tuve que delegar de mi agenda hasta tener más tiempo libre y créeme que yo soy la que más me siento mal por no actualizar. Y por supuesto, siempre seré feliz de leer tus comentarios enormes.

No los puse como exámenes chūnin porque la traducción de la palabra hace referencia a los ninjas y pues como que no quedaba en esta historia. Y sí, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji tuvieron un inicio algo áspero, pero con el tiempo se convertirán en grandes amigos, siempre quise verlos juntos de esa manera.

Tu pregunta queda respondida con este capítulo. Al principio pensé en no añadirla al examen, pues aún no defino del todo que habilidades podría tener aparte de las ya mencionadas, si te soy sincera nunca se me hizo particularmente talentosa Sakura hasta que se convirtió en ninja médico y le dieron su power-up correspondiente, así que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias.

Sobre las parejas, no te voy a hacer spoiler, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, apoyo tus puntos de vista.

PD. Amo tus biblias :3

 _ **Nina CR:**_ Me alegra que te guste y pues tal vez no llegué a tiempo para subir este capítulo de Navidad ni para año nuevo, pero espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Hinai0927:**_ Me gusta como piensas y tu teoría, es interesante que lo veas de esa manera, créeme que yo amo al ItaHina y al SasuHina por igual por lo cual realmente estoy dubitativa, pues muchos me dan argumentos bastante convincentes para una y para otra. Agradezco mucho tu comentario.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones a todos.

* * *

Fecha de publicación: sábado 5 de enero del 2019.


End file.
